8 Semanas
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: ¿Él o yo? En ocho semanas la vida de Sasuke cambiará radicalmente. Un descuido, unas fotos comprometidas, una verdad silenciada y el amargo sabor de los celos. ¿Qué decides, Sasuke? En tu vida sólo ocurrirá aquello que tú quieras que suceda. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La tercera noche. **

* * *

-Él o yo –exigió con seguridad el rostro amenazante.

Fue en ese momento cuando realmente comprendió que la vida estaba llena de importantes decisiones; correctas o erróneas. No tenía miedo a los problemas que pudiera acarrearle su decisión, lo difícil era enfrentarse a la rotunda obligación de escoger uno de los dos caminos. Estabilidad emocional o rebosarte pasión. Caminar en uno significaba abandonar el otro.

-¡Él o yo! –le volvieron a gritar insistente.

Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no dispones del tiempo suficiente para meditar tus acciones y te arriesgas a escoger uno camino apresurado.

Pero ese no era su caso. Por fin lo tenía claro.

Escogería el camino correcto.

* * *

**Ocho semanas antes…**

-En su anuncio decía que es usted muy discreto.

-Y así es –el joven esbozó una condescendiente sonrisa inclinándose sutilmente hacia delante-. Pero por favor, sin formalismos, no me trates de usted. Más o menos tendremos la misma edad.

La muchacha descendió ligeramente la mirada con cierto rubor.

-Perdona, es la costumbre. Me resulta muy embarazoso tratar estos temas con un desconocido. Nunca antes he contratando este tipo de servicios y no sé muy bien qué hacer –se excusó-. Pero mi jefa me recomendó su gabinete, asegurándome que os encargaríais del asunto con la más estricta intimidad.

-Y así lo haremos. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Bien, en ese caso, hablemos de los servicios que me ofrece.

Con un gesto afirmativo, el detective extrajo de su maletín un documento redactado a doble cara, que dispuso sobre la mesa totalmente a la vista de la joven. Apartó a un lado la taza de café, y entrelazó sus manos, dando un barrido rápido con la mirada al sombrío bar antes de volver a centrar la atención sobre su clienta.

-Confidencialidad absoluta, un informe detallado de hechos y conductas privadas, pruebas fotográficas, grabaciones de escucha, así como ofrecer testimonio en el juzgado en el caso de que fuera necesario –explicó con tono privado.

-¿Y cuanto pide por el servicio, señor Uzumaki?

-Llámame Naruto –indicó afable antes de responder-. Mi tarifa es de tres mil quinientos yens la hora, dietas no incluidas, ni el diez por ciento de aumento en caso de nocturnidad.

-Por ese precio más le vale ser bueno -masculló.

La mujer elevó el contrato a la altura de sus ojos con la intención de leer detenidamente cada cláusula, pero súbitamente se vio interrumpida por el detective, que desconsiderado, le arrebató el contrato posándolo enérgico sobre la mesa.

-Señorita, soy todo un profesional -aseveró mostrando una confiada sonrisa de dientes blancos-. ¿De qué trata el asunto?

-Puedes llamarme Sakura.

La muchacha comenzó entonces a revolver el contenido de su bolso color rosa, extravagantemente a juego con su pelo. Coloración extraña donde las hubiera. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera concluir si ese color rosa chicle era tinte o natural, la muchacha extrajo una fotografía que alargó en su dirección.

-Quiero que sigas a mi prometido –el tono resultó tajante, aunque sus ojos mostraban un profundo nerviosismo.

Las finas cejas rubias de Naruto se curvaron indagadoras mientras contemplaba con ojo crítico la curiosa instantánea, que a primera vista, daba la impresión de haber sido plasmada sin el consentimiento del individuo reflejado y con pose distraída.

El sujeto a investigar se mostraba de frente, vistiendo una camisa blanca, de manga larga y sin duda costosa, con los dos primeros botones del cuello desabrochados. A pesar de ser holgada, bajo la ropa se podía vislumbrar un contorno corporal firme, lapiño y delineado que obviamente señalaba la práctica regular de algún deporte. O unos buenos genes. Quizás ambas cosas. La instantánea no reflejaba la extremidad inferior, pero Naruto le calculó alrededor de un metro ochenta aproximadamente debido a su complexión muscular. Cabellos oscuros, piel pálida, nariz recta, labios finos, pómulos marcados y finas cejas. Un rostro tan atractivo como perturbador, cabía decir. Pero lo más inquietante en su semblante sin duda eran sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, destilando una fuerza y decisión jamás vista.

Lo único fuera de sintonía con su cara era ese ceño fruncido con gesto de eterno malhumorado.

-Se llama Sasuke –la voz de la joven lo sacó de su letargo, alzando rápidamente la mirada hacia ella-. Es el heredero de industrias Uchiha, la mayor y más adelantada industria farmacéutica del mundo. Su padre tiene altas expectativas en él, y la presión que carga sobre sus hombros es mucha. Contratos importantes, reuniones a todas horas, viajes lejanos y mucho trabajo. Sasuke ocupa un alto rango de jerarquía en la empresa y trabaja muy duro para mostrar que es el heredero perfecto. A penas dispone de tiempo libre que compartir conmigo, y eso me hace sentir intranquila.

Suspiró, enfocando la mirada sobre el reflejo de una Sakura triste y derrotada que emitía el cristal de la ventana.

-Nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses –prosiguió en el mismo tono angustiado-. Y desde hace un tiempo noto que ya no es el mismo. Está más distante, más frío e indiferente, aunque Sasuke nunca ha sido un hombre que haya demostrado mucho sus sentimientos. Pero aún así…

-Está demostrado que trabajar bajo presión puede desequilibrar el comportamiento de las personas, y por ello, tienden a canalizar su estrés de una forma ofensiva –recitó Naruto de memoria una de las tantas frases que repetía Sai, su compañero de oficio. Aunque en esta ocasión prefirió no finalizarlas con un comentario pervertido como solía hacerlo él.

-Lo sé y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo. Pero, no creo que vaya a solucionar nada con sus escapadas nocturnas.

-¿Escapadas nocturnas? –curioseó el detective enarcando una ceja.

Sakura apoyó los ante brazos sobre la mesa e inclinó el rostro apesadumbrado ocultándolo entre sus delicadas manos.

-Sí, ese es el principal motivo por el que solicito tus servicios –explicó-. Como te he explicado anteriormente Sasuke trabaja mucho, se desvive por las exigencias de su padre, sean cuales sean. Ser heredero único de una multinacional requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Por eso nunca me ha resultado extraño que llegara tarde a casa. Quiero decir, yo trabajo como enfermera en el hospital y comprendo mejor que nadie el cambio de horarios o las infinitas horas extra.

Cerró los ojos y sobre sus labios floreció un gesto amargo y doloroso, dando una visión del costoso desgaste emocional que le causaba relatar su historia.

-Pero una noche… -vaciló-. Serían algo más de las dos de la mañana cuando aún no había regresado a casa. Lo llamé al móvil, pero estaba apagado. Preocupada llamé inmediatamente a su oficina, y la persona de guardia que me atendió aseguraba que dentro del edificio no había nadie a excepción de él y otro técnico de seguridad. Me debatía entre llamar a sus familiares o a la policía cuando Sasuke apareció. Obviamente le pregunté dónde había estado, y le hice saber de mi preocupación, pero él como siempre se excusó tras su padre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto enmudeció ante el inquietante sentimiento de desesperación que destilaban esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Reunión de última hora, me dijo –señaló irónica-. Pero no era cierto. Su padre nunca lo hubiera convocado a una reunión a tan altas horas de la noche –arrugó el entrecejo con disgusto-. Algo dentro de mí me hizo desconfiar, así que al día siguiente volví a llamar un poco antes a la oficina. Su secretaria, que aún estaba en su puesto de trabajo, me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba –permaneció unos segundos en silencio con mueca irritada, como aquel al que le resulta difícil continuar-. Sasuke salía de su despacho todos los días a las ocho de la tarde, sin embargo, no llegaba a casa hasta las doce.

-Comprendo –intervino conciliador el detective intentando suavizar el hilo de la conversación-. Quiere que averigüe qué es lo que hace durante esas horas y a dónde va.

Sakura asintió.

-Yo creo que… creo que él… él…

-Tiene una amante –resolvió Naruto con calma.

Sakura volvió a asentir cabizbaja.

-Debes ser rigurosamente discreto. Sasuke no puede enterarse en ningún momento de que lo están siguiendo, es muy intuitivo –advirtió-. Creo que días después de mi intervención, su secretaria le comunicó mi llamada, ya que tras mi descubrimiento, Sasuke volvió a comportarse con total normalidad; volviendo a casa puntual después del trabajo y ciñéndose a su habitual rutina tranquila. Seguramente para no levantar sospechas.

Se silenció repentinamente como si recapacitara sobre sus palabras y al cabo de unos segundos continuó.

-Si deseo que lo sigas no es por la desconfianza que me creó durante esos primeros días, sino porque hace varias semanas ha vuelto de nuevo a esos hábitos nocturnos.

Un caso claro de infidelidad, declaró Naruto para si mismo. No era el primero que investigaba y seguramente tampoco el último. Y a pesar de ello, todavía seguía sin comprender qué les llevaba a esos hombres dichosos a buscar consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer, tenido a su lado novias tan atentas como Sakura. Era vergonzoso. Inadmisible.

Naruto se levantó de la silla recogiendo en el proceso la chaqueta del respaldo, que se colocó con brío y en donde guardó en un bolsillo interior la fotografía de Sasuke. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la joven con su habitual seguridad.

-No se preocupe. Le aseguro que me encargaré de descubrirlo todo.

La muchacha asintió con una tímida sonrisa, firmó el documento de contrato y se levantó tendiéndoselo al detective.

-Es curioso –prosiguió un poco más animada-. Mi jefa me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con la persona que me atendería, un viejo amigo suyo, pervertido y entrado en años. Pero tú no te asemejas en absoluto a la descripción.

-Ah sí, ese es mi jefe –musitó rascándose avergonzado las hebras doradas de la nuca-. Créeme, es mejor no conocerlo.

* * *

A punto estaba de finalizar el inverno en Konoha, y a pesar de ello, los días seguían siendo cortos, las lluvias frecuentes, y las espesas y oscuras nubes abundantes. Con suerte tal vez a media mañana asomaba un cálido rayo de sol de inverno dando color y calor a las transitadas calles, sin embargo las noches sufrían el efecto contrario. Tranquilas y sombrías, frías y penetrantes, tan húmedas que calaban los huesos y obligaban a encogerse bajo varias capas de abrigo.

A Naruto no le agradaba especialmente el inverno, ese era un hecho indiscutible para alguien de sangre caliente como él, aunque tampoco había sido nunca un impedimento para seguir con su agitada vida. El motivo principal de su incomodidad era que nunca en otra época del año se sentía tan solo y melancólico. El invierno empujaba a la pereza, y la pereza traía ganas de acurrucarse bajo una manta cálida o en el mejor de los casos entre unos brazos cariñosos. Pero en aquella etapa de su vida, a parte de su pequeña estufa eléctrica, ninguna otra fuente de calor le esperaba en casa. En especial una humana.

A una distancia prudencial de su objetivo, Naruto estacionó el vehículo, apagando el motor y las luces.

-Hoy tampoco te vas a dejar coger, ¿verdad? –musitó sin dejar de observar la silueta masculina y esbelta que surgía de un vehículo negro varios metros por delante de él. Naruto se frotó las manos frías llevándoselas a la boca en busca del calor de su aliento antes de coger unos pequeños prismáticos del asiento del copiloto y ajustar la lente óptica.

No le había costado demasiado encontrarlo después de todas las referencias que le había dado su clienta.

Los dos primeros días se había dedicado a memorizar el recorrido que solía hacer Sasuke. Un trabajo realmente sencillo si eras un hombre de costumbres fijas como lo era él. Su día comenzaba con ejercicio. A las siete de la mañana aparecía en la puerta de su domicilio ataviado con ropa de deporte y un pequeño envoltorio de papel que siempre dejaba escondido entre unos matorrales cercanos. ¿Un tipo de mensaje secreto para alguien a quien intentaba ocultar, quizás? Demasiado sencillo. Naruto estalló en carcajadas al comprobar el envoltorio tan sólo contenía restos de comida para un gato que rondaba la zona.

Después de una hora de intenso ejercicio físico, Sasuke regresaba a su hogar para ducharse y acicalarse con uno de sus costosos trajes de ejecutivo. Le gustaba detenerse cada mañana en una cafetería cercana y pedir una humeante taza de café para llevar antes de subirse en su BMW negro y acudir a la llamada del trabajo. La información quedaba restringida una vez que el vehículo desaparecía en los bajos del parking de la compañía. No porque Naruto no hubiera intentado colarse en varias ocasiones, pero el fuerte sistema de seguridad siempre lo había frenado.

Después, tan sólo quedaban horas muertas. Lo que hacía dentro de la corporación Uchiha era desconocido, y su accesibilidad nula. Según tenía entendido, Sasuke rara vez salía del recinto a comer hasta que no finalizaba la jornada, momento en el que el BMV negro resurgía como el ave fénix del parking y retomaba su camino de vuelta a casa.

-Vamos, da tu primer paso hacia el delito -farfulló Naruto cansado de la espera.

Las luces del vehículo negro parpadearon en señal de cierre y Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a una tienda veinticuatro horas.

-Nada inusual –musitó dejando a un lado los prismáticos y soltando un profundo suspiro escéptico. Al parecer hoy tampoco iba a conseguir ningún dato interesante en el caso.

Llevaba tres días siguiendo al moreno, y hasta ahora no había conseguido ninguna prueba concluyente de las escapadas nocturnas que mencionó su clienta. La primera noche, simplemente se había limitado a volver puntual al piso que compartía con su prometida. La segunda noche, había hecho una pequeña escapada hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a un recóndito lugar desde el que se podía contemplar la ciudad entera, relumbrada por la luz artificial. Estuvo dos horas en silencio, contemplando las luces hasta que el frío, el aburrimiento, o ambas cosas, le hicieron volver al coche y de ahí de nuevo a su piso.

La tercera noche, aquella misma en la que se encontraba, el BMV negro había conducido por otra ruta diferente. Y lo que en un principio le hizo suponer que por fin descubriría el motivo de esas misteriosas escapadas nocturnas, al parecer tan sólo había sido una falsa alarma.

Cansado, Naruto rasgó el envoltorio de una triste chocolatina que tenía toda la pinta de ser su única cena, sobre todo si el moreno continuaba mareándolo de un sitio para otro.

-Lo que daría por un tazón de ramen -se lamentó dándole un fatigoso bocado a la pobre golosina sustituta.

Antes de lo esperado, Sasuke volvió a salir de la tienda con una cajetilla de tabaco en mano. Extrajo un cigarrillo y colocándoselo entre los labios lo prendió, aspirando hondamente el soporífero y adictivo humo de nicotina.

Se había detenido en mitad de la acera y miraba pausado de un extremo a otro, como si intentara localizar algo.

Por un instante la curiosidad de Sasuke pareció recaer sobre la hilera de coches aparcados desde donde el rubio lo observaba, y presto, se agachó todo lo que pudo intentando ocultar su presencia dentro del vehículo. Instantes después, escuchó cómo sus pasos se alejaban calle abajo y alzó el rostro prudente. Para su sorpresa, el joven había reanudado su marcha a pie, justo en sentido contrario a donde tenía aparcado el BMV.

¿A dónde demonios iba?

Naruto cogió rápidamente la cámara fotográfica y se bajó del coche, siguiéndolo sigiloso. Lo vio cruzar de acera para detenerse a pocos metros de un pequeño grupo de chaperos ligeros de ropa, claramente más jóvenes que él, y que seguramente no cumplían la mayoría de edad. Sasuke dio un par de caladas rápidas apurando el cigarrillo antes de tirarlo despreocupadamente a la carretera, dando un último vistazo a los chicos y reanudando su marcha hacia una calle trasversal bastante sombría.

Confuso, Naruto permaneció oculto entre los coches aparcados no sabiendo a ciencia si seguirlo o esperar, ya que de inmediato el grupo de chicos se había puesto a discutir entre ellos, hasta que finalmente tan sólo uno avanzó hacia ese mismo lugar.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa –musitó asombrado.

Mientras una alocada idea comenzaba a formarse por su mente, el rubio dio la vuelta a la manzana para entrar por el extremo opuesto de la calle por la que habían desaparecido. No era prudente dejarse ver por el grupo de chaperos y mucho menos entrando por la misma calle. Varios minutos tardó en conseguir su propósito, y con astucia, entró sigiloso en la oscura travesía.

Dos voces amortiguadas musitaban algo en un tono cautelosamente bajo, una más grave que la otra, pero ninguna frase con claridad. La distancia era demasiado amplia para entender nada.

Agazapado, Naruto continuó avanzando hasta lograr visualizar las siluetas de los dos hombres. No supo exactamente cuando había muerto la conversación entre ellos y habían pasado a las acciones, pero Sasuke ahora se encontraba de pie, apoyando la espalda en la mugrienta pared mientras que el otro joven se había arrodillado a sus pies, e inclinaba la cabeza a la altura de sus caderas.

Se sucedieron un par de claros sonidos de cremallera y pronto otros mucho más suculentos como los de una húmeda succión bucal, y fue entonces cuando ya no hubo lugar a duda.

Se la está chupando, dictaminó el detective con destreza.

Desde el primer momento en que Sakura le relató el extraño comportamiento de su prometido, supo que se trataba de un claro ejemplo de infidelidad. Chico gay, futuro heredero de una importante compañía, acepta compromiso con chica de catálogo elegida por su padre, mientras descarga su frustración sexual con chaperos de culo prieto y boca cerrada con billetes de cien.

Para más pistas, blanco y en botella.

Menudo titular.

Impugnando las reglas de distancia que marcaban estos casos, y dominado por una incipiente curiosidad, Naruto se aventuró disimuladamente hasta quedar prácticamente frente a él.

Curiosidad. Simple y llana curiosidad, se dijo.

Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que él también compartiera gusto por los hombres.

Bueno, quizás un poco.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se habían deslizado hacia los cortos cabellos del joven experto, agarrándolos con fuerza e instándolo a mover la boca con mayor rapidez y profundidad sobre su candente erección. Con calma dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba complacido. Las finas cejas se arrugaban y se aflojaban subyugado por las caricias que la tórrida lengua le regalaba. Débiles suspiros brotaban de sus labios entreabiertos al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba con entrecortada respiración.

Debía admitirlo, a estas alturas y después haberlo seguido durante tres días, a todas horas era algo incuestionable; aún con ese rostro tan serio y esa expresión de eterno enfado, Sasuke era hermoso, muy atractivo. Comprendía perfectamente por qué tanto hombres como mujeres le dedicaban una sugestiva mirada a su paso. Su atractivo físico era arrollador.

No es que a Naruto le interesara, ni mucho menos, simplemente era honesto. Aunque quizás, sí tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que Naruto fuera bisexual. Pero de ahí a que Sasuke le atrajera físicamente había mucho mundo.

O quizás tan solo una pequeña línea moral.

En cualquier caso, había sido una grata sorpresa poder verlo en esa otra faceta suya.

Excitado.

Era completamente diferente al día a día.

Relajado, jadeante, ruborizado, como si de repente hubiera caído la fría máscara con la que se ocultaba en público. Suspiraba acalorado, dejando ver unas veces su lengua, que sinuosa le humedecía los labios, y otras veces los dientes, que apretaban fuerte el labio inferior conteniendo suculentos gemidos.

La suculenta visión no pudo trastornar más a Naruto. Tanto que de nuevo se vio atrapado contemplando ese rostro pálido y jadeante, envarado por la excitación. Y por un instante deseó ser aquel muchacho, deseó arrodillarse entre esas piernas definidas, deseó ser el causante de tanto placer, saborear el turgente miembro, endurecerlo y hacerlo estallar en su boca.

Deseó…

…deseó ansiosamente a Sasuke.

El corazón se le disparó a mil por hora al constatar cómo las tórridas imágenes habían hecho reaccionar a su propio sexo, caliente y pulsante bajo el pantalón. Aturdido, Naruto deslizó una mano hacia su entrepierna, y un jadeo involuntario se escapó de su boca al sorprender la gran dureza que cobijaba.

Los ojos negros se abrieron de sopetón en modo de alerta, y se dispararon directamente hacia la posición de Naruto.

Lo había pillado.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio cuando sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante eternos segundos. Los brillantes ojos negros lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, apenas un instante, antes de que evaluativamente lo analizara con la mirada de arriba abajo. Naruto tragó con dificultad mientras se dejaba observar con aplomo, sin atreverse siquiera a mover un dedo. Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando la expresión del moreno comenzó a relajarse, volviéndose más intensa y ansiosa. Dando la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía.

¿Le gustaba lo que veía?

La idea infló agradablemente su ego.

Le sorprendió comprobar cómo los segundos pasaban y Sasuke seguía en silencio, sin hacer ademán de huir, ni de detener las acciones del joven distraído a sus pies. Para mofa, se había acomodado mejor en la pared, con los ojos fijos sobre él y media sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios.

¿Acaso le daba morbo verse sorprendido?

El moreno estrechó con más intensidad la cabeza del joven sobre su vientre, mientras crispaba los dedos entre los cabellos, obligándolo a intensificar la mamada. Los jadeos que antes había intentado sofocar comenzaron a escucharse deseosos, febriles y excitantes, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sasuke lo estaba provocando, jugando con su autocontrol, tanto que Naruto no supo si abandonarlo todo y comenzar a tocarse allí mismo, o abalanzarse sobre el chapero para ejecutar él mismo la felación.

La pálida mano de Sasuke se elevó hacia su dirección, y un dedo juguetón le instó a acercarse a cumplir su segundo pensamiento.

Naruto dejó de respirar. Le temblaban las piernas, y lo que es peor, un calambre en su entrepierna parecido a lo que sería el preámbulo de un violento orgasmo, le hizo alzarse con la intención de acudir a la llamada.

¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! ¡Eres detective!

Recordando de repente qué es lo que hacía allí y su labor, el rubio agitó varias veces la cabeza serenando de nuevo su mente corrompida. No era el momento de dejarse llevar por la atracción de ese novio infiel. Investigar a Sasuke era parte de su trabajo, únicamente su objetivo.

Con calma separó la mano afianzada alrededor de su pulsante miembro, y entonces pudo pensar con claridad. Sí, mucho mejor. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta la cámara digital automática, y sin querer pensar demasiado en sus acciones, disparó un carrete entero de fotos hacia la posición comprometida.

Tan rápida fue la acción que Sasuke apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Naruto corría como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo.

-Hijo de puta –susurró el moreno estupefacto.

Dando un firme empujón al joven entre sus piernas, se subió los pantalones a toda prisa y comenzó a correr como loco tras él, tras esa persona que estaba a punto de llevar su vida al borde de la ruina.

-¡Hijo de puta! –volvió a gritar con una mezcla de odio y pavor.

Vio como el rubio desaparecía varios metros por delante de él tras girar en una esquina, y su miedo aumentó. No podía perderlo de vista. No podía dejarlo escapar. No podía dejar que esas fotos salieran a la luz.

Atravesó todo el oscuro callejón lo más rápido que pudo, giró atropelladamente esa misma esquina, y para su desgracia, no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en medio de la calle iluminada a la que había salido para mirar frenéticamente hacia todos los lados, intentando localizarlo.

Pero no había rastro de él.

Había desaparecido.

Dio varios torpes e indecisos pasos hacia delante por la desértica calle sin encontrar pista alguna del maldito rubio acosador. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Y entonces enmudeció. Su mirada se tornó durante unos instantes ausente, y su corazón daba la impresión de no volver a latir, comprendiendo lo que aquello ocasionaba en su vida.

-Joder –balbuceó apretando con fuerza los puños.

Hasta ahora se había esforzado por evitar cualquier situación que pudiera delatarlo, cubriéndose constantemente las espaldas con excusas y pretextos, y eso incluía a la prensa. Pero un periodista había logrado franquear sus obstáculos. Un maldito periodista tenía fotos más que comprometidas de él con otro chico. Y si esa información llegaba a su padre… si llegaba a su prometida…

Una mano de repente se posó sobre su hombro y Sasuke se giró sobresaltado y a la defensiva, preso de una incipiente angustia, esperando encontrarse de nuevo con esos intensos ojos azules.

Lamentablemente era el chapero de cabellos cortos que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le susurró el muchacho vacilante.

Sasuke ahogó un gruñido impotente recomponiendo su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

-Hn.

Del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sacó un fajo de billetes, tendiéndole varios de cien al muchacho, que los aceptó todo sonrisas, antes de encaminarse con furiosos pasos de nuevo al coche.

-Grandísimo cabrón…


	2. Chapter 2

Últimamente parece que estoy en racha fictionera. Le pondré una vela a santa perversión para que me tenga escribiendo fluidamente mucho tiempo… Siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Darle tiempo, poco a poco irá cogiendo forma.

PD: Esta semana se organiza el salón manga en Barcelona (España) Si alguien va y quiere conocer a una loca yaoista que me avise xD Besos.

**

* * *

**

**Cap 02: Vive y deja vivir.**

No podía borrarla, no conseguía eliminar esa escena erótica de su mente que se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso, tantas que el recuerdo de una más le hizo soltar un resoplido extenuante. Naruto inclinó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se dedicó a rumiar en silencio como llevaba haciendo desde la noche anterior.

Ahora lo comprendía todo…

Las mentiras y falsas apariencias, las escapadas nocturnas, los chicos ligeros de ropa y afanosa lengua, los callejones oscuros…

Todo ello oculto tras una doble vida cuya apariencia ante la sociedad y sus amigos era, desde siempre a cara vista, la de un hombre entregado con su trabajo, cumplido con su vida amorosa y el perfecto hijo heredero de una gran potencia industrial. Tras la cara oculta, se mantenía el verdadero hombre que era, uno que no se atrevía a ser lo que realmente anhelaba, a expresar su libre condición que no era otra que la de homosexual, cuidando constantemente salvaguardar sus mentiras.

Como bien había deducido en su momento, se trataba de un caso de infidelidad. Pero no uno que señalara a una única persona concreta, sino a muchas terceras personas. Chaperos a los que pagaba con dinero por los servicios.

Naruto abrió el sobre marrón donde guardaba las comprometidas fotografías y volvió a contemplarlas por undécima, no, duodécima… ya ni sabía cuantas veces las había mirado. Pero seguro habían sido muchas más de las que lograba recordar.

En las diversas instantáneas, Sasuke tenía la boca entreabierta de forma estúpida y los ojos desorbitados, como a aquel que se ve sorprendido ante sus fechorías. Por suerte, el rostro del joven chapero de cabellos cortos se mantenía en el anonimato. Sakura no tenía por qué conocer con exactitud ese tipo de datos, y mucho menos tomar represalias contra inocentes. Al fin y al cabo nadie tenía la culpa de que Sasuke fuera el que buscara por iniciativa propia ese tipo de compañías.

Metió de nuevo las fotografías en el sobre con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad apretando en el fondo de su estómago. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No era su deber desenmascarar la verdad? ¿Por qué debería de sentirse culpable ahora? ¿Acaso los farsantes no debían pagar por sus mentiras?

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Qué importaba ya. Él era detective y el caso ya estaba cerrado. No tenía sentido quedarse sentado en el coche rumiando algo absurdo.

Se colocó el abrigo, escondiendo el sobre marrón en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y salió del vehículo con decisión. Al otro lado de la acera, a muy poca distancia, se encontraba Sakura dentro de esa misma cafetería mugrienta donde se citaron por primera vez, a la que podía ver esperando sentada en una mesa tras una de las ventanas exteriores.

Cruzó la calle, entrando seguidamente en el local con su habitual seguridad y una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro, que además de fachada, intentaba auto calmar sus propios nervios internos.

La joven lo miró sonriente, y durante una fracción de segundo, Naruto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo en sentido contrario, con la seguridad de que todo iba a acabar mal. No comprendía por qué demonios estaba tan alterado, había resuelto este tipo de casos cientos de veces, incluso algunos más espinosos. Pero nunca había notado ese nudo en su estómago a punto de asfixiarlo.

Respirando hondo se sentó frente a su clienta, saludándola algo turbado.

-¿Has descubierto algo? –le preguntó ansiosa la joven.

El rubio se frotó las manos sudorosas descendiendo la mirada. Tenía muy claro como afrontar este tipo de situaciones, había escogido las palabras exactas con las que lo diría sin que resultase demasiado violenta la verdad. Carraspeó aclarando la voz y abrió la boca temblorosa.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

Naruto pegó un sobresalto, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. En el lateral derecho, una guapa camarera con dos graciosos moños a ambos lados de la cabeza y un uniforme oriental nada acorde con el local, le miraba atenta esperando para anotar su pedido en una pequeña libreta que llevaba entre sus manos.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa y señaló con un dedo la taza de té que identificó frente a Sakura.

-Lo mismo que ella, por favor –dijo inseguro notando como le bombardeaban las sienes dolorosamente. La camarera cabeceó conforme regresando a la barra.

-¿Y bien? – le volvió a preguntar Sakura inclinándose sobre la mesa en actitud reservada-. Anoche Sasuke volvió a llegar un poco tarde a casa, y además bastante nervioso, aunque no conseguí que me dijera nada… ¿Ocurrió algo?

El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho apretando bajo la tela de la chaqueta las comprometidas fotografías que ocultaba. Tan solo eran dos letras, una palabra simple de confirmación. Algo tan sencillo de articular que no entendió como demonios su boca pronto pronunció lo contrario.

-No.

Y esa negación continuó resonando con fuerza en su mente varios segundos más.

-¿No? –cuestionó dudosa Sakura.

-No –volvió a negar atropelladamente. Sobre su frente comenzaban a acumularse pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le supieron a culpabilidad, encubrimiento y complicidad.

-¿Y a dónde fue? –inquirió insegura.

Los recuerdos de todos los días que había estado investigando a Sasuke comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad por su mente, pero no encontraba nada especial con lo que dar coartada a la pregunta. ¡Vaya mierda de vida que tenía el desgraciado!

-Tiene… tiene un gato – musitó casi por inercia, sin mucha convicción, recordando de repente ese pequeño detalle-. Sí, Sasuke cuida de un gato callejero, y todos los días… le da… de comer.

Las finas cejas de la joven se curvaron confusas.

-¿Un gato? –preguntó incrédula con retintín en la voz-. Me estás diciendo que Sasuke llega tarde a casa porque se detiene a darle de comer a… ¿un gato?

Los calores de la muerte comenzaron a recorrer en grandes cantidades industriales el cuerpo de Naruto, que cada vez se removía más en el asiento con nerviosismo. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¡Quién demonios le había obligado a él a mentir! Con un impulsivo movimiento Naruto se levantó de la silla al tiempo que la joven de los moños le traía su taza de té.

-Tengo que seguir investigando –masculló intentando salir de allí y esquivando a la joven camarera, que aturdida, no supo si dejar la taza sobre la mesa o no-. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo? ¿Cuánto? – la joven de cabellos rosados se levantó a su vez intentando frenar al detective, que a paso apresurado, ya se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-No lo sé. Le llamaré cuando sepa algo –fue su breve respuesta antes de desaparecer tras la puerta y montarse en el coche.

Si hubiera sabido lo que una simple afirmación podía acarrearle a largo plazo en su vida, Naruto Uzumaki no hubiera dudado en sustituir ese no, por un rotundo sí.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

_Cobarde._

Odiaba esa palabra y todas las connotaciones negativas que le producía sentirse golpeado en su orgullo. Nunca había sido un cobarde, siempre se había enfrentado a todos los problemas con la frente bien alta, aunque supiera de antemano que eso le iba a producir dolorosos golpes.

_Cobarde_. Volvió a resonar fuerte en su mente.

¡No era un cobarde!

_Mentiste por él. Le proveíste de una coartada. Fallaste a tu oficio._

¡Cállate!

_No quisiste delatarlo. No quisiste obligarlo a romper con su vida. No quisiste que desapareciera de la tuya. _

¡Que disparen contra esa voz corrosiva!

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Peleándose con su propia mente?

_Estas perdiendo el juicio, Uzumaki._

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la última vez que vio a Sakura en aquel café y ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla de nuevo. Aunque nada tenía que decirle. No había continuado investigando al moreno por recelo a ser reconocido o que hubiera colocado sistemas de seguridad y alerta a su alrededor.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo qué mentir? ¿Por qué ocultó la verdad?

Nunca había hecho tal cosa, su palabra siempre había estado por encima de todo. Le gustaba su trabajo, era atrevido y estimulante, perseguir al supuesto malhechor, resolver el caso para terminar imponiendo justicia en un mundo prácticamente corrompido. Adoraba ser detective.

Pero con Sasuke, simplemente no pudo. Por primera vez en su trabajo había experimentado un gran sentimiento de culpa y se había cerrado en banda insistiendo en que necesitaba seguir investigándolo aun sabiendo que era mentira. Tan solo había sido una excusa banal para desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible sin abrir la boca para delatarlo.

Y ahora se sentía miserable por no haberle contado la verdad a su clienta.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de su trabajo, con la vista alzada hacia el rótulo donde se podía leer, despacho de detectives Sanin.

Había estado evitando descaradamente a su jefe, el que todos los días preguntaba por el seguimiento del caso. ¿Pero qué demonios le podía decir? ¿Más mentiras? ¿Más evasiones?

Sin querer pensar demasiado en el tema de la sinceridad, hasta que por lo menos no solucionara sus propios líos internos, Naruto cruzó las puertas acristaladas de la oficina en dirección a su despacho. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la figura de Sai apoyado en el mostrador principal, acosando con sus extrañas preguntas de nuevo a la pobre Hinata, sentada tras la mesa de recepción.

Maldito entrometido, fanático de los libros de trastornos humanos.

Por más que intentara comprenderlo, no entendía cómo había ido a parar Sai a su mismo gabinete de detectives. Simplemente un día apareció allí, con esa mueca eterna e inexpresiva en la cara y sus comentarios mordaces, diciendo que lo había contratado Jiraiya y le habían asignado ser su compañero de oficio. Ni que decir que los primeros años fueron odiosos y discurrieron en una extraña relación de rivalidad-odio profunda. Sai era una persona extraña. Mostraba una apariencia fría, carente de sutileza y sin capacidad de sentir o mostrar alguna emoción, fruto de una trágica infancia que todavía le estremecía recordar. Por suerte con el tiempo su relación fue mejorando y Sai intentó abrirse un poco más con la gente, aunque sus intentos de resultar amistoso no siempre daban el fruto deseado.

-Sabes, hace poco leí en un libro que practicar sexo ayuda a vencer la timidez –escuchó que decía Sai con su habitual tono indiferente y esa impertérrita sonrisa dibujada en los labios-. ¿Te acuestas con alguien últimamente, Hinata?

Hinata era otro caso excepcional. Tampoco comprendía como había acabado la muchacha trabajando como secretaria en el gabinete con ese carácter tan tímido y reservado que le provocaba una constante falta de determinación y confianza hasta para responder al teléfono. Aunque se podía hacer una idea de por qué había sido contratada. A Jiraiya le gustaban mucho las curvas, sobretodo las delanteras…

-Sai-kun –susurró la joven desviando la mirada hacia su voluptuoso pecho completamente ruborizada-. No deberías hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a una muchacha.

-Pero Jiraiya-san lo pregunta muy a menudo –prosiguió confuso.

-Jiraiya-sama no es precisamente un caballero… -murmuró consternada.

-Pero yo leí en un libro que…

-¡Sai!

El joven detective giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, y al instante su rostro articuló un gesto parecido al de alegría. Naruto lo observaba a escasos pasos de él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldito pervertido. Te dije la semana pasada que dejaras de leer los libros de esa biblioteca.

La negra mirada de Sai se desvió reticente hacia un lado con un pequeño mohín de disgusto en sus fruncidos labios.

-Pero es una fuente de sabiduría y conocimiento -reprochó.

-Y sobretodo que dejaras de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Hinata –le volvió a recordar cruzando los brazos desdeñoso-. ¿No ves que tus preguntas la incomodan?

-Yo solo intento ayudar.

-Tus métodos no son efectivos, Sai. Después de tres años deberías haberte dado cuenta.

Naruto lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo instándolo a caminar en dirección al despacho contiguo al suyo para que dejara de atosigar a la joven.

-Na… Naruto-kun –lo llamó con nerviosismo Hinata antes de que ambos desaparecieran del vestíbulo. Este se giró para ver como, con temblorosos movimientos, la chica se levantaba cogiendo a su vez un dossier de la mesa-. Jiraiya-sama me dio esto para ti. Es un… un nuevo caso de investigación, y también hay… hay alguien que…

-¿Otro? –interrumpió con cara de aprensión accediendo a coger los archivos-. Pero si aún no he terminado el que tengo.

-Sí lo terminaste –señaló Sai-. Leí el informe final que has echo del caso y cumpliste con lo que pedía tu clienta. La investigación está cerrada.

Al oír el comentario, Naruto giró el rostro hacia su amigo mostrando por segunda vez un resquicio malhumorado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no curiosees en mi despacho? El caso no está cerrado –negó adusto-. Aún no he podido hablar con mi clienta.

-¿Por qué no? Hace dos días que se lo tenías que haber dicho. Nada debería haber impedido tu obligación, a no ser… que te hayas acostado con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Con su hermana?

-No

-¿Con su novio?

-¡No!

-Estoy perdiendo el interés en esa historia.

Agotado, Naruto se frotó las sienes encarecidamente frenando esos oportunos instintos homicidas.

-Sabes, hace poco leí en un libro que la masturbación es el mejor remedio para el estrés y además puede ayudar a prevenir el cáncer de próstata y controlar la eyaculación precoz –prosiguió Sai con calma como si lo estuviera leyendo del libro en aquel momento-. ¿Hace mucho que no te tocas?

-¡¿Y tú sabes por donde te puedes meter tus malditos libros…?!

-Podrías pedírselo al chico que tienes en tu despacho.

-¡Por el c…! ¿Qué? –el rubio tardó unos segundos en comprender con claridad las palabras de Sai y otros tantos en darle forma a la pregunta correcta-. ¿Qué chico?

-Es… es lo que intentaba decirte –murmuró Hinata frotando enérgicamente sus dedos índices-. Ti… tienes una visita.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, dubitativo, y con pasos inseguros fue hacia su despacho. Nada más abrir la puerta su rostro se comprimió en una mueca de asombro y estupor. El nudo volvió a apretarle el estómago, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y el pulso, tan acelerado últimamente, volvió a latir con fuerza.

Aunque se encontrara de espaldas reconocía a la perfección la forma despuntada de sus cabellos negros, las ropas caras e impolutas que acostumbraba a vestir y la fibrosa figura que tanto había observado durante días seguidos.

La acción de caminar tardó unos segundos en acudir a los pies de Naruto, que con un último vistazo nervioso a sus compañeros, cerró la puerta tras él, agitando los hombros y recomponiendo la postura con firmeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó inseguro sin reconocer su propia voz-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

El inesperado invitado tan solo se limitó a volver el rostro por encima de su hombro de forma templada, frunciendo enérgico el entrecejo.

Sus ojos de un negro infinito, se veían aún más brillantes que aquella noche.

Con un bufido apático, Sasuke se giró por completo, dejando apoyado su peso sobre el borde de la mesa de escritorio donde hasta hace unos segundos recaía su atención.

En silencio, los dos se observaron desafiantes. Naruto sostuvo estoico la mirada de Sasuke, que entornada tras los parpados, lo observaba intenso y perturbador, creando una desagradable tensión en el ambiente.

-No eres el único que sabe seguir a la gente.

Sasuke miró de reojo la ventana del despacho, hacia donde viajaron los ojos del rubio con velocidad.

Maldición. Otro detective. Por el tono empleado y ese claro gesto confiado, Naruto tuvo la plena seguridad de que el moreno había contratado a otro rastreador profesional expresamente para encontrarlo a él y abastecerle de información privada.

Sus sentidos de alerta volvieron a centrarse en Sasuke, cuando este alzó con premeditada lentitud desde su escritorio una pequeña placa de metal donde se escribía su nombre.

-Y dado que eres un pésimo detective no me ha costado demasiado localizarte, Uzumaki Naruto.

Las manos del rubio se cerraron con fuerza convertidas en puños, apretando tanto la mandíbula que los dientes crujieron crispados. ¿Quién era ese niñato para cuestionar su valía como detective? Con un par de zancadas salvó el espacio que les separaba, quitándole en un brusco movimiento la placa de las manos.

-¿Quieres algo a parte de curiosear sobre mi mesa? –inquirió ceñudo mientras guardaba con disimulada desenvoltura los dossier, entre ellos el de Sakura.

Notó un perceptible movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se mantuvo alerta aunque aparentemente distraído. Sasuke se había inclinado hacia él, tanto que cuando el moreno le habló nuevamente, sintió el cálido aliento rozándole la oreja, estremeciéndole sacudido por un tibio cosquilleo.

-¿Tú que crees que puedo querer? –insinuó irónico en tono confidencial.

Naruto dejó de respirar.

No estaba seguro de cual sería la respuesta correcta. Le venían tantas a la cabeza y todas en la última posición en que lo fotografió…

-Soy detective, no adivino –masculló intentando parecer sereno.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron arrogantes en una media sonrisa. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa ladeando el rostro hasta que sus afilados ojos conectaron con el azul del cielo.

-Quiero las fotos, evidentemente –pronunció con el tono autoritario del que no acepta un no por respuesta-. Junto con los negativos y tu silencio.

Esas pocas palabras le hicieron comprender al completo la situación en la que estaba involucrado. El moreno sabía que las fotos no habían llegado a su destino, seguramente porque dos días después del suceso Sakura seguía comportándose como una prometida atenta y cariñosa, ingenua y al margen de la realidad.

Aún así, no quiso tentar su suerte y hablar más de la cuenta. Todavía podía enmendar el error que cometió no entregándolas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que las tengo? –replicó en el mismo tono seco alzando desafiante el rostro.

Los ágiles dedos de Sasuke agarraron con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta del detective, acercándolo amenazador.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? –murmuró con vibrante tono-. Si Sakura las tuviera no estaría ahora perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como tú.

Así que era eso. Sutilmente intentaba sonsacarle si su prometida había sido la persona que lo había contratado. O en caso contrario, por lo menos descartar a uno.

-Yo no he dicho a quien se las voy a dar. No te hagas suposiciones erróneas. Hay otros medios de comunicación que pagarían muy bien por esas instantáneas –le retó-. Y dado que eres el heredero de una compañía muy importante en el país, estoy seguro de que les sacaré un buen precio.

Un peligroso gruñido semejante al de una advertencia chocó contra la boca húmeda del detective mientras los ojos negros lo escudriñaron durante eternos segundos con atención. Tan cerca e intimidantes, que podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas.

Tranquilízate, pensó el rubio para sí mismo. Aguanta su mirada sin parpadear. No dudes, no te pongas nervioso. Pero de siempre había sabido que no se le daba nada bien mentir. Y conforme más repetía esas palabras de aliento, más comenzaba a parpadear, a sudar y sobretodo a hiperventilar. Tanto que pronto toda su entereza y seguridad se diluyó, dejando su tapadera al descubierto.

Con un inesperado empujón, Sasuke lo soltó de su agarre haciendo que el rubio retrocediera varios pasos en un precario equilibrio.

-Mientes.

Sin esperar contradicción a sus palabras, Sasuke metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que vestía para sacar un bolígrafo y un pequeño talonario donde escribió una cifra con muchos ceros.

-Con esto tienes más que suficiente –espetó arrancando la hoja de un lateral y ofreciéndosela desdeñoso-. No quiero saber quién te ha encargado el trabajo de seguirme, ni cuanto tiempo llevas haciéndolo. Solo dame las fotos y zanjemos este asunto.

Desconcertado, Naruto ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que la inclinaba levemente hacia delante para poder observar mejor ese papel, y tras abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, retrocedió torpemente esquivando el gesto, sin dejar de mirar horrorizado la gran cifra de dinero escrita en el cheque.

Un soborno. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber esperado que le ofreciera? De repente se sintió terriblemente decepcionado.

-¿Me estás intentando comprar? –cuestionó vacilante, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

Sasuke giró la cara escrita del talón hacia su dirección, y volvió a girarla hacia Naruto, moviéndola distraídamente en el aire.

-Es evidente que sí. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

El detective volvió a dar otros dos pasos hacia atrás, negando frenéticamente con el rostro.

-No, yo no me compro –apresuró a aclarar haciendo oídos sordos al insulto-. No soy de esa clase de personas.

-¿Y de qué clase eres? -rebatió ceñudo-. Te entrometes en mi vida como si tal cosa, violas deliberadamente mi intimidad siguiéndome y sacando unas fotografías en contra de mi voluntad, las retienes en tu poder como si tuvieras potestad sobre ellas, y aún tienes la desfachatez de decir que no eres de esa clase de personas.

-Soy detective, ¿Para qué crees que nos contratan sino es para descubrir oscuros secretos? –espetó a la defensiva.

-Si tan detective eres ¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu trabajo? ¿Por qué no se las diste? ¿Acaso pensabas sacarle más dinero alargándolo? –con paso decidido avanzó hacia el rubio, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro-. Conozco a la clase de mugre como tú. Eso es lo que eres, un estafador.

-¡Te equivocas! –intervino dolido-. No quiero su dinero, ni siquiera le he cobrado.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Quiero que se lo digas tú! –gritó sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

Segundos después, lo comprendió.

Era una posibilidad, la mejor en este caso. Si conseguía que fuera Sasuke quien por voluntad propia reconociera sus errores, no tendría que pasar por el mal trago de entregar esas fotografías, su conciencia dejaría de atormentarle y no habría lugar para más irreflexivas mentiras.

Sorprendido de lo que sus propios pensamientos acababan de revelarle, levantó la vista hacia Sasuke, el que mostraba una expresión bastante confusa.

-¿Qué?

-Dile lo que eres. Dile a tu prometida que te gustan los hombres -finalizó.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos con desconcierto, como si de una estatua de piedra se tratara, antes de que sus labios se curvaran lentamente y un gorgorito parecido al de una risa brotara de su garganta.

-Definitivamente eres idiota –espetó recreado, dando media vuelta y encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Díselo –repitió Naruto autoritario.

-¡No tengo nada que decirle! –gritó volviéndose de medio lado con el rostro enfurecido-. Yo no soy gay.

-Bastardo mentiroso, ¿Y qué hacías en ese callejón beneficiándote a un chapero? –aseveró sin dejarse intimidar.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

Con un gesto despectivo, Sasuke retomó sus pasos no queriendo seguir con esa conversación innecesaria.

-Entonces se lo diré yo –le retó ladeando la cabeza y entornando los parpados con ojos decididos-. Le daré las fotos, le diré donde vas por las noches en tus escapadas y como terminan.

Los pasos del Uchiha resonaron fuertes en el suelo del despacho cuando lo atravesó por completo para agarrar intimidante al detective con una mano por el cuello de la camisa y acorralarlo de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Me oyes… ¡nada! –gritó atrayéndolo hacia sí con una sacudida e inclinándose ceñudo-. ¡¿Quién coño te has creído que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho a interferir en mi vida?! ¡¿Quién?!

Naruto podía sentir el temblor de ira que azotaba su cuerpo, la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, la grave voz retumbando como un martillo en sus oídos y el fresco aliento chocando contra su boca. Quiso haberle contestado pero se contuvo al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-Como quiera llevar mi vida y mi pareja es únicamente de mi interés –inquirió rudo, con la frente surcada en un sin fin de arrugas-. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Pero ella me contrató porque...

-¡Ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos! –rugió enérgico sobresaltando al rubio.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo repentinamente en una mueca de desesperación, no parecía él, por lo menos no el Sasuke al que había estado siguiendo en la última semana. Comprendía su actitud reticente ante la nueva situación inesperada al que le estaba obligando a involucrarse; destapar sus secretos, afrontar contiendas de todo tipo y si el perdón no llegaba, lo haría una resolución nefasta que rompería completamente con su vida.

¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? ¿No había pensado en sus sentimientos y el daño que le producía ser engañada una y otra vez? Se supone que dos personas se unen porque comparten un sentimiento recíproco; amor, confianza, fidelidad, tres emociones que había quebrantado reiteradas veces en sus escapadas.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que se iba a casar con ella?

-¿Acaso no la amas?

El sonido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose distrajo la atención de los dos jóvenes, que con un rápido movimiento, se distanciaron de su comprometida posición.

Sai dio varios pasos hacia el interior sosteniendo sereno la mirada de Sasuke.

-He escuchado gritos –pronunció con su habitual inexpresión como el que te dice el tiempo va a hacer mañana.

-No pasa nada, Sai –se excusó Naruto mirando de reojo al Uchiha-. Sólo estábamos discutiendo distintos puntos de vista.

Su compañero cabeceó conforme con la respuesta, más no manifestó intención alguna de abandonar el despacho. Entrelazó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se dedicó a observarlos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño incómodo con la nueva presencia. Podría continuar con una gran retahíla de amenazas con o sin presencia delante, hasta que consiguiera sacar de allí las fotografías y sus negativos, pero la situación se había malogrado con esa interrupción, y aunque aún continuaba allí dispuesto a abordar el tema, prefirió no insistir.

Tenía la extraña seguridad de que el detective no iba a entregar esas imágenes así como así.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio, e inclinándose perceptiblemente hacia él, le susurró confidencialmente.

-Esto no quedará así, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y salió displicente del despacho con un portazo, no sin antes dedicarle una ofensiva mirada al joven importuno.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Sai curioso.

Naruto se dejó caer visiblemente agotado sobre la cómoda silla tras el escritorio.

-El prometido de mi clienta.

-Pues parece como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro –señaló llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo-. Podría ser una úlcera o que no va suficientes veces al baño.

Naruto suspiró consternado, sin gesto de haber prestado atención a su compañero. Presentía que esta sería la primera piedra de un largo camino a seguir.

-O probablemente las dos cosas –insistió-. Seguro que hace mucho que no folla.

Continuará…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Eso… todavía está por demostrar, Sai xD Por lo menos sabemos que cuando le pica un poco le da por ir a ver a sus amigos de vida alegre y afanosa lengua.

Segundo encuentro violento entre estos dos, aseguro que el tercero promete. Y al final, Naruto no le dio las fotografías ni a uno ni a otro. ¿Acaso se las querrá quedar para él? Que chico más avispado xD

**Shinrine Shuichi Elric****, kauket_k, ****Manzanita Roja****, Lady Sesshoumaru, ****fati-chan****, ****PanLeeBlackfraids****, ****Akai Karura****: **contra todo canon deseo ver algún día a Naruto más serio y más inteligente de lo que lo pinta Kishi xD Espero que llegue ese día :p Mientras me lo imaginaré así en la historia ^^**, ****saku-ann****, ****nina02****, ****Kari Saotome****, ****Cherry Angel Moon****, ****katsurag****, ****Zhena HiK****, ****Chibi Mikan****, hitomi_miri, Tsunade25**: el pov de Sasuke llegará en un poco, es parte de la trama ^^. **Hikaru H.K****:** no va a ser hijo único, pero el trasfondo de Itachi también es parte de la trama xD besos. **Daksidein Deem****, ****Uchiha Shii****, Roni.**


	3. Chapter 3

Comienzo la cuenta atrás, de ahora en adelante iré contando las semanas que van transcurriendo en la historia hasta llegar al desenlace. Como veis, ya vamos por la siete. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Cap 03: Lo que va mal… puede ir a peor****.**

**Siete semanas antes…**

_-Esto no quedará así, Uzumaki Naruto._

Y desde luego podía dar fe de que no había quedado así. Si pensaba que Sasuke no haría nada al respecto estaba muy equivocado.

No lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera lo telefoneó, pero sabía que el bastardo seguía tras él, presionándolo. Primero con llamadas anónimas; las que básicamente se fundaban en amenazas o sobornos. Segundo, colocándole varios detectives privados asediándolo constantemente; fotografiándolo a diario, removiendo en su pasado, buscando esa oportunidad para acorralarlo con trapos sucios. Tercero, invadiendo su despacho en un asalto con intención de robo; para su regocijo no logró encontrar las preciadas fotografías ya que, previsoramente y por medidas de seguridad, las sacó del gabinete la noche anterior, guardándolas en la caja fuerte.

Y finalmente, no contento con los tres intentos anteriores, colocó presencia de fornidos e intimidantes subordinados en la misma puerta de su casa; los que no dudaban en involucrarse directamente en cualquiera de sus casos. Impidiendo que realizara correctamente su trabajo.

Aunque la paciencia nunca había sido una de las virtudes de Naruto, podía haber seguido ignorando esas llamadas, podía haber soportado estoico a los detectives que lo fotografiaban, demonios, hasta podía resistir el acoso de los fornidos vasallos… pero lo que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto, es que se atreviera a inmiscuir en el asunto a personas inocentes.

La gota que había colmado el vaso fue una carta anónima que recibió el día anterior, cuyo único contenido era una fotografía. No una cualquiera, sino una en la que aparecían abrazados y en actitud cariñosa él y su ex novio, Gaara.

"_Va siendo hora de hacerle una visita ¿no crees?" _se escribía al dorso con una caligrafía impecable.

Hijo de perra.

Sabía jugar bien sus cartas, sobretodo con la información del pasado. Por lo que podía haber comprobado hasta ahora, Sasuke sabía que no conseguiría nada presionándolo a él, así que optó por otra línea de ataque. Hacerles la vida imposible a sus personas más queridas.

Pero definitivamente no se dejaría vencer.

De ninguna de las maneras se dejaría ultrajar.

Ese bastardo no se saldría con la suya.

-¡Al diablo contigo!

Inició su marcha después de haber esperado un tiempo más que razonable desde que lo vio salir de la casa a primera hora de la mañana. Observó con cautela hacia ambos lados de la calle, antes de intentar cruzar la carretera camuflado entre la muchedumbre hasta la puerta del domicilio. Mirara hacia donde mirara, veía un par de ojos observándolo con discreción.

La partida estaba a punto de terminar. Su última carta sería colocada boca arriba. Así aprendería que con Uzumaki Naruto, no se juega.

Inspiró hondo una vez llegado a su destino.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**.**

Comprobó por tercera vez que había metido en su bolso de lona todo lo necesario para un largo y tedioso día de trabajo, y con un gesto mecánico cerró la cremallera.

Frente al espejo de su cómoda, Sakura se atusó los cabellos rosados con aparente desinterés mientras dejaba divagar de nuevo su mente sobre aquel artículo de revista que había leído el día anterior en la cafetería del hospital. Uno que tocaba precisamente el contenido de sus inseguridades.

"Si pensamos en por qué nuestra pareja puede llegarnos a ser infiel, concluimos en que posiblemente no se sienta a gusto compartiendo ciertas características con su pareja, y por ello, busca en una tercera persona todo aquello que no es capaz de decir, pedir, o hacer a su pareja"

Discrepaba profundamente con el artículo.

Llevaban juntos más de cinco años. Y entre ellos había la suficiente confianza como para contárselo todo. Miedos, inquietudes, gustos o rechazos. No había secretos en su relación, por lo menos por parte de ella, y salvo esta última etapa rebelde por la que sobrepasaba Sasuke, nunca antes había parecido que tuviera que ocultarle nada.

Si tenía que basarse en ese estúpido artículo de revista… ¿Qué cosa no era capaz de pedirle Sasuke como para tener que buscar esa tercera persona?

No quería ser presumida, pero si se trataba de algo relacionado en el ámbito sexual…

No, eso era imposible. Sasuke estaba más que satisfecho en ese sentido.

Por ese motivo seguía sin comprender qué le llevaba a buscar otros brazos cuando ella se lo ofrecía todo, sin restricciones. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su prometida estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Por muy extraña que resultase.

Frente al espejo suspiró desanimada mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a tierra y sus ojos volvían a contemplar su reflejo.

Quizás se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica con el tema y Sasuke tenía otras razones de fuerza mayor para evadirse esas horas inciertas sin que la razón terminara en infidelidad.

Definitivamente de hoy no pasaba. Cuando volviera del trabajo, pensaba hablar seriamente con él.

Dio un último vistazo a sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, se colocó la bolsa sobre un hombro y se dispuso a afrontar con energía otro duro día de trabajo en el hospital.

Cuando sus pasos llegaron a la entrada contempló en el suelo, apoyado a una pared, un objeto inanimado como lo era un maletín de trabajo negro de cuero. Cosa que llamó su atención unos instantes, antes de que sustituyera su sorpresa por otra mayor.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon desde el exterior. No se molestó ni siquiera en echar una ojeada por la mirilla antes de abrir, de todas formas ella iba a salir en ese preciso momento.

Su rostro se contrajo en una extraña mueca de alivio e incertidumbre tras reconocer el rostro del muchacho plantado en el pasillo. Esperaba ansiosa noticias suyas, aunque nunca pensó que se encontrarían de nuevo, sin cita previa, en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era su apartamento.

-¿Naruto?

-Hola. Perdona que haya venido sin avisar, realmente este no es mi proceder en estos casos… -se excusó el detective con cierto embarazo, intentando no mirar directamente a su clienta.

-No, no te preocupes. No está en casa –apresuró a rebatir con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto salir hace ya algo más de una hora –aseguró como el que dice silenciosamente, he estado esperando abajo hasta que saliera de casa-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, sí, claro –la joven se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda instantes después-. Me ha sorprendido tu llegada. Hace varios días que intento contactar contigo.

-Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado últimamente –inclinó la mirada hacia ese sobre marrón que portaba entre sus manos.

Lo iba a hacer. Estaba más que decidido. Solo tenía que alargar el brazo y entregar las fotografías. No tenía que dar ninguna explicación, no había lugar para las preguntas, las imágenes hablaban por si solas. Pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no se movía.

La presencia de la joven, muy cercana a él, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Lo inquietaba, Sakura lograba hacer que su corazón palpitara fuerte en su pecho, tan perturbadoramente que no recordaba la última vez que le ocurrió algo similar.

Quizás por nerviosismo, quizás por atracción, pero la entereza y seguridad con la que había llegado comenzaba a disminuir, próxima a desaparecer. Tanto que meditó como la vez anterior el dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes algo interesante que contarme?

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí –notó como la boca se le secaba y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Apretó entre sus dedos el sobre marrón cogiendo aire con esfuerzo.

Nunca antes le había costado tanto revelar las pruebas concluyentes de un caso, y mucho menos en uno de infidelidad. Pero definitivamente estaba más que decidido a hacerlo. La actitud déspota de Sasuke lo había forzado hasta llegar a una conclusión.

Haría lo correcto.

Se humedeció los labios, carraspeó, inspiró varias veces, y tras hacer un poco de tiempo, se decidió a contar esa verdad que llevaría a Sasuke directo al purgatorio.

-Sabes, he estado dándole muchas vueltas a todo este asunto –Sakura se le adelantó frenando su iniciativa de avance-. Sasuke es una buena persona, lo conozco, sé que él no haría nada que me hiriera. A veces es un poco arisco, y se deja llevar por su temperamento. Pero tiene buen corazón. Estoy segura de que todo esto tiene que haber sido una ridícula equivocación… ¿verdad?

Alzó el rostro, y a Naruto le pareció ver un resquicio de esperanza en el hermoso semblante de la joven, que anhelante, esperaba su aprobación.

Y entonces dudó…

No podía. No quería decirle la verdad. No podría soportar ver la desolación, la angustia ni ningún otro resquicio de tristeza empañando el rostro de la muchacha, como tantas veces había contemplado con anterioridad.

Suspiró desarmado, posó una mano alentadora sobre el hombro de la joven y dejó de luchar contra sus principios.

-Tranquila. Tu novio no te oculta nada.

Un agradable calor inundó su pecho cuando el rostro de su clienta se iluminó dichosamente feliz por la buena noticia.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

No, claro que no. Era la mayor mentira que había contado en toda su miserable vida y seguía sin comprender por qué seguía protegiendo a ese bastardo, que desde luego, era de todo menos buena persona. Había ido a verla con un propósito claro. Dejar de involucrarse personalmente en ese caso y contarle la verdad.

Pero esa verdad inesperadamente había sido tapada con más mentiras, hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía volver atrás.

Tuvo que luchar contra el nudo de su garganta antes de volver a mentir.

-Completamente seguro.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon ligeramente y una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus jugosos labios, una que no se contentó con ser retraída, creció y creció hasta quedar convertida en una gran mueca de júbilo. Los hermosos ojos verdes le brillaban con ilusión.

-Eso es fantástico –musitó con ternura. Inclinó levemente el rostro hacia delante y cuando lo volvió a alzar percibió como sostenía un resquicio de duda-. Pero entonces… ¿a dónde va por las noches?

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar pero en seguida la cerró con el mismo gesto. ¿Qué pretexto convincente podía utilizar?

-Seguramente esté un poco cansado con su trabajo y los preparativos de la boda. Necesita un poco de tiempo para estar solo, relajarse, encontrar un poco de paz interior… ya sabes, esas cosas –acertó a decir para su sorpresa. Aunque con relajación no le venía otra idea a la cabeza que no fuera descargar profundamente sus bajos o vengarse de alguien.

-Entiendo, sí bueno, viniendo de Sasuke eso es algo razonable. Siempre ha sido una persona muy independiente y algo solitaria… -por no decir antisocial, violento, ególatra-. ¿Tú crees que tal vez nos convendría ir a un consejero matrimonial?

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin saber a ciencia cierta qué contestar. Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que si la joven obligaba a su prometido a ir a un consejero matrimonial, acabaría con el entrecejo fruncido de por vida.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

El detective descendió la mirada hacia sus manos y se asombró de ver que todavía las estrechaba con fuerza entre sus dedos. Por uno momento hasta se olvidó de las fotografías.

-No, no… -apresuró a negar con nerviosos movimientos escondiéndolo tras su espalda-. Esto no es para ti.

El tintineante sonido de un cascabel desvió la atención de ambos hacia el suelo, y allí, relamiéndose las patas delanteras, se encontraba un animal peludo curiosamente conocido.

-Este gato…

-Sí, es el mismo –aseveró la joven prediciendo sus pensamientos-. Como me dijiste que Sasuke se dedicaba a cuidarlo y por eso tardaba algunas noches pues… le dije que lo había visto por la calle y que si no le importaba que lo subiéramos a casa. La verdad es que le pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero ahora ya no tiene excusa para llegar tarde.

Naruto palideció y una finísima gota descendió lenta por su sien. La idea del gato se la había dado él. Seguro que en el momento en el que Sasuke vio al felino callejero instalado en su domicilio se había acordado de toda su familia; la viva y la difunta.

Pero eso ya no era algo de su competencia.

-¿Qué te debo por los servicios? –la joven hizo ademán de sacar su billetera.

-No, realmente nada –eludió rápidamente con nerviosismo. No podía cobrarle, era algo fuera de lugar después de no haber realizado correctamente su trabajo, por eso no dudó en mentir-. Mi jefe ha decidido no cobrarle ninguna tarifa por ser amiga íntima de una vieja amiga suya.

-En ese caso, dale las gracias de mi parte –sonrió agradecida.

-Lo haré.

Sin añadir nada más, el detective se giró hacia la puerta de salida, descubriendo en la entrada el mismo objeto que había contemplado Sakura minutos antes de su llegada.

-¿Ese no es el maletín de trabajo de Sasuke…?

El tintineo de unas llaves, el metal atravesando el cerrojo, el chasquido de la apertura, y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, la puerta chirreaba tras ser abierta desde el exterior.

Naruto contuvo la respiración, mientras notaba como el color desaparecía de sus mejillas, y el cuerpo se le tensaba sobrecogido. Sus ojos, severamente abiertos, a penas parpadeaban, no recogían otra imagen que no fuera la de aquel hombre, que visiblemente distraído, entraba refunfuñando alguna maldición entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para coger el maletín de cuero apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada.

Sasuke entraba en casa.

En ese momento, Naruto quiso haber desaparecido, deseó febrilmente que el suelo que pisaba se abriera en dos y se lo tragara hasta lo más profundo. Pensó en la ínfima posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí antes de que Sasuke pudiera reconocerlo, pero sus pies no se movieron. Estaba clavado al suelo, cual gárgola de monasterio.

Y todo su mundo se vino abajo, cuando el moreno alzó el rostro y lo descubrió junto a su prometida.

Durante eternos segundos, el detective vio como el rostro de Sasuke, normalmente sereno, mudaba bruscamente a una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, tan palpable que cortaba el aliento. Instintivamente recordó haber visto esa misma imagen de estupor en su semblante plasmadas en las fotografías que portaba entre sus dedos. Podía apostar su cabeza a que sobre la mente de Sasuke tan solo pasaba la idea de que finalmente había ido a delatarlo.

Y no se equivocó. Al instante comprobó como sus inquietantes ojos negros se desviaron discretos hacia sus manos, y se abrían con estupor al reconocer el logotipo del gabinete dibujado en una de las esquinas.

-Sasuke-kun –la joven de cabellos rosados saltó repentinamente sobre él, para darle una cálida bienvenida en los labios que no hizo más que desconcertarlo-. No esperaba verte a estas horas. ¿Te olvidaste de la maleta?

Dubitativo, el moreno cabeceó a duras penas. Visiblemente confuso por recibir la misma atención y dulzura con la que solía tratarle normalmente su prometida. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el sobre descubriendo que seguía cerrado. Eso le indicaba claramente que todavía no había sido informada.

-Es raro en ti dejarte olvidadas cosas en casa –le sonrió tiernamente asiéndole cariñosa de una mano-. Últimamente andas un poco despistado.

-Hn.

Intranquilo, volvió a derivar la mirada hacia Naruto.

-Ah, perdona. No os he presentado. Este es Uzumaki Naruto –se adelantó la joven con gesto improvisado y ligeramente nervioso-. Él es... es…

-Un paciente del hospital –resolvió airoso el detective.

Ambos chicos compartieron en silencio una cómplice mirada. O continuaban con la farsa hasta el final o Sakura descubriría que ambos ya se conocían con anterioridad.

-Un paciente –repitió Sasuke con cierto retintín en la voz mientras estrechaba sus ojos inquisidoramente-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el tono altivo con el que lo trataba, pero de nuevo la joven se le adelantó.

-Vino por una consulta íntima que no podía tratar allí.

Sasuke cabeceó conforme con la respuesta sin perderle de vista, intimidándole con aquellos ojos propios del color de la noche. Sugestivos e intensos.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes? –cuestionó entretenido Sasuke escuchando las improvisadas mentiras.

-Gonorrea.

El rostro estupefacto de ambos jóvenes se desvió súbitamente hacia la chica. En el de Sasuke seguía tan inmutable como siempre, pero sobre el de Naruto pulsaba temerosa una gruesa vena de indignación.

¿No había otra enfermedad más comprometida que esa? podía leer Sakura sobre el rostro del detective. Como respuesta la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior con pesar, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa.

-Así que gonorrea…

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Había notado claramente un tono de burla en la voz del bastardo.

-¿Y la receta? –prosiguió Sasuke-. No veo que le hayas hecho ninguna receta médica de tratamiento.

-¡Ahh! La receta, claro -apresuró a rebatir efusivamente Sakura-. Ahora mismo se la iba a hacer…

Con pasos inseguros dio media vuelta, perdiéndose a lo largo del pasillo hacia el dormitorio interior de la casa, donde guardaba su talonario de recibos médicos.

Sólo cuando ambos tuvieron la seguridad de que Sakura no los escuchaba, dejaron caer las falsas apariencias.

-Cabrón, dámelas.

Sasuke se abalanzó violento sobre Naruto, el que había esperado precavido esa reacción desde el primer momento. Intentaba arrebatarle desesperadamente las fotografías.

Forcejearon entre atípicos movimientos silenciosos para no delatar la pelea que se acababa de desatar en el salón, hasta quedar enredados entre brazos tensos y crispados dedos que agarraban a la par las solapas de sus camisas.

-No tengas tanta prisa, Sasuke –siseó Naruto aferrado de uñas a las imágenes que mantenía alzadas hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance-. Ante la ley esto se podría denunciar como agresión y robo improcedente.

-Dámelas –replicó hosco acercando su rostro amenazante hacia el detective, tanto que quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-De verdad, no comprendo como Sakura está interesada en alguien como tú. Yo intento apreciarte, pero tú no me dejas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sin intentar si quiera disimular la mordaz sonrisa que pugnaba por surgir en sus labios.

-¿Acaso no te ha gustado el regalo que te he envíe ayer? –espetó irónico recordándole las instantáneas de Gaara-. Seguro que tu amiguito pelirrojo pronto te agradece la visita que recibirá de mis subordinados.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza, tanto que la mandíbula se tensó visiblemente. De nuevo metía el dedo en la yaga, utilizando a terceras personas para hacer su voluntad. Sasuke era una persona despreciable y sin escrúpulos.

Y lo que Naruto menos quería en aquel momento de su vida era volver a encontrarse con Gaara, para bien o para mal. No tenía ni idea de si Sasuke había indagado demasiado en la relación que compartió con el pelirrojo en el pasado, pero si conocía el final, podía hacerse una idea de por qué no quería enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-Hagamos un trato –propuso recomponiendo su serenidad-. Yo me deshago de estas fotografías y tú no vuelves a inmiscuirte en mi vida ni en la de mis amigos, jamás.

Un gorgorito parecido al de una risa brotó secamente en la garganta del moreno.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para tragarme que te desharás de ellas y no intentarás chantajearme más adelante? –cuestionó frunciendo enérgico el entrecejo. Volvió a forcejear, acercando aún más si cabe sus rostros a punto de rozarse-. Dámelas, es mi última palabra.

-Elije, una vida pacifica o el caos –replicó el rubio con la misma seguridad-. Esa es la última palabra.

El sonido de pasos acercándose hacia el salón captó la atención de los dos jóvenes. Si no se apartaban, Sakura acabaría descubriéndolos.

-Te estás quedando sin tiempo, Sasuke –presionó Naruto sin moverse un ápice de su posición-. ¿Qué decides?

-Vete al infierno –gruñó peligrosamente entre dientes.

Viéndose acorralado ante una decisión no satisfactoria, hizo un último y rápido intento por arrebatar el sobre de sus manos. Naruto tuvo que retroceder atropelladamente cuando sus piernas chocaron, al igual que sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

Y entonces ocurrió.

El intento de robo se detuvo abruptamente, dejándolos paralizados y con los ojos en orbita durante eternos instantes cuando notaron un contacto cálido y suave sobre sus rostros.

Sus bocas, sus labios se habían unido el uno contra el otro accidentalmente, y aún así, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Quemaba, estremecía, y lo más desconcertante de todo… era agradable.

-Aquí está –resonó repentinamente tras la esquina.

Naruto percibió como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba de pies a cabeza y dando un impulso hacia atrás pego un salto apartándose apresuradamente de él.

-La receta –informó Sakura entrando de nuevo en el salón con un papel en alza en una de sus manos. Se detuvo rigurosamente confusa tras avistar la extraña reacción que reflejaban los dos chicos-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sobre sus mejillas lucía un furioso sonrojo imposible de ocultar.

-No, no, claro que no. Aquí no ocurre nada. Nada de nada, ttebayo –apresuró a intervenir el detective notando el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca. Se acercó a la joven y con nerviosas sacudidas de sus manos cogió la receta médica-. Te… te lo agradezco de veras, Sakura. Yo… yo… -desvió fugazmente la mirada hacia el moreno y su sonrojo se acentuó-. …Me tengo que ir.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, sin querer mirar a Sasuke, visiblemente estupefacto. Una vez traspasada la puerta, echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

La suave voz de su prometida lo sacó de su letargo y tras parpadear varias veces regresando de donde quieran que le hubiesen llevado sus pensamientos, giró el rostro con un movimiento brusco hacia ella, conservando aún en su expresión un leve matiz de perplejidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… no pareces tú –acertó a decir.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un ligero cabeceo afirmativo y una clara evasiva. Sin decir absolutamente nada, el moreno cerró la mano alrededor del asa del maletín, comenzando a encaminar sus pasos con gesto firme hacia la salida.

-Espera –lo frenó reteniéndolo del antebrazo.

-Sakura, llego tarde –espetó más arisco de lo que quiso.

-Sí, lo siento –tímidamente deshizo el agarre inclinando la cabeza apesadumbrada-. Es solo que… últimamente te noto un tanto distante. Y había pensado que tal vez… nosotros podríamos hablarlo, si tienes algo que decirme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Hn.

Con aparente desinterés por el consejo de su novia, abrió la puerta de un impulso, notando antes de emprender su marcha de nuevo el agarre de uno de sus antebrazos. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Y también quería que fuéramos a un sitio, juntos.

El moreno suspiró con sufrida paciencia, encarando finalmente a su prometida.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó con desgana viendo que no se libraría de esa conversación hasta que no tocara su fin.

-A un consejero matrimonial.

Sasuke enmudeció ante la seguridad con la que Sakura había pronunciado esa unilateral decisión. Las finas cejas se alzaron abruptamente, y con un extraño presentimiento, giró el rostro hacia las escaleras del rellano por donde el rubio había desaparecido minutos atrás. Seguro que había sido otra idea suya como la del gato.

Apretó la mandíbula con energía al igual que sus puños.

Y durante unos segundos inciertos, se replanteó seriamente si contarle la verdad o no, con tal de evitar ese sufrimiento indeseado que presentía que le caería sobre sus hombros con gran peso.

-"Maldito dobe"

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**.**

Con gesto malhumorado Naruto abrió las puertas acristaladas, cruzando el recibidor del gabinete con la extraña corazonada de que a pesar de haber sufrido un día nefasto, todavía podía ir a peor.

Hinata, sentada tras su mesa de recepcionista, le hizo unas tímidas señas con las manos para que se acercara y recogiera las notas de llamadas telefónicas que había recibido en su ausencia.

-Jiraiya-sama a preguntado por ti –le informó temerosa-. Te está esperando en su despacho.

No se había equivocado, iba a ir a peor.

-¿Ero-senin? Y no te habrá dicho lo que quiere ¿verdad? –cuestionó haciendo un repaso mental de lo que podía querer su jefe de él.

La joven negó inclinando el rostro con turbación.

-Solo me ha dicho que te avisara en cuanto entraras en la oficina.

El rubio asintió un tanto dubitativo, encaminando sus pasos hacia el despacho de su superior. Al llegar, apresó con sus dedos el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar con brío, entrando como siempre lo había echo, sin avisar.

Lo que provocó un repentino sobresalto por parte del mayor.

-¡Niño del demonio! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques a la puerta antes de entrar? –recriminó golpeando compulsivamente el teclado de su computadora intentando cerrar varias aplicaciones informáticas y sobretodo frenar los sonidos.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! Matsumoto-san, ¡Motto, motto!_

Una gruesa gota descendió lentamente por la sien del rubio.

-Si te centraras en tu trabajo y dejaras de ver películas guarras en internet no tendrías de qué avergonzarte, viejo pervertido -recriminó.

Jiraiya tosió intencionadamente tras su mano varias veces, haciendo oídos sordos al último comentario. Por fin consiguió anular el sonido obsceno y sólo entonces levantó la vista hacia Naruto.

-Mira, chico. Estoy a punto de jubilarme. No pretenderás que haga más de lo que puedo hacer.

El rubio resopló hastiado, cruzando desdeñoso los brazos en su pecho.

-Llevas diciendo eso mismo dos años seguidos, y no veo que tengas la más mínima intención de jubilarte.

-Bueno. Es un paso importante que no hay que tomarse a la ligera –replicó levantándose de la silla tras su escritorio y rodeándolo hasta quedar apoyado en el borde.

La relación que mantenía con su jefe, realmente no se podía tratar como tal. Más bien discurría entre la relación que podían tener un padre con su hijo, o por edades, un abuelo con su nieto. Y no era para menos. Jiraiya fue el único que quiso hacerse cargo de él y enseñarle una profesión de futuro cuando, muy joven, quedó huérfano de padres.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

-¿Leíste el caso que te di hace tres días?

Ugh, maldición. Se le había olvidado, pero tenía una buena excusa. Había estado ocupado deshaciéndose de los obstáculos que le colocaba Sasuke y no había podido centrarse por completo en su trabajo. Y ahora repentinamente recordaba dónde había colocado el dossier que le entregó Hinata días atrás; justo encima de su escritorio, donde continuaba acumulando polvo.

Pensó en qué excusa convincente podría contestar, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Jiraiya ya se había dado cuenta de la cara de circunstancia que había formado involuntariamente.

-Lo suponía –suspiró su mayor con sufrida paciencia-. Haz el favor de tomarte las cosas con seriedad, Naruto. El trabajo no es ningún juego.

-¡Me lo tomo en serio! –reprochó con un mohín infantil de morros.

-Como sea. En cualquier caso, cuando leas el informe verás que los datos policiales apuntan hacia un suicidio, aunque mi cliente, familiar de la victima, asegura que fue intencionado; un asesinato. No obstante todavía no se han encontrado ningún tipo de pruebas acusatorias. Quiero que te encargues de investigar el entorno de la victima. Quizás encontremos algo que nos lleve al paradero del asesino.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con ilusión.

Un homicidio. Por fin le daban un caso importante, uno en el que poder emplearse a fondo y desenmascarar criminales. Que felicidad. Finalmente le ocurría algo bueno en el día.

-Bien. Me pondré con ello enseguida –aseveró todo sonrisas.

Se dispuso a salir del despacho cuando Jiraiya lo volvió a frenar.

-Por cierto, ¿terminaste con el otro caso? –cuestionó despreocupado volviendo a su silla-. El de la amiga intima de Tsunade –le recordó.

Naruto se puso tenso, como al niño que le pillan robando caramelos. Giró el rostro vacilante por encima de su hombro antes de atreverse a responder.

-Ohh, sí. Ya está… completamente cerrado -improvisó.

El viejo sonrió mordazmente apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos.

-Bien, eso me parece perfecto –espetó con astucia-. Entonces podrás explicarme por qué no hemos cobrado todavía.

Naruto quiso objetar, y tan pronto como abrió la boca la volvió a cerrar sin excusa. Era un hecho indiscutible que no se le daba bien mentir. Así que optó por el silencio mientras inclinaba el rostro afligido.

-Ohh, ya lo comprendo, pillín. Te lo has cobrado en carne con tu clienta, ehh… –Jiraiya alzó el rostro melancólico-. Me recuerdas tanto a mis tiempos jóvenes de pasión desenfrenada, carnes tiernas y ejercicio pélvico. Pero eso no justifica que la empresa pierda dinero a tu costa. A final de mes te lo descontaré de tu nómina, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Naruto cabeceó conforme.

Mejor que creyera eso a saber la verdad.

Salió del despacho, pasando nuevamente por recepción hacia su oficina, divisando a Sai apoyado sobre el mostrador intimidando de nuevo a la pobre Hinata, que roja de la vergüenza, ya no sabía donde meterse.

-¿Seguro que no te lo has imaginado nunca? –preguntaba el moreno.

-Sai-kun, una muchacha decente no se imagina esas cosas.

-No se por qué, es una fantasía como cualquier otra…

No quiso escuchar más. No tenía ánimos ni de reprender a Sai por su habitual indiscreción. Con paso acelerado, Naruto entró en su despacho, se quitó la chaqueta que colgó sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria, sentándose en ella intentando encontrar un resquicio de tranquilidad.

Estaba mentalmente agotado, había tenido un día pésimo que parecía no terminar. No solo no consiguió entregarle las fotografías a Sakura, sino que encima sin pretenderlo había prolongado su mentira. Habría alabado a todos los dioses si la cosa hubiera terminado ahí, pero el bastardo no tenía otro momento más inoportuno para aparecer. Lidiar con Sasuke no había sido nada fácil, ni nada cómodo, y para colmo después de su pequeña reyerta había ocurrido… eso.

Notó como el calor volvía a acudir a sus mejillas y el corazón bombardeaba más rápido de lo normal. Instintivamente se rozó los labios delicadamente con las puntas de los dedos recordando ese beso.

Le había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba que llegara a ocurrir algo así, y mucho menos que le sacudiera un desconcertante sentimiento placentero.

Los labios de Sasuke eran cálidos, suaves, sugestivos…

No tuvo más remedio que huir. Alejarse de esa ansia voraz que casi le hace perder el sentido de lo moralmente correcto para abandonarse a esa suculenta boca, la del demonio. Porque Sasuke como mínimo era primo hermano de Satanás.

Con movimientos bruscos se frotó el antebrazo contra los labios intentando en vano eliminar el agradable recuerdo del contacto de sus bocas. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de las fotografías hasta que no dejó de sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados, enérgicamente.

Al mirar hacia su izquierda, contempló el sobre marrón que tantos problemas le había causado sobresaliendo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Lo sacó y dedicándole una última mirada desdeñosa, lo tiró a la papelera.

Fin de la historia. No quería saber absolutamente nada más de aquel bastardo. La única cosa que realmente le importaba era que el moreno cumpliera con su trato de no entrometerse en su vida nunca más. Después de eso, ambos podrían continuar con sus vidas sin tener que cruzar caminos otra vez.

-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sai hablándole justo frente a él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunto si quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el barrio de Akatsuki -repitió-. Han abierto un local nuevo al que quiero ir.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza, masajeándose encarecidamente la nuca. Seguro que Sai hablaba de otro bar mugriento y oscuro a los que tanto le gustaba frecuentar. El barrio de Akatsuki siempre se había caracterizado por sus locales nocturnos y de reputación dudosa, la mayoría frecuentada por gays promiscuos a los que les gustaba conocer gente nueva… todos los días. Un entorno apropiado para liberar estrés, tomarse unas copas y alegrarse la vista con el personal. Sí, la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal despejarse un poco y olvidar cosas indeseables.

-Está bien, Sai. Pero si voy contigo olvídate de hacer cosas que denigren a los presentes, a ti mismo y a toda la raza humana.

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer dónde les llevó la indiscreta actitud del moreno.

-Pero…

-No –apresuró a negar Naruto alzando un dedo acusador-. No quiero saber nada de tarimas, bebidas energéticas que eliminan las penas, o braguetas bien equipadas.

Con decisión se levantó de la silla colocándose de nuevo la chaqueta. Cuando iba a seguir los pasos de su compañero, su atención volvió a recaer sobre la papelera, desde donde sobresalía el sobre marrón que él mismo había depositado en el interior. Lo contempló dudoso unos segundos, antes de decidirse a cogerlo y guardarlo bajo llave en su cajonera.

Solo por si acaso…

-¿Has terminado ya con el caso de infidelidad? –le preguntó el moreno caminando a su lado hacia la salida.

-Sí.

-¿Y te has acostado con ella?

-No –respondió tedioso.

-¿Con su hermana? ¿Con su novio?

Naruto comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta de dar una vuelta con Sai.

-No me he acostado con nadie –resopló paciente.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes relaciones sexuales?

Naruto se detuvo bruscamente obligando también a frenar por inercia a su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza decírmelo?

El rubio parpadeó dubitativo.

-No. Es que estoy intentando acordarme…

Continuará…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Me parece que Sai va a traer por el camino de la amargura a más de uno como continúe con sus preguntas indiscretas… no se puede decir que el niño no vaya para detective xD Que se le va a hacer. Tercer encuentro violento, o no tan violento entre Sasuke y Naruto, con homenaje a esa escena del tercer capítulo del anime. ¡Vivan los accidentes y que haya muchos más!

Nuevo intento frustrado en la entrega de fotografías, y esta vez sí, se acabó el caso, ¿O no? Anuncio que el siguiente capi está que arde… (Y sí, es por un lemon, pero ¿de quién?) Besos.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Angie, ****Selene Mindthelay****, ****Shinrine Shuichi Elric**: Lo cierto es que por ahora no me lo planteo, quizás más adelante puede que Sai tenga pareja, o por lo menos alguien con quien deshacer tensión pélvica xD Besos. **Tsunade25**: No, lo cierto es que Naruto realmente es bisexual, le gustan tanto mujeres como hombres, ya se irá destapando su condición con el paso de los capis. Besos. **Uchiha Shii**: Itachi no creo que salga, en todo caso haciendo referencia a su persona, pero no como personaje físico. Tambien es parte de la trama ^^. **alexiel1086**: la historia se llama 8 semanas porque todo transcurre en ese tiempo, como comenté en el encabezado, poco a poco irán pasando las semanas hasta el final ^^ besos. **Roni**: Va a estar plagado de lemons, solo espera al siguiente capi, Besos. **o0o0-nina-0o0o****, ****Akai Karura****, ****Zhena HiK****, ****coptesita****, Cono_chan, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, hitomi_miri, ****Hana mosha, ****Daksidein Deem****:** Puse énfasis en la camarera de ese café porque no dije su nombre, y era TenTen xD En cualquier caso no va a ser un personaje relevante. Besos.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos, Naruko.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Me ha costado horrores escribir el amago de lemon de este capítulo. No por nada en especial, sino porque que la pareja no es precisamente de mi gusto (y sospecho que tampoco del vuestro) pero era necesario.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

**Cap 04: Fiera enjaulada**

Exasperado.

Irritado.

Crispado.

Eran muchas las palabras que podían definir el estado alterado de Sasuke, y aunque su mal carácter era algo habitual en él, nunca antes había llegado hasta tales puntos de exaltación. Tanto que creyó que si no salía de aquel sitio de inmediato, el tic de su ojo izquierdo se quedaría de forma permanente instalado en su cara.

Recurriendo a la escasa paciencia que le quedaba, inspiró hondamente, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, volviendo a maldecir entre dientes por enésima vez.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

Y un completo error. Tanto el estar allí sentado en aquel despacho como haber dejado que Sakura lo convenciera para acudir a la cita. Demonios, él era un hombre de negocios, una persona importante, el heredero de una prestigiosa empresa. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera como llevar su vida, y mucho menos la amorosa.

Con gesto impaciente consultó de nuevo su reloj de pulsera.

Dos horas de retraso. Llevaba esperando dos malditas horas a que apareciera el supuesto consultor sentimental de aquella redundante terapia matrimonial a la que le había arrastrado Sakura sin su consentimiento, y el desgraciado seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Los parpados de Sasuke se entornaron con irritación, arrugando el ceño a más no poder, jurando en su fuero interno vengarse de él cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

-No pongas esa cara –le reprendió su novia sentada a su lado en el sillón de dos plazas del consultorio-. Este es el mejor especialista de la ciudad.

-Te dije que esto no era necesario –espetó seco, frotándose encarecidamente el puente de la nariz intentando relajar la tensión que comenzaba a acumular en su entrecejo-. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que perder el tiempo con problemas inexistentes.

Como extorsionar, ultrajar y exterminar a cierto rubio que había sugerido a su novia aquellas malditas terapias.

-¿Cosas mejores antes que salvar nuestra relación? –cuestionó mordaz Sakura alzando la vista hacia su prometido con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

-A nuestra relación no le ocurre nada –siseó desabridamente.

Por supuesto, dejando a un lado los servicios que pagaba a los chicos de vida alegre.

No es que no respetara a Sakura como pareja, de hecho, si continuaba con ella y había aceptado dar un paso hacia el matrimonio era por la tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional que le proporcionaba la joven. Sakura nunca se involucraba en sus asuntos, le daba el suficiente espacio personal para ir o hacer cualquier tipo de cosa sin tener que dar explicaciones y eso era un punto importante que Sasuke valoraba considerablemente en una pareja.

Otro asunto eran sus necesidades como hombre.

Tampoco podía decir que Sakura no le satisficiera sexualmente, ni que fuera una puritana. Casi siempre era ella la que había insinuado y dado pie a esas situaciones. Y él las había disfrutado. Pero con el paso de los años la monotonía y esa única postura de misionero conocida en el diccionario personal de Sakura, había llegado a aburrirlo.

Para ser sincero, estaba cansado de que fuera tan remilgada en algunos aspectos.

Lo que le llevó a buscar satisfacción y placer en otras personas no tan quisquillosas.

Bueno, quizás sí que tenían un problema en su relación. Aunque definitivamente la mejor solución no era acudir a un consultorio.

-Aunque niegues lo evidente está claro que sí tenemos un problema –prosiguió la joven con decisión-. Cada vez te noto más distante, más alejado de mí. Y no logro comprender por qué –alargó una mano, dejándola posada sobre la del moreno-. Si me dijeras lo que te ocurre, si hablaras más conmigo sobre lo que piensas… entre los dos podríamos ayudarnos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?

La mano de Sasuke se cerró en un puño que apretó enérgicamente.

¿Y tener que pasar por el mal trago de explicarle que a él le gustaba hacer otro tipo de cosas que implicaran soltura con la lengua? Definitivamente no. Antes prefería continuar frecuentando los callejones oscuros que ver la cara desencajada que ponía su prometida ante la propuesta de hacerle una felación.

-Así me gusta, que habléis entre vosotros.

Ambos jóvenes giraron el rostro por encima de sus hombros hacia la puerta de entrada, donde un hombre de estatura media y complexión ligera entraba con pasividad hasta sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos.

Sus cabellos eran completamente plateados y ligeramente inclinados hacia la izquierda, lo que le daba un equivoco aspecto mayor. Tenía una cicatriz cruzando su ojo izquierdo, el que permanecía cerrado con aparente nulidad, y de su rostro poco más se podía decir. Un libro abierto de par en par en el que se podía leer en una de las tapas Icha Icha Tactics ocultaba el resto de su cara.

-¿Es usted Kakashi? –cuestionó Sakura alzando una ceja dubitativa. El hombre asintió indiferente y una gruesa vena se hinchó en la amplia frente de la joven-. Pues llegas tarde. Llevamos esperándole más de dos horas.

-Es parte de la terapia –se excusó soltando una risa disimulada sin levantar en ningún momento la vista del libro que examinaba-. Tengo una teoría. Si la pareja consigue aguantar una hora sin gritarse, pegarse o intentar matar al contrario, son aptos para mi tratamiento.

Sasuke juró en su fuero interno vengarse de él dos veces cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

-Bueno, Sakura me ha comentado por teléfono más o menos vuestro problema y antes de comenzar con la sesión sería conveniente haceros unas preguntas.

-De acuerdo -Sakura asintió efusiva y Sasuke bufó desdeñoso. Con suerte las preguntas serían rápidas y podrían terminar pronto.

-Bien. La primera es bastante obvia pero aún así debo preguntarla –indicó Kakashi indiferente-. ¿Os queréis?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación sin intención de intervenir. La sesión no marchaba como él había previsto y no le gustaba en absoluto por donde estaba discurriendo la terapia. Giró el rostro hacia su prometida, ofreciéndole la palabra.

-Po… por supuesto que s…

-No, Sakura –le interrumpió el consultor pasando página en el libro sin alzar la vista-. Se lo estoy preguntando a Sasuke.

El moreno abrió los ojos con estupor, sin poder evitar que un leve temblor recorriera su espina dorsal. Algo en su interior, quizás un mal presentimiento le avisó de que estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias de su respuesta.

Sasuke juró en su fuero interno vengarse de él tres veces cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

-Nos respetamos –respondió con cierto desconcierto aunque seguro de si mismo.

Llevaba junto a ella más de cinco años y su relación siempre había discurrido por una línea estable, segura, sin ningún tipo de complicación o recelo. Sakura era una buena mujer, cariñosa y amable. Nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños ni de su aniversario. La respetaba y sentía un profundo cariño hacia ella, el que se merecía su relación.

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta –aseveró Kakashi con cierto matiz de burla en la voz-. Inténtalo otra vez, Sasuke. ¿La quieres?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura giraba el rostro hacia él, esperando su respuesta, e instintivamente le correspondió el gesto. Vio dibujado en su rostro una expresión anhelante y esperanzadora, también intranquilidad y nerviosismo. Sus ojos verdes lo taladraban expectantes, atravesándole de parte a parte. Y durante un instante, que resultó eterno, notó la presión, la tensión y como esos ojos lo arrinconaban, aplastándolo contra el sofá con cierta incomodidad.

-Por supuesto que sí –rugió más que preguntó en modo de defensa, más por disipar la tirantez que por contestar a la pregunta-. Estamos prometidos. Es obvio que…

-¿La amas? –interrumpió de nuevo Kakashi con el mismo tono lánguido que había mantenido durante toda la conversación-. ¿Estás tan enamorado de ella como el primer día?

Y el silencio volvió a cubrir el ambiente durante eternos segundos.

La quería, a eso podía contestar, pero… ¿enamorado?

Había tenido una estricta educación en su infancia que se prolongó hasta su pubertad. Todo por convertirse en la persona que su padre quería que fuese. Un hombre digno de ser el sucesor de la empresa familiar. Nunca había despertado atracción por el sexo opuesto, quizás porque sus tutores no le habían dado la oportunidad ni tiempo entre tanta ocupación, y a pesar de ello, siempre había sido muy popular, deseado y agasajado por muchas mujeres, demasiadas, la mayoría tan solo buscando una alta posición en la sociedad.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, su padre le obligó a elegir una compañera sentimental para asegurar descendencia en su familia. Y entonces eligió a Sakura, su amiga de la infancia, la única persona que estaba seguro de que lo quería por quien era él, y no por su apellido.

El cariño y el respeto nacieron con los años.

-Estas son preguntas absurdas –espetó con aspereza entrecerrando los ojos amenazador. No estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquella conversación ni con aquellos pensamientos-. Si no la quisiera no estaría dispuesto a casarme con ella.

-Pero ya no eres el mismo de antes, Sasuke-kun –intervino la joven agitando la cabeza en modo de negación-. Desde que hicimos oficinal nuestro compromiso te noto cambiado. Apenas hablas conmigo, me evitas constantemente, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y a penas te veo… ¿Es por la presión de la boda? ¿Por el trabajo?

Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá y con visible agotamiento comenzó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia con tanta pregunta.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa –propuso Kakashi pasando de nuevo página al libro-. Por lo que veo entre vosotros no hay ese vínculo que une a las parejas enamoradas –y dudaba si alguna vez lo habían tenido-. Por lo tanto, lo que tenéis que hacer es crear una unión prematrimonial. Comenzareis pasando más tiempo juntos, tanto como sea posible. Compartir momentos, crear recuerdos, unir vuestros lazos afectivos con tiernas caricias… aunque también podría sacar los bates acolchados y dejar que os golpeéis mientras os gritáis a la cara los trapos sucios de vuestra relación.

-Eso suena genial, ¿Nee, Sasuke-kun? –su prometida parecía realmente ilusionada con la propuesta, y durante unos instantes, rezó porque se refiriera a la segunda-. Podemos ir al cine, de compras, o quizás podríamos hacer algún viaje los dos solos. ¡Ahh! Pero eso ya lo vamos a hacer en la luna de miel –susurró tímidamente inclinando la mirada con cierto embarazo-. Entonces podríamos preparar los detalles de la boda entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece?

El tic del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a parpadear.

-Eso es –afirmó Kakashi-. Cualquier cosa que os mantenga juntos, interactuando. No os olvidéis de las caricias, cuanto más íntimas mejor.

El tic del ojo derecho se le unió a ese parpadeo frenético.

-Me parece perfecto, doctor. No se preocupe por nada –interrumpió la joven alzándose con premura-. Me aseguraré de que Sasuke-kun y yo estamos juntos todo el tiempo posible. Me alegro de haber venido a esta terapia.

Sasuke no contestó, ya bastante tenía intentando calmar los tics nerviosos del rostro ante la idea de que su tiempo personal fuera a ser invadido.

Y entonces pensó de nuevo en su fuero interno, que vengarse cuatro veces de la misma persona ya eran demasiadas venganzas acumuladas, pero… cada una de ellas completamente merecidas.

-Vuelvan dentro de una semana y veremos como se ha desarrollado esta primera etapa en su relación.

-Por supuesto.

Kakashi se levantó, y sin desviar en ningún momento la atención del libro, estrechó amistosamente la mano de Sakura, que sonreía pletórica de emoción. Cuando hizo lo mismo con Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un reniego de dolor. Notaba un fuerte apretón con cierta violencia retenida, y aprovechando el gesto, el moreno se había acercado todo lo posible para poder susurrarle confidencialmente al oído en un peligroso todo irritado.

-¿Podríamos reconsiderar de nuevo lo de los bates acolchados?

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**  
**

Tarareando una animada cancioncilla que había escuchado la noche anterior en ese club nocturno, Naruto apagó el fuego, vertió el caldo con los fideos ramen en un cuenco y tras coger unos palillos, se sentó frente al televisor dispuesto a saborear con gusto su plato preferido.

En realidad no es que prestara demasiada atención a los programas, su mente discurría más bien por el emocionante caso que le había asignado su jefe días atrás.

No sabía si era cosa del destino o de su mala suerte, pero de nuevo se veía involucrado con un apellido; los Uchiha. La victima no era otra que Shisui Uchiha, al que se le había encontrado y fotografiado para pruebas de archivo en la orilla del lago de Konoha, boca abajo y hundido en gran parte de su cuerpo. El cadáver no presentaba pruebas de agresiones físicas ni contundentes que pudieran determinar un culpable. Pero todo aquel familiar al que había preguntado por el caso había coincidido en respuesta dando un nombre como presunto culpable, Uchiha Itachi.

Rebuscó con los palillos en el interior del cuenco hasta atrapar un trozo de carne que se llevó con premura a la boca.

Itachi era el hijo primogénito del cabeza de familia de los Uchiha y hermano mayor de Sasuke. Que cruel destino volvía a hacerle coincidir en el camino del bastardo. De carácter tranquilo, y habilidoso en deportes, estaba destinado a ser el sucesor de la industria de su padre, pero por causas desconocidas días antes del acto oficial, Itachi desapareció sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Dejando su puesto a legar en su hermano pequeño.

El asunto no había tenido demasiada transcendencia si dos días antes de su marcha no hubieran encontrado el cuerpo de Shisui Uchiha ahogado en el río.

Eso podría haber transferido sospechas a la policía. Pero ante falta de pruebas ¿qué más se podía hacer?

Inclinó el bol sorbiendo ruidosamente el caldo de los fideos.

No había pruebas contra Itachi aunque muchos familiares lo acusaban a él del supuesto homicidio. Al parecer entre los dos existía una estrecha relación que había sido rota bruscamente, y el desencadenante de la repentina marcha. Pero nadie lo podía asegurar.

Tal vez si le preguntaba a Sasuke…

Pero lo que menos quería en aquel momento era volver a tratar con el bastardo infiel.

Unos intensos golpes sonaron repentinamente en la puerta de entrada, reclamando su atención. Dejó el bol de ramen sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá, se levantó y descalzo avanzó hasta la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir. De todas las personas que había en el mundo jamás se imaginó que aquella fuera capaz de visitarlo por decisión propia. Y justo cuando pensaba en él.

-Sasuke –murmuró con desconcierto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba la chaqueta del traje arrugada colgando de una mano, la corbata con el nudo deshecho, cabellos alborotados, y una expresión de furia dibujada en el rostro. Casi podía asegurar que estaba a punto de echar fuego por los ojos. Bueno, eso último era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado de ver habitualmente.

-Tú sabes bien por qué estoy aquí –replicó enérgico. Vio como las rubias cejas de Naruto se alzaban confusas y no dudó en apartarlo con malas maneras de la puerta para poder entrar al interior con paso firme-. Ha sido idea tuya ¿verdad?... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás?

El rubio dudó si cerrar la puerta y continuar con la conversación, o echarlo de su casa sin contemplaciones. Finalmente decidió cerrar la puerta y encararlo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-No te hagas el desentendido –alzó una mano que fue a agarrar la camiseta de tirantes negra del detective haciéndole retroceder hasta la pared más cercana-. Primero con las fotos, el gato y ahora con el maldito consejero matrimonial. He tenido que tragarme su charla, sus preguntas, sus consejos, y por si eso fuera poco, me he pasado los últimos tres días pegado a Sakura –lo arrinconó acercándose amenazador a su rostro-. He ido a de compras con ella, a comer perritos calientes cogidos de la mano por el parque, al cine… ¡Y hasta he tenido que besarla públicamente!

En un primer momento a Naruto le costó asimilar la información que le estaba dando, pero finalmente comprendió su presencia allí. Le estaba echando las culpas de que su prometida le hubiese obligado a ir a un consejero matrimonial y la solución de esta.

-¡Teme, yo no tengo nada que ver en el asunto! Lo decidió ella sola –forcejeó hasta conseguir soltarse del agarre, empujarlo y aumentar la distancia de sus cuerpos-. Además, ¿No se supone que es agradable hacer cosas con tu pareja?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-No, claro que no. Como tampoco me importa lo frustrado que estés con tu vida sentimental.

Era una perdida de tiempo seguir tratando con una persona tan insociable como Sasuke. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta que abrió con un movimiento resuelto.

-Vete de mi casa –inquirió en tono contundente-. No te debo nada, así que no vuelvas a buscarme ni mucho menos acusarme de tus fallos. Desaparece de mi vida.

-Que casualidad –sonrió mordaz apretando fuertemente los puños-. Yo deseo lo mismo.

Sin añadir nada más, Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llegó a la altura de Naruto se detuvo sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a interferir en mi vida te juro que tu amiguito Gaara será el que pague las consecuencias –insinuó-. No quieras saber hasta qué punto soy capaz de llegar.

La mandíbula del rubio tembló de la presión que ejercía con los dientes. Como no, de nuevo volvía a recurrir a sus extorsiones. Inspiró hondo, y antes de que el moreno desapareciera, espetó mordaz.

-Dime una cosa, Sasuke… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando me descubriste en el callejón? ¿Acaso pensabas que era otro chapero al que poder beneficiarte? ¿Me llamaste porque querías que te la chupara?

Sabía que reaccionaría así, y sin embargo no supo actuar a tiempo. El moreno se movió tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba encima de él propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que le hizo desestabilizarse y dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Bastardo… -gruñó Naruto entre dientes. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca eliminando los restos de sangre antes de clavar la mirada en él y abalanzarse con la misma brusquedad y las mismas ansias de pelea.

La batalla personal se había desatado.

Se enzarzaron en una rabiosa disputa donde toda clase de golpes eran validos mientras hirieran al contrario, y durante eternos minutos, combatieron con descontrol, atacando y defendiendo entre patadas y rabiosos puñetazos. La sangre comenzaba a cubrir sus rostros. Una parte de la mente consciente de Naruto le gritaba que parase, le decía que esto iba demasiado lejos, pero sus puños seguían moviéndose en dirección a su rival, y los de este a su posición.

Un movimiento desprevenido hizo caer a Sasuke al suelo, que aferrado de uñas a las ropas de Naruto, consiguió arrastrarlo consigo, quedando uno encima del otro. El rubio se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en las caderas del moreno para inmovilizarlo mientras alzaba un puño cerrado que pretendía impactar contra el nacarado rostro.

Tomó impulso con el brazo y poco antes de lanzar su ataque se detuvo en seco.

Era extraño.

Se sentía extraño.

Con una dureza extraña.

Y una forma abultada igual de extraña que las anteriores razones.

Naruto parpadeó confuso antes de desviar la mirada hacia abajo, justo donde notaba esa anomalía rozando plenamente contra su trasero. Y cuando por fin pudo comprender a qué se debía, abrió los ojos estupefacto dejando caer la mandíbula de forma estúpida.

Sasuke estaba empalmado.

-¡Aparta, estúpido dobe!

Con un brusco empujón, Sasuke se quitó de encima al rubio y se incorporó, saliendo a toda prisa del apartamento.

Naruto no lo escuchó, ni siquiera vio como se marchaba. Sus ojos en orbita, miraban al vacío y sus oídos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera el enérgico palpito de su corazón. Esta ardiendo, notaba como la sangre de pronto había comenzado a bullir febrilmente en su interior, apartándolo de la realidad.

-¿Qué coño a pasado aquí? –cuestionó temeroso de saber la respuesta.

Su mano vagó con un rumbo no determinado de cordura hacia su entrepierna, que para su sorpresa, también estaba dura.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Durante el regreso a casa, Sasuke no había podido apartar de su mente lo sucedido en el domicilio del detective. Eliminar la sensación angustiosa de ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba irrefrenable ante el contacto con ese hombre era inútil. A penas lo había rozado y su entrepierna se había agitado impaciente. No podía permitirle ese grado de dominio. Era penoso, más que penoso, era enfermizo.

Pisó con el pie el acelerador del coche, sobrepasando la máxima velocidad permitida en la vía y saltándose varias señales de tráfico.

Aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, acelerándole el pulso con rapidez, obligándolo a luchar. No recordaba la última vez que se había encontrado en una situación igual. Era tan inusual sentir esa ardiente explosión en su interior, azotándolo, apremiándolo… dejando rienda suelta a sus límites.

Había disfrutado de cada golpe recibido, de cada golpe propinado, de la furia, el arrebato y la energía del combate. ¿Acaso se habría vuelto masoquista? ¿Había desarrollado alguna especie de afición a la tortura?

Tarde se dio cuenta de que a parte de la adrenalina algo más comprometido comenzaba a despertar a la par en su bajo vientre. Y lo peor de todo es que el dobe se había dado cuenta.

Irritado, golpeó el volante con el dorso de la mano.

Había sido instintivo, quiso penar, un impulso irracional del que lleva muchos días sin descargar la tensión sexual de su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente era eso. No había vuelto a acudir a los callejones desde la última vez en la que ese mismo dobe lo había descubierto, y en casa tampoco había sentido necesidad, por lo que era normal y justificativo que con cualquier estímulo externo su cuerpo reaccionara por reflejo.

¿Pero por qué con un hombre? ¿Por qué precisamente con él?

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Ni siquiera con los chaperos. Aunque eso tenía su propia justificación. Tan solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto. Pero eso no lo convertía en gay, los hombres no le atraían. La razón de que eligiera antes a un hombre que a una mujer para su satisfacción personal era simple. Los hombres no le pedían a cambio nada más que dinero. No se encariñaban con él, no le planteaban después de la felación ningún tipo de exigencia a parte del pago convenido.

El coche redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su casa.

¿Pensabas que era otro chapero al que poder beneficiarte? ¿Querías que te la chupara? Le cuestionó en tono burlón el detective.

Sasuke salió del coche cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-Maldito cabrón –susurró enardecido.

En su fuero interno no podía negar esas palabras tan ciertas como la voz susurrante y obstinada que en su mente se empeñaba en repetírselo. Sí, lo había pensado y su llamaba no había sido para otra cosa que para sustituir los labios del hombre postrado a sus pies por los del rubio. Verse descubierto no había echo más que enfurecerlo.

Por haber tenido esos pensamientos, por incitar a Naruto a que se acercara, por su deseo insatisfecho…

Entró en casa, como una fiera a la que acaban de soltar después de su cautiverio. Se despojó de la chaqueta a tirones en un vano intento por refrescar su ardiente cuerpo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el salón intentando calmarse. Comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Te ocurre algo?

El moreno giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, y de pie, observó en silencio a su prometida de arriba abajo. Acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenía los cabellos empapados de los que caían diminutas gotas formando un pequeño reguero de agua en el suelo y las manos sujetando el paño de ducha que cubría su menudo cuerpo.

Un gruñido gutural e indescifrable brotó de su garganta. Necesitaba descargar su frustración, aclarar de una vez por todas sus inclinaciones. ¡Demonios, a él no le gustaba los hombres!

Alargó los brazos y tomando entre sus dedos el rostro de Sakura la besó tan fogosamente que sus dientes chocaron con brusquedad. La joven a penas pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, era tan raro ver a Sasuke tomando la iniciativa en ese tipo de situaciones, que no trató de evitar el ardiente ataque, sino que entreabrió la boca y se dejó llevar por el furioso arrebato.

Sasuke le acarició la cara, que como era de esperar, resultaba lisa, sin cicatrices a los lados. No contento con eso le rodeó la cintura y la levantó con facilidad sin detener el contacto de sus bocas, le resultó curioso lo ligero que era su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar pensar si Naruto sería igual de liviano. La joven le rodeó los hombros y cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Durante unos instantes deseó que esos brazos que lo rodeaban fueran fuertes y musculosos. Al llegar junto a la cama la soltó derribándola sobre el colchón.

-Estás muy participativo hoy… -insinuó coqueta la joven entre risas.

Como respuesta Sasuke se descalzó, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó la correa y el botón del pantalón. Alargó una mano y antes de recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su amante retiró firmemente la toalla húmeda, dejando expuesta totalmente su desnudez. Esencia femenina, pechos sinuosos, curvas de mujer… por más que buscaba no encontraba en la joven ningún rasgo masculino, no hallaba la piel bronceada de un cuerpo fornido, ni el color dorado de unos cabellos revueltos, la figura que su traicionera mente no dejaba de dibujarle en su subconsciente una y otra vez.

Con un gruñido frustrado por no poder controlar ni siquiera sus pensamientos, se inclinó hacia la joven apresando entre sus dientes el cuello pálido que tan vulnerable le mostraba. Lo mordió y lo besó sin compasión, notando como el cuerpo frágil bajo él se convulsionaba con cada arrebato hambriento.

-Sasuke-kun… -gimió enardecida. Pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del joven y arqueó la espalda, pegando sus cuerpos, buscando pleno contacto.

El que a penas duró unos escasos segundos.

Bruscamente, Sasuke se medio incorporó. Apresó el brazo de la joven y la instó a que se diera la vuelta, dejándola finalmente con el rostro descansando sobre el colchón. Justo como se lo había imaginado. Besó su nuca y su espalda mientras maniobraba con el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta conseguir retirárselo por completo.

El miembro rígido que durante tanto tiempo había cobijado resurgió palpitante, erguido y amenazador.

-¿Qué… qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó dudosa por el cambio de postura. Era la primera vez que su novio proponía algo así.

Sasuke continuó en su mutismo. Tan solo se limitó a agarrar fuertemente las caderas y elevarlas hasta que las nalgas quedaron a la altura deseada.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –volvió a preguntar cada vez más insegura.

Sakura notó la presión del erecto pene arremetiendo contra su trasero e instintivamente se tensó, abriendo los ojos estupefactos. O una de dos; o con la nueva postura Sasuke se había desorientado y presionaba sobre el orificio equivocado, o realmente pretendía introducirla en ese lugar.

La presión aumentó y entonces supo que realmente sí pretendía introducirla por el ano.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

La joven se revolvió furiosa, levantó la mano y de un rápido movimientos golpeó la mejilla del mayor.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana, apartándose hacia un lado-. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Fue devuelto a sus sentidos bruscamente con la bofetada, y solo entonces fue consciente de lo que había intentado hacer. Se había descontrolado, había perdido por un momento la razón y el juicio, no había sido consciente de que su amante era una mujer y no el hombre que acaparaba su mente. Su cuerpo había reaccionado tal y como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Como se lo habría echo a Naruto.

Boquiabierto y con las pupilas dilatadas por la relevante información, se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde la carne aún ardía.

-Lo siento –apenas acertó a decir.

-¿Lo sientes? –bramó la joven ofendida-. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

En ese momento lo único que Sasuke podía hacer era maldecir internamente el haberse encontrado alguna vez con el rubio de ojos azules. Hasta ahora había vivido una dichosa existencia: buen trabajo, cariñosa novia y lujuriosas aficiones. Pero ya nada volvería a ser igual, no cuando se acababa de dar cuenta de que efectivamente no le atraían los hombres.

Excepto él.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Sakura por favor, habla más despacio. No entiendo nada de lo que me quieres explicar –le indicó Kakashi sin apartar los ojos del libro que habitualmente leía-. ¿No ha funcionado la terapia que os mandé?

La joven se removió inquieta en el sofá frente a él.

-Al principio sí –indicó perturbada-. Pero anoche… anoche Sasuke… intento… -desvió la mirada inquisidora hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba taciturno el aludido-. … intentó entrar en un sitio al que no recuerdo haberle dado el permiso de penetrar.

Kakashi alzó súbitamente la vista del libro por primera vez desde que habían comenzado las sesiones de terapia, clavando su ojo perezoso en Sasuke, que con expresión crispada y homicida, no hacía otra cosa que gruñir entre dientes, fruncir el entrecejo, e intentar calmar los diversos tics nerviosos de su rostro.

El consultor intentó disimular la mordaz sonrisa que pugnaba por surgir.

-Bueno, tal vez sí sea necesario sacar los bates acolchados.

Continuará…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sí, va a ser lo mejor Kakashi-sensei. Saca los bates de goma y deja que se líen a tortazos xD Ahí quería yo ver a Sasuke, padeciendo una crisis de identidad. Por eso dije que decía lo cierto cuando argumentaba "Yo no soy gay" ahora lo sabe mejor que nunca, él es… ¡Dobesexual! xD Me ha costado horrores escribir ese amago de lemon, no he sudado tanto en mi vida. Pero a merecido la pena para que Sasuke se de cuenta de lo que ocurre. Su entrepierna no es traicionera, es realista y no sabe como decírselo más alto… y duro.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Manzanita Roja****, ****Shinrine Shuichi Elric**: No en principio no tengo intención de sacar Akatsukis, por lo menos dándoles mucho protagonismo, aunque el barrio indecoroso se llame como ellos xD **lady Sesshoumaru****, hitomi_miri, ****o0o0-nina-0o0o****, ****Uchiha Shii****, Tsunade25, ****Zhena HiK**: espero que no te traumara la escena de Jiraiya en pleno ejercicio pélvico xD. **Daksidein Deem****, ****nohely****, ****Selene Mindthelay****, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, ****Kaze no Misuki****, ****Akai Karura**: Acertaste con el lemon, para ellos aún era pronto ^^ besos. **HIGURASHI, ****sheymi****, ****Sabaku no Marian****, ****Beautiful-Veela****.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ahh, pero mira en que fechas estamos! ¡Feliz navidad a todas! Wiwichu a merry crismas, wiwichu a merry… (cof, cof) hasta ahí, que os vais a pensar que me he comido un lacasito antes de actualizar.

Por desgracia creo que este va a ser el último capítulo del año, aunque intentaré traer otro lo más pronto posible. En cualquier caso, quiero felicitaros a todas en estos días tan entrañables. Espero que paséis una feliz navidad y por supuesto un feliz año nuevo. Que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad y comencéis el año con energía y bienestar.

Os quería mandar algo especial para esta Navidad, pero tuve un problema… ¿Cómo envuelto un abrazo y gran beso? Así que al final me decanté por escribir algo pervertido. Eso anima a cualquiera xD Besos, Naruko.

**

* * *

**

**Cap 05: Distracciones**

El despertador anunció como cada mañana la hora de levantarse, y sin terminar de creerse realmente que ya había amanecido un nuevo día y no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, estiró la mano propinando un fatigoso manotazo al reloj, apagando su estridente sonido.

Recostado sobre la cama, Naruto se frotó las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus parpados, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Alzó con una mano la manta que lo cubría detectando entre sus piernas, por tercer día consecutivo, el problema a su insomnio.

Maldito bastardo engreído. Resonó en su fuero interno.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que intentaba dormir, su mente le traicionaba y le obligaba a vislumbrar las imágenes de aquel único beso, que en sueños, no se conformaba con ser un accidental roce, sino que se prolongaba voraz y ansioso, hasta rozar el límite de lo obsceno. Bajo él, disfrutaba de un Sasuke desinhibido, sudoroso, jadeante y con la sangre repartida entre su cara y otra parte de su cuerpo. La misma que sintió presionando duramente contra su trasero.

Lo que provocaba que se despertara varias veces a mitad de la noche sofocado, sudoroso, y tremendamente erecto.

-¡Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer con eso! –gimoteó al borde del colapso.

Quería poder entender por qué razón le ocurría algo así. Encontrar las palabras exactas que dieran respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo detestaba, y sin embargo era incapaz de no soñar con él. Aborrecía su carácter prepotente y ese aire de autosuficiencia, pero no podía evitar que un incómodo cosquilleo le revolviera el estomago ante su presencia. Le enfurecían sus palabras cargadas de desprecio, pero inevitablemente se había excitado al contacto con su cuerpo.

De acuerdo, a veces pecada un poco de ingenuo, pero eso no lo convertía en un completo estúpido incapaz de dar coherencia a todas esas pistas. Estaba claro que consciente o inconscientemente lo odiaba tanto como le atraía. Por lo menos físicamente.

-No, no, no, no. Eso no puede ser cierto –negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Prefería no entender. Si esa era la solución para sus dolores de cabeza no pensaría más en Sasuke, no volvería a verlo, evitaría a toda costa el contacto directo. No tenían por qué volver a cruzar sus caminos. Sasuke no era el único que podía darle datos fiables acerca del caso de homicidio que le había sido encomendado. Buscaría otros métodos para dar con el paradero de Uchiha Itachi.

Aunque todos los usados hasta ahora hubieran sido en vano.

Pasaban algo más de las siete de la mañana cuando consultó la hora en el reloj-despertador. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta llegar al trabajo. Se levantó, e intentando animarse como cada mañana, se introdujo en la ducha. Lo primero de todo era calmar los instintos hormonales. Demonios, él tenía un buen autocontrol para esas cosas. No era ningún adolescente con un subidón de endorfinas al que tan solo le interesaba el sexo…

Bueno, sí era un adolescente a fin de cuentas, y seguramente el bastardo había sido el causante de despertar sus hormonas, pero aun así tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Incluso si el sexo resultaba estar gran parte del tiempo sobre su mente.

Un potente chorro de agua fría le estremeció al abrir el grifo, más no le importó, dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo, llevándose consigo toda la confusión y tensión que almacenaba.

Mente en blanco.

…

Cierra los ojos.

…

Relájate.

…

Olvídalo todo.

…

Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y cálidos.

-¡Maldito seas mil veces…!

Por lo menos lo había intentado.

No tuvo más remedio que admitir la derrota. No iba a conseguir olvidarse de él tan fácilmente. Abatido, giró el grifo de la ducha sustituyendo el agua fría por la caliente, decidido a aliviar su necesidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Apoyó la palma de la mano en la pared, y la frente en el dorso de esta, mientras dejaba que el agua cayera copiosamente sobre su espalda y la mano libre acariciara con decisión la palpitante dureza. Y durante largos minutos, resonó una acústica de agua repiqueteando contra el suelo, y largos gemidos ahogados.

Si cerraba los ojos podía llegar a imaginar que él ocupaba el puesto de Sasuke en aquel oscuro callejón, y el chapero postrado a sus pies no era otro que el bastardo. Aunque… un bastardo algo distinto con una lengua muy afanosa y hábil.

A punto estaba de alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo cuando el timbre de su casa resonó, sobresaltándolo y anunciándole un inoportuno e indeseable visitante.

-Joder… -gimoteó negándose a detener el vaivén de su mano derecha. De nuevo ese tórrido pensamiento… los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y cálidos, sobretodo cuando se enroscaban alrededor de su virilidad. Aceleró el ritmo con el que se masturbaba hasta notar como su todo su cuerpo se tensaba y la ingle se contraía en placenteros espasmos-. ¡Joder!

Eyaculó con fuerza salpicando los azulejos y parte del suelo mientras intentaba controlar el estremecimiento que lo recorría. La puerta del baño se abrió en ese instante, y sobresaltado, Naruto giró el rostro por encima del hombro.

No podía ser otro más que él…

-¡Sai! Maldito entrometido ¿Cómo demonios has entrado en mi casa? –con nerviosos movimientos, el rubio comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo eliminando todo rastro del codiciado fruto orgásmico.

-Por la puerta.

-Ya sé que por la puerta, idiota –farfulló molesto desviando la mirada hacia su entrepierna, aún no había pasado suficiente tiempo para que descendiera la erección. Hizo un giro de muñeca desesperado sobre el grifo, cambiando la temperatura del agua, intentando enfriar su protuberancia lo antes posible-. Da igual, no quiero saber cómo has entrado. Sólo sal del baño.

-Tu casera me ha entregado la llave de repuesto –le respondió con calma alzando la mano para mostrársela, como si fuera una cosa obvia.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Era de esperar. La relación que mantenía con su casera nunca había sido demasiado cordial, más bien inexistente. Karin era una bruja arpía sin vida social, soltera, amargada, y empeñada en arruinar la existencia de los demás. Si eso implicaba tener que entregar la llave de su casa al mismísimo demonio… no cabía duda que lo haría. Pero Naruto no conseguía nada maldiciendo a toda su familia; la viva y la difunta. Era obvio que Karin tenía conflictos amorosos graves que le habían dejado un bagaje emocional equivalente al de una rata carroñera.

-Está bien –aceptó conforme con la respuesta. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor sin encontrar ninguna toalla con la que cubrirse-. Ahora sal.

En silencio y de espaldas como se encontraba, esperó que resonara el chasquido de la puerta tras ser cerrada, pero eso nunca llegó a ocurrir.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso? –escuchó claramente a sus espaldas. Sai se había acercado a la ducha, invadiendo su espacio personal, obligándolo a utilizar el modo autodefensa; cerró las piernas llevándose ambas manos a sus partes bajas con pudor. Del nerviosismo no había conseguido que hubiera descendido por completo.

-¡No estoy nervioso! –desmintió atropelladamente como aquel que se ve descubierto.

Sai le dedicó una mirada evaluativa de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose con especial atención sobre las manos que cubrían la zona pélvica. Parecía que no iba a objetar nada al respecto cuando su boca se volvió a abrir.

-No voy a decir nada sobre el reducido tamaño de tu polla –aseveró viendo que Naruto no se descubría-. Ya no me sorprende.

-¡Maldito engreído, no es tan pequeña!

Infló los mofletes en una mueca ofendida y salió de la ducha propinándole un contundente empujón, alcanzando finalmente la toalla, que rápidamente envolvió en sus caderas.

-¿Vas a decirme a que has venido? –cuestionó sin detenerse siquiera a escuchar la respuesta. A buen paso salió del baño entrando en su habitación, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero lo seguía igual que un pollito a su mama gallina. A veces era difícil hacerle entender a Sai que en situaciones su presencia podía ser incomoda.

De espaldas, comenzó a vestirse con premura.

-Han abierto un local nuevo en Akatsuki.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, dubitativo. Por kami, eran las siete de la mañana y Sai ya pensaba en irse de bares…

-Ni lo sueñes –negó rotundamente leyéndole los pensamientos-. No voy a volver a acompañarte a esos tugurios de mala muerte nunca más. Aún recuerdo la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar la última vez que te acompañé. Y eso que te advertí que no sacaras esos pinceles que tienes de reputación e introducción dudosa. Así que ya puedes ir buscándote otro idiota que…

-Uno de los camareros conoce a Uchiha Itachi –le interrumpió.

El rubio se giró bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es una información fiable?

-Por supuesto… -Sai recompuso esa sonrisa insípida que Naruto tanto detestaba. Eso en su idioma mudo significaba que lo había sonsacado con métodos poco pueriles-. Aunque será mejor que volvamos e investiguemos más profundamente. Sobretodo yo.

El detective suspiró. Tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano acabaría arrepintiéndose de volver a pisar ese barrio vicioso e insano. Pero desgraciadamente no tenía otro rastro que seguir.

-Está bien. Iremos a ver a ese camarero.

-Tobi. Se llama Tobi. Es un buen chico –le corrigió.

-Como sea.

Terminó de vestirse y ambos salieron del domicilio. Subieron en el coche de Sai aparcado en la puerta por ser el más cercano a su posición y emprendieron camino.

Con suerte podría conseguir buena información y avanzar en el caso sin tener que recurrir a Sasuke. A ser posible evitaría acercarse de nuevo a él.

-Me parece bien. No me gustan sus ojos –dijo repentinamente Sai sin que viniera a cuento. El rubio lo miró largamente, sin terminar de comprender qué trataba de decirle.

-¿De qué hablas?

El vehículo fue aminorando hasta detenerse en un semáforo, y solo entonces Sai se preocupó en girar el rostro hacia él para contestar.

-Evita acercarte de nuevo a él –respondió sereno-. No me gusta como te mira.

Naruto parpadeó confuso, abrió la boca varias veces pero nada pronunció. ¿Acaso había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta?

-Tiene cara de loco –prosiguió el moreno.

-No tiene cara de loco –negó sin poder evitar soltar una leve risa. Bueno, quizás un poco sí. Sobretodo cuando le parpadeaban efusivamente los tics nerviosos del rostro.

-Leí en un libro que es un síntoma característico de las pupilas o del pubis –puso la primera marcha y el coche comenzó a circular nuevamente-. Es un indicador de futura inestabilidad mental.

-Deja de creerte todo lo que pone en los libros, Sai –le reprochó-. Muchas de esas cosas no son ciertas.

-Sí lo son, pero tú no puedes verlo porque sufres la ceguera del que lleva mucho tiempo sin follar.

Naruto frunció la boca volteando el rostro hacia la ventanilla con resentimiento. Ya comenzaba de nuevo con sus argumentos indecentes. ¿Y luego era él quien tenía la hormona revolucionada?

-Para el coche. Necesito un café urgente…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Era curioso que no se hubiera percatado hasta ese día, cuando quedaba a penas algo más de un mes para contraer matrimonio con su prometida, en lo tedioso que resultaban todos y cada uno de los preparativos de una boda.

Flores, invitados, decoración…

Que molesto.

No le interesaban lo más mínimo ese tipo de detalles, le eran indiferentes cuales escoger. Por eso había delegado todas esas tareas en Sakura, cualquier cosa que eligiera estaba bien, no se lo iba a discutir. Pero a cambio lo único que pedía Sasuke era que le devolvieran esa paz interior que había sido cruelmente arrebatada.

Reiteradas veces.

Ya ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su café matutino en su cafetería preferida sin que Sakura lo acompañara.

Lo que le recordaba vengarse por quinta vez de ese maldito consultor sentimental cuando todo hubiera acabado.

-Al final mi madre me ha hecho invitar a la familia de Chouji a la boda, y eso que le dije que no podríamos costear sus gastos. Con lo que comen todos… –se lamentó su prometida mientras revisaba la larga lista de invitados-. Con esto el número de los asistentes llega a las cinco cifras, y el de la comida supera lo establecido.

-Hn –indiferente, Sasuke sorbió un largo trago del amargo líquido mientras permanecía oculto tras las páginas de un periódico.

-Me pregunto si tu padre no se sentirá molesto. A fin de cuentas es él quien paga todos los gastos.

Sakura esperó que su prometido objetara algo, y tras unos segundos de incierto silencio, desistió. Se había esforzado por seguir las instrucciones que le recomendó Kakashi, pero nada en su relación había cambiado. Sasuke seguía más distante que nunca y a veces hasta le daba la impresión de que se sentía incomodo con su presencia.

Pero no iba a decaer. Al final, estaba segura de que con paciencia, conseguiría participación por parte de su novio.

-También queda pendiente confirmar a quién vas a elegir como padrino de bodas –le recordó animada-. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Todavía no –resopló secamente.

La joven se mordió el labio, tentada a preguntar por uno de los temas tabúes de Sasuke: su hermano Itachi. No era ningún secreto la aversión que procesaba en toda la familia Uchiha, los rumores se habían encargado de alimentar la traición de la que le acusaban, y desde luego no era bienvenido a ningún tipo de celebración. Pero aún así le había enviado una invitación de boda que estaba pendiente de confirmar. En el fondo sabía que, por muy mal que se llevara con su familia, Sasuke se alegraría de verlo allí.

-¿Y si se lo pides a tu hermano? –preguntó con cierta inquietud.

Sasuke alzó súbitamente el rostro hacia ella, con un brillo amenazador destilando en sus pupilas negras que le hizo estremecer. Tarde se dio cuenta de que no debía haber sacado ese tema de conversación.

-Sólo era una sugerencia –musitó inclinando el rostro con pesar.

El moreno resopló desabridamente, retomando su lectura mientras Sakura se reprendía mentalmente por su falta de tacto. La cosa iba mal. Si no cambiaba rápidamente de tema de conversación estaba segura de que no conseguiría eliminar esa tensa distancia que los separaba.

-Ahh, por casi me olvido –recordó para su goce-. Ino va a venir este viernes a cenar a casa para tratar la decoración floral de la boda. Ya sabes que sus padres regentan desde hace muchos años un negocio familiar, y aunque le dije que no era necesario, insistió en ser ella quien decorara el recinto. ¿Te parece bien?

-Hn.

Sakura esperó paciente de nuevo a que su novio respondiera algo más, pero tras breves instantes de mutismo, volvió a desistir. Definitivamente hoy no iba a conseguir ningún tipo de participación por parte de él, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Decaída, dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por su asiento, removiendo con desinterés su taza de té ya frío.

-¿No odiabas a Ino?

Sorprendida alzó el rostro al tiempo de ver como Sasuke cerraba el periódico apartándolo a un lado, dando un último y largo sorbo a su taza de café. Pensaba que le era indiferente, pero Sasuke si la había escuchado. Una animada sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios antes de responder.

-Bueno… no la odio... por lo menos no del todo. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas y hemos crecido juntas en una extraña relación de rivalidad. Competíamos por todo. Éramos rivales hasta en el amor –rió a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él confidencialmente-. Pero al final yo me llevé al más guapo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja aunque no respondió nada al respecto. Con apatía, giró el rostro hacia un lado, y al hacerlo, distinguió por el rabillo del ojo una silueta conocida entrando al establecimiento. El rostro mutó a una expresión grave al reconocerlo y su corazón comenzó a bombardear con fuerza.

-Un café para llevar, por favor –escuchó que le pedía a la camarera.

Uzumaki Naruto. El dobe, el idiota, el usuratonkachi causante de todas sus desgracias.

¿Que cosas horribles había echo en sus anteriores vidas para que tuviera que coincidir de nuevo con él?

-Y está celosa porque no ha conseguido todavía un novio decente. Había pensado en buscarle algún acompañante para la cena, pero con el carácter que tiene Ino tampoco me extraña que los chicos huyan de ella…

Sasuke no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Bastante tenía ya intentando echar fuego por los ojos con la eficiencia deseada. ¡Desintegración, carbonización total! Pero por alguna extraña razón no surtían efecto sus exigencias y Naruto continuaba de pie junto a la barra, regalándole una estúpida y bella sonrisa a la camarera de los moños.

¿Dijo bella sonrisa? Necesitaba un bate acolchado urgentemente con el que eliminar total y parcialmente sus pensamientos.

-Ahh, ¿Ese no es Naruto? –reconoció la joven.

Tras anotar el pedido la camarera se retiró y solo entonces el rubio giró el rostro para mirar a su alrededor.

Y sus miradas coincidieron.

La animada sonrisa que había estado presente en el rostro del rubio desapareció de un plumazo, dando paso a una expresión estupefacta y de completo asombro. Sasuke vio como los ojos azules se desviaron con nerviosismo varias veces de él hacia su prometida, hasta centrar por completo la atención sobre su persona. Por la energía con la que arrugó el ceño podía asegurar que a él tampoco le era grato volver a coincidir.

El tiempo se paralizó y todo a su alrededor perdió definición mientras se sostenían la mirada, con caras agrias y bocas fruncidas a más no poder, reticentes a ser el primero en flaquear.

Era la primera vez que volvían a encontrarse desde aquel vergonzoso incidente en la casa del detective, tres días atrás.

A Naruto le daban ganas de abofetearse cada vez que recordaba la reacción hormonal que había sufrido su cuerpo y las noches de insomnio, sudor y rigidez muscular que había padecido por ese maldito bastardo.

Sintió como una oleada de calor subía hasta sus mejillas tiñéndolas vistosamente tras recordar los constantes sueños tórridos y fue el primero en volver el rostro con un desaire, seguido de Sasuke.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –interrumpió nuevamente Sakura como si hubiera tenido la idea de su vida-. Se lo voy a preguntar a él.

-¡¿El qué?! –cuestionó el moreno brusco y a la defensiva. Como suponía, la presencia de Naruto lo alteraba más de lo normal. La adrenalina, ausente tanto tiempo en su vida, volvía a acelerarle el pulso y la sangre bullía candente por sus venas.

-Lo de la cita a ciegas con Ino, tonto –rió la joven e hizo amago de levantarse. A tiempo logró Sasuke retenerla por el antebrazo.

-No creo que sea buena idea planificar una cita con un tío que tiene gonorrea –inquirió intentando declinar a toda costa esa estúpida idea. Si su presencia ya le suponía un mal trago, no quería ni imaginar la de úlceras que le crearía aguantar varias horas una conversación sin desatar una pelea.

-Pero eso no se lo vamos a decir a Ino –bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

La joven se alzó dispuesta a acercarse a él, y Sasuke palideció.

No, no, no, definitivamente no.

Asediado y a punto de sufrir una crisis de ira, Sasuke miró rápidamente a su alrededor, encontrando un aplazamiento en la taza de té posada sobre la mesa. No dudó ni un instante en golpear y volcar, sin aparente intención, el líquido sobre el vestido de su prometida.

-¡Demonios! – rápidamente la joven comenzó a frotar las manos sobre la tela, eliminando a duras penas la humedad.

-Ha sido un accidente –se justificó. Sacó varias servilletas de papel ofreciéndoselas como disculpa para que pudiera limpiarse.

Pero la bendita mancha ya estaba ahí. Incrustada en el tejido.

-Da igual, no pasa nada –se miró el vestido con resignación-. Pero tengo que ir al servicio.

-Está bien. Te espero aquí.

Solo cuando tuvo la completa seguridad de que Sakura había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño, se giró y caminó decidido hacia el rubio.

Acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué te debo? –le preguntó Naruto a la dependienta.

-Cuatrocientos cincuenta yens.

Abrió la cartera sacando un billete de mil que dejó sobre el mostrador. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke, con cara de homicida y diversos tics nerviosos repartidos por el rostro, se acercaba a buen paso hacia su dirección, y apresuró a añadir.

-Quédate con el cambio.

Intentó evadirse con urgencia por un lateral, y lo único que logró es que con el brusco movimiento el amargo líquido salpicara sobre su mano. Pensó entonces en dejar el café de nuevo sobre el mostrador y salir corriendo de allí, pero antes de que lograra ultimar alguna de sus ideas, Sasuke ya le cortaba el paso.

Tenía la espalda recta, los brazos tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los puños apretados, y esa intensa mirada de furia cargada en sus pupilas.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿Otro ataque psicópata de los tuyos? – cuestionó el detective mostrándose templado y firme-. Apártate.

Vio como la mandíbula del moreno se apretaba y hacía gran esfuerzo por respirar hondamente, tratando de calmarse, aunque no cedió ni un solo centímetro.

-Cállate dobe, y escucha atentamente. Sakura va a invitarte a cenar el viernes en mi casa. Y tú, repito, TÚ no vas a aceptar –inquirió rotundo.

Naruto alzó las finas cejas, sorprendido por la inesperada información.

-¿Por qué me va a invitar a cenar? –preguntó confuso.

-Porque quiere hacer una cena de parejas.

Las cejas se fruncieron y pensativo se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Pero yo no tengo pareja.

Sasuke se vio invadido por un repentino cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al escuchar esas palabras. El corazón, que no dejaba de ponerlo a prueba aquella mañana, comenzó a bombardear bruscamente. No quiso admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo parecía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Ella te va a organizar una cita a ciegas, idiota –gruñó a duras penas.

-¿En serio?

-Tú sólo recuerda lo que te he di… -las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Sasuke notó una mano aferrándose a su brazo. Al girar el rostro descubrió a su prometida tras él.

-Hola Naruto. Cuanto tiempo sin verte –el rubio cabeceó afirmativamente como única respuesta-. ¿Se lo has comentado ya? –le preguntó al moreno.

-Sí, pero dice que no podrá venir –Sasuke entornó los ojos, torció la cabeza levemente hacia un lado y espetó rudo-. ¿Verdad?

Un temblor incontenible recorrió a Naruto, el que apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese bastardo para obligarlo a mentir? Odiaba su arrogancia, su soberbia y la altanería que empleaba en sus palabras. Pero lo que más odiaba de todo, es que se atreviera a darle órdenes.

-Sí lo siento, Sakura –se excusó con la sensación de no estar siendo convincente-. Ya tengo plan para esta noche.

Percibió como Sasuke sonreía complacido y su ira aumentó. ¿Creía que se iba a salir con la suya? ¿Qué había ganado la batalla? Pobre ingenuo. Nadie le decía a Uzumaki Naruto qué cosas podía hacer y cuales no.

-Ohh, pero no es esta noche –rectificó la joven-. La cena es el viernes.

Y entonces fue su turno de sonreír.

-Ah, pues el viernes sí que puedo -reparó.

Con una gran sonrisa triunfadora, Naruto desvió nuevamente la atención hacia el moreno. Por el gran Hokage, que satisfacción. La cara de Sasuke se contraída el múltiples tics nerviosos, a punto de sufrir una crisis de histeria, y su cuerpo trepidaba peligrosamente como si de un momento a otro fuera a convertirse en una gran bola de fuego y estallar.

Tocado y hundido.

Con aquello se daba por satisfecho.

-¡Estupendo! Te espero allí sobre las seis –indicó la joven-. No llegues tarde.

-Allí estaré –alzó una mano en forma de despedida, y reticente a coincidir con la mirada cargada en desprecio que le dedicaba el moreno, se fue.

Presentía la batalla que se avecinaba aceptando una propuesta así, pero demonios, no hubiera cambiado aquel instante por nada del mundo.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Ainss Naruto, que te vas a meter en la boca del lobo, y no en los pantalones como a ti te gustaría xD o tal vez sí, quien sabe… con lo revolucionada que tiene la hormona no sería de extrañar. He pasado de un enfermo a otro para que veáis que no sólo Sasuke es el que sufre esas indeseadas erecciones. Si el bastardo supiera la de pensamientos impuros que desata en el rubio tal vez dejaría a un lado ese mal carácter que tiene, y emplearía su frustración en muchas sesiones dobesexuales. Sería un buen regalo de navidad xD Próximo capítulo: La cena. (Se avecina el holocausto)

Como no sé si me dará tiempo a actualizar antes de final de año, quiero desearos a todas unas felices fiestas, que os regalen muchas cositas, que estéis plenas de amor, paz y sobretodo felicidad. La que tenga pareja que la conserve y las que no pues… siempre nos quedará el SasuNaru xD

Besos!

**sheymi****, ****nohely****, ****Katrina Himura****, Angie, ****akane hinode**: tienes razón, todo es por culpa de Kakashi xD Sin él esos dos no habrían vuelto a coincidir seguramente ^^ besos**. ****Beautiful-Veela****, Tsunade25, ****Hriven**: no por dios, doy gracias yo también a que no están casados y con hijos xDD Todo sería más complicado ^^ besos. **PanLeeBlackfraids****, roni, ****alexiel1086****, hijadelaluna, Selene Mindthelay**: la verdad es que no vas muy desencaminada con tus teorías, ya sabemos lo mucho que le gusta a Sasuke que terceras personas abran la boca para él xD Besos. **xxx Jaden Yukino xxx****, ****Zhena HiK**: vamos de trauma en trauma entonces xD besos linda. **Daksidein Deem**: cada cierto tiempo voy colocando en que semana se encuentran, ahora mismo van por la segunda. Cuando llegue la octava será el final del fic. Besos. **Ayumaik, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, ****Envidia****, ****Akai Karura**: no en realidad los capítulos no equivalen a las semanas transcurridas, voy por la segunda ^^ besos. **Kari Saotome****, ****anime-ttevayoxD****.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyéndome.**


	6. Chapter 6

A contra reloj he terminado este capítulo para daros un regalito por navidad. Y es que no podía despedir el año sin contar lo siguiente. Advertí que el fic iba a estar lleno de momentos picantes. Aquí viene uno de ellos.

Una cosa que quería aclarar y que me han comentado algunas lectoras.

El número de capítulos actualizados no tiene relación con las semanas transcurridas en la historia, con lo que el fic no va a terminar cuando llegue al capi 8. Más o menos he calculado que son dos o tres capítulos por semana transcurrida en la trama. Como veis, en el siguiente habrán pasado algo más de dos semanas desde que se conocieron. Iré informando y descontando el tiempo que pasa hasta llegar a "una semana antes", entonces llegará el momento de explicar como se originó el principio del fic con el famoso, él o yo.

Espero haberlo aclarado.

Felices fiestas a todas/os.

* * *

**Cap 06: La cena.**

_**Seis semanas antes…**_

-Te dije que no te acercaras a él.

-Oh, vamos Sai. No te lo he contado para que me vengas con tus reprimendas.

Con gesto contundente Naruto abrió la puerta de su despacho y ambos entraron en el interior. El enorme montón de carpetas y archivos que le recibieron acumulados sobre su escritorio no le hizo sentirse mejor. Había descuidado el papeleo durante demasiados días y ahora tenía trabajo acumulado, aunque para su beneficio la mayoría solo requería la estampación de su firma y el archivo correspondiente. Con un resignado suspiro se quitó la chaqueta que dejó colocada sobre el perchero y se sentó ante su escritorio, comenzando a clasificar eficazmente los dossiers mientras Sai se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa sin dejar de observarlo a la expectativa.

-¿Entonces vas a ir esta noche a la cena? –le preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya te he dicho que no –refutó arrugando la nariz-. Luego llamaré a Sakura para disculparme. Le diré que me ha surgido un compromiso de última hora que no puedo rechazar.

-¿Y por qué le dijiste que sí? –preguntó confuso.

Naruto alzó el rostro y una sonrisa ancha y traviesa se dibujó sobre sus labios.

-Tú no viste la cara que puso el bastardo. Parecía que estuviera a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa y colapsar –rió reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca-. Fue divertido.

Sai tan solo se limitó a parpadear mientras ladeaba el rostro con su misma expresión indefinida.

-Sigo sin entenderlo –pronunció al cabo de un rato.

-No importa, tampoco esperaba que lo entendieras –Naruto suspiró y se incorporó retomando de nuevo sus labores con eficiencia-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Conseguiste sacarle más información a ese camarero? Al rarito de la mascara.

En su fuero interno Naruto se juró y perjuró por segunda vez no volver a pisar esos antros de reputación más que dudosa. La noche anterior ambos habían acudido al local del barrio de Akatsuki y se habían encontrado con el estrambótico camarero llamado Tobi, un buen chico aunque bastante tonto. Pronto descubrieron que toda información tenía un precio, que había que pagar.

Naruto no supo si alegrarse de que Sai llevara encima sus pinceles.

Tras llegar a un acuerdo claramente obsceno, declarante y detective desaparecieron tras una puerta en la que colgaba un cartel de reservado. Después, a Naruto solo le esperaron tediosas horas muertas y varias insinuaciones pecaminosas por parte del camarero con guadaña.

Naruto concluyó que la investigación había llegado a su fin cuando Hidan insistió en mostrarle las diferentes utilidades para las que empleaba el artilugio afilado. Agarró su chaqueta y se marchó del local.

Había recapacitado, y la verdad es que no le urgía tanto resolver el caso.

Sai hizo un amago de sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza y procedía a relatar su profunda investigación.

-Después de entrar en el cuarto, Tobi me empujó contra la pared como si intentara violarme, lo noté –recalcó-. Le dije que no me quería acostar con él porque yo con los chicos tengo buen gusto, entonces se quitó la mascara y…

-No quiero saber ese tipo de detalles, Sai –apresuró a cortar el rubio en tono de aviso-. Concéntrate solo en el tema de Itachi.

-Sabes, leí hace poco en un libro que la frustración sexual…

-Tampoco quiero saber lo que pone en esos libros degenerados que lees habitualmente… -gruñó en tono peligroso alzando un dedo acusador-. Habla de una vez.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos indiferente.

-Eres muy aburrido, por eso nunca tienes nada interesante que contar.

Naruto alzó la cabeza en un gesto de sufrida paciencia mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez en un intento por calmarse, hasta que finalmente Sai cedió.

-No sabe con certeza donde se encuentra Itachi, ya que desde su huida no ha vuelto a saber nada de él –declaró estoico-. Pero cree que podría encontrarse en un recóndito lugar a las afueras de la villa de la roca; la aldea de donde proviene Deidara, el chico que lo acompaña –Sai extrajo de su chaqueta una pequeña fotografía que tendió hacia el detective-. Esta es su foto a la edad de veinte años.

Naruto echó un vistazo a la imagen y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. El mismo color de pelo, el mismo tono pálido en la piel, los mismos ojos negros inquietantes y esa expresión en el rostro de eterna indolencia. Eran realmente parecidos, nadie podía negar que fueran hermanos. Aunque en el rostro de Itachi, a parte de la ligera diferencia de edad, se podía apreciar algo de lo que carecía el de Sasuke. Sus ojos, igual de negros, igual de intensos, pero con un brillo diferente, perturbador, melancólico… triste.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en qué cosas habrían ocurrido en aquel entonces para que mostrara tal amarga expresión.

-¿Y qué se sabe del otro chico? –preguntó curioso-. El que dices que lo acompaña.

-Son amantes.

El rubio alzó tan abruptamente el rostro que por un momento creyó no enfocar bien la vista. Así que el hermano de Sasuke también era homosexual. Ahora comprendía mejor de donde sacaba el bastardo esa preferencia masculina. Genética pura.

-Por lo visto Itachi mantenía una relación sentimental con Deidara, oculta a los ojos de su padre, que es un homófobo empedernido. Hasta que su primo, Shisui Uchiha, los descubrió. En un principio pactó no revelar el secreto a nadie, pero con el paso de los días Shisui comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos afectivos hacia Itachi, hasta que finalmente le amenazó con contar la verdad a toda la familia si de lo contrario no finalizaba la relación que mantenía con el otro hombre. Al parecer tuvieron un altercado que terminó con la muerte de uno de ellos.

-Y entonces Itachi desapareció dos días después -concluyó.

-Sí –aseveró-. Tobi dice que al parecer existe una prueba fundamental que la familia Uchiha ocultó para que la policía no pudiera encontrar al asesino. La carta de suicidio que dejó Shisui antes de morir.

-Una carta… -susurró el rubio emocionado. El caso cada vez se ponía más interesante-. Pero el puzzle sigue sin encajar del todo. Si realmente es cierto que lo asesinaron, ¿Por qué escribiría Shisui una carta de suicidio? No tiene sentido. Y lo que es más sospechoso… ¿Por qué querrían esconderla? Esa podría haber sido la perfecta coartada que necesitaba el asesino para ser absuelto de todos los cargos imputados.

Sai simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No conseguí que Tobi me dijera nada más. Los pinceles dejaron de surtir el efecto deseado cuando se acabó la vaselina…

Haciendo oídos sordos al último comentario, Naruto se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-En cualquier caso tenemos que volver a hablar con él y conseguir que nos cuente todo lo que sabe. Y lo más importante –recalcó-. Tenemos que encontrar esa carta.

-Dijo que es posible que la tenga Sasuke.

Un desagradable estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al escuchar ese nombre. Por segunda vez, el rubio alzó abruptamente el rostro aunque sus ojos parecían no percibir nada con exactitud. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué la tenía quién…? Las palabras se agolparon sobre su mente, incapaces de asimilarse con exactitud.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó desconcertado.

-Puede que Sasuke tenga la carta –repitió Sai con parsimonia.

La silla de despacho rechinó bruscamente cuando Naruto se alzó precipitado y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡Ya te he escuchado! pero… ¿de dónde sacas que la tenga el bastardo? –cuestionó ceñudo, sorprendido al notar su propia voz insegura.

-Es algo que se rumorea –aclaró-. Cuando la policía comenzó a tomar testimonio a los familiares de la víctima, revelaron que Itachi fue la última persona que lo vio con vida, y Sasuke el último que vio a Itachi antes de que desapareciera. Es probable que Itachi aprovechara ese último instante para entregársela a su hermano menor, por si las cosas se ponían peor tener algo a lo que agarrarse.

-¿Y se sabe algo sobre el contenido de esa carta?

Sai negó lentamente con el rostro y Naruto procedió a analizar rápidamente la situación.

¿Por qué demonios siempre aparecía Sasuke involucrado en todo?

Aunque no fuera una información completamente fiable, tenía que investigar esa pista, aunque tan solo fuera para descartarla. Pero había un problema. En el caso de que esa carta existiera y estuviera en manos de Sasuke, tenía por seguro que el bastardo jamás se la iba a mostrar por voluntad propia. Preguntarle o intentar llegar a un acuerdo con él también era una perdida de tiempo. Podía poner una mano en el fuego a que preferiría pasarse toda una vida en celibato a contarle la verdad.

En tal caso no le quedaba otra solución más que colarse en su casa y buscarla él mismo. ¿Pero eso no era allanamiento de morada? …no necesariamente. Porque si no recordaba mal Sakura lo había invitado a cenar esa misma noche… su excusa era perfecta.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue hacia el perchero y tras colocarse el abrigo, avanzó con paso firme hacia la salida.

-¿A donde vas? –escuchó que le preguntaba Sai a sus espaldas.

Abrió la puerta con un gesto contundente, y antes de cerrarla pronunció con astucia.

-A vestirme apropiadamente. Tengo una cena a la que acudir.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

El mantel de mesa, de un tono crudo con los ribetes trabajosamente bordados en dorado, estaba perfectamente alineado y colocado sobre la mesa del comedor. La vajilla, los cubiertos y las copas de importación italiana, con lo que Sakura pretendía ponerle los dientes largos a su amiga de la infancia, se distribuían a lo largo de la mesa estratégicamente colocados frente a los cuatro sitios a ocupar. Y la cena, sabrosa y humeante, bien cocinada en el horno, a la espera de su degustación. Lo único que fallaba, lo único que los mantenía expectantes y a la espera de comenzar el festín, era la ausencia de uno de los invitados.

-Naruto se retrasa –gruñó Sakura mirando por quinta vez el reloj de diseño que prendía colgado en la pared del comedor. Ya pasaban más de las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Consultó de nuevo su teléfono móvil verificando que no tuviera ninguna llamada perdida del rubio-. Si no iba a venir por lo menos podía habernos avisado. Ese idiota…

Sasuke, sentado cómodamente en un sofá de cuero negro, sonrió y un leve murmullo parecido al de una risa queda se escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba acariciando en silencio el suave lomo del gato ronroneante plácidamente instalado en sus piernas.

Lo había logrado, el dobe no iba a venir a cenar y su dicha era grande. Por fin podía asegurar que se había desecho de tan insufrible presencia, y ahora, reunido de nuevo con su paz interior, podía volver a relajarse y dejar atrás los nervios que lo habían acometido durante todo el día al pensar que, en algún momento de la noche y sumergidos en una desafortunada conversación, el dobe pudiera delatarlo y mostrar a su prometida aquellos vergonzosos acontecimientos en los que se vio sorprendido.

Mejor así, en realidad no quería volver a verlo…

-Es una pena –replicó Ino acercándose a la mesa para servirse una copa de vino blanco que se llevó a los labios con premura-. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Sobretodo si es tan guapo como dice Sakura.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y giró el rostro hacia su novia, la que evitó claramente su mirada inquisidora mientras tosía estrepitosamente tras una mano con las mejillas encendidas por el comentario.

-Dice que es muy apuesto –prosiguió Ino con aire soñador-. Bueno en realidad sus palabras exactas fueron: atractivo, encantador, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y con una voz muy bonita… es justo lo que me recetó el médico.

-Ino… –reprochó su amiga con una forzada sonrisa. Notaba como los ojos negros de su prometido de clavaban concienzudamente en su nuca-. Yo no dije todo eso…

-Sí lo hiciste –aseveró a cosa hecha sabiendo que Sasuke las escuchaba-. ¿Qué se me ha olvidado explicar? ¿Lo mucho que babeabas hablando de él?

-¡Ino! –replicó molesta-. Yo no estaba babeando.

-Claro, claro…

A Sasuke le dio la impresión, por el estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo de su prometida, que pronto se convertiría en una gran bola de fuego. Iba a ser interesante descubrir si ese tinte de pelo que se echaba era tan inflamable como su color.

-Acompáñame un momento a la cocina –gruñó Sakura.

-Nada de eso, frontuda –declinó dirigiéndose melosamente hacia el sofá-. Ya que no tengo acompañante para esta noche prefiero quedarme con Sasuke-kun. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos…

-Insisto –reclamó la joven agarrando a tiempo uno de sus antebrazos para tirar bruscamente de ella dándole a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Cuando la irritante conversación femenina cesó, cubierta entre las cuatro paredes de la cocina, Sasuke se permitió cerrar los ojos con un malogrado suspiro. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de acariciar el largo pelaje del minino. Ese pequeño e insignificante gesto siempre le relajaba.

¿De verdad Sakura creía que el dobe era atractivo?

Su ceño se frunció copiosamente.

Qué estupidez…

Naruto no era nada atractivo. Más bien era el anticristo de la sensualidad. Siempre llevaba esas ropas desaliñadas, el pelo eternamente alborotado… ¿Y decía que su voz era preciosa? Por dios, estaba claro que cuando Sakura le dijo eso lo que menos pretendía era ser su amiga. Era irritante, exasperante, chillón… agotador.

El dobe no tenía ningún punto bueno a favor.

Aunque a veces ciertas partes de su cuerpo señalaran con decisión propia lo contrario.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de la calle reclamaron su atención. No fue consciente de cuando había decidido alzarse, ni cuando había ordenado a sus piernas caminar hasta la entrada, y mucho menos, cuando demonios había sujetado el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar.

Y allí, en el vestíbulo de su casa, se hallaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa el último invitado de la noche. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Lo sé, llego tarde –espetó el detective a modo de saludo-. No me arrancaba el coche.

Sasuke no pudo evitar observarlo de arriba abajo.

Lucía unos pantalones negros tiernamente apretados a cada línea de sus caderas y fuertes piernas. Camiseta en tono naranja claro remarcando bellamente su abdomen, brazos y hombros, con una suculenta abertura en el cuello, por la que se podía apreciar el firme pecho bronceado de donde resaltaba un curioso y a primera vista costoso colgante con una piedra azul, semejante al vivo color de sus ojos. Los cabellos continuaban igual de alborotados que siempre, aunque si observaba con atención podía llegar a apreciar el brillo del gel con el que seguramente había intentado dominar sus remolinos. Y sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, brillaban de una manera seductora, como jamás los había contemplado antes.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento.

El rubio estaba perturbadoramente imponente.

Continuó erguido y tenso, con la vista fija sobre Naruto, sin poder apartarla, sin parpadear, sin decidirse a hablar o no. Se había preparado mentalmente si por alguna posibilidad altamente improbable el dobe se presentaba, pero la realidad superaba sus expectativas. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para afrontarlo, no cuando vestía esas ropas y su mirada destilaba tanta luz.

Notó un estremecimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y como un calor abrasador subía incipiente desde el estómago hasta las mejillas. La mano que se cernía alrededor del pomo comenzó a temblar incontrolable, tanto que tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al tirador para detenerla.

-¿Quién es, Sasuke? –escuchó que le preguntaba Sakura desde el interior. Su corazón comenzó a latir bruscamente.

No. De ninguna manera. No le iba a permitir entrar. No iba a soportar su presencia toda una noche y tolerar las miradas, las palabras y los gestos tensos que por supuesto crearían.

-Nadie –refutó brusco haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta. Poco faltó para conseguir su cometido, de no ser por el pie que Naruto colocó en medio, atrancando la puerta.

-Vamos, bastardo –el detective ladeó el rostro y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Quien te vea diría que no te alegras de verme.

-Es que no me alegro de verte, dobe –gruñó a la defensiva, sin dejar de presionar sobre la madera que no cedía todo lo deseado.

-Que desconsiderado por tu parte –bufó y la decepción se reflejó en sus pupilas, más no por eso dejó de sonreír amablemente-. Había venido con la intención de que enterráramos las hachas de guerra por una noche, pero veo que tú no estás por la labor –suspiró con fingido pesar-. En ese caso no voy a tener más remedio que recurrir al plan B.

-¿Y consiste en largarte por donde has venido? –musitó irónico.

-No –rió-. Si no me dejas entrar voy a gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que tu prometida y medio vecindario se entere de tu homosexualidad, luego de tu infidelidad, y para asegurarme que les queda claro, voy a gritar cuales son tus hábitos sexuales, con ilustración de imágenes incorporadas. Así que, si quieres saber lo que es la autentica humillación, atrévete a cerrar la maldita puerta.

Tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, vena palpitante sobre la frente, sonido de dientes chirreando y gruñido gutural y peligroso saliendo de la garganta. Sí, eran suficientes señales como para advertir que había conseguido cabrear a Sasuke.

Pero Naruto estaba tranquilo, sabía que el bastardo no tenía más remedio que ceder…

… y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-Si se te ocurre decir algo… -susurró ronco antes de que el rubio entrara por completo.

-Tranquilo –Naruto lo miró de reojo suavizando la voz-. No tengo intención de hacerlo. Soy un hombre de palabra.

-Más te vale.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Si había algo que Sasuke tenía muy claro a base de malas experiencias, era que la comida preparada por Sakura nunca tenía un buen sabor. Lo supo la primera vez que probó su sopa de miso. Intragable. También la segunda vez cuando queriendo compensar la primera, insistió en preparar unos cuantos onigiris. Todos infumables. También lo supo la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta vez que trató de hacer verduras salteadas. Carbonizadas a más no poder. Después de diez intentos y una descomposición de estomago, Sasuke llegó a dos conclusiones claras. Primera, a Sakura no se le daba nada bien la cocina. Segunda, contratarían a una asistenta domestica que la hiciera por ella. Por eso, en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos pudo salir de su asombro cuando el rubio, con una sonrisa satisfecha, devoró el contenido del plato y quiso repetir. Definitivamente el dobe había nacido sin papilas gustativas. Lo único que alegró la noche a Sasuke fue saber que pronto sufriría dolorosos retortijones de estómago.

Pero para su sorpresa, la cena estaba discurriendo con total tranquilidad. La actitud de Naruto había sido en todo momento amistosa y conciliadora, sin comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos que pudieran producirle incomodidad o desconfianza. Aunque todo podía deberse a la poca, o más bien nula, participación del moreno. En ningún momento abrió la boca, ni siquiera para comer.

Aún así no pudo dejar de estar tenso en cada minuto. Le parecía haber percibido en alguna ocasión las furtivas miradas que le dedicaba el rubio, penetrantes y sugestivas. Algo que desconcertantemente le había provocado un agradable estremecimiento.

-Yo trabajo en una floristería –explicó Ino, sentada al lado del rubio-. La gente siempre dice que huelo a flores. ¿Quieres olerme?

Sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha se acercó al rubio con el rostro alzado, mostrando su garganta clara y esbelta. Primera fase de seducción, concluyó Sasuke sin dejar de observarlos. Estaba más que arto de sufrir esas constantes atenciones por parte de las mujeres… y algún que otro hombre. Y a Ino parecía haberle agradado el dobe…

-Claro –el rubio se aproximó alagado por el ofrecimiento, llegando a rozar la punta de nariz contra el cuello que olfateó sin prisas-. El aroma es muy suave.

-A que sí.

Sasuke notó de nuevo como la oleada de calor se expandía rápida por sus entrañas, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta vez se le unía la extrema necesidad de golpear algo con los puños. La cara del rubio bobalicón sentado frente a él tenía muchos puntos a favor. Tal vez en otro momento y lugar, aquel descarado coqueteo habría sido ignorado estoicamente. Pero era imposible hacerlo cuando una de las dos personas se trataba de él.

Por dios, ¿tan desesperado estaba como para querer tirarse a Ino?

-¿Y a qué te dedicas? –preguntó de nuevo la joven.

A Sasuke se le cortó la respiración. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el asiento de al lado, recordando con gratitud que Sakura se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té. Asediado por una gran incertidumbre, clavó su mirada crítica en Naruto, rogando internamente para que el dobe inventara cualquier banal oficio menos el suyo.

-Soy detective privado -respondió.

¡Maldito dobe del demonio!

Sasuke juró en su fuero interno vengarse de él cuando todo esto hubiera terminado.

Rabioso y a punto de sufrir otra de las muchas crisis nerviosas que había padecido desde que conoció al rubio, el moreno estrujó entre sus manos la servilleta de tela como si el cuello de Naruto se tratara. No contento con la poca descarga de frustración que eso le producía, cogió impulso con un pie antes de soltar una patada por debajo de la mesa, que si bien pretendía golpear contra la persona frente a él, se vio inesperadamente desviada hacia la persona incorrecta.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué ha sido eso? –se quejó Ino llevándose una mano a la pantorrilla lastimada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar como se respiraba adecuadamente. La situación se le iba de las manos por momentos. Un paso en falso, un comentario fuera de lugar y toda su vida acabaría arrojada por la borda. El corazón le bombardeaba con tanta violencia que le costó gran esfuerzo continuar escuchando la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Y qué cosas investigas?

-De todo un poco –musitó sin querer mirar directamente al moreno-. Buscar a personas desaparecidas, resolver casos de asesinatos, recopilar pruebas acusatorias en infidelidades… -hizo una pausa en la que se permitió sonreír con sorna. Percibía como Sasuke le observaba a la expectativa-. Esas cosas.

-Que interesante…

Ino se aproximó aún más al rubio invadiendo claramente su espacio personal, dejando posada intencionadamente una mano sobre el muslo del detective, que pegó un pequeño bote de la impresión al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un vistoso carmesí. Incomodo, Naruto trató de apartarse no más de lo que exigía la buena educación, giró el rostro al frente y su mirada cruzó con la de Sasuke. Con extrañeza vio como apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras entrecerraba inquisidoramente sus ojos, en los que le pareció percibir un ligero color rojizo impregnado en sus pupilas. Quizás estaba a punto de llorar sangre o algo por el estilo…

Confuso por un repentino e inexplicable sentimiento de culpa, Naruto se puso en pie de un salto, cortando todo contacto con la joven. Maldición. Él no estaba ahí para dejarse seducir por una muchacha, sino para buscar la prueba en su investigación. Bordeó la silla antes de preguntar inquieto.

-¿El baño, por favor?

-Sigue recto por el pasillo –le explicó Sakura que recién entraba de nuevo en la estancia con una tetera y varias tazas-. La segunda puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Con torpes pasos se apartó de la mesa, entrando en el pasillo. Una, dos, tres y hasta cuadro puertas pudo distinguir distribuidas a lo largo. Giró la vista a ambos lados y contó mentalmente la que hacía dos en la parte de la izquierda. Esa era el baño. Aunque no era precisamente el lugar al que pretendía entrar. Sino a alguna de las tres puertas restantes.

Sabiendo el escaso tiempo del que disponía antes de que lo echaran en falta en la mesa, optó por comenzar con la que había justo frente al servicio. En algún sitio debía esconder la maldita carta.

Abrió la puerta y a tientas buscó la llave de luz. Cuando la estancia quedó plenamente iluminada se sorprendió de ver que la primera a revisar no era que la habitación de Sasuke, cosa que dedució por la cama de matrimonio ubicada en el centro.

Se aproximó hacia la cajonera alta de la esquina y comenzó a examinar por encima cada cajón, no encontrando nada parecido a una carta. Se desplazó entonces a las pequeñas mesitas de noche colocadas a cada lado de la cama. Una de ellas contenía lencería femenina de encaje, la mayoría transparente. Naruto alzó con curiosidad uno de los tangas.

-Siempre he dicho que se puede averiguar mucho de una mujer por sus bragas…

Desechando la cantidad de pensamientos impuros que comenzaron a discurrir por su mente, prosiguió su búsqueda con el armario empotrado. Pero a parte de los ya conocidos y caros trajes del bastardo y su ropa deportiva, nada encontró.

-Dónde demonios lo ha podido esconder… -susurró para mi mismo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar en una segunda habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida, la figura del bastardo se atravesó en el marco, cortándole el paso.

-Este no es el baño –gruñó Sasuke en tono inquisidor.

Ya la había cagado.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta –replicó con la misma seguridad cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos del moreno se estrecharon y supo que la contestación no le parecía lo suficientemente convincente, por lo que se apresuró a añadir-. Siempre confundo derecha e izquierda.

Intentando aparentar menos importancia de la que tenía, quiso apartarlo para continuar su camino, pero las fuertes manos del moreno le agarraron por la camiseta, impulsándolo de nuevo al interior de la habitación que fue cerrada a su paso. Naruto soltó un ligero quejido cuando su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared más cercana y sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza.

Lo había acorralado.

-Por qué has venido –exigió más que preguntó el moreno a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo-. Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un mutuo acuerdo. Tú desaparecías de mi vida y yo de la tuya.

Naruto tembló al notar el cálido aliento rozándole sobre los labios, la respiración acelerada, salpicada de pequeños jadeos contrariados, y la tensión de los brazos con los que apresaba sus muñecas. Tragó saliva con dificultad y notó como el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba cuando contempló los brillantes ojos negros que a escasos centímetros lo taladraban.

-Cambié de opinión –pronunció rogando por que su voz sonara convincente-. Pensé que podría ser divertido. Tu novia es realmente un encanto, e Ino es muy bonita. No todos los días tengo el honor de cenar con dos bellezas.

Sasuke produjo un gruñido gutural e indescifrable al tiempo que redoblaba la fuerza con la que lo aferraba contra la pared. No le había gustado nada esa confesión. Deslizó una pierna entre las del detective rozándole intencionadamente la entrepierna con el muslo. Naruto pegó un respingo, y una oleada abrasadora de calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Recordó el beso, como ambos se habían empalmado al contacto de sus cuerpos, los tórridos sueños húmedos y los remedios manuales de la ducha. Negarlo era imposible, aunque sus palabras pronunciaran lo contrario, Sasuke le atraía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el moreno se inclinó hacia delante, tanto que sus narices se rozaron y sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. Y durante una fracción de segundo temió por su entereza, por su cordura, por sus repentinas ganas de clavarlo contra el armario empotrado y sobretodo por que su dureza fuera tan evidente como el color púrpura de sus mejillas.

-¿Pero tú no eras gay? –cuestionó mordaz el moreno sonriendo de medio lado. Varió levemente de postura golpeando nuevamente el muslo contra la ingle.

Naruto tuvo que ahogar un gemido angustiado cuando constató que parte de su cordura y el total de su cuerpo habían dejado de obedecerlo. Inspiró hondamente, tratando de calmar los pinchazos de su hombría. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar racionalmente en otra cosa que no fuera liberarse de manos y apretar con ellas los dos globos prietos que tenía el bastardo por trasero.

-Que tú lo seas no quiere decir que yo también lo tenga que ser, teme –musitó con gran dificultad. Había comenzado a hiperventilar.

-¿En serio? –rió quedamente desplazando el rostro hacia el oído del menor, tomándose su tiempo antes de preguntar burlón-. ¿Y por qué te has vuelto a empalmar?

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos tras verse descubierto, más no protestó ni trató de apartarse. Se limitó a sonreír socarrón y en silencio. Sasuke no era el único que había notado una dureza presionando contra su muslo. De nuevo volvían a reaccionar a la par.

-Creo que no soy el único –ronroneó en su oído.

El detective se mordió los labios intentando reprimir un sofocante jadeo cuando la lengua de Sasuke comenzó a lamerle el cuello en toda su extensión. Por instinto alzó el rostro para darle mayor acceso a su piel caliente, apretó la rígida espalda contra la pared y cerró los puños con fuerza. Sus besos quemaban, y su lengua le provocaba incontrolables oleadas de placer. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando sus caderas se habían comenzado a mover, acompasadas a la fricción enloquecedora de Sasuke sobre su muslo.

-No te acerques a ella… -escuchó que le decía entrecortadamente al oído sin dejar de frotar sus caderas. Pero Naruto no estaba en el mejor momento para deliberar si se refería a Ino o a Sakura.

Sasuke no continuó degustando el moreno cuello, sino que buscó con su mirada la de Naruto, hasta encontrarla. Tras unos segundos inciertos, el rubio vio como Sasuke ladeaba el rostro y lentamente lo inclinaba hacia él, al instante supo con total seguridad lo que iba a ocurrir por segunda vez. Y en ese glorioso instante, tras haber observado las tiernas mejillas sonrojadas del bastardo y las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, Naruto confirmó lo que siempre había sospechado.

No era una simple atracción. Sasuke realmente le gustaba.

Estoy jodido. Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y adelantar el rostro ofreciendo sus labios. Estoy jodido.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

El moreno escuchó la voz de su prometida cercana a la habitación, e instintivamente pegó un salto hacia atrás asustado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas encendidas. Giró el rostro hacia la puerta del dormitorio confirmando que aún seguía cerrada y nadie había visto nada de lo ocurrido. Con un gruñido frustrado por la abrupta interrupción, se obligó a recomponer su habitual máscara de indiferencia, recuperando parte de su compostura.

Al devolver de nuevo la atención sobre Naruto, sus ojos parpadearon confusos. Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia delante con los cabellos caídos sobre la frente, los hombros trepidaban pavorosamente presos de la angustia que lo convulsionada, y sus manos rígidas se oprimían con fuerza, incapaz de contener los temblores que lo sacudían.

Sasuke frunció enérgicamente el entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

-Oye… -quiso indagar. Alzó una mano, pero antes siquiera de rozar con ella el hombro del rubio, este la había rechazado propinándole un rudo manotazo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

El detective se topó en el pasillo con Sakura, que vuelta de espaldas a él, discutía con Ino el paradero de Sasuke. Al pasar por su lado ni siquiera las miró. Con paso acelerado, fue hasta el comedor y tras coger la chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, se giró hacia las jóvenes recomponiendo la mejor cara que pudo poner.

-Lo siento, debo marcharme –indicó breve-. Ya he abusado suficiente de tu hospitalidad –avanzó hacia la puerta de salida de espalda forzando una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por la cena. De veras, estaba riquísima.

Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la tercera persona que aparecía por el pasillo tras las dos jóvenes, se giró raudo, atravesó lo poco que le quedaba de estancia y salió por la puerta.

-¿Es mi impresión o parecía nervioso? –avistó Sakura.

-Maldita frontuda –intervino la rubia con un mohín desilusionado-. Has echado a perder mi cita con ese pedazo de hombre. Seguro que se ha ido con una indigestión por culpa de tu comida.

-¿Y no será que huía de ti, Ino cerda? –reprochó.

-¿Qué has dicho, frontuda?

Aprovechando los minutos de discusión femenina, Sasuke retrocedió en sus pasos, encerrándose en el baño. Él tampoco podía afrontarlas con una protuberancia tan llamativa en sus bajos.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tras mojarse la cara varias veces y respirar pausadamente, la urgente necesidad fisiológica de Sasuke había ido decayendo hasta anularse por completo. Ahora ya podía pensar con más claridad lo que había ocurrido en el dormitorio. Atracción inminente. No era la primera vez que le ocurría con el rubio, y aunque su propósito en un primer instante había sido la de reprocharle su conducta ante Ino, no logró conseguirlo.

-¿Has decidido de una vez el arreglo floral que eliges para el centro de mesa? –le preguntó Ino a Sakura mientras le mostraba varios catálogos de flores.

-No me decido. Me gusta el ramaje de orquídeas, pero no creo que quedaran lo suficientemente vistosas para una boda –dudó la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior. Alzó el rostro, dirigiéndole la pregunta a su prometido, que inmóvil frente a la ventana, parecía ausente-. ¿Tú que opinas Sasuke?

Llovía, al otro lado de la ventana la visión se había vuelto un tanto turbia, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir el coche negro aparcado frente a su puerta, el que tras varios intentos por ponerlo en marcha, no conseguía funcionar.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirar tras la ventana. Estúpido dobe. Llevaba más de media hora metido en el coche girando la llave de contacto. ¿Acaso no escuchaba el ruido ronco que emitía al encendido?

-¿Ocurre algo? –escuchó a sus espaldas. Giró el rostro por encima del hombro al tiempo de ver a su prometida tras él.

-Naruto se ha quedado sin batería y el coche no le arranca –se mofó. Quizás esa era la razón de que también llegara tarde a la cena.

-Ohh, pues será mejor que se quede aquí a dormir entonces. Es muy tarde para llamar a una grúa.

-¿Qué? –el moreno se giró con brusquedad hacia su prometida, formando su mejor cara de homicidio-. Déjalo, no es nuestro problema. Puede llamar a un taxi para volver a su casa.

-No voy a dejar que llame a un taxi teniendo una habitación de invitados, Sasuke –rió cruzándose de brazos-. No seas quisquilloso.

-Pero Ino es la que se iba a quedar en la habitación de invitados ¿recuerdas? –gruñó dando a entender que no era una buena idea que dos personas que se acaban de conocer y además fueran de distinto sexo compartieran cama.

-En ese caso, trasladamos a Ino a nuestra habitación. Ella puede dormir conmigo.

Sasuke entornó los parpados mientras reflexionaba. Si Sakura e Ino dormían juntas en una habitación, por descarte la de invitados la ocuparían… ellos dos.

-¡No! –vociferó tras comprenderlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura ya había bajado por las escaleras rumbo a la calle.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Hahaha, Sasuke no sabe lo que le espera todavía… va a rezumar estrés, frustración y alteración de hormonas por cada poro de su ser en esa habitación, concretamente en esa cama. ¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta cabrearlo? xDDD

Como no, siempre que se encuentran esos dos saltan chispas. Ya os podéis imaginar lo que va a ocurrir entonces en el siguiente. ¿Conseguirá Naruto mantener a raya sus hormonas? ¿Llegará el primer lemon entre esos chicos? ¿Tendrán en valor de retomar sus frotamientos indecorosos con Sakura en la habitación de al lado? Todo esto y más en el siguiente.

Este sí es el último capítulo del año. Felices fiestas a todas. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y animándome con vuestros comentarios. Os lo agradezco de corazón.

**akane hinode**: tenías mucha razón cuando dijiste que la pareja iba a terminar siendo otra, ya lo has podido leer xD me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ gracias por tu revi. **Envidia**: asúmelo, creo que ella pronto va a comenzar a hacerlo xD besos **lady Sesshoumaru****, ****lady-create****, ****anime-ttevayoxD****, ****DraconFly Marian****, ****saku-ann****, Tsunade25, ****sheymi**: sí, en amor yaoi sigo actualizando por ahora, aunque cada vez vaya peor xD besos. **Hriven****, ****Tenar-Elfarran****, roni, Gabriela, ****Zhena HiK**: gracias, eres un sol. **alexiel1086, hana, Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan, gozatela: **me alegra haber conseguido que leyeras tu primera historia yaoi. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

¡Feliz año nuevo a todas!

Ya estoy de vuelta como prometí con otro capítulo de esta historia. Ya sabéis lo que viene a continuación ¿verdad? Nada bueno (o malo) puede salir de una habitación repleta de descontroladas hormonas y una única cama… Voy a hacer una rifa, a ver a cual de los dos le saco una úlcera antes xD

* * *

**Cap 07: Una noche en vela.**

No podía dormir. Por mucho que cerrara los ojos, por mucho que intentara dejar la mente en blanco, por muchas ovejas que llegara a contar en una noche, el ansiado sueño nunca llegaba a él.

Pero… ¿cómo demonios lo iba a hacer sabiendo quién ocupaba la parte derecha de la cama? Permanecer a su lado comenzaba a ser una obsesión mal sana, enfermiza, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad sin que el aroma de su camiseta le produjera un incómodo cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

_Te estás volviendo a poner a tono, Uzumaki._

Había pasado algo más de una hora desde que la estancia quedara cubierta en penumbra y el silencio fuera el más fuerte de todos los sonidos. Ninguna palabra, ningún movimiento sospechoso, y aún así, sus sentidos permanecían alerta, a la espera de que Sasuke rodara su cuerpo y continuara con lo que habían dejado a medias en la cena.

_Eso no estaría nada mal._

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando no con mucho esmero fusilar, acribillar y enterrar a la corrosiva voz de su mente. No lo consiguió. Su atención estaba más concentrada en percibir el agradable calor que emanaban a su espalda y la pausada aunque sonora respiración.

_Él tampoco duerme._

¿Qué demonios hacía de nuevo allí? ¿No había decidido, después de los últimos y tórridos acontecimientos, no volver a intervenir en la vida del bastardo? Había sido un error, acudir a la cena ya no le resultaba una decisión tan optimista. Una tremenda y gran equivocación. No había podido encontrar la carta, y en su lugar, se había dejado sucumbir por el deseo y la arrogante tentación masculina de ojos negros.

¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer en aquel dormitorio?

Cada vez que recordaba como había sido participe del ansioso y voraz restregón, le entraban unas ganas locas de abofetearse. Por su inmadurez, por la falta de autocontrol, irresponsabilidad y por no haber detenido a tiempo la impetuosa atracción que sufría por Sasuke, sabiendo que era una persona comprometida y fuera de su alcance.

Después de mucho meditar, Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que quizás el destino, por razones desconocidas, lo estaba poniendo a prueba, obligándolo a superar esa clase de circunstancias tentativas.

Bueno, llamémoslo destino por no decir Sakura…

***Flash Back***

Giró de nuevo la llave de contacto y el coche emitió, como en todas las anteriores ocasiones, ese ronco y molesto ruido. A veces podía pecar de ingenuo, los coches no eran su punto fuerte, pero definitivamente no era idiota. El sonido indicaba falta de energía, por lo que el problema de arranque procedía de la batería gastada. Sabía que no conseguiría ponerlo en marcha si no era con la ayuda de otro coche y unas pinzas colocadas en las dos baterías, cosa que no tenía, y aún así, Naruto insistió una y otra vez en el giro de llave, rogando encarecidamente conseguir hacerlo funcionar y largarse lo más rápido posible de allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar desquiciado una retahíla de insultos dirigidos al fabricante, al vehículo y a todos los parientes de las baterías gastadas, unos ligeros golpecitos al otro lado de la ventanilla del conductor llamaron su atención.

Alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver tras el cristal a Sakura, que con una sonrisa amable, le instaba con una mano a bajar la ventanilla para conversar, cosa que hizo al instante.

-Parece que tienes un problema aquí –le dijo la joven en tono conciliador.

-No creas –musitó sonriendo con cierto embarazo-. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me cree este tipo de situaciones difíciles… si no lo hiciera tendría que sospechar.

La joven rió quedamente mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en la ventanilla del coche.

-En ese caso te propongo una cosa. Quédate esta noche a dormir en casa y mañana por la mañana con tranquilidad llamas a una grúa y solucionas el problema del coche.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró de un plumazo, y un extraño escalofrío le erizó la piel tras escuchar la propuesta. ¿Y tener que volver a cruzarse con él? Definitivamente no. Ya había tenido suficientes dosis de bastardo por una noche, por lo que apresuró a excusarse tras una forzada fachada de gratitud.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario –refutó-. Tarde o temprano arrancará. Es sólo cuestión de paciencia.

-Insisto –la joven accionó la manivela de la puerta que abrió para poder sentarse a su lado-. Déjame pagarte con este gesto todas las cosas que hiciste por mi cuando te pedí que vigilaras a Sasuke. Te recuerdo que al final no me cobraste nada.

-Eso… no tuvo importancia… -musitó con culpa. No quiso cobrarle porque no había finalizado correctamente su trabajo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Sí la tuvo –aseveró agradecida. La joven alargó la mano, y con un gesto contundente, sacó las llaves del contacto-. No protestes más y baja del coche. Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Y tras varias excusas, a cada cual menos convincente, y la rotunda negación de Sakura por devolverle las llaves, accedió.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Tarde se dio cuenta de que la propuesta no era tan sencilla como en un principio Sakura le había ofrecido. Sólo había dos habitaciones en la casa, a ocupar por cuatro personas, dos en cada una de las camas de matrimonio. Por lo que pronto llegó a la conclusión de que obligatoriamente dormiría acompañado. Compartir cama con Ino no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, si Sakura no hubiera insistido en que era descortés para una muchacha dormir con un chico que no fuera su novio.

-A mi no me incomoda -habían refutado ambos rubios a coro.

Naruto habría apostado por cualquier cosa, incluso dormir con el gato si con ello impedía verse irremediablemente arrastrado a una de las posibilidades.

Compartirla con Sasuke.

Muchas fueron las discusiones femeninas, tantas como miradas homicidas por parte del moreno. Finalmente la situación llegó a su límite, y el veredicto fue claro. Los chicos con los chicos, y las chicas con las chicas. De haber sabido que el destino aún pretendía volver a ponerlo a prueba durmiendo ni más ni menos que con el bastardo, Naruto nunca habría aceptado la propuesta de Sakura.

Y como había esperado, ahí no acabó el asunto. Una vez que cada uno había ocupado su dormitorio correspondiente, la disputa entre ellos continuó…

***Flash Back***

-Me importa bien poco donde duermas, solo apaga la luz de una maldita vez –le había gruñido Sasuke viendo la poca participación que ponía a la hora de meterse en la cama a su lado.

-Está bien, pero las manos donde las pueda ver –refutó apretando entre sus brazos la almohada que tapaba su improvisado pijama; una camiseta oscura de manga corta prestada por el moreno y sus boxers apretados-. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro por la noche. Si comparto cama contigo no es por gusto, sino porque no tengo más remedio ¿entiendes?

-¿Quién querría, dobe? –musitó entre dientes, alzando un dedo señalador-. Si no quieres dormir aquí, ya sabes dónde está el sofá, cerca de la puerta por donde has salido, esa es otra buena solución.

-Bastardo…

***Fin del Flash Back***

Y allí es donde se encontraba Naruto. Inmóvil, de espaldas, hecho un ovillo y en el filo del lado izquierdo de la cama. Prefería caer de bruces al suelo a sufrir algún accidental roce bajo las sabanas.

_No debería estar aquí. Esto es un completo error_. Pero por más que intentara auto castigarse mentalmente por sus actos, ya no tenían remedio. _La culpa es del bastardo. Él me obligó. Yo no quería corresponderle_. Pero culpar a Sasuke de haberlo incitado y hasta en cierta manera seducido, era culparse a si mismo. Porque él lo había consentido, había correspondido con la misma ansia voraz y lo había disfrutado. No se percató del alcance de sus actos hasta que Sakura los interrumpió. Su novia, su prometida. La persona con la que se iba a casar y crear una familia por el resto de su vida.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Quién era él para interferir en esa relación?

Soy un completo estúpido.

Y todo porque, sin comprender los motivos que le habían llevado a sentirse atraído nuevamente por una persona después de tantos años en soledad, había tenido que darse cuenta, en el peor de los momentos, de los sentimientos que había despertado hacia Sasuke.

Podía engañar al resto del mundo, pero no a sí mismo. Si estaba de nuevo allí era porque había querido, porque algo en el fondo de su interior le obligaba a permanecer al lado de Sasuke. Sentir el deseo que exudaban en cada uno de sus encuentros, ser el centro de atención de sus hermosos ojos negros, y la satisfacción que proporcionaba saber que él también se sentía atraído. Nadie lo había obligado a volver. Nadie lo había obligado a meterse en esa cama.

Nadie lo había obligado a enamorarse de él.

No podía continuar así. La culpa lo carcomía. Prolongar esa situación era inmoral, deshonesto, una locura. Sakura no merecía algo así, ella era una buena mujer, cariñosa y encantadora, la pareja perfecta que todo hombre querría encontrar. No merecía ser engañada y traicionada por terceras personas. Y eso le incluía a él. Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, asumir que había sido una equivocación que no se volvería a producir, mantenerse al margen de la relación. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

Inquieto, el detective volvió a repasar mentalmente una vez más todo lo que pensaba decir, antes de girarse bajo la sábana hacia el lado contrario, enfrentando al bastardo aunque este se encontrara de espaldas.

-Sasuke… -murmuró con nerviosismo.

El moreno fingió no haberlo escuchado, y reticente a abrir los ojos, se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio en la oscuridad de la estancia. Segundos después, notó el peso del rubio deslizándose por la cama hasta quedar muy cercano a su espalda.

-Sé que estás despierto, teme –volvió a musitar.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza, y un gruñido gutural que no presagiaba nada bueno brotó de su garganta. No quería responderle, tampoco que le hablara, y mucho menos que se acercara a él. ¿Acaso ese estúpido dobe no se daba cuenta de cuanto le estaba costado no perder por completo su voluntad y saltarle encima? Un escalofrío, y la intensa marea candente ascendió por su vientre cuando el aroma de sus cabellos dorados y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo se hizo aún más intenso. Bajo su ropa interior pudo notar una incomoda pulsación de sobra conocida.

Maldición.

Frustrado y en parte avergonzado por parecer un adolescente con una revolución hormonal grave, se encogió cubriendo con ambas manos su hombría, sin saber cuanto más aguantaría en ese estado. Ahora el término dobesexual no le parecía tan descabellado.

-Respecto a lo que pasó antes… -vaciló el rubio. Cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose en disipar su inquietud, y cuando pudo hacerlo, se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad-. …creo que deberíamos olvidarlo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos atónito al tiempo que sentía una extraña y desagradable sensación de vacío acometerle en el pecho. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Fue una equivocación –prosiguió el detective en un murmullo-. Yo… me dejé llevar, no fui consciente… no tuvo que haber sucedido.

Habría querido poder explicarse mejor, hacerle entender de alguna manera la gran culpabilidad que sentía. Pero revelar esa información también era confirmar sus sentimientos, por lo que pronto rectificó, y con pesar, recompuso una falsa fachada de burda indiferencia.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes, teme. Yo no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra. Solo fue… una reacción física. Ya sabes, un calentón –mintió y con dolor sintió como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sasuke no pudo responderle. Las palabras de Naruto le habían dejado sin aliento, causándole una desconcertante ansiedad que tornó rígido su cuerpo. ¿Una reacción física? ¿Eso es lo que realmente pensaba? ¿Sólo un calentón? La sangre de sus venas comenzó a hervir con rabia. No, no era eso lo que había leído en sus ojos cuando estaban a punto de besarse, no era eso lo que le había expresado con su cuerpo, anhelante y agitado.

-A veces pasa ¿no? Confundes lo que es real y te dejas llevar por las circunstancias. Pero eso no significa que me sienta atraído por ti.

_Mientes_, gritó en su fuero interno. El pulso se le aceleró y los músculos rígidos se contrajeron dolorosamente. _Estás mintiendo._ Se encogió sobre sí mismo un poco más, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Por eso creo que es mejor que olvidemos lo que ha sucedido y cada uno retome su vida.

_Cállate._

-Yo… no se lo voy a decir a tu prometida, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

_No quiero oírte._

-No voy a retractarme de mis palabras, soy un hombre con honor. Por eso te prometo que a partir de ahora no volverás a verme nunca más.

_¡Maldición!_

Sasuke se giró con brusquedad, tan rápido que el gesto tomó por sorpresa a Naruto incapaz de responder a nada. Sus dedos crispados agarraron el cuello de la camiseta del rubio, y con energía, tiraron de él haciéndole caer rudamente de espaldas contra la cama. Cuando el detective logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke ya se había colocado a horcajadas sobre su vientre, apresándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con desmedida rabia.

-¿Qué demonios estas…?

-¡Cállate! –rugió más fuerte de lo que había previsto sin pensar en que sus gritos podían despertar a alguien más en la casa. En vano, trató de contener los temblores que convulsionaban todo su ser antes de moderar su tono a uno más bajo pero no por ello menos amenazante-. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más.

Él tampoco había querido que sucediese, no fue su intención llegar hasta ese extremo, pero había sucedido. De nuevo esa fuerza magnética se empeñaba en volver a unirlos, como dos imanes que se atraen irremediablemente. Conocer a Naruto había traído demasiados cambios a su vida, ninguno de ellos bueno. Por primera vez había tenido que luchar contra nuevas emociones, contra una sed insaciable, contra ese sentimiento hambriento y egoísta como lo eran los celos. Y para su sorpresa había fracasado inútilmente en todas y cada una de sus batallas internas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer ese estúpido dobe y desestabilizar su vida por completo? Él había sido feliz durante todo este tiempo, tenía una vida tranquila, un trabajo estable, una prometida atenta y un frío corazón de hielo incapaz de ser traspasado por nadie. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente él quien calentara su triste alma vacía?

-Sasuke…

No se dio cuenta de lo absorto que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos hasta que le escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Confuso parpadeó varias veces, retomando la atención sobre el detective, que inquieto, no apartaba la vista de él.

-Está bien, no tengo nada más que decirte así que dejaré de hablar, pero apártate, estás demasiado cerca –protestó intentando deshacerse del agarre de sus manos sin conseguirlo.

Los parpados de Sasuke se entornaron con malicia percibiendo el nerviosismo que acometía al rubio. _No me malinterpretes,_ y_o no me siento atraído por ti, _le había dicho minutos atrás. Escuchar eso le había enfurecido y en cierto modo hasta tocado en su orgullo. Mentía, con sus reacciones había dejado más que claro que su presencia le ponía nervioso, su cercanía le encendía las mejillas y el más mínimo roce calentaba su piel, ¿Acaso no había sido él quien había ofrecido sin contemplación sus labios? Pronto haría que se tragara sus palabras.

Con un gruñido ronco e indescifrable, el moreno se inclinó un poco más, derramando el aliento cálido sobre la boca entreabierta, la que a escasos centímetros una de la otra, se le antojaba excesivamente tentadora. Quería besarla y morderla hasta hacer enrojecer los labios, hundir la lengua buscando encontrar una igual de hambrienta que la suya y probar el sabor que le había sido impedido. ¡Maldición no! Nada de besos, los besos se daban a las personas por las que sentías algo especial: a tu pareja y a tu familia. Naruto no entraba en ninguna de esas dos categorías. Él solo pretendía que el dobe reconociera su mentira, que se retractara de sus palabras.

Resistiendo esa gran tentación húmeda, Sasuke ladeó el rostro hundiéndolo en el bronceado cuello que no tardó en volver a probar.

Naruto abrió los ojos con estupor, y un gemido ahogado brotó de su garganta al notar como poco a poco la boca de Sasuke iba recorriendo camino hacia su clavícula. El pulso se disparó, igual que su respiración entrecortada, y un torrente sofocante de calor ascendió incipiente desde su estómago cuando Sasuke se dejó caer, pegando por completo sus cuerpos. La efímera idea de revolverse para salir de sus brazos pronto quedó en el olvido cuando una violenta sacudida le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Una dureza, igual de protuberante que la suya, había comenzado a frotarse impúdicamente contra sus bajos.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Es que no había escuchado ni una de sus palabras?

Sofocado e incapaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior intentando por lo menos evitar los gemidos que pugnaban por surgir de sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su espalda se arqueó cuando los dientes mordieron un punto sensible de su cuello.

-Para –musitó Naruto sin fuerzas. Continuar con aquello era una locura, una insensatez. ¡Por dios, su prometida dormía en la habitación de al lado! ¿Es que acaso no le importaba que los descubriera?-. Detente.

Pero su cuerpo nuevamente había dejado de obedecerlo, y a pesar de sus palabras, pudo constatar como sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse a la par que las de Sasuke.

El moreno reafirmó la fuerza con la que agarraba las manos del rubio al igual que la rudeza con la que mecía su pelvis. Más fuerte, más rápido, la tela que cubría sus erecciones se hizo tremendamente molesta. Besó y lamió con vehemencia el cuello del detective, ansioso y desatado, hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca. No recordaba haber sentido una necesidad reciproca tan grande en su vida, ni siquiera con Sakura.

Se detuvo a penas unos segundos para deleitarse observando el rostro acalorado del detective; tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Se concentró en los provocadores labios que mordía entre dientes reprimiendo inútilmente sus jadeos. Quería morderlos, la necesidad comenzaba a ser extrema, quería besarlos, saborear ansiosamente aquella boca por lo general tan ruidosa y malhablada. Y lo quería ya. ¿Qué importaba si no entraba dentro de esas dos categorías? Ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Deseoso, Sasuke se inclinó y un ligero roce unió sus bocas en un primer contacto. Suave, cálido, no se parecía en nada a la primera vez que se besaron. Se inclinó nuevamente, y un segundo beso cayó algo menos sosegado, más atrevido. Un tercero, un cuarto y un quinto… para cuando Sasuke quiso darse cuenta, su curiosidad comenzó a remitir, pero no su gusto por la boca de Naruto. Con la punta de la lengua lamió el labio superior y el inferior, antes de colarse en el interior de esa cavidad húmeda, encontrando para su goce una igual de hambrienta que la suya.

_Si no me deseas por qué correspondes, _resonó satisfecho en su fuero interno. _Por qué correspondes._

Una sucesión de largos y húmedos besos, de enloquecedoras fricciones pélvicas y sofocados gemidos de placer, llenó los minutos siguientes. Tan absorto estaba Sasuke robando el aliento del rubio, que no se percató de que había disminuido la presión con la que le retenía las manos, hasta que el detective se soltó de ambas. El cuello de su camiseta fue agarrado, y de un impulso, Naruto le hizo separarse bruscamente rompiendo todo contacto.

-Maldito bastardo, te dije que pararas –gruñó roncamente con la respiración a mil por hora.

Sasuke alzó la vista, y tembló al verse irremediablemente atrapado por la intensidad y el deseo que reflejaban esas brillantes pupilas, tan dilatadas, que a penas dejaba ver el hermoso color de su iris.

-Te dije… que pararas –repitió entrecortadamente a duras penas.

El moreno retrocedió a la defensiva, preparándose para afrontar un ataque directo de Naruto por haberlo incitado, pero para su sorpresa, esas manos que aferraban su camiseta no lo apartaron más, sino que lo atrajeron nuevamente con violencia hasta que sus bocas volvieron a chocar.

Un gruñido anhelante se escapó de la garganta del moreno, y otro aún mayor cuando las manos del rubio se desplazaron hasta su trasero, estrujándolo con avaricia. Y de un rápido movimiento se vio derribado sobre el colchón, con Naruto encima de él.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó vibrante el rubio mordiendo con desatado deseo el cuello pálido que tan vulnerable le mostraba. Hizo presión con la cadera, aumentando la fricción de sus entrepiernas bajo la tela-. ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Sasuke?

El moreno no podía contestar, la necesidad desesperada de oxigeno en sus pulmones era superior al habla. Vio como su camiseta fue alzada y aquella boca ruidosa recorrió con besos su pecho hasta llegar a un sensible pezón, el que lamió y mordió tiernamente sacándole varios gruñidos acuciosos antes de que se deslizara hacia el sur.

-No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices –insistió mordisqueándole el borde de sus costillas inferiores. Sentir el ligero dolor le produjo una vibrante contracción de placer.

¡Maldición, sí!

Lo ansiaba, lo quería, su necesidad sólo podía ser saciada por aquel hombre, su deseo sólo podía ser satisfecho por ese dobe que prendía en llamas su cuerpo con sus toques y sus besos. Eso es lo que quería, lo que no había conseguido durante años atado a una mujer y meses recorridos en el barrio gay. Sentir el calor, la pasión y la fuerza de unos brazos que lo hicieran sentir vivo por dentro.

Alzó las caderas casi por instinto cuando notó las manos aferradas a sus muslos y la húmeda lengua deslizándose por debajo de su ombligo. A su mente, acudió con premura aquel deseo frustrado que tuvo la primera vez que vio al rubio en aquel oscuro callejón; sentir esos suculentos labios alrededor de su erección. Aquel pensamiento le hizo gruñir en anticipación y agarrar con crispados dedos un puñado de dorados cabellos, dirigiendo la cabeza hacia el lugar que él quiso.

Naruto supo con certeza cuales eran las pretensiones de Sasuke cuando su rostro fue dirigido frente a la protuberante erección. Quería que se la chupara, igual que lo hacían los chaperos a los que pagaba por sus servicios. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Para eso lo buscaba? ¿Por eso lo provocaba? Un azote de ira mal contenida se dibujó en sus facciones mientras con la cabeza rechazaba moverse hacia donde él quiso. Sasuke gruñó frustrado, alzó las caderas impaciente volviendo a presionar aún más fuerte sobre la cabeza que se resistía por segunda vez.

Un gruñido seco, y con ambas manos Naruto deshizo el agarre sobre sus cabellos, volviendo a acomodarse encima del mayor.

-Yo no soy ningún maldito chapero, bastardo –gruñó derramando sus palabras sobre la boca del moreno-. Si quieres que continúe, será a mi manera.

No le dejó contestar, con renovadas energías Naruto lo besó mientras sus manos ávidas volvían a deslizarse por el cuerpo sudoroso de Sasuke, llegando a la cintura del bóxer, el que deslizó lentamente hasta dejar la firme erección al descubierto. Sasuke gimió enardecido al notar la mano cerniéndose al contorno de su dureza y un temblor desaforado lo arremetió cuando esta comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Sin voluntad para detenerlo, clavó los dedos en el hombro de Naruto y dejó que el placer se expandiera más allá de lo que jamás había sentido, de lo que jamás sentiría en su maldita vida.

-Sasuke –clamó suavemente en su oído.

El delicioso y enloquecedor vaivén manual se detuvo, y el moreno alzó la cabeza con brusquedad para exigir por qué. A tiempo pudo ver como Naruto se había alzado ligeramente y ahora era su turno de liberar la presión de su miembro. Desde luego, la suculenta visión empañó cualquier otro pensamiento racional en su cabeza que no discurriera sobre el tamaño bien dotado de su hombría, y el color natural de sus cabellos dorados, los que definitivamente, también estaban en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Naruto se volvió a recostar sobe él y la dureza golpeó contra su vientre. Estaba dura, caliente y húmeda. Lo que le produjo un desconcertante escalofrío placentero y que su propia erección pulsara enardecida por más. Sasuke estaba confuso, pocas eran las personas a las que había permitido traspasar su barrera personal y ninguna de ellas le había hecho sentir una excitación tan descomunal, algo que su cuerpo pareció ansiar con enfermiza necesidad.

La mano experta de Naruto se volvió a cernir alrededor de su masculinidad, la que friccionó suavemente y deslizó hasta rozar con otra piel igual de dura, tersa y tan caliente como la suya. Las había unido, comenzado a frotarlas entre sí. La excitante sensación hizo que el cuerpo entero de Sasuke se apretara, y las sacudidas ascendieran incontrolables desde su ingle, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

-¡Joder, sí!

Sakura abrió los ojos un tanto desconcertada. Parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y se incorporó sobre la cama frotándose cansadamente el rostro. ¿Había sido un sueño o realmente le había parecido escuchar la voz de su prometido? Miró hacia el lado contario, y el cabello largo y rubio de su amiga descansando sobre la almohada le recordó por qué no se encontraba a su lado.

Adormilada, se sentó en el borde de la cama unos segundos para bostezar con pereza antes de levantarse y salir al oscuro pasillo. Caminó en silencio, con los pies descalzos hasta la puerta del dormitorio de invitados, donde se detuvo con una mano alzada rozando el pomo de la puerta.

Iba a girar el tirador cuando un vibrante tintineo semejante al cascabel del gato y su posterior maullido le llamó la atención.

-Meow.

Sakura aflojó la presión sobre el tirador de la puerta, desviando la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. ¿Quizás había sido el gato quien la había despertado y no Sasuke? Curiosa fue hasta el salón, hallando al susodicho desperezándose sobre el cómodo sofá. La joven se acercó a él sonriente.

-¿No puedes dormir minino? –le preguntó con dulzura acariciando el suave pelaje de su lomo. Un tranquilo ronroneo fue emitido como única respuesta.

Con un suspiro sosegado por haber encontrado al causante de su desvelo, Sakura retrocedió entrando de nuevo en el pasillo, de vuelta a su dormitorio. Por lo menos se quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que era el minino y no Sasuke quien tenía ligero el sueño.

-No… no puedo más… -le pareció escuchar en un murmullo.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y agudizó el oído. Esa… esa no era la voz de Sasuke.

Extrañada, miró hacia la oscuridad del corredor unos segundos, antes de que instintivamente sus pies comenzaran a moverse de nuevo hacia la habitación de invitados. Un traspié le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio debido a la oscuridad de la estancia, pero no llegó a caer. Una vez frente al dormitorio, no se preocupó en llamar. Abrió lentamente la puerta lo suficiente como para que sus ojos interceptaran la cama de matrimonio ubicada en el centro.

En el interior distinguió dos siluetas, que en silencio, descansaban inmóviles una al lado de la otra, dándose la espalda. Poco a poco, Sakura se aproximó a ellos, comprobando lo evidente. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Confusa, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y se regañó mentalmente por su demencia. ¿Escuchar voces no era de locos? La próxima vez que fuera al consultorio de Kakashi se lo preguntaría. Dio media vuelta, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su rostro. El corazón le bombardeaba a un ritmo frenético, la adrenalina continuaba bullendo candente por sus venas, se miró las manos y constató como aún le temblaban ligeramente, sobre sus labios pudo apreciar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. El orgasmo había llegado tan intenso y devastador que tuvo que morderse así mismo para no gritar como un poseso. Sobre su vientre, descansaban los restos húmedos de su liberación.

Quien sabe lo que habría llegado a ocurrir si, justo después de que ambos se corrieran, no hubiera escuchado un ruido extraño en el pasillo.

Se suponía que debía sentirse aterrado, avergonzado y carcomido por los remordimientos. Por dios, su novia había estado a punto de sorprenderlos en una postura imposible de excusar. Pero para su sorpresa, su corazón se agitaba eufórico, y por su mente no discurría otro pensamiento que no fuera la idea de que si, por alguna razón el dobe y él se volvían a encontrar en una situación parecida, intentaría ser más silencioso manteniendo sus bocas ocupadas.

Aún percibía feliz los últimos coletazos de placer meciendo su cuerpo, cuando el peso del detective agitó la cama. Sasuke se giró despacio, a tiempo de ver como este se había incorporado, y de espaldas, había comenzado a vestirse en silencio.

-¿Qué haces, dobe? –susurró arrugando las cejas, confuso.

-No quiero seguir participando en esto, Sasuke –se lamentó cabizbajo, doblándose hacia delante. Parecía dolido y el estremecimiento que sacudía sus hombros era plenamente visible-. Ella… ella realmente te quiere. No merece que la engañes con nadie.

El moreno alzó una ceja dudoso.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir como tengo que llevar mi vida amorosa? –gruñó a la defensiva.

El rubio volvió enérgico el rostro hacia Sasuke. Su expresión era abatida y sus ojos destilaban un profundo arrepentimiento.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado eres tú? ¿Es que no sientes ni una pizca de remordimientos?

-Si lo siento o no, es mi problema –replicó hosco.

-Eres… eres… un maldito bastardo infiel –Naruto se alzó, y antes de que pudiera objetar alguna palabra añadió de camino a la puerta-. No vuelvas a buscarme. No volveré a ser tu cómplice en esto.

La puerta se abrió, y segundos quedó cerrada.

Sasuke continuó unos minutos más con la vista perdida en la penumbra, erguido y tenso. Sí, por supuesto que sabía que no debería haber participado, ni dado pie a que aquella situación se desarrollara. Pero joder, el sexo nunca antes había sido tan bueno.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pobre Naruto, su sentido del honor no le deja revolcarse tranquilo xD Pero bien que lo ha disfrutado, eso no lo puede negar, su atracción es mayor que su conciencia. Tiene que aprender del bastardo desalmado de Sasuke, que no tiene ni decencia ni pesar por sus actos. Yo también me pregunto que hubiera ocurrido si el minino no llega a despistar temporalmente a Sakura y esta entra antes de tiempo a la habitación… ¡Ugh!

Ya dije que las escenas subidas de tono iban a abundar en el fic, no penséis que todo a terminado aquí. Mucho más en el siguiente.

Besos. Gracias por leer y comentar a:

**Tsunade25**: soy mala, pero no tan perversa como para dejar el fic ahí xD Besos. **akane hinode**: gracias linda, eres un sol. **Tenar-Elfarran** ¿Clases de yoga para Sasuke? Has tenido una gran idea xD Besos. **hijadelaluna****, ****Zhena HiK**: me dejaste con la intriga, no me llegó tu pm. Espero que fuera lo que fuese lo que ibas a proponerme fuera algo tremendamente indecoroso xD Besos. **-Pattizm-****, zrame-sama, ****tsukino marin****, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, ****sheymi****, ****gozatela**: ¿Qué me den lo que quiero en navidad? ¿Tú crees que es honrado pedir un macho sumiso a los reyes magos? xD Besos. **Miwa, ****katsurag****, Ayumaik, ****Hikari no Taiyou****, ****lady Sesshoumaru**: mi querida angie, tu review a sido kilométrico xD Como sigas así vas a ganar el record al comentario más largo xD Pero yo siempre los adoro. Besos. **Selene Mindthelay, hitomi_miri, ****Beautiful-Veela****, Takiko**: que ilusión ver aquí a alguien del fanclub Sasunaru, un saludo linda. **saku-ann****, Kappuchu09, ****Myu18**: cielo, la página no deja que se coloquen msn y por eso los elimina, pero espero haberte ayudado con mi respuesta por privado a subir un fic. Besos. **Daksidein Deem****, Aghata Malfoy Uchiha, ****anime-ttevayoxD****, ****Akai Karura**: el lemon no podía faltar, ya lo iban necesitando, que a este paso se iban a correr en cualquier esquina. xD Besos. **zaky'Lautner Cullen****, ****, ****ale-are**, **Cherry Angel Moon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hii!! Dos semanas después, como cada lunes Naruko vuelve a la carga como la gripe en invierno o como la larga lista de venganzas de Sasuke. (El día que se ponga a revisar los nombres se dará cuenta de que no tiene suficiente tiempo en la vida para vengarse de todos) xD Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar con agradecimientos a **Kappuchu09**, por ofrecerme traducir este fic a otro idioma, y a **Nammy-chan**, por las dos lindísimas covers que me ha dibujado para esta historia. Ambos los podéis ver en mi profile.

Gracias chicas.

* * *

**Cap 08: Necesidad extrema.**

_Cinco semanas antes…_

-Realmente me sorprende verte aquí. No recuerdo que hubiéramos concertado ninguna cita previa. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Sasuke?

El moreno cerró los ojos y un lánguido suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Realmente no lo sabía. Solo recordaba haberse subido al coche, y conducir largo tiempo sin un rumbo estipulado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había detenido el vehículo frente a aquel consultorio sentimental que tantas veces había jurado vengarse en su fuero interno. Quizás involuntariamente buscaba alguien con el que poder desahogarse, consultar sus dudas, alguien confidencial, una persona intrascendente con quien no tuviera relación en su vida diaria y no pudiera juzgarlo.

Alguien como Kakashi.

-Creo… -pronunció vacilante, arrugó el ceño y la expresión de sus ojos negros se tornó pensativa-. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

El consultor sonrió de medio lado, oculto tras las páginas del libro erótico que acostumbraba a leer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque desde que ese dobe había desaparecido de su vida una semana atrás, una asfixiante sensación de vacío se había instalado en su pecho y su mal humor había alcanzado límites insospechados, quiso haber respondido. Esa reacción no tenía ningún sentido. Definitivamente tenía que haber perdido la cabeza.

Había soñado todas las noches con él. La mayoría de ellos eran sueños húmedos en los que las caricias y los besos se sucedían sin descanso. Hasta tal punto había llegado la ofuscación que inconscientemente se levantaba de madrugada y somnoliento acudía a un dormitorio que no era el suyo, a otra cama, a otras sábanas, buscando el suave aroma que los cabellos dorados habían dejado impregnados en la almohada. Algo realmente preocupante para una persona que reafirmaba encarecidamente ser un heterosexual convencido.

En un ataque de ira las tiró a la basura.

Enfermizo, simplemente enfermizo.

Concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo siempre había logrado aislarle de los problemas, hacer deporte, entrenar en el gimnasio hasta quedar exhausto. Pero no encontró en ninguna de ellas el remedio a su dolor de cabeza. Y Naruto seguía siendo el centro de sus pensamientos.

Quería volver a verlo, algo completamente inadmisible cuando ambos habían decidido apartarse por completo de sus vidas. Pero como ya sabía siempre que se trataba de Naruto, los juramentos tendían a quedarse en el olvido, y sus más febriles deseos iban tomando fuerza en su mente de una forma arrolladora e imposible de ignorar. Por lo que no dudó en recurrir de nuevo a sus contactos, si con ello saciaba esa imperiosa necesidad por saber de él. Poco después Neji, el detective contratado, le informó de cada uno de sus pasos.

_-Es una persona bastante inquieta. Resulta complicado seguirle la pista. Trabaja en un gabinete de detectives al que acude todos los días y en el que relativamente suele estar poco tiempo. La mayoría del día lo pasa fuera, trasladándose de un sitio a otro, como si buscara a alguien. A veces se detiene a comprar comida para llevar en un puesto de ramen ambulante, y por la noche suele visitar algunos bares en el barrio de Akatsuki, siempre acompañado de un chico moreno de ojos negros._

_-¿Quién es él? –preguntó más ansioso de lo que quiso._

_-Sai, un compañero de trabajo._

_-Sigue vigilándolo –dictaminó-. A los dos._

Pero contarle a Kakashi todas aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban era imposible. Después de todo no era una persona completamente desconocida, y estaba al tanto de su relación con Sakura. No quería darle motivos de sospecha que posteriormente pudiera emplear en su contra.

-¿Sasuke?

La voz del consejero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que alzara el rostro en su dirección.

-¿Hn?

-Déjame adivinar… -prosiguió viendo la poca participación de la que disponía el moreno para contestar-. ¿Es Sakura la que te está volviendo loco? ¿Has tenido algún problema con ella?

Sasuke suspiró torciendo el rostro hacia un lado, dejando nuevamente la pregunta sin responder. Su prometida estaba siendo últimamente otro problema más a sumar entre sus muchos problemas.

Desde que habían comenzado con los preparativos de la boda, Sasuke se había esforzado por eludir sutilmente cualquier tipo de participación en el tradicional festejo. A cualquier persona le hubiese quedado clara la indiferencia o desinterés que mostraba en ese asunto, pero Sakura pertenecía a esa minoría con dificultad de comprensión indirecta, y durante toda la semana había insistido en pedirle opinión en cada insignificante detalle. El traje, los anillos, la comida que pondrían en el banquete de boda… ¿Qué le importaba a él todo eso? Le traía sin cuidado, cualquier cosa que escogiera ella estaba bien, no se la iba a discutir, pero Sakura no se conformaba con su entera aprobación, y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Supo que había perdido por completo la poca paciencia que le quedaba cuando Sakura le recordó la fecha del calendario en la que estaban, y con ello, el acostumbrado viaje a Okaido para visitar sus suegros. Durante muchos años, normalmente a principio de mes, su novia lo arrastraba a pasar un fin de semana en la casa de sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad, algo que siempre le había provocado un profundo rechazo. No porque fueran una mala familia, o no lo trataran con estima, sobretodo la madre de Sakura fiel devota de su persona, sino porque eso implicaba volver a crear las falsas apariencias de novio perfecto, considerado y agradable que tanto detestaba. Por lo que Sasuke no dudó en excusarse tras un inexistente malestar estomacal, y la promesa de ir a visitarlos otro día.

No contó con la preocupación que podía despertar Sakura, la que insistía encarecidamente en hacerle pasar por un lavado de estomago en el hospital. A pesar de la insistencia y de sus continuos regaños, por fin logró persuadirla para que acudiera ella sola a la cita y hacerle entender que lo más importante era pasar ese único fin de semana al mes con la familia.

Lo que fuera con tal de que le dejara unos días de tranquilidad.

Cuando Sakura salió un tanto reticente por la puerta de casa con equipaje para todo el fin de semana, la mascara indispuesta del moreno cayó y ansioso cogió el teléfono móvil marcando con premura el número de Neji. Lo había estado rumiando varios días, pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba confirmar con urgencia que tipo de relación mantenía Naruto con ese desgraciado que lo seguía a todas partes. Conocer el presente de Sai, su pasado, todos los asuntos escabrosos de su vida, así como sus puntos débiles. Absolutamente todo aquello que le beneficiara en posibles chantajes emocionales si este se convertía en una amenaza que pudiera alejar a Naruto de él.

Antes de que el primer tono sonara, colgó.

¿Había dicho amenaza? ¿Acaso sentía celos de ese miserable? ¡Qué estupidez! Fue entonces cuando comprendió que lo que había comenzado como una atracción corría el riesgo de convertirse en una peligrosa obsesión.

Eso… si no se había convertido ya en ello.

-Sasuke –insistió Kakashi-. Comprendo que estés reticente a responder cierto tipo de preguntas, pero… quiero que sepas que te voy a cobrar igualmente hables o no.

El moreno respiró hondo llevándose ambas manos a las sienes que masajeó enérgicamente. Quizás si le planteaba su problema de manera concisa y sin demasiados detalles Kakashi no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas en el asunto, pero él podría resolver su indecisión.

-Tengo dudas –pronunció minutos después del silencio.

-¿Qué clase de dudas?

Para empezar, ¿Qué tenía Naruto que lo obsesionaba tanto? No era la primera vez que contrataba los servicios de chicos para satisfacer sus actividades sexuales, en todos los casos únicamente actividades orales, pero una vez que todo había acabado y su deseo estaba satisfecho, nunca había intentado encontrar a ninguno de esos chicos nuevamente como lo hacía con Naruto, ninguno de ellos desató esa enfermiza necesidad que lo carcomía por dentro y aceleraba su corazón prácticamente moribundo.

¿Realmente estaría arrepentido?

Sí, claro que lo estaba. Sobre todo después de haberlo visto abatido y reacio incluso a mirarle a la cara. No quería admitirlo, pero la situación se le había ido bastante de las manos. Al principio tan solo quiso que Naruto reconociera la atracción que sufría por él y accediera a ser el sustituto de esos chaperos a los que había dejado de acudir. Después de todo era culpa suya que ya no pudiera liberar tensión muscular todo lo deseado. Pero cuando probó su boca…

Se pasó la lengua por los labios buscando el sabor de Naruto.

No pudo contenerse.

Y cada vez que recordaba los carnosos labios, la húmeda lengua hambrienta, y la apasionada intensidad de sus besos, el deseo de volver a probarlos le arremetía con violenta avaricia.

¡Por dios, había besado a un hombre!

Reconocerlo no era fácil, tampoco mirar dentro de su corazón. Pero lo que estaba claro es que nunca había sentido aquel deseo por Sakura. La quería, la respetaba, pero ella nunca había encendido su alma de aquella manera. No nubló su juicio, no aceleró su corazón, no le obsesionó hasta el punto de desatar un monstruo tan voraz como lo eran los celos. Sin embargo, ella le trajo estabilidad emocional a su vida, calma y sosiego. Una estabilidad que estaba siendo destruida por ese dobe ruidoso, sugestivo, y tremendamente hábil con las manos.

Con un fatigoso suspiro, Sasuke se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá meditando durante unos segundos la pregunta correcta.

-¿Y si lo que creo que es estupendo, lo es, pero no lo es tanto como algo mejor? –cuestionó dudoso haciendo comparación entre uno y otro.

Kakashi alzó perezosamente el rostro del libro, clavando su único ojo visible en Sasuke.

-¿Acaso le estás siendo infiel a tu novia? –preguntó segundos después.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –apresuró a rebatir. Su negación había sido terminante pero la manera profunda en que respiraba delataba el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar. ¿Cómo demonios lo había intuido? En su pregunta no había dicho nada con lo que se pudiera hacer esas conjeturas. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle a un ritmo frenético mientras un sudor frío le recorría por la espalda. Ese hombre con apariencia de idiota crónico era peligroso, muy peligroso.

-Entonces no entiendo a qué vienen tus dudas –prosiguió el consultor con flojera retomando su lectura-. Nada debería hacerte dudar si mantienes una relación estable y nunca has probado algo más tentador que lo que tienes en casa.

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero segundos después volvió a cerrarla. Eso era cierto, nada le había hecho replantearse su relación sentimental hasta que Naruto cruzó en su vida.

-Así que lo has probado –dictaminó riendo socarronamente por lo bajo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que su silencio había sido su respuesta.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

El moreno se puso en pie con claras intenciones de abandonar la estancia. Presentía que continuar allí no iba a ayudarle lo más mínimo. A penas había hablado y Kakashi ya había descubierto más cosas de su vida privada que Sakura en tres meses.

-Tú eres el que ha venido a mí buscando respuestas ¿No es así? –inquirió con parsimonia el consejero pasando distraídamente una página del libro-. No cuestiones mi profesionalidad, sabes que este es un gabinete privado que no va a hacer eco de ninguna noticia… por muy comprometida que sea.

Sasuke estudió minucioso el rostro medio oculto de Kakashi buscando alguna muestra de falsedad en sus palabras. Al no encontrar más que una mirada de sufrida paciencia, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza accediendo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Bien –prosiguió Kakashi-. Para disipar esa indecisión lo primero que haremos será comenzar con unas preguntas básicas. Si no quieres no tienes por qué contestarlas en voz alta, pero lo importante es que seas sincero contigo mismo. De no ser así nunca resolverás tus dudas.

No creyó que valiera la pena responder pero aún así cabeceó afirmativamente.

-La causa principal de que muchas personas caigan en la infidelidad suele ser porque no son felices en sus relaciones o no están satisfechos con lo que le aporta su pareja, ya sea por la monotonía o la rutina que ha hecho perder el sabor a la relación. La pregunta es simple: ¿Eres feliz con ella?

Sasuke frunció el ceño pensativo.

No estaba seguro de comprender realmente qué era la felicidad. Llevaba tantos años con ella que no conocía otra forma de vida. Si la estabilidad emocional era la felicidad, entonces probablemente sería feliz.

-Por la cara que has puesto una de dos; o necesitas ir al baño o realmente la respuesta es negativa –se mofó-. En ese caso te formularé la contraria. ¿Eres feliz con tu aventura?

Sasuke bufó contrariado.

Desde luego que no. Por lo general Naruto siempre lo frustraba y le hacía perderlos nervios con facilidad, no tenía nada bueno que se pudiera asemejar a la felicidad. Bueno, eso si dejaba a un lado lo habilidoso que podía llegar a ser en el ámbito sexual.

-Si ninguna de las dos resuelve tus dudas piensa fríamente cuales son los beneficios que te aportan esas dos relaciones. Siempre encontrarás que hay una de las dos que tiende a ser más favorable para ti.

Rebosante pasión o estabilidad y calma. No creía que pudiera vivir con una sin disponer de la otra.

-Parece que esa pregunta tampoco te convence –alegó con un ápice de fastidio-. En ese caso imagina que ya eres un anciano y has pasado toda tu vida al lado de una de esas dos personas. Tu vida es como siempre la habías soñado, tus expectativas están cumplidas y eres plenamente feliz. Quizás eso sea lo más difícil para ti, imaginarte sonriendo y eso… -carraspeó-. En fin, ¿Cuál de esas dos personas es la que ves a tu lado?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo ladeando el rostro de forma pensativa.

Era difícil imaginarse viviendo esa situación ya que siempre había pensado que prefería dejar de respirar antes de convertirse en un anciano débil y deteriorado. Pero si por alguna razón altamente improbable llegara a esa edad y su vida hubiera transcurrido como siempre quiso vivir, lejos de falsas apariencias y obligaciones, Sasuke podía vislumbrar con claridad un rostro anciano pero bello sentado a su lado, con una mirada clara y tierna entornada tras sus parpados pesados, los que en antaño dejaron ver dos grandes ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, su sonrisa seguiría siendo ancha y traviesa, y las inevitables arrugas cruzarían su rostro bronceado, tapando las marcas que un día cruzaran sus mejillas.

Ese era Naruto.

Aquella visión fue suficiente para que los latidos de su corazón golpearan fuerte contra su pecho y la respiración se le desbocara. ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Inconscientemente quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese dobe ruidoso?

-¿Y si estoy equivocado? –musitó sobrecogido por la inesperada revelación-. ¿Y si es solo una duda pasajera?

Sasuke alzó la mirada y contempló aturdido el gesto seguro y conciliador que le dedicaba Kakashi.

-Entonces sólo te queda preguntar a tu corazón, es el único que nunca miente –musitó suavemente-. La persona que lo encienda y lo haga palpitar será la correcta.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante dejando flácidos los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. No necesitaba preguntarle, sabía de sobra la respuesta. Tarde llegó a la conclusión de que aquella pregunta había sentenciado definitivamente su relación con Sakura.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta que buscabas.

Sasuke cabeceó conforme a la vez que se levantaba con gesto cansado. Habían sido demasiadas revelaciones por un día.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-La próxima vez que tengas dudas puedes llamarme a mi número de teléfono personal –Kakashi alargó una mano ofreciéndole una tarjeta publicitaria de la consulta-. Aunque puede ser que no esté disponible muchas de las veces. No te lo puedo asegurar.

Sasuke contempló distraído la tarjeta durante largos segundos antes de decidirse a salir de la consulta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Hablar con Sakura y decirle que realmente no la amaba? ¿Hablar con Naruto y admitir que a lo mejor era gay? Definitivamente no. Sasuke haría lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera en su lugar después de descubrir que estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

Emborracharse.

-Por cierto –intervino Kakashi antes de que el moreno saliera por completo de la estancia-. ¿Has probado alguna vez a hacerlo con un chico? Ya sabes, alguien que trabaje en ti teniendo el mismo juego de herramientas a mano.

Sasuke arrugó la boca notando como el calor teñía sus mejillas de un vistoso rojizo, y sin replicar ni dar a entender con gestos si era cierto o no esa insinuación, dio media vuelta y salió de la consulta. En su fuero interno Sasuke juró vengarse de él por… ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? ¿Cinco, seis? No importaba, se vengaría de él y cuando todo hubiera terminado, se volvería a vengar.

Kakashi esbozó una socarrona sonrisa retomando su lectura.

-Sí, apuesto a que sí.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Naruto entreabrió los ojos con extrañeza.

¿Ese sonido estridente que escuchaba era el timbre de su casa? Desconcertado, consultó la hora en el reloj despertador de la mesita. ¿Qué desalmado iba a presentarse en su vivienda a las tres de la mañana? Seguramente había sido un sueño. Adormilado, cerró los ojos dándose media vuelta en la cama simulando no haberlo escuchado.

Instantes después el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez con mayor insistencia.

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos con irritación.

-Juro que mataré al que esté llamando a la puerta –gruñó.

Molesto, retiró las sabanas, le dio al interruptor de la luz y se levantó con morriña. Seguro que era el inoportuno de Sai que venía de investigar a fondo a algún camarero del barrio de Akatsuki. Y eso que ya le había avisado en anteriores ocasiones que ese tipo de información insustancial no era tan urgente como para que tuviera que contárselo de madrugada. ¿Es que acaso él no dormía nunca? Naruto llegó a la conclusión en varias ocasiones de que lo único que tenían en común era que los dos eran humanos. Y a veces hasta dudaba de eso.

Caminó a oscuras por la casa rascándose despreocupadamente los cabellos más que alborotados hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Desconfiado puso un ojo en la mirilla. No era la primera vez que se presentaba en su puerta algún indigente buscando comida, dinero, techo que lo cobijara, o las tres cosas. Pero para su sorpresa en el rellano no logró visualizar a nadie. Confuso, parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos antes de volver a mirar.

Seguía sin haber nadie.

Volvieron a sonar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó alto y claro sin acceder a abrir.

Segundos después, una voz débil y enronquecida le contestó.

-Abre la puerta.

Pero lo que Naruto abrió fueron sus ojos de par en par, notando como su estómago se encogía angustiosamente. Conocía perfectamente esa voz masculina y el tono altivo que siempre empleaba. El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad, y durante un instante que le resultó eterno, dudó si acceder a abrir o no.

Finalmente haciendo acopio de valor decidió enfrentar la amenaza.

Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Como había supuesto de frente en el rellano no encontró a nadie, miró hacia los lados, y a la izquierda, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared encontró a su visitante.

-Sasuke –musitó incrédulo-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El moreno alzó la mirada más lento de lo normal y un gorgorito extraño parecido al de una risa brotó de su garganta.

-Hey, dobe –musitó con dificultad.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo viendo el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el moreno. Ropa desaliñada, cabellos revueltos, ojos brillantes y entornados, solo podía tratarse de una cosa. Se agachó comprobando lo que a primera vista era indiscutible.

-¡Apestas a alcohol! –inquirió a regañadientes-. ¿Cuántas copas de Whisky te has tomado?

-¿Ese Whisky tenía copas? –musitó entrecortado.

-Estás borracho.

Sasuke intentó alzarse pero su precario equilibrio le hizo fracasar al instante cayendo de culo de nuevo contra el suelo. Hizo un segundo intento flexionando las piernas y colocando ambas manos en el centro como apoyo, pero su estado de embriaguez era lo suficientemente alto como para que las fuerzas volvieran a fallarle.

La idea de dejarlo allí tirado y cerrar la puerta como si no hubiera ocurrido nada cruzó a gran velocidad por la mente del rubio, pero sabía que era algo imposible, su sufrida conciencia nunca le dejaría libre de la culpa si lo hiciera. Aunque el bastardo se lo hubiera ganado a pulso durante todo este tiempo.

Naruto chaqueó la lengua irritado antes de inclinarse y rodearle el cuerpo por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo y ayudarle a entrar en su casa. Sasuke se dejó hacer dócilmente.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? –le preguntó haciendo un costoso esfuerzo por mantenerlo en pie y cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-Ya no puedo más –murmuró recostando la cabeza contra el hombro del rubio.

-¿No puedes más? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Naruto dio un vistazo rápido a la vivienda sin saber exactamente donde colocarlo. El sofá era una idea más recomendable que tumbarlo en su cama. A paso lento, intentó guiarlo hasta allí-. No me lo digas, has dejado sin reservas al bar donde has entrado.

-Lo he intentado –pronunció pesadamente notando la lengua hinchada y torpe-. No quería, pero no puedo seguir luchando, no quiero seguir perdiendo. He llegado a mi límite… ¡broag!

Cuando estaba a punto de recostarlo en el sofá, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante llevándose con premura una mano a la boca. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Joder. Mejor vamos al baño –apresuró a rectificar el rubio dando media vuelta-. Aguanta hasta que llegues. Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima.

Sasuke a penas lo escuchó. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía el estómago removido y sus piernas claramente se resistían a aguantar su peso por más tiempo. De nuevo había cometido otro error, y esta vez con el alcohol. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos que despertaba por Naruto era realmente aterrador, por lo que no dudó en mitigar ese miedo con una o dos copas. Cuando finalmente asimiló que la persona a la que amaba no era su novia sino ese rubio ruidoso, no vio ningún motivo en parar en tan solo una.

El taxi se detuvo y a duras penas logró reconocer la calle en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando le había dado al conductor inconscientemente la dirección de una casa que no era la suya.

A buen paso llegaron al baño. Naruto le dio al interruptor de la luz y sentó con cuidado al moreno en el suelo cerca del inodoro.

-Tomate tu tiempo –le ofreció sin querer mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación. Hizo amago de levantarse con la intención de salir cuando la mano de Sasuke lo agarró por la muñeca obligándolo a quedarse.

-No te vayas –musitó mansamente. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y el largo flequillo negro tapaba por completo sus ojos en aquel momento cerrados.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio –resopló el rubio con un ápice de fastidio-. Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.

-Entonces no te alejes.

Con energía tiró de la mano haciendo que Naruto prácticamente cayera sobre él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, enterrando el rostro en el cuello moreno.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

Ignorando las palabras temerosas del detective, Sasuke inspiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma que tanto le enloquecía y tanto había ansiado respirar. Realmente lo había echado de menos en esa larga y difícil semana. Con avaricia lo estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos. Hacía lo que su corazón le pedía, lo que su alma anhelaba, lo que su mente le exigía. Siempre podía culpar sus actos a los efectos del alcohol.

Deseoso, rozó con la lengua el cuello moreno que tan vulnerable se le mostraba y absorbió haciendo ventosa con los labios.

Un violento estremecimiento erizó la piel de Naruto. Notó como el calor inundaba sus entrañas y la respiración se le entrecortaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que no volvería a ser su cómplice en esa clase de juegos? Recuperando parte de su cordura, puso ambas manos en los hombros de Sasuke apartándolo en un resuelto movimiento.

-Tú lo que necesitas es una ducha fría – aseveró entrecortado. Y probablemente serían dos duchas frías como la cosa continuara en ese rumbo.

Con firmeza le obligó a medio incorporarse e inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo sobre el plato de ducha. Orientó la manguera sobre la nuca y abrió el grifo. Sentir el agua fría resbalando por la cabeza y parte de su rostro hizo a Sasuke estremecerse y encogerse de la impresión, pero no intentó detenerlo. Dejó que el agua arrastrara todo su estupor y devolviera la lucidez a sus pensamientos.

Minutos más tarde, cuando creyó recobrar la cordura, le hizo una señal con la mano.

-Para el agua, dobe.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así y usar mi nombre de una maldita vez? –reprochó con un mohín de enfado.

-Idiota, para el agua –se mofó.

-¡Teme!

De un manotazo cerró el grifo, tiró la manguera y se giró buscando una toalla seca. A veces realmente llegaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. Se giró con la toalla en mano y casi se le cae de la impresión. Sasuke se había incorporado, tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, los ojos entornados sensualmente y su rostro mostraba el gesto más pacifico y hermoso que jamás llegó a ver. Miles de gotas resbalaban de su rostro al cuello llegando a morir en el pecho bajo la ropa. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero le fue imposible. La visión era realmente perturbadora.

Sasuke se percató de que el rubio lo observaba boquiabierto y sonrió de forma arrogante. No fue hasta ese momento en el que Naruto se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Ve… veo que estás mucho mejor –pronunció ocultando su turbación-. Entonces seguro que ya puedes irte de mi casa.

Con un gesto que pretendía aparentar desinterés, Naruto le tiró la toalla a la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-Naruto… -susurró suavemente.

El rubio se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. Escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan sensual le había erizado la piel y acelerado el pulso. Casi prefería que le siguiera llamando dobe o idiota. Temeroso, se giró lentamente hacia él. Aún conservaba la toalla sobre la cabeza y la había inclinado hacia abajo ocultando el rostro.

-¿Por qué no has ido? –preguntó en un susurro con una calma pasmosa.

Naruto alzó las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Te estuve esperando –volvió a pronunciar Sasuke como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. Pero no fuiste.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

No, claro que no entendía, pero él tampoco se lo iba a explicar. Decirle que había buscado una excusa para acudir al barrio de Akatsuki a emborracharse, el cual le dijo Neji que solía frecuentar, y así poder aproximarse de nuevo a él, era mostrar una actitud más que desesperada.

Sasuke avanzó con paso tranquilo, quitándose a su vez el paño de la cabeza pero sin levantar el rostro hasta que no quedó justo frente al detective. Naruto giró la cara inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y un jadeo inoportuno brotó de su garganta cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle lenta y delicadamente las marcas de sus mejillas y la mandíbula, desplazándose hasta rozar los labios entreabiertos. Presintió el aliento cálido del moreno golpeándole en la boca y supo con total seguridad lo que iba a pasar, y aunque tenía tiempo suficiente para apartarse, no quiso evitarlo.

El contacto se produjo. Un beso tierno, suave, una delicada caricia que le supo tortuosamente a poco. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez con más fuerza, más ansia, Sasuke deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior del rubio antes de introducirla lentamente en la húmeda cavidad que se abría deseosa. Y mientras Naruto sentía que toda su cordura de nuevo abandonaba su mente subyugada por las caricias que Sasuke le regalaba, pudo apreciar que aquel beso, dulce y a la vez tan necesitado, no se parecía a ninguno de los besos que había recibido antes.

Estaba cargado de sentimientos.

De pronto la garganta de Sasuke emitió un extraño sonido, su cuerpo se convulsionó hacia delante y con una mano apartó a rápidamente a Naruto mientras él se inclinaba hacia el inodoro. Varias arcadas le hicieron descargar gran parte del líquido que retenía en su estómago y otras tantas toser estrepitosamente. Cuando la sensación de malestar dejó de angustiarlo, tiró de la cadena y se dejó caer en el suelo notando el cuerpo flácido y pesado.

Naruto continuó erguido, tenso y con la respiración a mil por hora durante unos segundos más, incapaz de reaccionar. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había caído en las tretas seductoras del bastardo sin ninguna resistencia, y para su asombro, pudo constatar por la euforia de su cuerpo cuanto las había echado de menos. Lentamente desvió la atención hacia el moreno y lo observó durante largo rato. Era la primera vez que lo veía derrumbado y tan indefenso, sin su mascara impertérrita en la que se escondía del mundo.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Resonó tiernamente en su fuero interno.

Derrotado, como el que definitivamente ha tirado la toalla dejando el caso por perdido, Naruto se acercó a él y le ayudó a incorporarse. Con paso tranquilo entraron en el dormitorio y con cuidado lo tumbó sobre la cama. Sasuke parecía medio muerto, seguramente por el gran esfuerzo que hizo al vomitar. Lo mejor era que descansara, reanimarlo para echarlo de su casa le pareció una crueldad.

Con sutileza lo descalzó, le quitó la camisa mojada y los pantalones húmedos y manchados de restos no identificados. Cuando la única prenda que quedó a la vista fue un bóxer oscuro y apretado, por la mente de Naruto comenzaron a cruzarse ideas contradictorias.

_Quítaselos. No se los quites. Solo es curiosidad. No es decente. Quieres volver a verlo desnudo. Estás enfermo Uzumaki._

Naruto sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente eliminando esas ideas maliciosas que luchaban por dominar sus buenos impulsos éticos. Intentando no mirar más allá de lo esencial, lo introdujo entre las sabanas con las que apresuró a taparlo hasta el cuello. Cuanto menos viera de ese cuerpo provocador y lujurioso mejor.

-¿Por qué has venido a verme, Sasuke? –susurró para sus adentros retirándole con delicadeza los cabellos mojados que se agolpaban en su frente.

Fuera lo que fuese por lo que había vuelvo buscándole, lo único que estaba claro es que el moreno no terminaba de demostrarlo abiertamente. Y su actitud imprevisible continuaba desconcertándole tanto como atrayéndole.

-Creo que ni siquiera tú lo sabes…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que su reloj interno decidiera despertarlo, pero reticente a moverse de aquella cama tan cálida y confortable, Sasuke trató de alargar el tiempo de descanso un poco más. Adormecido, inspiró hondamente llenando sus pulmones de aquel agradable aroma que extrañamente lo tranquilizaba. Vagamente le resultaba familiar. Parecía el mismo que despendía el dobe. ¿No había tirado ya aquellas sabanas?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó varias veces intentando centrar su visión. Demonios sí, recordaba perfectamente como las había tirado al cubo de la basura varios días atrás. ¿Entonces por qué continuaba oliendo a él?

Con brusquedad se incorporó sobre la cama y una doliente punzada en las sienes le hizo llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Mierda –gruñó por lo bajo.

Su mirada en seguida comenzó a recorrer rápidamente la estancia al no ser reconocida en un primer instante. ¿Cómo coño había llegado a parar allí? Ropa tirada por todas partes, estanterías repletas de revistas u otros objetos de utilidad dudosa, cientos de papeles repartidos por la cómoda, nada le hacía intuir dónde se encontraba. Miró hacia su izquierda y un lienzo colgado de la pared con un extraño símbolo rojo en forma de espiral llamó su atención.

-Naruto –susurró sin comprender por qué.

Algunas escenas comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente. Recordaba haber entrado en varios bares y haber ingerido cantidades más que desorbitadas de alcohol. Después había cogido un taxi y lo había llevado a una casa que no era la suya.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros cuando logró atar los cabos sueltos. Así que se encontraba en casa del dobe, concretamente en lo que parecía su habitación hasta ahora desconocida. Al retirar las sabanas para sentarse en el borde de la cama automáticamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió anoche? Vagamente podía recordar las palabras que intercambió con Naruto, pero estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas de carácter sexual. De lo único que se acordaba con total claridad era de haber vomitado en el baño. Después de eso, un agujero negro llamado inconsciencia absorbió todo su mundo, incluyéndolo a él.

¿Podría ser que hubieran vuelto a tener sexo? No lo creía del todo cierto. De ser así seguro que recordaría algo, por mínimo que fuera.

Con la mirada buscó por toda la habitación sus ropas, encontrando tan solo sus zapatos. Se levantó con esfuerzo y abrió varios cajones buscando algo para ponerse. En uno de ellos encontró unos curiosos calzoncillos llenos de horrendos corazones. Los labios de Sasuke ensancharon y con dificultad contuvo la risa que pugnaba por surgir. Pero mira que era infantil ese dobe.

Recordando que él no sonreía ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Sasuke cerró el cajón y se dispuso a salir de la habitación en busca de su ropa o en su defecto del dobe que la había escondido.

Al entrar al pasillo escuchó el murmullo apagado de dos voces conversando. Una era la de Naruto, pero la otra no le resultaba conocida. Dominado por una incipiente curiosidad, se acercó en silencio hasta que la conversación se escuchó con claridad.

-No hay forma de encontrarlo, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Fui al lugar donde se suponía que había comenzado una nueva vida, pero allí no lo conoce nadie, no existe, nadie lo ha visto. Ni a él ni a su amante. Cuando volví al bar le pregunté a Pein si sabía algo del asunto, y me respondió que seguramente se lo habrán liquidado en un ajuste de cuentas.

-¿Pein? ¿Hablas del dueño del bar de Akatsuki? Lleva cuidado con ese tipo. No me gusta, tiene algo oscuro y siniestro que me da mala espina, por no decir la cantidad de piercings que lleva en la nariz, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿Qué le gusta que se la metan por la nariz?

-Estas enfermo, Sai.

-Todo esto sólo nos lleva a una salida. Interrogarlo.

-Y lo haré, pero a su debido tiempo. No tienes ni idea de lo que cuesta hablar con ese bastardo. Tengo que ser sutil o acabará sospechando.

-Tu delicado enfoque no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Si no lo haces tú le sacaré los pinceles extra planos. Solo tienes que preguntarle dónde está su hermano.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo sintiendo una extraña sensación de alusión hacia su persona. ¿Estarían hablando de Itachi? La idea realmente no le parecía tan descabellada. Desde su desaparición muchos otros detectives habían intentado localizarlo antes que ellos, y todos habían fracasado rotundamente. ¿Pero por qué razón lo buscaría Naruto?

-No será necesario, Sai. Y ahora por favor si me disculpas, tengo que cosas que hacer.

-¿Vas a seguir planchándole la camisa?

-Emm… sí, pero mal planchada. Para que vaya haciendo el ridículo… y eso.

-¿Cómo era, cómo era? Hay una palabra para definir tu conducta. Mm, ah sí, nenaza.

-Lárgate de mi casa.

Sasuke escuchó una leve risa seguida del chasquido de la puerta al ser cerrada y supo que la conversación había finalizado del todo, pero en vez de salir, continuó escondido en el pasillo durante varios minutos más, sumido en sus pensamientos. Conocía la razón por qué seguían buscando a su hermano aunque este hubiera quedado libre de los cargos que le imputaron en su día. Muchos de sus familiares no quedaron conformes con su liberación en el caso por falta de pruebas y seguían acusándolo de traidor y asesino. Contratando cada cierto tiempo a diversos detectives para que continuaran removiendo el caso y buscando pruebas.

Y seguro que ahora le había llegado el turno a Naruto.

Con un fatigoso suspiro, Sasuke salió de su escondite aproximándose hacia el rubio, que de espaldas a él, se encontraba planchando algo mientras tarareaba una animada cancioncilla. Observó discretamente por encima de su hombro y reconoció la prenda de ropa.

-¿Esa es mi camisa?

Naruto pegó un bote del susto y se giró resuelto con el ceño fruncido.

-Joder, no andes husmeando en silencio, me has asustado –le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo, y al recordar que solo llevaba puestos unos boxers, desvió la mirada hacia un lado con turbación, ofreciéndole la camisa-. La he lavado. Los pantalones están encima de la silla.

Confuso, el moreno alzó una ceja y por un momento no atinó a decir nada. No había ninguna razón por la que hacer algo así, la relación que mantenían ni siquiera se podía clasificar como de amistad, pero a pesar de ello Naruto había tratado de ser amable y le había lavado y planchado la ropa. Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dejándose embargar por una feliz emoción.

-También hay café recién hecho si quieres –le ofreció el detective entrando a la cocina. Tras ponerse la ropa, el moreno le siguió llenándose una taza.

Los dos quedaron en silencio notando la extraña tensión en el ambiente. Naruto con la mirada puesta sobre el amargo líquido de su taza mientras Sasuke lo observaba distraído. ¿Esa mancha violácea que tenía en el cuello era un chupetón?

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? –preguntó el detective al cabo de un rato. Sasuke se limitó a observar detenidamente la mancha-. Respecto a lo que ocurrió anoche –le recordó.

Las finas cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron enérgicamente cuando no le quedó ninguna duda. Demonios sí, era un maldito chupetón. ¿Quién se lo había echo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Habría sido ese desgraciado de Sai? Sasuke juró en su fuero interno añadirlo a su larga lista de venganzas.

Naruto ladeó el rostro esperando paciente a que el moreno contestara, y al no hacerlo, prosiguió.

-Sigo sin entender por qué viniste a mi casa, aunque supongo que no te dignarás a darme una explicación –cerró los ojos y se frotó la nuca con cansancio antes de añadir con un tono calmado-. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que no me involucres en el asunto cuando le tengas que dar una explicación a tu novia de por qué no fuiste a casa a dormir, ¿vale?

-Está de viaje, ni siquiera se enterará.

-Ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquilo.

Naruto dio un último trago largo a su café antes de dejar la taza sobre el fregadero. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo en seco.

-Yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte –en realidad eran varias, la del chupetón del cuello una de ellas, pero optó por la de mayor urgencia.- ¿Por qué buscáis a mi hermano?

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No había esperado que le preguntara algo así, pero en seguida lo comprendió.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –espetó con crudeza.

Escuchó pasos tras él y supo que Sasuke se había detenido a su espalda.

-Por qué lo buscas –exigió nuevamente.

Naruto suspiró, y con calma se giró enfrentándolo.

-Solo quiero hablar con él –explicó-. Me han encomendado investigar la muerte de Shisui Uchiha, y pensé que tu hermano podría darme más pistas sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día.

-Abandona el caso. No lo vais a encontrar nunca –Sasuke negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina en dirección hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –el detective lo siguió, encontrándolo segundos después sentado en el borde de la cama mientras se colocaba los zapatos-. No pretendo acusarlo de nada, no se le va a juzgar, solo quiero descubrir qué es lo que pasó y por qué se marchó tan de repente.

-Tú no lo entiendes –inquirió alzándose abruptamente con el rostro inclinado y los puños fuertemente apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué no entiendo?!

Naruto lo contempló confuso, sin entender por qué se negaba rotundamente a darle información. Poco a poco Sasuke fue alzando el rostro y en sus ojos pudo distinguir un brillo melancólico y triste que le encogió el alma.

-Mi hermano… está muerto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Y al final Itachi apareció, no físicamente, pero sí de forma indirecta. Evidentemente aquí hay una contradicción porque Sakura en anteriores capítulos habla de Itachi con Sasuke, y da a entender que está vivo. Y ahora Sasuke acaba de decir lo contrario. No penséis que me he vuelto loca, es algo que desvelaré próximamente.

No sé vosotras, pero yo adoro sacar a Kakashi xD Es un personaje que me gusta mucho porque aunque tenga siempre ese aire despreocupado es muy intuitivo, y siempre se entera de las cosas aunque no se las cuentes. Pero gracias a él por fin Sasuke aclaró sus sentimientos (ya era hora, bastardo) ahora le toca el turno a Naruto, que aunque ya los tiene claros, le queda rendirse totalmente a la seducción Uchiha (ya va por buen camino).

El siguiente capítulo tiene premio. Sabéis a lo que me refiero, ¿nee?

Con referencia a los reviews he estado pensando en publicar las contestaciones como muchas otras autoras, en una página externa donde poder explayarme tranquilamente, ya que en FF no dejan y te arriesgas a que te llamen la atención en administración. Por eso a partir del siguiente contestaré a todas las reviews en mi LJ, pueden ver el enlace en mi profile.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios a:

**Takiko, ****Shinrine Shuichi Elric****, ****Kappuchu09****, Tsunade25**: Si has terminado de leer este capi ya sabrás dónde está Itachi, gomen linda, esta vez no va tener un papel de prota. Besitos. **Daksidein Deem****, ****hijadelaluna**: eso no lo dudes habrá Naruto seme, y más pronto de lo que parece xD Besos. **Kaze no Misuki****, ****tenma-chan****, ****saku-ann****, zarame-sama, ****zaky'LautnerC****, Tenar-Elfarran**: definitivamente eres buena en excusas con tu madre, tomaré nota para las mías xD besos. **gozatela****, ****Beautiful-Veela****, ****lady Sesshoumaru****, ****ale-are**: al gato le vamos a dar de premio una latita de whiskas xD, besos. **Zhena HiK**: no has podido predecirlo mejor, y Sasuke fue a su casa xD Nee, ¿no serás vidente? Besos. **Ayumaik, ****sheymi****, ****honki****, ****Envidia****, ****coptesita****, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, ****SolitaryKoi****, ****akari uzumaki****, Jaden Yukino, ****akane hinode****.** **oyuki_flor**: realmente me abrumas, no creo que sea merecedora de tantos halagos, pero gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic aunque el yaoi no sea una de tus preferencias, eso realmente me alegra. Siempre intento que mis escritos sean entretenidos, por lo menos es lo que a mi me gustaría leer, e intento que los personajes sigan conservando sus personalidades sea cual sea la trama (por no decir lo que adoro hacerle la vida imposible a Sasuke) (es uno de mis vicios mal sanos) Gracias por tu review, me levantó mucho el ánimo. Ya me contarás si también le gusta a tu hermana. Besos linda. **Miharu Nikushimi****.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas. Ya pensabais que me había olvidado de esta historia eh. Siento muchísimo la demora, pero escribir cada vez se me hace más cuesta arriba. A penas tengo tiempo, y cuando lo tengo la inspiración me abandona. Le voy a poner una vela a santa perversión a ver si me ilumina el camino, si es del libertinaje mucho mejor…

De nuevo mil gracias a Nammy-chan y a Selene por sus dibujos para esta historia. Son increíbles, nunca terminaré de agradecéroslo. Los pueden ver en mi profile.

Besos a todas.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 09: Un oscuro secreto.**

-Dice que está muerto.

Jiraiya dejó de teclear el ordenador portátil con el que estaba trabajando para alzar el rostro y dirigirle una mirada cáustica a su empleado.

-¿Y te lo vas a creer? –espetó con crudeza-. No hay ningún acta de defunción a su nombre ni se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo que coincida con la descripción de Uchiha Itachi. Es evidente que ese chico está intentando confundirte para que dejes de buscar a su hermano. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo –ironizó retomando sus labores-. Después de todo sigue siendo un Uchiha, va a encubrir la verdad hasta el final.

-No sé –dudó Naruto torciendo el gesto. Recordaba la cara que había puesto Sasuke mientras hablaba de su hermano mayor, realmente no parecía estar fingiendo la rabia que transmitía su rostro-. A mi no me dio esa impresión.

-Déjame que te diga una cosa, chico –su jefe se alzó, bordeando la mesa de escritorio hasta quedar apoyado en ella con actitud relajada-. La especialidad de esa familia son las fachadas bien elaboradas, esconder la verdad, taparla con buenos actos que mantengan intacto el honor de su apellido, y ese chico no es diferente a los demás –se cruzó de brazos pensativo-. ¿No conseguiste que te diera más información?

-No –negó irritado.

Por supuesto que había intentado indagar más en el asunto, y averiguar a qué se refería cuando afirmó que su hermano estaba muerto, pero Sasuke había adoptado un carácter evasivo y de rotundo mutismo, no dando en ningún momento su brazo a torcer.

-Lo intenté –prosiguió con fastidio-. Pero inmediatamente se fue sin contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas. Ha estado evitándome desde entonces.

-Oculta algo –dictaminó Jiraiya cada vez más convencido-. En ese caso continúa vigilándolo de cerca hasta que encuentres alguna prueba acusadora. Por mucho que la esconda, la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Naruto cabeceó a regañadientes. Seguir de nuevo al bastardo no era algo que le entusiasmara, mucho menos después de haberlo tratado y conocido un poco más en profundidad. Pero por extraño que pareciera, y aunque la relación que mantenía con él no se podía clasificar ni siquiera como de amistad, le daba la impresión que persiguiéndolo de nuevo traicionaba su confianza, por poca que hubiera, al poner en duda sus palabras. Bueno, eso era algo evidente.

Con un fatigoso suspiro salió del despacho de su jefe y cruzó el gabinete de detectives hasta recepción. Si tenía que continuar vigilándolo era necesario tomar una serie de medidas de precaución para que no lo descubriera. Comenzando por cambiar de coche.

No tardó en encontrar a su compañero de oficio apoyado en el mostrador principal, abrumando con una de sus insustanciales conversaciones a la desafortunada recepcionista.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer un trío con dos hombres? –le preguntó Sai a la pobre Hinata, que roja de la vergüenza, ya no podía inclinar más el rostro hacia su pecho-. Leí en un libro que es la fantasía sexual más frecuente entre las mujeres de mediana edad, algo que realmente podrías utilizar contra tu timidez -sonrió-. Piensa que hay dos de todo y cuatro de algunas cosas. Al principio puede asustarte, mucho más cuando varios de tus orificios sean utilizados, pero no debes preocuparte, he leído que es sano usar más de uno a la vez. Lo que no tengo muy claro es si luego te puedes quedar muda…

-Sai-kun –reprochó la muchacha completamente avergonzada-. Yo no hago esas cosas. Soy una muchacha decente.

Sai parpadeó confuso.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Sai –cortó el rubio interrumpiendo la conversación para gusto de la afectada-. Necesito que cambiemos nuestros coches durante un par de semanas. Tengo que volver a seguir de cerca al bastardo de Sasuke, y este ya conoce el mío –del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo las llaves de su vehículo, ofreciéndoselas al moreno-. Si lo utilizara me descubriría enseguida.

Sai ladeó el rostro arrugando ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó curioso intercambiando los llaveros-. Ese chico es peligroso, no me gusta, tiene algo raro, no sé... quiero enseñarle los pinceles o pegarle un puñetazo. No estoy seguro de cual de las dos.

Una imperceptible gota se deslizó por la sien del rubio.

-No será necesario –aseguró-. Se arreglármelas bien sólo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Encontrar la pista de Sasuke había sido relativamente fácil, mucho más sabiendo ya de antemano cual era su vivienda, su trabajo y sus hábitos diarios. Lo difícil del asunto era conseguir alguna pista, lograr que Sasuke bajara la guardia y mostrara algún fallo que pudiera ayudarlos a completar su investigación. Cosa en la que no ayudaba en absoluto. Tres días después de nulos resultados Naruto comenzó a pensar que tal vez el equivocado era él, y en realidad Sasuke sí le había dicho la verdad. ¿Pero entonces porqué se negaba rotundamente a contestar a sus preguntas? Estaba claro que algo ocultaba, y él lo iba a descubrir.

Ese mismo día, cuando por rutina seguía al BMV negro de cristales traseros tintados que conducía Sasuke tras haber finalizado su jornada laboral, Naruto se llevó dos gratas sorpresas. La primera fue cuando el vehículo circuló por una ruta de sobra conocida para el rubio hasta terminar estacionando justo frente a la puerta de su propia casa. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a palpitar descontrolado ante la idea de que Sasuke quisiera verle por voluntad propia y hablar con él como muchas otras veces había ido buscándolo. Pero los minutos pasaban y de su interior nadie se dignaba a salir. Finalmente la decepción cruzó en su rostro tras comprobar como el coche reanudaba su marcha igual que había llegado.

La segunda sorpresa llegó justamente después de que el coche se pusiera en carretera y condujera por otra ruta distinta a la habitual. Hacia las afueras de Konoha.

Naruto recordó aquellos primeros días, muchas semanas atrás, cuando Sakura lo contrató para que siguiera a su prometido y este hizo una pequeña escapada hasta un recóndito lugar desde el que se podía contemplar la ciudad entera, cegada por la contaminación lumínica. Pero sus sospechas pronto se vieron truncadas, y el coche prosiguió su camino. Una vez que el dejó atrás Konoha, lo había ido siguiendo desde lejos hasta que desembocaron en una estrecha y solitaria carretera, la que durante treinta largos minutos seguía poniendo en duda su destino.

¿A dónde demonios iba? se preguntó el detective por tercera vez mientras reducía las marchas. El asfalto comenzaba a ser irregular y la conducción dificultosa.

Hacía ya varios minutos que el paisaje se había teñido de verde, cubierto por los últimos rayos de sol anunciando el fin del atardecer. Una estampa que desde su posición se reflejaba inigualable. Altos cerezos con flores rosadas cuya belleza era indescriptible; los Sakuras comenzaban a florecer como toda primavera que está por llegar. Un poco más al fondo veía pequeños robles rodeados de una espesa y abundante vegetación, y el lejano horizonte lo colmaba toda una gran hilera de pinos que permitían ver los restos de luz desprendiéndose en la distancia.

Naruto se quedó asombrado de la calidez y tranquilidad que envolvía la bella estampa. Se hizo una nota mental recordando volver allí otro día para contemplarlo con más calma.

Tuvo que devolver toda su atención hacia el coche que seguía desde lo lejos cuando este comenzó a reducir la velocidad hasta quedar finalmente detenido en un estrecho arcén. Naruto rebasó el vehículo de Sasuke varios metros por delante para no levantar sospechas hasta que también lo detuvo en el borde. Por el espejo retrovisor se había percatado como Sasuke había bajado del coche adentrándose en el bosque a pie.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con una curiosidad más que despierta. ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Qué buscaba en un paraje a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Quizás se había citado allí con alguien? Muchas eran las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero ninguna con una respuesta clara. En silencio, se limitó a seguir al moreno varios metros por detrás de él.

A medida que iba avanzando los cerezos se hacían más numerosos así como la dulce fragancia que los envolvía. Naruto tuvo que esconderse tras un robusto tronco cuando observó como de pronto Sasuke se detenía en mitad de la nada. Curioso, lo contempló desde la lejanía y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado para ver más allá, hacia donde Sasuke dirigía su mirada, pero lo único que visualizó fue una roca en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque. Desde su posición podía apreciar con claridad la respiración pesada del moreno y como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse. Estaba nervioso. Naruto quiso salir de su escondite y preguntar qué ocurría, pero sabía que era algo imprudente. Instantes después Sasuke reanudó su marcha con lentos y calmados movimientos.

A no más de diez metros el moreno se volvió a detener, justo frente a la pronunciada roca que había divisado con anterioridad. Naruto contempló dudoso como Sasuke clavaba las rodillas en el suelo, inclinando el rostro hacia abajo. Fue un tiempo casi eterno, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio, el que Sasuke se mantuvo allí, quieto, en silencio, mirando la sencilla roca. Naruto decidió acercarse cuando le quedó claro que no se había citado con nadie más en aquel extraño lugar. Con paso sigiloso se aproximó a él, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos distinguieran lo que contemplaba con tanto afán. Y allí, postrada entre un espeso ramaje, divisó la robusta piedra de granito en la que se trazaba un nombre.

Uchiha Itachi.

-Entonces era cierto… -pronunció sorprendido notando la garganta seca y los nervios apretando su estómago.

El moreno giró el rostro con un movimiento brusco, y en su cara pudo distinguir la sorpresa que le produjo verse descubierto, y la rabia segundos después.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –rugió en un peligroso tono amenazador alzándose enérgico-. ¿Me has seguido? ¿Me estabas espiando? ¡Te dije que dejaras de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada!

-Yo… -balbuceó sintiéndose culpable. Sasuke tenía motivos para estar enfadado con él. Era cierto que lo había espiado y seguido hasta invadir su espacio personal, pero había sido una medida necesaria. El bastardo nunca habría hablado por iniciativa propia de aquel asunto. No había tenido otra alternativa-. Lo siento.

Su disculpa no fue suficiente, o por lo menos así lo decidió Sasuke, el que elevó un brazo descargando un fuerte puñetazo sobre el rostro del detective, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al verde pasto. Si creyó que con eso se contentaría, Naruto estuvo equivocado. Sasuke lo inmovilizó contra el suelo descargando renovados puñetazos sobre su rostro sin contemplación. Duros y rabiosos golpes.

-¡Era esto lo que querías! –bramó colérico-. ¡Estas satisfecho!

El rubio no intentó siquiera devolverle los golpes, pero sí detenerlos, bien sabía que se los merecía, como también sabía que Sasuke estaba descargando la rabia que acumulaba, no toda producto de su insolencia.

Con dificultad logró que los golpes se detuvieran. Para entonces la llamativa sangre ya cruzaba gran parte de su rostro, sobre todo emanando de la boca y la nariz. Pero el rubio no se quejó, es más, se mantuvo inmóvil con la vista fija sobre el moreno, que encima de él, jadeaba sonoramente entre temblorosas sacudidas.

-Te odio –reprochó Sasuke dedicándole una mirada cargada en desprecio, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, tanto que sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza. Inclinó el rostro ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo-. No tenías derecho… no tenías…

-Lo sé –le respondió conciliador como el que asume su parte de culpa por haber dudado de su sinceridad e irrumpido violentamente su intimidad sin permiso-. Perdóname, Sasuke.

Naruto alzó una mano con la que intentó acariciar la mejilla del mayor. Pero un revés cortante propinado con el dorso de la mano le detuvo.

-No me toques.

Con un movimiento resuelto Sasuke se alzó envuelto de nuevo en su fría coraza, comenzando a caminar a buen paso por donde había venido.

-¡Espera! No te vayas –el rubio se incorporó apresuradamente, siguiéndolo a duras penas. Los golpes lo habían aturdido tanto que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio-. De verdad que lo siento, y tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo. Pero en mi defensa diré que nunca dudé de ti, es solo que…

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente de espaldas a él.

-Necesitabas comprobarlo por ti mismo –concluyó un poco más calmado.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza aún sabiendo que Sasuke no le miraba.

-Pues ahí tienes la prueba –espetó elevando la voz más de lo que quiso-. Esa es su tumba.

Un frío temblor recorrió al detective cortándole en seco la respiración. Una cosa era ver una piedra con las letras inscritas de la persona que tanto había estado buscando y otra era confirmar que no se trataba de ningún sagrario colocado homenajeando su nombre. ¿Pero porqué en una zona así tan apartada de su ciudad? ¿Por qué no en un cementerio, o en el panteón de la familia Uchiha? Vacilante, desvió la mirada hacia atrás, observando durante largo rato las letras dibujadas sobre aquella blanquecina piedra antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se agitó envuelto por una repentina tensión, su respiración era acelerada y las facciones de su cara se contrajeron en una mueca rabiosa. Tanto que Naruto creyó que Sasuke zanjaría definitivamente aquella conversación y no de una manera agradable.

Varios minutos tardó en responder a la pregunta.

-Se suicidó –giró el cuerpo lentamente hacia él y entonces Naruto pudo comprobar el esfuerzo que hacía permaneciendo estoico en aquel lugar-. Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a todos los problemas que había causado. Era un cobarde.

El detective escrutó minucioso el rostro del moreno y creyó distinguir en sus ojos entrecerrados un intenso fulgor escondido, tal vez de odio, tal vez de rabia e impotencia. Lo único que podía percibir con claridad por su tono despectivo era el resentimiento que anidaba en su interior.

-¿Con problemas te refieres a la muerte de Shisui Uchiha? –cuestionó vacilante pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para eliminar el exceso de sangre.

Sasuke emitió un leve gruñido gutural en forma afirmativa. Aquel sonido parecía ser lo único que estaba dispuesto a pronunciar hasta que traspasados unos minutos añadió con desdén.

-Mi hermano siempre fue una persona amable, pacifica, inteligente y con un talento innato que mucha gente clasificaba como prodigioso. Siempre fue capaz de conseguir todo aquello que se propuso, incluso engañarnos a todos… –respiró hondo e inconscientemente apretó los labios.

No quería recordar aquellos tiempos, pero era demasiado tarde. Acudían a su mente como si los estuviera viviendo en aquel instante. Le resultó curioso que, a pesar de haberse negado interiormente a darle ningún tipo de explicación a aquel fastidioso detective, sus palabras fluyeran cada vez con mayor fluidez.

-Cuando la policía encontró a Shisui ahogado en la orilla del río, comenzaron a circular un sin fin de rumores acusándolo como principal sospechoso de su muerte. Incluso la policía llegó a investigarlo, pero ninguna prueba podía confirmar los rumores, así que fue absuelto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Eso mismo había descubierto él días atrás.

-Dos días después de aquello mi hermano vino a verme. Estaba nervioso, algo impropio en él, y con impaciencia me dijo que no había tiempo para explicaciones, que toda nuestra familia estaba corrompida y debíamos huir, salir del país, escondernos en un sitio lejano hasta que todo se hubiera calmado – su ceño se contrajo enérgicamente, tanto que su frente se colmó de finas arrugas-. Al principio no comprendí por qué quería aquello tan de repente, sin ninguna razón, así que me negué a ir con él hasta que no me diera una explicación que nunca llegó. Me citó en un lugar a las afueras de Konoha con la intención de explicármelo todo –hizo una breve pausa que aprovechó para dar un barrido rápido al entorno, como si estuviera reviviendo de nuevo aquella escena-. Justo en este lugar. Cuando llegué…

De repente detuvo el relato y Naruto apreció como la rabia volvía a cruzar su pálido rostro, endureciendo sus gestos.

-…ya estaba muerto –musitó-. Tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza y en una mano sostenía la pistola con la que se había suicidado. No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve de pie, a su lado, en estado de shock, contemplando el cadáver de mi hermano. Por más que intentaba encontrar una razón, no comprendía qué le había llevado a terminar de esa forma con su vida; nunca se metió en problemas, era una persona tranquila, por lo que incluso barajé la posibilidad de que realmente no fuera un suicidio y lo hubieran asesinado, dejándolo en esa posición para falsear su muerte –inspiró hondamente haciendo una breve pausa-. Estaba confuso así que llamé a mi padre y le conté la situación. Minutos después éramos dos los que contemplábamos el cadáver tendido en el suelo. La explicación que me dio mi padre me hizo comprenderlo todo.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza depositando con desdén su mirada sobre la tumba.

-Cabrón –siseó mordiendo las palabras-. La policía había encontrado nuevas pruebas que lo acusaban directamente en el asesinato, y antes de que lo arrestaran pretendía salir de país, esconderse, huir de la justicia. Después de todo sí fue el culpable de la muerte de mi primo. Y yo como un idiota creí en él… -cerró las manos y las apretó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron-. … confié ciegamente en su inocencia y me mintió, me engañó, nadie merece más que él estar donde se encuentra. Bajo tierra.

-No digas eso –susurró el rubio con pesar-. Seguro que hay una razón para que eso ocurriera. Nadie merece morir.

-¡Era un asesino! –bramó con energía volviendo el rostro hacia él.

Naruto enmudeció, sobrecogido por el palpable dolor que esos ojos opacos y gélidos transmitían.

-Mi padre decidió enterrarlo aquí mismo y mantener oculta su muerte –prosiguió con el mismo tono de desprecio-. Después de todo tenía un nombre de prestigio y una alta posición en la empresa, si la gente se enteraba de tal escándalo nuestro apellido habría quedado manchado. Ni siquiera mis familiares lo saben, por eso no cesan en contratar un sin fin de detectives que fracasan en su búsqueda.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. Por eso no había ningún acta de defunción a su nombre ni cadáveres que coincidieran con su descripción. Porque para el resto del mundo, Uchiha Itachi todavía se encontraba vivo y en paradero desconocido.

-Espera un momento –recapacitó el detective intentando atar los cabos sueltos de la historia-. ¿Y Deidara? ¿Se sabe algo de él?

-No que yo sepa. Después de la muerte de mi hermano intenté contactar con él, pero me dijeron que había desaparecido. Nunca volví a saber de él.

-¿Y la carta?

Sasuke parpadeó confuso.

-¿Qué carta?

-Durante la investigación encontramos a un conocido de tu hermano asegurando que existía una carta que vuestra familia mantenía oculta por su importante contenido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Nunca ha existido tal carta –negó-. Te mintieron.

-Ohh, vaya.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Sasuke con la vista puesta sobre la blanquecina piedra mientra Naruto lo escrutaba con descarado interés. Si todo lo que le había contado era cierto, ya no tenía por qué seguir con la investigación. Deidara estaba en paradero desconocido, y la única persona que podía explicarle qué ocurrió con Shisui Uchiha también estaba muerta, con lo que sus posibilidades de esclarecer el caso eran prácticamente nulas. Igual que les ocurrió a los demás detectives.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y con una mano hizo presión en la parte lateral de la nariz, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo por la hemorragia, aunque no pareció importarle demasiado. Sasuke bufó contrariado, se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón extrayendo un pañuelo oscuro de tela que ofreció al detective con cierta culpabilidad.

-Estás sangrando mucho –evidenció observando las manos teñidas de rojo.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, teme? –inquirió tres cuartas más agudo de lo normal, pero en ningún momento de forma ofensiva.

-Tuya obviamente. Si no fueras un dobe entrometido esto nunca hubiera ocurrido –le recordó riendo disimuladamente.

-Oh dios, te has reído… ¡Te estás riendo! –inquirió abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-. A mi costa, pero es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

Sasuke frunció la boca deshaciendo al instante la mueca risueña, desviando la mirada hacia un lado con cierto embarazo. Naruto percibió como sus mejillas pasaban del pálido a un leve coloreado y de ahí a un intento rojo que llegó incluso a encenderle las puntas de las orejas.

-¡Y además te ruborizas! –exclamó asombrado de ver tantas facetas desconocidas en Sasuke. Una agradable oleada de ternura lo invadió-. Desde luego hoy es un día para las sorpresas.

-Calla dobe, y comienza a caminar –farfulló en un intento por desviar el tema vergonzoso de conversación-. Te llevaré al hospital.

Se dio la vuelta, y sin esperar siquiera a que Naruto protestara, comenzó a caminar hacia el coche.

-No hace falta, en serio, no me voy a morir por un poco de sangre. Estoy bien –aseguró-. Cuando llegue a casa taponaré la herida y como nuevo. Además, he traído el coche, puedo llegar sin problemas.

El moreno se detuvo en seco, volviendo el rostro inquisidor por encima de su hombro.

-No vas a conducir –aseveró como el que no está dispuesto a recibir una contradicción por respuesta-. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices por esto? –el detective alzó el pañuelo teñido de sangre-. Te digo que no es nada, he sufrido peores heridas.

Sasuke resopló irritado, se giró de un resuelto movimiento agarrando bruscamente las solapas de la camisa del detective, obligándolo a caminar en la dirección que él quiso.

-He dicho que te llevo. ¿Acaso tengo que dejarte inconsciente para que dejes de replicarme?

Naruto lo siguió a trompicones, sin poder hacer ni decir nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Una vez en el coche, y en el más estricto silencio, comprendió la insistencia de Sasuke. Una sonrisa agradecida brotó en sus labios.

Desde luego, el bastardo no era bueno con las disculpas.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Una hora después, el BMV negro aparcaba frente a las puertas del hospital, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a pisar ni siquiera recepción. Fue todo lo que pudo conseguir Naruto a su favor después de haberle asegurado cientos de veces que se encontraba en perfecto estado y no necesitaba que lo revisara ningún doctor. No obtuvo la misma suerte cuando Sasuke aseguró que si no quería entrar en urgencias él mismo subiría a su domicilio y revisaría personalmente el proceso de cura. Bueno, para ser sincero, a Naruto no le molestaba lo más mínimo esa última opción, es más, bien pudo constatar por el alocado palpitar en su pecho cuanto había echado de menos su compañía.

Una vez ya en casa y sentado de frente en el retrete del cuarto de baño, Naruto experimentó una extraña sensación de vértigo. Quiso pensar que quizás era producto de los algodones rociados con desinfectante que tenía colocados en los orificios de la nariz cortando la hemorragia, pero engañarse era una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que la sensación de asfixia se la originaba el propio Sasuke, que muy próximo a él, le limpiaba con cuidado algunos hematomas de la cara.

Durante el largo tiempo que duró el proceso de cura, Naruto intentó mantener la cordura, controlar su nerviosismo, no ruborizarse, no hiperventilar, no mirar excesivamente el rostro imparcial del moreno, ni su nacarada piel, la nariz recta, los labios finos, suculentos, tentadores, pero sobre todo no quería ver esos profundos ojos negros que lo hacían ver tan rabiosamente hermoso.

Naruto fracasó en todos y cada uno de sus intentos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo un último intento por mantener la poca sensatez que le quedaba en pie y no saltarle encima arrancándole toda la ropa a tiras, pero ni siquiera así logró calmar su deseo. El simple roce de esas manos frías acariciando su mejilla le abrasaba la piel y le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Acaso te pongo nervioso, dobe? –cuestionó mordaz el moreno dándose cuenta de su más que alterada conducta.

Tocado y hundido. Ya era bastante bochornoso no poder controlar su cuerpo por voluntad propia como para que el bastardo te lo restregara por la cara. Naruto entrecerró los ojos malicioso, con un mohín de enfado.

-¿Sabes qué?... –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos-. No estás tan bueno.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron y un gorgorito parecido al de una risa brotó de su garganta. Naruto lo contempló fascinado. Era la segunda vez que lo veía sonreír; una risa honesta, limpia y alegre que le regalaba una vista completamente distinta a la mascara de frialdad en la que se escondía del mundo. Algo simplemente hermoso.

-Deberías sonreír más –murmuró sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

Sasuke carraspeó deshaciendo el gesto más por pudor que por contradecirle. Recogió un poco de crema cicatrizante sobre sus dedos, aplicándoselo por el labio partido.

-Abre la boca –le instó esparciendo bien la crema, y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el cuello moreno, donde una débil mancha violácea estaba a punto de desaparecer. La misma marca que le vio varios días atrás cuando se ganó a pulso la intoxicación etílica.

Un torrente de ira estalló en sus entrañas. Ese desgraciado de Sai…

Y de repente, sin ni siquiera habérselo propuesto, acudió a su mente una imagen de él mismo en aquel baño, en una postura similar, con la cabeza enterrada en ese terso cuello. Conocía el sabor de Naruto. Lo había probado muchas veces, y en aquella ocasión, lo había vuelto a hacer.

Los ojos se abrieron de la impresión al recordar por completo la escena. No había sido Sai, sino él mismo quien le había dejado aquella marca en el cuello. ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Eso cambiaba por completo las cosas. Media sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? –el rubio alzó una ceja dudoso-. Eres bastante rarito, ¿lo sabías?

Naruto se incorporó colocándose frente al espejo colgado de la pared, examinando su rostro ya curado pero cubierto de tiritas y moratones. Por instinto también sonrió mientras se quitaba el algodón de la nariz.

-Aunque con la cara que me has dejado no me extraña lo más mínimo. Deberías ir pensando en como recompensarme por tu falta de tacto -reprochó.

-Te lo hice yo –musitó de improviso Sasuke como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué?

A tiempo vio como el moreno alzaba un dedo señalándole el cuello. Por reflejo Naruto se colocó una mano encima de la zona devolviendo la atención frente al espejo. Ah, se refería a la marca.

-Quién sino, baka –increpó molesto-. Nadie está tan demente como tú para ir asaltando a la gente sin motivo alguno.

Naruto dio un respingo cuando en apenas unos pasos Sasuke se colocó justo tras su espalda, tan cerca que su pecho lo rozaba, transmitiéndole el calor que lo envolvía. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y sujetándose con fuerza al lavabo, le sostuvo la mirada con nerviosismo. Un violento estremecimiento lo aconteció cuando notó como Sasuke acercaba la nariz a su cabello, aspirándolo con descarada pasividad.

-Ves como estás demente –musitó a duras penas con la respiración desbocada.

Como única respuesta Sasuke deslizó una mano por el contorno de la cintura, rodeándolo, ciñéndolo a su cuerpo mientras con la otra agarraba un puñado de cabellos obligándolo a ladear la cabeza. Cuando tuvo el vulnerable cuello a su merced, posó los labios sobre esa imperceptible marca, la que no dudó en volver a reafirmar. Naruto se estremeció y un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios notando la quemazón de esa hábil y jugosa boca absorbiéndole sin contemplación.

-Espera –murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz sin fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo-. Espera un momento, Sasuke. Esto no… no…

Naruto quiso explicarse mejor, pero las palabras no salían. Lo deseaba, lo quería y lo necesitaba de una forma enfermiza, como jamás pensó que desearía a nadie, como jamás pensó que nadie encendería su alma. Sasuke era una droga, y él un drogadicto pecador. Pero no por ello dejaba de estar mal lo que hacían. No podían continuar así, no de la forma en que lo buscaba Sasuke. No dejaría que lo utilizara a su antojo.

El detective se agitó, hasta lograr conseguir girarse y apartarlo colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Ya… ya te lo dije antes –pronunció entrecortadamente rehuyendo su mirada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el temblor que lo acontecía-. No voy a volver a participar en tus juegos. Yo no soy ningún maldito chapero, ni ningún juguete al que puedas usar a tu antojo.

-Nunca he dicho que lo seas –replicó hosco.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes buscándome de esta manera? -alzó la mirada y en sus ojos brilló la desesperación-. Estás prometido a una mujer, vas a casarte con ella, pero parece que todo eso te trae sin cuidado y sigues viniendo a mí, provocándome, sometiéndome a tu antojo –angustiado, inclinó el rostro sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces con ímpetu.

Era tan difícil hablar con él, hacerle entender que no quería ser el segundo plato de nadie, ni ningún polvo de desahogo. Él quiso más, lo quiso todo. Tener a Sasuke como lo tenía Sakura, en una relación abierta y sincera en la que ninguno de los dos tuviera que ocultar sus sentimientos, ni avergonzarse por querer a otro hombre, ni engañar a terceras personas inocentes. ¿Tan difícil era de comprender? ¿Acaso era un pensamiento egoísta?

-No quiero que me utilices para satisfacer tus deseos –susurró en voz baja.

Esperó a que Sasuke objetara, iniciara alguna pelea verbal, o incluso que se burlara de él con muchas de sus irónicas frases cortantes, pero instantes después al comprender que el moreno no tenía intención de añadir nada a cambio, suspiró resignado apartándose definitivamente de él.

Le dolía, pero era consciente de que no podía continuar sobrellevando una relación en la que los sentimientos eran lo último a tener en cuenta. Por su bien y por el de Sasuke, prefería cortar por lo sano con aquella relación insana antes de que su corazón se hiciera trizas. Iba a abandonar la estancia cuando una frase lo detuvo en seco.

-No la amo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras giraba brusco el rostro por encima de su hombro. ¿Había escuchado bien? Varios segundos le costó comprender las palabras y otros tantos darle forma a su dudosa pregunta.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke resopló y con calma se apoyó contra el lavabo cruzándose de brazos.

-He dicho que no amo a Sakura –repitió con desgana-. Hace tiempo que lo sé.

La terapia con Kakashi finalmente le hizo abrir los ojos. Quería a Sakura, en el mismo sentido que podía querer a una buena amiga con la que había compartido demasiados momentos de su vida. La respetaba y sentía un profundo cariño hacia ella, pero no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Ahora que lo tenía claro, no podía más que pensar que todo había sido una excusa para tapar la insistencia de su padre por verlo comprometido, y de esa forma encontrar una manera de evitar que alguien más llegara a entrar en su corazón.

Pero Naruto lo había hecho, y el mundo no se había venido abajo.

Sí, definitivamente su relación con Sakura había tocado fondo.

-Eso es algo que ya intuía, pero entonces ¿por qué sigues con ella? –preguntó dudoso el detective.

-Es una buena mujer –se encogió de hombros indiferente-. La prefiero a ella antes que a cualquier otra –Naruto curvó las cejas dubitativo y Sasuke explicó-. Una de las condiciones que puso mi padre para heredar la corporación Uchiha era que debía casarme y darle un heredero.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que es un matrimonio convenido? –cuestionó alzando el tono más de lo que quiso.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Y supongo que ella no sabe nada de todo esto –concluyó. El silencio de Sasuke afirmó su sospecha-. Eso es más rastrero aún de lo que me pensaba.

-Cállate –giró el rostro vehemente hacia él-. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta esta situación? ¿Prefieres que le haga daño diciéndole que no la amo?

-Pero el daño se lo estás haciendo igual, bastardo –acusó-. Aunque no se lo digas, con tu comportamiento, tus escapadas y tus infidelidades estás arruinando la confianza, el respeto y el cariño que ella deposita en ti. No le estás dando la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a una persona que realmente la quiera. Ella se merece algo mejor.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo enérgicamente.

-A ver si adivino… ¿Tú eres ese algo mejor? –replicó adusto.

Naruto alzó el rostro retador.

-¿Por qué no? –desafió-. Yo o cualquiera que corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Sasuke alcanzó al rubio en un par de zancadas, y con poca delicadeza lo agarró de las solapas, acercándolo a su rostro amenazador.

-No lo harás –gruñó por lo bajo en un tono casi sensual. A tan corta distancia, y con los parpados entrecerrados, su expresión era realmente intimidante-. ¿Ves esa marca? -con un dedo rozó el cuello del detective-. Significa que tú ya tienes un dueño.

Un agradable calor inundó el pecho del detective. ¿Acaso insinuaba que le gustaba? El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y el calor se acumulaba sobre sus mejillas. Incapaz de mantener mucho más tiempo su indignación replicó intentando no mostrar la satisfacción que esas palabras le producían.

-Sólo es una marca. Con el tiempo desaparecerá.

Sasuke se acercó tanto a él que sus bocas se rozaron.

-En ese caso te la volveré a hacer las veces que sean necesarias –gruñó suavemente.

Naruto tembló al sentir el cálido aliento chocando contra su boca. Presintió como el deseo comenzaba a extenderse por sus entrañas y a duras penas logró frenar la apremiante necesidad de besarlo hasta hacer enrojecer sus labios. Tomó aire intentando controlar su necesidad.

-Tienes una manera curiosa de decir que te gusto –ronroneó.

Las destellantes pupilas de Sasuke, ebrias de deseo, fueron lo último que logró percibir con claridad antes de que sus labios se precipitaran sobre los suyos, ansiosos y desatados. Naruto gimió hondamente cuando la lengua del moreno, convertida en un ariete, se sumergió salvajemente en su boca en un beso hambriento y desmedido. Una parte de la conciencia de Naruto intentó rehuirlo, pero fue inútil, extasiado dejó que le subyugara y le mordiera los labios sin contemplación mientras las manos como garras, le apresaban la cintura y acariciaban la espalda casi con desesperación.

Un giro inesperado, un enérgico impulso, y la fría y dura pared chocó contra su espalda; Sasuke lo había empujado y acorralado. Sin preámbulos, el moreno tironeó de los cabellos dorados, forzándole a mostrar el tentador cuello, y cuando lo tuvo a su disposición, hundió el rostro clavando los dientes en la acalorada piel. Naruto gimió y se retorció desaforado, consciente de que su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerlo como en todas las anteriores ocasiones en las que Sasuke invadía su espacio personal. Sus manos en vez de frenar el arrebatado deseo, buscaban la cintura del moreno, intentando hundirse bajo la camisa o el pantalón, la prenda que antes desapareciera de su camino.

Notaba como el calor comenzaba a inundar sus entrañas, la respiración se le entrecortaba, el corazón latía desbocado, y el deseo emergía imparable en su interior exigiendo ser saciado, complacido. Una violenta sacudida, un quedo gemido anhelante, Sasuke había comenzado a frotar impúdicamente sus abultadas entrepiernas por encima de la tela. Si continuaban así, a ese ritmo frenético, Naruto no dudaba que él sería el primero en sufrir una eyaculación precoz.

A duras penas consiguió invertir las posiciones e inmovilizar a Sasuke contra la pared, llenando el lugar que él antes ocupaba. Se apartó ligeramente, no demasiado, lo suficiente como para que el moreno no tuviera alcance a sus labios y él pudiera llenar sus pulmones del necesitado aire. Un gruñido amenazador y una mirada de advertencia por parte del moreno le hicieron soltar una débil risa complacida. Sasuke estaba ansioso.

Era consciente de a dónde le llevaría aquel camino de espinas en el que caminaba junto al moreno, y a pesar de que ambos tuvieran sentimientos recíprocos, su relación nunca llegaría a ser nada oficial. Amantes en cama y personas desconocidas fuera de ella. No sonaba demasiado alentador, pero retirarse a esas alturas tampoco era una opción disponible. Sasuke ya estaba demasiado dentro de su interior como para expulsarlo sin más. Con premeditada lentitud, el rubio se inclinó hacia delante para besar el mentón y acariciarle la piel con la cálida respiración mientras acercaba lentamente los labios a su oído.

-Te daré lo que quieres –susurró provocador rozando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Media sonrisa se perfiló en el labio del mayor.

-¿A sí? –ironizó.

-Sí –respondió contundente.

Naruto agarró con ambas manos los bordes de la camisa blanca de su compañero y tiró de ella hacia los lados con rudeza, haciendo que varios botones salieran despedidos. Besó con desatado deseo la nacarada clavícula y el pecho, descendiendo hasta los rosados pezones, los que lamió y mordió tiernamente sin dejar de acariciar con las manos sus costados hasta el firme vientre. Sentía como el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía bajo su toque, endureciendo su ingle en respuesta a cada beso, a cada roce, respirando cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Unos dedos ágiles se enredaron en su cabello dorado, sujetándolo y tirando de él hasta conseguir que descendiera hasta la abultada entrepierna. Sí, por supuesto que sabía lo que Sasuke necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, lo que le exigía silenciosamente. Satisfacer su deseo, lo que había estado buscando desde aquel día que se encontraron por primera vez en ese oscuro callejón.

Y esta vez se lo daría…

… a cambio de algo.

Con un gesto seguro aflojó el cinturón, desabrochó el botón y descorrió la cremallera. El pantalón se deslizó por sus largas piernas dejando a la vista un apretado boxer oscuro ceñido a las estrechas caderas, en su contorno se dibujaba la silueta abultada del endurecido miembro. Naruto ahogó un gemido en anticipación. Alzó la mirada, y orgulloso contempló como los deseosos y entornados parpados de Sasuke no le quitaban la vista de encima, esperando impaciente su siguiente movimiento.

Con premeditada lentitud Naruto le despojó de la ropa interior y con una mano abarcó el erguido y desafiante miembro comenzando a acariciarlo. Un largo gruñido gutural se escuchó desde arriba a la vez la espalda se arqueaba en un acto reflejo, ofreciendo las caderas que buscaban un mayor contacto. Naruto sonrió complacido. Besó un extremo y lamió toda la base, las manos de Sasuke aferradas a su cabello lo empujaron guiándolo hasta que la boca logró abarcar en gran medida el palpitante pene.

Sasuke se encogió violentamente soltando un profundo jadeo, apretando aún con más fuerza la cabeza rubia entre sus manos, convulso y sofocado. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en aquella posición? ¿Cuántas bocas se habían cernido a su hombría? Ninguna como aquella. Jamás antes el calor, la humedad y la destreza de alguien le habían hecho sentirse tan deliciosamente devorado y complacido. Durante largo tiempo dejó que los labios del detective fustigaran su deseo, le atormentaran con su vaivén y le arrancara extenuantes gemidos. Quería abrir los ojos y no perder ningún detalle de aquella boca por lo general tan ruidosa, pero el extremo placer se lo impedía. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con languidez acompasando por instinto la pelvis a la tórrida succión.

Estaba tan cerca, ya presentía la proximidad del orgasmo ascendiendo desde su vientre, nublándole el juicio. Sólo un poco más… un poco más…

Y de improvisto Naruto detuvo la fricción.

Sasuke gruñó molesto inclinando el rostro violentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Joder, no pares! –bramó frustrado.

A tiempo logró ver a sus pies la socarrona sonrisa que le dedicaba del rubio mientras se desprendía de su camiseta y soltaba los botones de la bragueta. Escuchó el sonido de un tapón tras ser abierto y curioso observó como el detective había comenzado a maniobrar con un jabón de manos. Media sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios comprendiendo que él también se iba a dar auto placer al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba. Conforme, cerró los ojos soltando un bufido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un dedo mojado rozar contra su trasero.

Sasuke se tensó y al instante dirigió su mirada estupefacta hacia el detective. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nadie le había dado permiso para hacer sondeos así como así en territorio virgen sin aviso. Una cosa era rozarse y tocarse, otra muy distinta dejar que un hombre empujara un dedo u otra cosa en su trasero. Cuando iba a soltar toda una completa sarta de blasfemias y venganzas, se quedó sin aliento. Naruto había decidido volver a retomar el ejercicio bucal, y esta vez, de una manera realmente enérgica y profunda.

Sasuke se dobló en dos completamente convulsionado con cada palpitación de su ingle. Notaba como el placer se expandía más allá de lo que jamás sintió en su maldita vida, mientras el dígito se deslizaba dentro de él sin trabas, explorando y dominando, arrancándole los jadeos que trataba de reprimir. La sensación era extraña, pero jodidamente buena. La idea de apartar a Naruto y terminar con aquel sondeo no consentido se diluyó por completo cuando de un dedo pasó a dos.

Los calambres en su ingle se intensificaron, los leves gemidos ya eran jadeos desesperados, su cordura definitivamente había desaparecido. Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo presionando contra esos dedos, tratando desesperadamente de aumentar las sensaciones, escuchando su propia voz en la lejanía exigiendo por más.

De nuevo aquella boca talentosa se apartó del él cuando casi rozaba el límite.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre parar, dobe?! –volvió a rugir en protesta.

Naruto se incorporó y lo besó fogosamente en los labios antes de hacerle girar de cara a la pared. Sasuke sintió como sus nalgas eran separadas y el calor y la dureza de su sexo comenzaba a rozarse de arriba abajo contra su trasero. Al instante se tensó consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir. Era ir demasiado lejos, su orgullo no se lo permitía. No sólo dejar que aquel hombre asumiera el mando, sino permitir que fuera más allá de lo que jamás había permitido traspasar a nadie, de lo que nunca consentiría a nadie. Tan sólo el pensamiento de tener a Naruto dentro de él ya era de por sí todo un punto completamente discutible.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le incitaba a rendirse, a entregarse sin restricciones, a romper con sus prejuicios y disfrutar el momento. Antes de que su mente llegara a algún punto claro, su pierna izquierda había sido alzada y Naruto presionaba con cuidado introduciendo lentamente el miembro en su interior.

Dolor, la irrupción le crispó todo el cuerpo cortándole parcialmente la respiración, ardía como mil demonios. Sasuke gruñó, cerró los puños y se mordió fuertemente los labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar. La punzante opresión se abría paso en su interior lenta pero imparable, e instintivamente, su cuerpo intentó rechazarla.

-No te tenses –susurró el rubio cálidamente en su oído, deteniendo la irrupción para darle un respiro. Beso su hombro y su cuello intentando distraerlo-. Concéntrate aquí.

La mano libre de Naruto se cernió alrededor de su palpitante dureza masajeándola sutilmente, relajándolo lo suficiente como para que el apretado anillo de carne cediera el paso. Sasuke se obligó a soltar su cuerpo, permitiendo la invasión que nunca antes había consentido. Un sensual gemido en su oído y el calor de otro cuerpo presionando estrechamente contra sus nalgas le informó de que había sido llenado por completo.

-Sasuke –jadeó el rubio entrecortado.

El moreno soltó un reniego cuando aquella dura longitud, enterrada entre sus nalgas, comenzó a moverse lenta pero con decisión en su interior mientras la mano le masajeaba atenta y entregada en un equilibrio perfecto. El dolor pronto comenzó a disiparse convertido en un placer irracional. Con sus emociones fuera de control, no supo discernir con claridad qué le confundía más, si esa extraña sensación completa que le proporcionaba Naruto, calentando cada vez más su fría alma tan acostumbrada a sentir por dentro, o la desesperada necesidad de querer perderse por completo en aquella luz que irradiaba, tan cálida y acogedora, y nunca más encontrar la oscuridad donde hasta ahora había estado escondido.

El ritmo de las embestidas pronto aumentó, y con ello el intenso placer. Sasuke tuvo que posar una mano sobre la pared, a la altura de su frente, para no sufrir una conmoción cerebral. Acompasó sus caderas a las envestidas de Naruto y una violenta sacudida le hizo gemir profundamente. El detective golpeaba una y otra vez sobre aquel punto interno donde se concentraba todo el placer, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Los jadeos se volvieron inestables y los embates más rudos. Naruto notó la fuerte opresión del anillo de carne cerniéndose al contorno de su erección y supo que su compañero estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Comenzó a introducirse en él cada vez con más fuerza, moviendo la mano con energía.

Sasuke rugió completamente estremecido, el calor comenzó a ascender imparable desde su vientre, rompiéndose con un estallido sordo. Arqueó la espalda y soltando un largo rugido dejó que su semilla saliera disparada salpicando la pared, derramándose entre los dedos del rubio. Aún convulso y preso por los últimos coletazos del intenso orgasmo, notó como la dura erección salía con premura de su interior, y tras un largo y agudo gemido, se derramaba sobre su espalda un chorro denso.

El cuerpo de Naruto se apoyó agotado sobre la espalda de su compañero, dejando descansar la frente sobre su hombro, respirando profundamente. Varios minutos tardó en poder articular palabra.

-Está bien, tú ganas –musitó débilmente como el que definitivamente ha tirado la toalla y se ha dejado vencer-. Seré tu amante.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, cerrando los ojos. Lo último que recordó antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue como un dulce beso caía sobre su sien y el calor de unos brazos cobijándolo con ternura.

* * *

**oO oO oO OO Oo Oo**

El molesto tono de su teléfono móvil sonando lo despertó de su letargo, y adormilado, Sasuke abrió los ojos con la sensación de haberlos cerrado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Alargó una mano y tanteó la mesita de noche hasta agarrar el molesto aparato. Sin siquiera mirar el número descolgó la llamada.

-Diga –preguntó con voz cansada.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? –este se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de su prometida-. Es muy tarde y todavía no has llegado a casa, yo… estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué dónde estoy? –repitió adormilado mirando a su alrededor. Desde el exterior la tenue luz de luna iluminaba sutilmente la estancia. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar y otros tantos en recordar cómo había llegado allí. Se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto, recostado sobre la cama. Intentó moverse, pero fue inútil. Unos brazos posesivos lo apresaban por la cintura con codicia. Desvió la mirada hacia su hombro derecho, donde una cabeza dorada descansaba apoyada contra él, usándolo de almohada.

No pudo evitar que media sonrisa se dibujara sobre sus labios. Ese dobe idiota. ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba a escapar o algo por el estilo? Alzó una mano y le revolvió distraídamente los cabellos, sorprendido de su suave tacto. Naruto ronroneó sin llegar a despertar, aferrándose con mayor intensidad a su cuerpo desnudo. Resultaba extrañamente agradable poder sentir su calidez no solo en los instantes en que ambos sudaban en brazos del otro, sino más, mucho más.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –insistió su novia ante la falta de respuesta.

El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento, recobrando parte de su juicio.

-Estoy bien. La reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta –respondió escueto y esquivo-. No me esperes despierta.

Y acto seguido colgó.

Mentir a Sakura le resultaba incomodo, a fin de cuentas, era la única que se preocupaba realmente por él, pero era la única forma de protegerla de la verdad. Una que de ser descubierta causaría mucho dolor.

Odiaba la vulnerabilidad, la debilidad y la dependencia que le creaba aquel idiota dormido entre sus brazos, pero necesitaba su calor, su pasión y su compañía tanto como respirar.

¿Quién había dicho que enamorarse de otro hombre resultaba fácil?

Seguro que alguien como Kakashi.

Se vengaría de él si algún día lo llega a encontrar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Y aquí acaba. Primer lemon completo entre esos dos chicos. No me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado contar, pero en fin, no he podido exigirle más a mi exprimida mente. Como veis Naruto es el dominante, no por nada es el más experimentado de los dos en ese campo, aunque no descarto que tuerzan los papeles alguna que otra vez xD Y al final el bastardo desalmado de Sasuke consiguió lo que quería: que le hiciera un trabajito en sus bajos y tener a Naruto a su antojo y entera disposición como un amante. Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Entre las virtudes de Naruto no se incluye precisamente la paciencia.

He intentado mantener la historia de Itachi algo relacionada con el manga, (cambiando un par de cosas) pero sí, está muerto. Lo siento, ya dije en anteriores capítulos que no iba a salir directamente aunque no por ello iba a dejar de tener su parte de protagonismo. (Que aún no ha terminado)

Miles de gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegro que les guste la historia. Están todos contestados en mi LJ, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi profile.

**hijadelaluna****, ****akari uzumaki****, ****Kaze no Misuki****, ****bibi009****, ****gozatela****, ****Shinrine Shuichi Elric****, ****Kappuchu09****, zarame-sama, Zaky'LautnerC, ****lady Sesshoumaru****, aghata malfoy uchiha, ****Tenar-Elfarran****, ****Miharu Nikushimi****, Tsunade25, ****cari-sama****, andie, ****Zhena HiK****, Ayumaik, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, Miru, ****Beautiful-Veela****, Takiko, ****saku-ann****, ****honki****, ****coptesita****, ****akane hinode****, ****Daksidein Deem****, ****Ale-are****, ****Chibi Mikan****, ****MaliciadoUrden****, oyuki_flor, ****Camis****, hitomi_miri, ****SolitaryKoi****, ??.**

Besos, Naruko.


	10. Chapter 10

Llego con retraso, lo siento. Este capítulo se me ha atragantado un poco. Falta de tiempo + inspiración nula = colapso masivo. Pero a pesar de mi mala racha fictionera, al final conseguí traer algo en esta semana tan especial para mí, aunque hace tiempo que cumplir años dejó de ser una celebración para mí. Más bien algo deprimente… padezco el síndrome de Peter Pan, no quiero crecer xD

Gracias de nuevo a Nammy por sus covers para este fic. Si quieren ver imágenes realmente suculentas el enlace está en mi perfil.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 10: Quien revela su secreto, pierde su libertad.**

_**Cuatro semanas antes…**_

-Oye, idiota.

Naruto sintió como un enérgico zarandeo en su hombro derecho comenzaba a despertarlo de su reconfortante sueño, y reticente a abrir los ojos y abandonar el confort que le proporcionaba aquellos preciados minutos de descanso, gruñó molesto girando el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

-Te estoy hablando, dobe.

El zarandeo se detuvo y el rubio suspiró aliviado. ¿Qué maneras eran esas de despertar a nadie? Seguro que se trataba de algún descerebrado carente de compasión. Ladeó la cabeza murmurando entre dientes una maldición, pero no llegó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Acaso tengo que patearte el culo para que despiertes?

Una de sus mejillas fue pellizcada y estirada cruelmente hasta conseguir que con pesadez abriera los ojos. Cuando logró centrar la vista después de mucho parpadear, lo primero que distinguió fue el hermoso rostro de Sasuke estropeado por su habitual ceño fruncido.

-¿Sasuke? –murmuró a la vez que se incorporaba. ¿Qué demonios hacía en su casa? ¿Acaso estaba soñando de nuevo con él? Bostezó ruidosamente, se frotó los ojos y volvió a centrar la mirada en el moreno, que de pie junto a la cama, lo miraba divertido con una ceja alzada. No, definitivamente no era un sueño, Sasuke era real.

-Estabas babeando, usuratonkachi –se jactó.

Más despierto pero no por ello menos confuso, Naruto se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, eliminando los restos de saliva. Fue entonces cuando recayó en su total falta de ropa, la cama desecha y la forma dentada de la almohada allá donde era fácil de adivinar que había dormido otra persona. Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo hacia la figura impasible de Sasuke, pulcramente vestido y aseado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de forma distraída.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente de forma precipitada, dando paso sin escatimar a todo tipo de imágenes obscenas y desinhibidas dentro de su baño. Notó como un leve rubor coloreaba su rostro, y avergonzado, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Sasuke estaba allí porque… se habían acostado.

-Buenos días a ti también –musitó arrugando las sabanas a la altura de su ingle.

Resultaba sumamente gracioso verlo cohibido, con los alborotados cabellos cayendo rebeldes sobre la frente y aquella expresión tímida y ruborizada que trataba de ocultar. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar a dónde había ido a parar la máquina sexual que la noche anterior había asumido por completo el mando. ¿Ese era realmente el verdadero Naruto? Se iba a divertir mucho descubriéndolo.

-¿Qué te resulta tan divertido, teme? –vino como reprimida desde la cama. Sasuke deshizo la sonrisa entretenida que había formado inconcientemente y entonces fue el turno de Naruto en sonreír.

El rubio apartó la sábana y se alzó por el mismo lado que ocupaba el moreno, dejando ver sin el pudor que antes mostrada su completa desnudez. Un cosquilleo en el estómago hizo a Sasuke removerse inquieto mientras lo analizaba detenidamente. Le gustaba lo que veía, el bronceado de su piel, la curva de su espalda, el redondo trasero, y los músculos que se marcaban sutilmente en sus piernas. Una visión demasiado suculenta para aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana.

Se sorprendió así mismo siguiéndolo absorto con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente al armario, de donde extrajo unos pantalones negros de algodón. Un gruñido disconforme brotó de su garganta cuando la molesta tela cubrió aquello que se afanaba en contemplar.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –le preguntó el detective girándose hacia él-. Tendrá que ser ramen, es lo único que tengo en la despensa.

Desayunar no era precisamente lo que sus hormonas comenzaban a reclamar. Al instante sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Maldición, no. Lo había despertado por un propósito que durante unos sugestivos instantes casi se le olvida.

Con paso seguro lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Sólo quería dejar una cosa clara antes de irme –adujo recomponiendo su semblante serio. Bordeó la mesa hasta que tuvo al rubio frente a él-. No te he contado lo de mi hermano para que puedas ir divulgándolo por ahí. Nadie debe saberlo, ni mi familia ni Sakura, y quiero que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes? –atajó severo como el que no acepta una réplica por respuesta-. Si lo haces yo…

-Tranquilo –le interrumpió el rubio asintiendo con franqueza-. No lo haré. Puedes confiar en mí.

Aunque sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras, puesto que su jefe ya conocía parte de esos datos. Lo solucionaría antes de que el bastardo pudiera darse cuenta.

-Bien. Y respecto a lo de anoche…

-Sólo amantes –le interrumpió nuevamente adivinando cual iba a ser el siguiente discurso. Trató de sonreír, pero su artificial mueca no pudo ocultar el vacío que esas palabras causaban en su interior. Sabía que sobrellevar ese tipo de relación tan sólo le causaría un dolor y sufrimiento innecesario, el que su corazón ya padecía al no ser completamente correspondido. Pero aún así decidió seguir. Porque para él, ya era demasiado tarde-. Tampoco se lo diré a nadie.

Sasuke asintió conforme.

-Bien, porque lo negaré si lo haces.

Naruto rodó los ojos con sufrida paciencia.

-¿Algo más? –inquirió desafiante sosteniéndole estoico la mirada. El moreno entornó los parpados, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él con los labios entreabiertos.

-Y me vengaré de ti –ronroneó.

Una juguetona sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios del detective. No sabía por qué le daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez, ni él la primera persona, que recibía de los labios de Sasuke aquella sutil amenaza. Como también intuía que no eran muchas las veces que llegaba a cumplirla.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –se jactó burlón recargándose sobre la mesa.

-Hn.

En silencio ambos se observaron. Naruto descubrió satisfecho como los brillantes ojos negros le daban un lento vistazo de arriba abajo, centrándose en su mayor parte en el pecho descubierto y la línea sinuosa de su bajo vientre, lo que acrecentó su ego y ensanchó su sonrisa. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de aquel hermoso hombre de carácter odioso. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que detrás de todo aquello, luchando por permanecer oculto en el fondo de sus pupilas, yacía un intenso deseo.

El que por desgracia no podía ser saciado con frecuencia. Lo fundamental en su relación era mantener la discreción. El más mínimo error podría levantar sospechas difíciles de digerir.

-Es mejor que no vengas mucho a mi casa –musitó Naruto sin saber cómo explicar los riesgos que corrían ambos si alguien los descubría-. No es un lugar completamente seguro, y tampoco sería bueno que nos viéramos con frecuencia. Es mejor que utilicemos un terreno neutro para los dos.

Sasuke no contradijo esas palabras. Bien sabia cuan ciertas eran.

-Hay muchos otros sitios a donde ir; están los bares, las cafeterías, los cines… -añadió el rubio pensativo-. Sólo asegúrate de no hacer que Sakura sospeche y todo irá bien.

Sakura seguía siendo un problema, y Sasuke lo sabía. Un lastre que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía más dificultoso y pesado de sobrellevar. ¿Pero acaso podía dejarla? No cuando la voluntad de su padre estaba por en medio.

-Y hablando de cines, hay una película que me gustaría ver –insinuó el rubio distraídamente-. El sexto Hokage, ¿la has visto?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirándolo socarrón. ¿Acaso tenía él pinta de tener tiempo para ir de cines? Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que pisó uno. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Tal vez un poco más.

-Me han dicho que es muy buena –aseveró-. Trata de un joven valiente que tiene por destino salvar el mundo ninja de la destrucción, y lo mejor de todo es que él mismo tiene en su interior contenido al mayor de los demonios, ¿te lo puedes creer? Un demonio queriendo traer la paz a la tierra –sonrió divertido-. Me encantan ese tipo de historias.

Sasuke entornó los ojos con paciencia. Y no lo dudaba, ese tipo de tramas bizarras de héroes que arriesgan su vida por la paz mundial siempre gustaba a un público determinado; a los dobes idiotas como él.

-Al cine… -musitó pensativo Sasuke. De todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, ver la película era la última. Intimidad, privacidad, asientos uno pegado a la otro, completa oscuridad… sí, el cine era un lugar seguro para dejar rienda suelta a sus frustrados deseos-. Cada dos días Sakura hace un turno de noche en el hospital. No podrá ser hasta entonces.

-Bien –se acercó a él, y con premeditada lentitud, posó un dulce y casto beso en los labios-. Avísame cuando lo sepas.

Sasuke asintió antes de girarse y salir, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Naruto tardó un poco más en retomar sus labores.

Vivir una secreta relación con una persona comprometida nunca había entrado en sus planes, mucho menos perder la cabeza por él hasta el punto de acceder a ser su amante. Bajo su punto de vista, la situación en la que se encontraban tenía muchas ventajas al igual que muchos inconvenientes. Sexo, diversión, compañía, amistad… tendría lo mejor de una relación sin las responsabilidades que eso implicaba, pero… ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Ser amante significaba compartir muchas cosas, excepto las dos más importantes en la vida: el amor y los sentimientos.

Porque Sasuke, la persona que lo había convertido en un amante, no lo eligió a él. Prefirió seguir con su mundo vacío y monótono, ocultar sus vergüenzas, seguir con su prometida y unir sus caminos en matrimonio por el resto de sus vidas. Y él se limitaría a quedar en un segundo plano en el cual compartir los momentos más simples y a la vez tan importantes de un romance oficial sería crudamente imposible.

¿Realmente le merecía la pena destruir su corazón por unos efímeros instantes de placer?

La novedosa y arriesgada alegría no era tan gratificante como se suponía que debía ser la felicidad.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Espero que pueda encontrar algo. Esta ya es la segunda vez que contrato a un detective para que lo siga –increpó la joven con un premeditado tono bajo. Desconfiada, alzó el rostro dando un rápido vistazo a su entorno, y cuando constató que su cita no llamaba la atención de ningún viandante en aquel recóndito parque, accedió a proseguir-. Tengo entendido que su gabinete utiliza un método de alta eficiencia en cuanto a lo que el seguimiento requiere. ¿En qué consiste exactamente?

-Es un poco problemático de explicar –bufó con desgana el detective. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la joven clienta, sentada a su lado en aquel banco de madera, ladeaba el rostro hacia su dirección, alzando las cejas en actitud confusa. Al instante supo que su respuesta, como siempre, no había convencido.

Molesto, Shikamaru chaqueó la lengua antes de proseguir en un lánguido tono cansado.

-Durante la investigación nuestro gabinete usa la más moderna tecnología digital a fin de obtener evidencias ya bien sea en video o en imágenes de alta calidad. También ofrecemos servicios de GPS localizador de vehículos, cámaras ocultas, y sistemas de barrido telefónico y detección de escuchas –de un maletín negro, el detective extrajo un ordenador portátil que encendió, comenzando a teclear eficientemente.

Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia su izquierda hasta tener a alcance de sus ojos los datos reflejados en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que pueden pincharle la línea? –pronunció asombrada.

-En efecto –Shikamaru dejó de teclear y giró la pantalla hacia su clienta mostrándole un sistema informático-. Mediante esta aplicación se puede pinchar directamente los teléfonos móviles sin tener que solicitar una orden judicial, ni contar con las compañías operadoras. Una vez que la línea sea detectada no sólo tendrá acceso a cualquier tipo de conversación, sino a la identidad de su comunicante y al lugar desde donde se está efectuando. Todo ello en tiempo real, a través del ordenador.

-Sorprendente –confesó admirada-. ¿Podríamos hacer la prueba?

-¿Ahora? –cuestionó el detective con pesadez.

-¿Cuándo sino? –espetó irónica.

-Mendokuse… tenía que haber elegido otra carrera cuando tuve oportunidad, pero me daba flojera cambiar los formularios de inscripción –musitó más para sí mismo que como observación. Con apatía comenzó a teclear nuevamente sobre el portátil-. En ese caso necesitaré el número de teléfono.

Una vez que todos los datos fueron introducidos, Sakura esperó paciente a que aquel detective de aspecto perezoso y holgazán terminara de teclear un sin fin de códigos completamente indescifrables. Su indolencia y ese rostro de eterna falta de sueño la desconcertaban, hasta el punto cuestionar su capacidad y conocimiento. Si le daban a elegir, desde luego prefería a Naruto.

Pero no podía volver a solicitar sus servicios, ya había abusado suficiente de su amabilidad.

Apocada, se hundió un poco en el banco, contemplando pensativa cómo un grupo de niños jugaban y gritaban animando la tranquilidad del parque.

Por segunda vez se veía obligada a sufrir aquella situación, de nuevo contratando los servicios de un detective. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hablar con Sasuke ya no era ni siquiera una alternativa, estaba segura que de su novio preferiría pasar el resto de su vida en el más estricto mutismo antes que contarle la verdad. ¿Dónde había quedado la confianza? ¿En qué punto de sus vidas había desaparecido? Sintió que algo en su interior se retorcía angustiosamente y Sakura cerró los ojos apretando con energía los puños.

-Está ocultándome algo, lo sé –musitó débilmente más hablando consigo misma que por contar su relato-. Antes tan sólo era una cosa puntual, pero últimamente la situación entre nosotros ha empeorado. Todos los días llega tarde a casa, cada vez está más esquivo y distante, casi no coincidimos, y cuando lo hacemos a penas me dirige la palabra –la joven inclinó el rostro ocultando el palpable dolor que transmitía una mueca amarga y sombría en su rostro-. Sasuke antes no era así. Algo le ha hecho cambiar y quiero saber el qué.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada.

-El otro día no vino a dormir –prosiguió con cierta inquietud contenida en su voz-. Y cuando lo llamé ni siquiera se dignó a darme una explicación. Sólo dijo que estaba bien y que no lo esperara despierta, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ya no me cabe ninguna duda, tiene una amante y voy a descubrir quién es. Aunque hay algo que me desconcierta. Cada mañana recojo sus ropas con la excusa de hacer la colada, y ninguna de ellas ha conservado nunca impregnada esencia de mujer.

-Es un dato a tener en cuenta, pero a la vez irrelevante –bufó Shikamaru-. Quiero decir, al igual su novio es consciente de ello y por eso elimina cualquier prueba antes de que pueda desencadenar una situación de desconfianza entre vosotros –explicó-. ¿Te has fijado si alguna vez ha llevado algún tipo de marca por el cuerpo?

Sakura pensó detenidamente la pregunta antes de negar con cierta incertidumbre.

-No que yo recuerde.

-¿Manchas de carmín? ¿Regalos inesperados? –insistió.

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, y Shikamaru suspiró fatigosamente antes de alzar el rostro hacia las nubes.

-En ese caso, y con todos mis respetos señorita… ¿ha pensado alguna vez en la idea de que tal vez no se trate de una mujer lo que va buscando su prometido?

Sakura lo miró alarmada a la par que indignada.

-¿Qué insinúas? Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte –inquirió, y su expresión se tornó irritada-. Sasuke no tiene ese tipo de inclinaciones sexuales. Llevo con él los suficientes años como para estar segura de ello. Menuda estupidez.

-Sólo era una sugerencia –farfulló.

-Pues no la vuelvas a hacer –espetó con evidente reproche.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos resoplando con aspereza. ¿Sasuke gay? Por favor, ¿Y qué era lo siguiente? ¿Que acaso su relación era una tapadera? La joven rió quedamente ante el simple pensamiento. Era una idea descabellada e impensable. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuanto le gustaban a Sasuke las curvas femeninas y los pechos sinuosos. Su extraña actitud debía tratarse por otra cosa, no estaba segura de cual, pero definitivamente lo descubriría.

-Esto ya está –anunció el detective mirando la pantalla-. Necesito que lo llame para saber si tenemos correctamente la línea pinchada.

Sakura parpadeó confusa.

-¿Y qué le digo?

Shikamaru bostezó abiertamente.

-Su seguimiento comenzará hoy mismo, por lo que sería preferible que le diera una excusa convincente que le haga entender que hoy no volverás a casa hasta bien tarde. De esa forma él se confiará y bajará la guardia, acudiendo con tranquilidad a donde nosotros queremos que nos lleve. Hacia el punto principal de este caso. Su supuesta amante.

-Que plan tan brillante –elogió admirada.

Shikamaru suspiró fatigoso entornando los parpados con cansancio.

-Lo sé -musitó con desgana.

La muchacha contempló dudosa durante unos instantes su teléfono móvil buscando mentalmente un pretexto coherente, y cuando creyó haberlo encontrado, marcó el número de su novio.

Cuando iba por el segundo tono, la llamada fue atendida.

_-Sakura._

-Hola Sasuke-kun –lo saludó con nerviosismo-. Perdona si te molesto, ¿estabas ocupado?

_-No. ¿Querías algo?_

-A decir verdad, sí –hizo una pausa buscando las palabras exactas, y cuando creyó haberlas encontrado, prosiguió-. En el hospital a habido un cambio de última hora y necesitan personal. Tengo que quedarme a cubrir un turno doble de noche y no me va a dar tiempo a recoger los anillos de boda que encargamos en la joyería, ¿podrías acercarte tú?

_-Hoy tengo una reunión importante, no voy a…_

-Por favor –le interrumpió la joven afligida-. Sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero esto también lo es para nosotros. Imagínate cuando llegue el día de la boda y le digamos al párroco que no tenemos los anillos, seguro que se niega a casarnos –la joven rió ante su pequeña broma, y desilusionada ante el mutismo de su prometido, insistió-. ¿Sasuke-kun?

_-Está bien –suspiró con desgana-. ¿A qué hora terminarás?_

-Mm, no estoy segura –dudó en decir una hora al azar-. Mejor no me esperes despierto.

_-Hn._

-Perfecto. No trabajes mucho –añadió con ternura-. Te veo en casa.

Colgó e inmediatamente miró esperanzada hacia el detective, que relajado, sonreía con astucia.

-Lo tenemos pillado.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sentado en la butaca, y con los codos apoyados en los reposa brazos, Sasuke consultó por tercera vez su reloj de pulsera. Pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada y la tediosa película ya había comenzado. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese dobe? Inquieto, volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta de entrada y dejó que sus pensamientos lo absorbieran.

Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a vivir una situación igual. Se había acostado con un hombre, había dejado que entrara donde nunca antes nadie entró, tanto en su corazón como en su cuerpo, y lo más desconcertante de todo, había disfrutado enormemente sin los temores, dudas y prejuicios que debían haberle asaltado en una situación así, ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó aún abrazado a ese dobe. Él, controlador nato de toda su vida y su trabajo hasta el más mínimo detalle, había cometido el más irracional de sus actos con total consentimiento, y sorprendido comprobó, como en su mente no habitaba ni un solo resquicio de remordimiento.

¿No debería estar al menos un poco desconcertado? ¿No era demasiado simple la forma en la que había aceptado los sentimientos de Naruto? ¿No era perturbadora la manera en la que él mismo lo correspondía?

Lo único que realmente le inquietaba en aquel momento, era ese insaciable deseo que lo corroía por dentro. Aún después de haberlo saciado, aún después de haber conseguido su propósito, su ansia y su cuerpo exigía más, lo quería todo. Por norma general solía deshacerse de los estorbos que pudieran complicar su vida futura, pero con Naruto era diferente. Y allí se encontraba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, escondiéndose como un adolescente temeroso de que sus padres le sorprendan con su primer novio.

La puerta de entrada se abrió filtrando un resquicio de luz que dejó entrever durante breves instantes una conocida silueta. Sasuke suspiró complacido, era él. Vio como los ojos del rubio dieron un rápido barrido a la sala, buscándolo, y cuando lo encontró en las butacas finales se acercó sentándose a su lado.

De cerca y con una visión más clara, Sasuke no pudo evitar observarlo de arriba abajo.

Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros holgados de cintura baja que apretaban en su justa medida la línea sinuosa de sus caderas. Camiseta en tono tierra, perfilando tiernamente sus hombros y su pecho, en donde se dibujaba una extraña espiral oscura que vagamente le resultaba familiar. Como siempre los cabellos lucían alborotados e impregnados de gel fijador que de nada le servía contra los remolinos dorados, y en sus ojos brillaba una cautivadora luz que no había visto hasta ahora. Tierna y tan cálida como su amable sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde –gruñó Sasuke intentando no mostrar la turbación que le producía.

-¿Y de quién te crees que es la culpa, teme? –reprochó en voz baja-. Cuando te dije que me avisaras me refería a con tiempo por delante, no media hora antes. He venido lo más rápido que he podido.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Podía haberlo avisado mucho antes, justo después de que Sakura lo llamara para informarle que llegaría tarde a casa por trabajo, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que el dobe viera lo ansioso que estaba por verlo de nuevo.

-¿Hace mucho que ha comenzado? –preguntó ofreciéndole el vaso de palomitas que había comprado a la entrada.

-Diez minutos.

Le robó unos cuantos granos de maíz y con un suspiro fatigoso contempló la pantalla. Como había esperado, la película no llamaba en absoluto su atención. El universo ficticio que planteaba la trama principal caracterizada por ninjas y demonios todopoderosos, le aburría. El único que despertó ligeramente su curiosidad fue uno de los ninjas, cuyo objetivo se basaba fundamentalmente en la venganza. Además el protagonista principal, irritante a más no poder, no había dejado gritar y repetir una y otra vez que llegaría a ser Hokage. ¿Por qué no se lo daban de una vez con tal de que se callara?

Ahora recordaba por qué nunca iba al cine, era una perdida de tiempo. Pero Naruto parecía estar encantado, gesticulando y haciendo todo tipo de comentarios sobre el protagonista con emoción.

-Él me recuerda a ti –bufó Sasuke con un leve tono de irritación.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con una ancha sonrisa-. ¿Por su determinación? ¿Por su valentía? ¿Porque nunca abandonará su camino de ninja hasta haber demostrado a todos lo que vale?

-No. Como un maldito dolor de cabeza.

-Bastardo –refunfuñó inflando los mofletes-. Veo que has comenzado a desarrollar tu sentido del humor, eso ha sido muy gracioso.

Media sonrisa se perfiló en los labios del moreno. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y orgulloso comprobó como por fin la película había quedado desplazada a un segundo plano y su atención recaía totalmente en él. El rubio de repente miró inquietante a su alrededor lo que despertó sus alertas y tensó sus músculos. Instintivamente también observó su entorno, ninguna persona se sentaba en su fila ni en la delantera, y las pocas personas por delante de ellos no les prestaban la más mínima atención. Volvió a mirar al rubio con una ceja alzada, preguntando silenciosamente qué demonios buscaba, y de repente Naruto se acercó, depositando un tierno y húmedo beso en su boca que le erizó la piel y aceleró el pulso.

Más relajado comprendió que ese dobe idiota no buscaba a nadie, sólo comprobaba que nadie los miraba para poder acercarse a él.

La jugosa lengua le lamió los labios recorriendo su forma, primero el de abajo y luego el de arriba antes de adentrarse impaciente dentro de su boca, explorando y subyugando, arrancándole pequeños gruñidos anhelantes, provocando su deseo. Sasuke le correspondió entregado, alzando una mano que enredó entre los cabellos dorados, forzando su rostro contra el suyo para que no pudiera alejarse.

-Sasuke –susurró enronquecido. Le mordió anhelante los labios, el mentón desplazándose por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Posó una mano sobre el sinuoso pecho y lo acarició por encima de la tela, bajando hacia el marcado vientre que se encogió estremecido.

La excitación de Sasuke aumentó extendiéndose rápida y caliente bajo la superficie de su nacarada piel, a la par que su acelerada respiración. Buscando complacer su deseo, agarró la muñeca de Naruto y guió la mano hacia su entrepierna, erguida y palpitante.

Naruto gruñó deseoso por lo bajo mientras mordía la clavícula y apretaba codicioso la abultada ingle bajo la palma de su mano. Ansioso desabrochó la bragueta y deslizó sus dedos bajo la tela. En la punta de sus dedos notó el cosquilleo del vello púbico antes de aferrarse con descarado interés a la turgente dureza que cobijaba. Era consciente de que se encontraba en un sitio público lleno de gente, pero mientras ninguno de los dos hiciera mucho ruido, nadie tenía por que enterarse ¿no?

Un gruñido largo y gutural se escapó del pecho del moreno, fustigado por el placer de esa deliciosa fricción. Deseando poder sentir un mayor contacto, abrió más las piernas dejando libre movimiento a esa mano experta, mientras con la suya propia alcanzaba la entrepierna de su compañero. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal ir a los cines…

-Por aquí, las últimas filas siempre son las mejores.

Escucharon voces cercanas a su posición, y sobresaltados, se separaron uno del otro volviendo a ocupar sus asientos en una neutra posición antes de que nadie pudiera percatarse de lo que hacían. Los nuevos visitantes, dos hombres de mediana edad, ocuparon asientos en la fila delantera a la suya.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurría entrar en el cine a mitad de película?

La furia corría candente por sus venas, la sed de sangre bullía frenética por sus entrañas, los puños se cerraban frustrados, los dientes chirriaban con fuerza. Sasuke juró en su fuero interno vengarse de ellos, de su familia y de toda su estirpe. Y una vez vengado, los cortaría a trozos y los quemaría en una gran hoguera.

-¿Lo ves? Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido la mitad de la película –reprochó uno de los hombres por lo bajo-. Te dije que fueras más puntual.

-Mah, pero si al final son todas iguales, ¿en serio querías verla?

-¡¿Y a qué hemos venido sino, idiota?! –se escuchó un auch, y como una de las siluetas se frotaba la cabeza.

-Yo creía que veníamos a la segunda cosa que se puede hacer en un cine –pronunció inclinándose hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué haces? Estate quieto, hay gente detrás, nos pueden ver.

-Seguro que ellos también se están metiendo mano.

Sasuke los fulminó con ojos amenazantes. Sí, eso mismo estaban haciendo hasta que esos desgraciados los interrumpieron. Irritado cerró los ojos frotándose con energía el puente de la nariz. Juraría que esa voz indolente y perezosa le era levemente familiar.

-Kakashi, saca la mano de ahí maldito pervertido.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desorbitados y la sangre se le congeló bajo las venas. ¿Había dicho… Kakashi? ¿Su consultor sentimental? Por la espalda lo escrutó con ahínco. No cabía duda, no conocía a nadie más que tuviera ese color plata en los cabellos con tenencia caía hacia un lado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –rugió frenético dándole un codazo nervioso al detective.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Como respuesta le apresó fuertemente un brazo obligándolo a que se levantara junto a él. No había tiempo para explicaciones, si ese maldito entrometido los pillaba… si se daba cuenta de quien lo acompañaba, no solo confirmaría la tendencia sexual que ya adivinó en su momento, sino que además le pondría un rostro a su infidelidad.

-¿Hum? ¿Sasuke? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

¡Maldición!

Con el corazón a mil por hora y un molesto sudor frío deslizándose por su espalda, el referido dudó si girarse y enfrentar las consecuencias, golpearlo hasta dejarlo en estado vegetativo por el resto de su vida, o largarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Pero ya había visto a Naruto, su infidelidad estaba descubierta. Aunque… todavía cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo pasar como un amigo cualquiera.

-¿Lo conoces? –le susurró el detective a su lado.

Lentamente giró el rostro por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con lo que había estado evitando. El rostro indolente de Kakashi.

-Y además muy bien acompañado por lo que veo –se jactó su consultor dedicándole una evaluativa mirada de pies a cabeza al rubio.

-No es lo que piensas –refutó al instante el moreno.

-Seguro que no –Kakashi le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a él mientras sonreía socarronamente por lo bajo-. Y si quieres puedo seguir fingiendo que no estoy viendo tu bragueta desabrochada.

Tocado y hundido. Sasuke recolocó sus ropas a toda prisa sin poder evitar jurar en su fuero interno colocar a ese desgraciado consultor el primero en su larga lista de venganzas, y torturarlo lenta y retorcidamente hasta su muerte.

-¿Naruto? –dudó el otro hombre girándose hacia ellos.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –saludó animadamente.

La cosa se complicaba por momentos, los cuatro se conocían ya con anterioridad.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Has crecido mucho –le dijo Iruka amablemente al rubio-. ¿Cómo sigue Jiraiya-san?

-Igual de pervertido que siempre. Hay cosas que no cambian con los años –explicó con sufrida paciencia-. ¿Sigues dando clases en Konoha Gakuen?

-Sí, aunque por suerte ya no tengo alumnos tan revoltosos como tú –rió débilmente-. Podíamos quedar un día, hace mucho que no comemos ramen juntos.

-Eso sería genial.

-¿Qué tal después de que acabe la película? –sugirió Kakashi con divertida malicia sin dejar de mirar los diversos tics nerviosos en el rostro de Sasuke.- Hay tantas cosas de las que hablar…

El detective miró a Sasuke consultando en silencio la propuesta. De su boca no salió ni una sola palabra, pero sus ojos como llamas ardiendo en una hoguera hablaban por si solos. La respuesta era de rotunda negación.

-Quizás otro día –apresuró a excusarse el rubio.

-Mah, no importa. De todas formas presiento que pronto nos volveremos a ver –insinuó el consultor.

Con una forzada despedida, ambos chicos dieron media vuelta saliendo de la sala a mitad de la película. Una vez tomada la salida de emergencia, y en un pequeño descansillo solitario, se detuvieron.

-Cabrón –gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo apretando loa puños con rabia-. Lo sabe, ese desgraciado de Kakashi lo sabe.

-¿El qué sabe? –preguntó dudoso.

-Lo nuestro, idiota –sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza intentando calmarse-. Él conoce la relación que mantengo con Sakura y la que mantengo fuera de mi compromiso con ella. Y ahora gracias a esto ya sabe con quién.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que sabe todo eso? –preguntó alarmado-. ¿Quién es? ¿De qué lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia –bufó. Vio como el color se esfumaba rápidamente de las mejillas morenas mientras asimilaba la importante información y apresuró a añadir para su tranquilidad-. No hay de qué preocuparse. No va a decírselo a nadie, me aseguraré de ello personalmente.

Con visible agotamiento Naruto se recargó sobre la pared más cercana, meditando en silencio.

-Lo sabe alguien más –añadió instantes después.

-No. Él es el único.

El detective soltó un largo suspiro.

-De todas formas hablaré con Iruka-sensei. Parece que ellos dos se conocen muy bien, si tus amenazas y extorsiones no lo consiguen, Iruka lo hará.

-También podía deshacerme de ellos dos en un fortuito accidente…. –sugirió por lo bajo. Naruto rodó los ojos con sufrida paciencia, realmente no quería saber si estaba bromeando o no-. Sólo es una sugerencia –murmuró con un leve matiz de decepción.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que lo haga la gente que hay dentro, la película tiene que estar a punto de terminar –consultó su reloj pulsera confirmando sus sospechas. Sin añadir nada más, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Poco antes de llegar al final Naruto se detuvo frente a una puerta en la que colgaba un cartel señalando los servicios masculinos-. Espérame fuera, tengo que entrar un momento.

Sasuke asintió mientras el rubio desaparecía tras la puerta.

Creyó que todavía disponía de tiempo suficiente para volver, entrar en la sala y coaccionar a Kakashi con una gran retahíla de peligrosas amenazas, independientemente de la presencia que hubiera delante, hasta conseguir su absoluto silencio. Pero por extraño que pareciera, le daba la impresión de que el consultor no tenía la más mínima intención de delatarlo, sino más bien de regocijarse con su desdicha. Ese desgraciado de Kakashi….

Además, por su culpa no había podido saciar el deseo que aún palpitaba turgente en su ingle, algo que… todavía podía solucionar.

Sin mover a penas la cabeza, examinó con rapidez su entorno, y cuando constató que se encontraba completamente sólo en la entrada, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, cruzando la puerta que segundos antes había atravesado Naruto.

Era pronto para llegar a casa.

-Mendokuse… -se escuchó a pocos pasos de allí. El individuo, camuflado detrás de una gruesa columna, consultó las recientes y comprometidas fotografías de su cámara digital soltando un pesado suspiro-. Ya sabía yo que esto iba a ser muy problemático.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien los descubriera, y en este caso por partida doble. Si pensaban que tenían el problema controlado con Kakashi no contaban con que otro detective los estaba siguiendo. A Shikamaru no se le escapa ni una xD Ahora sí que tienen realmente un problema. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se entere Sakura? Espero no tardar demasiado en traer el siguiente.

PD: No me pregunten cuantos años cumplo, con una felicitación me conformo xDD

Miles de gracias a todas por sus reviews. Están todos contestados en mi LJ, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi profile.

**starlightnorain****, Hikaru H.K, ****akane hinode****, Tsunade25, ****hijadelaluna****, ****Manzanita Roja****, ****coptesita****, ****tsukino marin****, ****Miharu Nikushimi****, Ayumaik, Takiko, ****Shinrine Shuichi Elric****, ****Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan****, ****lady Sesshoumaru****, ****Zhena HiK****, ****Camis****, ****Hriven****, ****gozatela****, ****Envidia****, ****saku-ann****, oyuki_flor, ****YukikO soi io****, ****moyashi-pon****, ****Kappuchu09****, hitomi_miri, ****Xanxisk-chan****, ****SySblood****, ****Leona Dark****, ****honki, Anpo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Uff, el tiempo últimamente pasa con demasiada rapidez. Me da la impresión de que comencé a escribir esta historia hace dos días y sin darme cuenta ya he sobrepasado más de la mitad de la trama. Este capítulo no es totalmente de mi agrado, pero son cosas que tarde o temprano tenía que contar…

Gracias de nuevo a Nammy por su cover para esta historia. Si la quieren ver el enlace está en mi profile.

¡A leer!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

* * *

**Cap 11: Dolor y egoísmo.**

-¿Un suicidio fingido? –gritó alarmado-. ¿Estás bromeando, ero-senin?

Jiraiya se volvió brusco hacia el joven detective reprendiéndole con un dedo sobre la boca para que moderara su tono.

-Shh, te he dicho que bajes la voz, chico. ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

El rubio infló los mofletes, y como un niño pequeño al que acaban de regañar, se cruzó de brazos girando el rostro en sentido contrario con obstinación.

-Quizás si dejaras de violar los derechos privados de esas chicas que espías a través del cáñamo no tendrías de qué preocuparte –reprendió ceñudo-. Viejo pervertido.

-Es trabajo de investigación –contradijo Jiraiya colocando de nuevo un ojo en la ranura mientras reía pecaminosamente por lo bajo-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad, se lleva en el espíritu… y el mío tiene hasta acné.

Naruto rodó los ojos con visible agotamiento. Definitivamente la próxima vez se pensaría dos veces el arriesgar su culo y seguramente otras partes de su cuerpo para acompañar a su jefe a aquellas aguas termales. A fin de cuentas un pervertido siempre sería un pervertido.

-Lo que sea –gruñó quitándose el paño húmedo de la cabeza-. ¿Pero por qué dices que podría ser un suicidio fingido? Te lo he dicho antes. Estoy completamente seguro de que Itachi está muerto. De ninguna manera fingió un suicidio para poder escapar.

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Tienes alguna prueba que lo confirme? ¿Acaso sabes dónde está enterrado el cuerpo? –inquirió indagador. Vio como Naruto torcía el rostro con gesto disimulado sin intención de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas y añadió contundente-. Si sabes dónde se encuentra el cuerpo debes decírmelo. Podríamos pedir una orden para exhumar el cadáver.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y alarmado, atravesó las termas agitando el agua a su paso hasta quedar frente al más viejo con visible disconformidad.

-¡¿Qué?! No vamos a desenterrarlo –negó tajante. Un certero golpe cayó inesperadamente sobre su cabeza reprendiéndole por su efusividad. Al otro lado del cáñamo las chicas habían dejado de hablar despreocupadamente, y recelosas, miraban hacia la barrera que separaba las termas.

-Te he dicho que bajes la voz, chico –le reprendió ceñudo-. ¿Acaso tienes las suficientes agallas para enfrentarte a una manada de hembras cabreadas y con jabón de ducha a mano? Si quieres suicidarte hazlo, pero no me arrastres contigo.

Naruto rodó los ojos, pero no objetó.

-No podemos desenterrarlo –susurró retomando el tema con interés-. Eso… eso no estaría bien. No es bueno romper el descanso de los muertos.

Y además, él perdería toda la confianza que Sasuke le depositó contándole el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba. Traicionaría su confianza, rompería ese frágil lazo que los unía. Y le había costado tanto conseguir su aceptación, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo lo ganado entre ellos se destruyera en mil pedazos.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes dónde está –espetó con acritud su jefe entornando los ojos tanto que su mirada quedó dibujada en una finísima línea horizontal-. Mira chico, nuestro trabajo se basa en pruebas y confirmaciones, cosa de la que carecemos en este momento. No sé por qué te empeñas en ocultar información, pero si se trata de algún tipo de chantaje por parte de tu amigo el Uchiha ese…

-No, no es nada de eso –negó convincente-. Se trata de un acuerdo de confidencialidad –Jiraiya abrió la boca para protestar pero el rubio le interrumpió antes de que pudiera objetar nada-. No puedo decirte más, sólo confía en mí. Seguiré investigando por mi cuenta hasta esclarecer por completo las causas de su muerte. Por ahora sólo es una suposición mía, pero no quiero descartar el homicidio.

En el relato de Sasuke, había algunas cosas que no le terminaban de cuadrar del todo. ¿A qué se refería con que su familia estaba toda corrompida? ¿Por qué quería que Sasuke lo acompañara en su huida? ¿Con qué propósito lo citó Itachi en aquel lugar? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

El viejo negó pesadamente con el rostro.

-Asesinato o suicidio no puedo dejar que sigas investigando, chico –negó rotundo-. Has hecho lo que has podido, pero esto queda fuera de tu competencia. Hablaré con mi cliente y archivaremos el caso, dándole como resolución la desaparición de Itachi. Pero a partir de ahora quiero que te mantengas al margen del caso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso por qué? –refutó ceñudo.

El viejo alzó el rostro inspirando hondamente en actitud pensativa.

-No debería contarte esto ya que es altamente confidencial, pero nuestro gabinete está trabajando junto con el FBI investigando al líder de un clan reivindicativo altamente peligroso. Se sospecha que Industrias Uchiha podría ser tan sólo una tapadera de cara a la sociedad, mientras dentro se está liderando el movimiento para realizar un golpe de estado en Konoha.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asimilando la importante información.

-¿Un golpe de estado? –preguntó dudoso. Sasuke no le había dicho nunca nada similar y durante el periodo en que lo estuvo investigando nada a su alrededor le hizo sospechar de una complicación de tal magnitud-. Eso no es posible, Sasuke nunca haría una cosa así…

-No me estoy refiriendo a Sasuke, de hecho, dudo que tu amigo sepa algo al respecto –aseveró-. Sino de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Él es el líder.

El rubio arrugó las cejas con visible confusión. ¿El padre de Sasuke implicado en un golpe de estado? Poco sabía de él a parte de la escueta conversación que mantuvo con Sasuke y que era el máximo responsable de la empresa que regentaba. Lo había visto tan sólo una vez, y en foto. No era un hombre al que se pudiera acceder con facilidad.

-Está bien, veré que puedo…

-No me has entendido, mocoso –negó Jiraiya lentamente con la cabeza-. No vas a involucrarte esta vez. Kiba es el encargado de investigarlo.

-¿Kiba? –dudó contrariado-. ¿Ese perro? ¿Por qué no me has enviado a mí?

-Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? He solucionado casos más peligrosos que este –replicó testarudo. Jiraiya tan sólo rodó los ojos con paciencia. Estaba claro que sus palabras no le convencían, por lo que pronto eligió otra línea de ataque-. Sabes que soy el más indicado para hacerse cargo del caso. Podría hablar con Sasuke, estoy seguro de que si su padre está implicado…

-He dicho que no –cortó rotundo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como a un niño?! –estalló inflexible alzándose impulsivo-. Soy un detective perfectamente cualificado. El mejor que tienes. Lo he demostrado durante todos estos años, pero te niegas a reconocerme.

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes –contestó con calma-. Estás implicado emocionalmente con uno de los posibles testigos por lo que si te diera el caso no serías ni objetivo ni neutral. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta del interés que tienes por el Uchiha ese? –cuestionó irónicamente alzando el rostro retador-. Conoces las reglas y eso te obliga a mantenerte al margen de todo.

-¡Me da igual lo que digan las dichosas reglas! –bramó indignado girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida-. No vas a sacarme del caso, no voy a dejar que otro haga mi trabajo.

Y sin esperar si quiera una respuesta por parte de su jefe, cruzó la puerta abandonando las termas.

-Menudo carácter –resopló con cansancio. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un temperamento tan impulsivo, años atrás ya había sido testigo de la misma testarudez cuando conoció a su madre. Siempre era difícil de enfrentar y rara vez no terminaba irritado, pero aún así por extraño que pareciera terminó acostumbrándose a esos arrebatos, tanto que incluso de llegar a perderlo no dudaba que lo echaría mucho de menos-. Desde luego nadie puede decir que no sea hijo tuyo, Kushina...

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Con un largo suspiro, Sasuke cerró la pantalla del portátil y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio.

Había sido un día agotador.

Después de ponerse al día con su trabajo y asistir a un par de reuniones con redundantes clientes, había salido a media mañana con la intención de encontrar un lugar despejado donde poder disfrutar de su almuerzo en soledad y así librarse del estrés que cargaba, pero ni siquiera eso logró. Por teléfono Sakura se había encargado de recordarle hasta el cansancio la cita de degustación que tenían con el chef que se iba a encargar del banquete y la elección del diseño en las invitaciones. Lo que no sólo había acrecentado su mal humor, sino que se había convertido en una cosa más a sumar entre las miles de cosas que condicionaban su terrible dolor de cabeza.

La boda.

Maldito el día en que consintió que se llevara a cabo.

Pero algo en todo ese asunto le hacía desconfiar. El día anterior, tras volver de una breve escapada al cine con el dobe, se sorprendió encontrar en casa a su prometida cuando supuestamente tenía que trabajar en un turno doble en el hospital. El carácter afectivo y la omisión de preguntas sobre su paradero desconocido no hicieron más que acrecentar su duda. _¿Has recogido los anillos?_ Fue lo único que le preguntó, y por un momento Sasuke creyó que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies. No, claro que no los había recogido. El encargo había sido plenamente olvidado en el momento en que otra idea mucho más suculenta había acaparado por completo su mente, verlo a él. Por suerte Sasuke nunca había tenido problemas en elaborar convincentes excusas poco discutibles. _Ah, está bien. No importa_. La sosegada contestación confirmó sus sospechas. Ella normalmente por un error así había puesto el grito en el cielo, o por lo menos lo habría regañado.

¿No estaría tramando algo a sus espaldas?

Lo mejor era no ver a Naruto en un tiempo.

Se puso en pie y una desagradable punzada entre las nalgas le hizo apretar los puños con un reniego.

Por lo menos hasta que su trasero estuviera completamente recuperado.

No comprendía como se las apañaba ese idiota para confundirlo hasta el extremo de quedar sometido a su antojo, aún cuando era Sasuke quien en todo momento creía mantener el control de la situación. Pero para ser sinceros, aquello era lo que menos le desconcertaba en aquel momento. La cercanía de Naruto había comenzado a ser algo indispensable para él. Lo que antes creyó haber etiquetado como sexo, un desahogo básico sin sentimientos, un simple acto carnal, ahora difuminaba su significado hacia uno totalmente incierto. Sasuke quiso luchar contra el calor que inundaba su alma, contra esa inesperada y desconocida alegría, contra las emociones que Naruto tan abiertamente expresaba. Quiso luchar tanto como dejarse vencer por la satisfacción que le proporcionaba su presencia, disfrutar de sus conversaciones serias y a la vez tan descabelladas, sus riñas y sus bromas de las que se había dado cuenta que disfrutaba siendo su objetivo. Era tan fácil provocarlo y hacerle enfadar…

Enfrentarse a la circunstancia de un alejamiento forzoso le irritaba, mucho más sabiendo las causas que lo originaban y lo ridículo de un sentimiento tan pueril. ¡Maldición, no! Él no era posesivo…

… pero si alguna vez ese estúpido de Sai se atrevía a acercarse a lo que un Uchiha ha decidido que le pertenece por ley, juraría que no sería un malentendido lo que ocurriría entre su puño y esa pálida cara.

La centralita de teléfono posada sobre su escritorio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y con más energía de la habitual pulsó la tecla de descolgar. Era su secretario Juugo.

-Si –respondió secamente.

-Disculpa las molestias Sasuke, pero ha llamado por tercera vez Suigetsu, de la aldea de la niebla, y sigue insistiendo en organizar una reunión con nosotros para ultimar los detalles de la corporación Taka. Solicita una respuesta.

-Está bien, dile que nos reuniremos mañana por la tarde aquí, en la empresa.

-Enseguida lo llamo. También acaba de llegar tu padre, dice que no te vayas sin pasar por su oficina antes para hablar con él.

Sasuke frunció las cejas y mentalmente hizo un repaso de lo que podía querer su padre de él.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué? –preguntó curioso.

-Pues… no –dudó el joven-. ¿Quieres que la próxima vez le pregunte?

-No, está bien. Ahora voy.

Colgó y pensativo encaminó sus pasos hacia el despacho de su progenitor situado en la última planta del edificio. Un lugar lo suficientemente aislado y vigilado como para no dejar entrar visitas sin cita previa ni personal no autorizado.

Una vez que llegó a su destino llamó a la puerta con dos ligeros golpes de nudillos y entró al escuchar del otro lado la profunda y seca autorización de su padre.

El hombre, de unos cincuenta años de edad, estaba sentado tras el escritorio con el rostro sumergido en un dossier que leía con especial atención. Salvando la diferencia de edad entre padre e hijo, nadie podía negar que entre ellos existiera un claro lazo familiar por su gran parecido físico. Misma complexión muscular, forma rasgada y color de ojos, nariz recta, frente despejada y el negro cabello lacio. Se asemejaban en cuanto al conjunto de sus facciones, pero afortunadamente eso era todo. Fugaku era conocido por su fuerte carácter autoritario y la frialdad con la que tomaba las decisiones.

Alguien realmente inquietante incluso para su hijo.

-¿Querías verme? –interrumpió al ver que su padre, como de costumbre, no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Fugaku levantó la vista y clavó en él su indagadora mirada.

-Sí –cerró el dossier que dejó apartado en un lateral antes de cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho-. Hace tiempo que no hablamos entre nosotros de cosas que no sean de trabajo, pero eso no significa que no me interese la vida de mi hijo.

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque interiormente daba gracias a que su padre fuera un hombre lo suficientemente ocupado como para no inmiscuirse en su vida privada nunca.

-¿Cómo te va con Sakura?

La inesperada pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca antes se había preocupado en averiguar nada referente a los pormenores de la relación que mantenía con la joven. Con saber que seguían juntos y la boda se llevaría a cabo, le bastaba. Lo que le hizo sospechar que ese sería el inicio de una charla no fructífera en la que él, indudablemente, no tendría participación activa. Lo peor estaba por llegar…

-Bien –respondió esquivo y escueto sin variar ni un ápice su expresión serena.

-¿Y la boda? –prosiguió Fugaku con interés-. ¿Lo tenéis todo organizado?

-Sí. Prácticamente está todo concretado.

-Muy bien.

Fugaku se alzó, rodeó la mesa del escritorio, y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su descendiente, se acercó hacia el gran ventanal desde donde podía contemplar las magníficas vistas que ofrecía el último piso del edificio.

-Sabes lo importante que es esta boda para industrias Uchiha –prosiguió el mayor con cierta exigencia-. Hay rumores de que Tsunade ya está concretando todos los detalles de su retiro y dejará el hospital a cargo de su mejor discípula, Sakura. Vuestra unión reafirmará los lazos de poder de nuestra empresa, preservará el orden social y aumentará el patrimonio familiar –se giró, y en su pétreo rostro Sasuke pudo apreciar con desagrado la línea astuta de sus labios al arquearse en una aprovechada sonrisa, así como la intensa y calculadora mirada de sus ojos entornados-. Hicimos una buena elección con ella.

Sasuke intentó por todos los medios ocultar la rabia que esas palabras le producían. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a su padre; poder, estatus social y dinero. Daba igual cual fuera su voluntad, mucho menos sus sentimientos, mientras él lograra su propósito.

No, aquel hombre despreciable y sin escrúpulos no tenía semejanza alguna con él. Y daba gracias por ello.

-Una vez que tengamos el hospital bajo nuestro mando, lo venderemos al mejor postor, y con los ingresos obtenidos nuestra empresa pasará a ser una multinacional. Crearemos diversas compañías alrededor del mundo con las que expandiremos la producción tanto de venta como de compra. Podremos controlar no sólo el mercado de Konoha, sino de todas las ciudades a su alrededor.

-¿Vender el hospital? –murmuró Sasuke confuso. Eso no era lo que él se había imaginado que ocurriría una vez casados, lo cierto es que su padre nunca antes le había comentado nada al respecto-. No creo que Sakura esté de acuerdo con la idea, y mucho menos una vez que tenga el control absoluto del hospital. Ella vive para su profesión, disfruta ayudando a la gente, además…

-Aceptará –cortó tajante su padre-. Tú te encargarás de persuadirla. Después de todo ella va a estar muy ocupada centrándose en criar al heredero que le debes a tu casta, uno varón –requirió minucioso acercándose con paso lento hacia él-. Que será respetado e inculcado estrictamente como el orgullo de la familia.

Sasuke inspiró hondamente sin moverse de su lugar. Tenía que controlarse, calmar la furia que emergía arrolladora desde su interior. Desde luego, todo acababa de cobrar sentido ante sus ojos, ahora tenía bien claro los planes de futuro tan gratos que tenía su padre para él…

Y lo cierto es que no le sorprendía en absoluto, pues desde que tuvo juicio y razón siempre había sido tratado como a una marioneta sin voz ni voto.

El sonido de llamada entrante proveniente del teléfono móvil de Fugaku distrajo la atención de ambos. El mayor revisó el número que reflejaba la pequeña pantalla, y tras reconocerlo, descolgó con gesto enérgico.

-Te dije que sólo me llamaras si se trataba de un asunto urgente –rugió cortante, dando la espalda a su hijo-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios se ha filtrado esa información?! –prosiguió segundos después-. Atajo de inútiles. Ordena inmediatamente a Inabi que proceda con lo acordado, me da igual cuantos sean, acaba con todos.

Rápidamente apartó el teléfono y pulsó una tecla cortando la comunicación. Con recelo Sasuke lo observó ir y venir por el despacho completamente alterado, removiendo archivos y papeles hasta dar con los que parecían indicados. El rostro de su padre mostraba una clara expresión ruda y furiosa, además de tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. Por lo visto las noticias recién dadas no debían ser muy buenas.

Fugaku se giró con tanta seguridad hacia su hijo que este inevitablemente adoptó una actitud de defensa.

-Tengo que salir –le informó un poco más calmado pero con la misma tirantez en su rostro-. Seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde. No te olvides de lo que hemos hablado.

Y acto seguido abandonó el despacho.

Sasuke permaneció inerte durante unos instantes analizando mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos.

Siempre había sido así, no entendía como después de todo lo sucedido aún terminaba sorprendiéndose de sus actos. Estaba repitiendo con él la misma estrategia que había empleado contra su hermano mayor varios años atrás. Lo presionó haciéndole creer que heredaría el negocio familiar, pero su verdadera intención siempre había sido utilizar un matrimonio acordado para ampliar sus horizontes.

Pero contra todo pronóstico Itachi se había negado rotundo. No aceptó casarse con nadie que no fuera de su elección, y así, desató las disputas entre ellos. ¿Tendría él ese mismo valor para enfrentarse a la voluntad de su padre? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a todo por Naruto?

Iba a abandonar la estancia cuando sus ojos captaron algo que le llamó especialmente la atención en la pared más cercana a la mesa. El cuadro de gran tamaño donde se reflejaba el símbolo de un paipai rojo, originalmente emblema ancestral del apellido Uchiha, estaba torcido hacia un lateral dejando entrever una caja fuerte empotrada contra la pared.

Estaba abierta.

Curioso, el joven se acercó dando un rápido vistazo por encima. La mayoría de cosas allí guardadas se trataban de escrituras, dinero en efectivo y diversos documentos irrelevantes a la par que incomprensibles. Pero debajo de aquel montón de papeles, oculto en lo más profundo de la caja fuerte, Sasuke halló una carta que le robó el aliento. En el dorso, escrito con una pulcra caligrafía, se leía perfectamente como destinatario un nombre de sobra conocido para él.

-Uchiha Itachi…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Me relevó del caso, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me apartó a mí y le pidió a Kiba que lo investigara en mi lugar… ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando ese viejo demente?! –gritó Naruto pegando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa del puesto ambulante de ramen donde se sentaba junto a Sai-. No puede hacer que me interese y me inmiscuya en el asunto, consiga pruebas y testimonios para luego apartarme como si nada. Sabe perfectamente que soy el detective mejor cualificado para ocuparse del caso. Kiba no logrará reunir información de primera mano como podría hacerlo yo. Si ero-senin cree que lo voy a dejar todavía no conoce a Uzumaki Naruto…

El rubio giró exaltado el rostro hacia su compañero pidiendo su apoyo y comprensión, pero Sai como siempre, se mantuvo en silencio mostrando una expresión superflua, carente de emoción.

-Di algo, joder –insistió.

-Estás tenso –respondió. Naruto suspiró abatido, y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, dejó caer la cabeza que quedó oculta. La falta de empatía de Sai nunca le ayudaba en nada-. Hace tiempo leí en un libro que la mejor forma de liberar estrés es mediante el sexo. ¿Has echado algún polvo últimamente?

Sabía que las personas normalmente no le daban demasiada importancia al contenido de los libros, pero Sai era un chico bien informado.

-Que yo sepa no has echado ninguno desde que cortaste con Gaara –insistió.

-Sai, ¿A qué viene esa obsesión que tienes por contar cuantos polvos echo? –recriminó ceñudo-. Te aseguro que me molesta que digas esa palabra.

-Perdona –se disculpó. Parecía que eso era todo lo que tenía que añadir al respecto, hasta que instantes después rectificó-. ¿Casquetes te parece mejor?

Un tic comenzó a parpadear frenéticamente en el ojo izquierdo de Naruto.

-Aquí tenéis, chicos –interrumpió el dependiente colocando frente a ellos dos humeantes cuencos de miso ramen-. El de Naruto con doble de fideos.

-Gracias viejo.

Tras el acostumbrado Itadakimasu, el rubio cogió dos palillos y de un sólo sorbo, gran parte del contenido del cuenco terminó dentro de su boca, y mientras lo hacía, placenteros gruñidos resonaban de su garganta. Nada como el ramen para levantarle el ánimo.

-Además, tengo un plan para solucionar todo esto… -prosiguió Naruto con una suspicaz sonrisa.

-¿Esperar desnudo en la cama de un chico con un preservativo de sabor a nata? –dudó Sai.

-¿Qué? –Naruto giró enérgico el rostro hacia él con gesto desaprobador-. No idiota, me refiero al caso Uchiha, no a la tensión.

-La tensión siempre es algo… problemático de solucionar –aportó una tercera voz cercana a ellos.

Ambos chicos giraron el rostro sobresaltados hacia un lateral para poder ver al recién llegado. Un rostro conocido se hallaba de pie junto a Naruto, con media sonrisa pintada en los labios y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de forma distraída.

-¡Shikamaru! –saludó animadamente el rubio dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su compañero de oficio-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, creía que después de la boda con Temari habíais acordado vivir en Suna.

-Y así era –afirmó tan fatigosamente que parecía que le era incómodo hasta hablar. Se sentó en el taburete contiguo al de Naruto y suspiró abatido-. Pero Temari insistió en volver a Konoha y ya sabes, nunca he discutido con ella –se encogió de hombros indiferente-. No me gusta interrumpirla.

Naruto asintió efusivamente. Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente el terrible carácter de Temari sabía que la discusión con ella siempre era una batalla perdida. A no ser que quisieras tener una cara nueva…

-A propósito, ¿cómo está ella y las gemelas? –preguntó curioso retomando su comida-. Todavía no me explico cómo fuiste capaz de tener dos, y además seguidas… siempre había pensado que te gustaba ser un flojo…

-Y me gusta –aseveró-. Es un poco problemático de explicar, pero se podría decir que aquel día fui prácticamente violado…

Naruto soltó una sonora y alegre carcajada que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

-Algo así sospechaba.

Hablaron durante largo rato recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos estudiaban en la misma escuela para detectives hasta el día en que sus caminos se separaron. Naruto por aquel entonces ya se encargaba de pequeños trabajos en el gabinete de Jiraiya, su tutor legal, mientras Shikamaru ingresaba en otro prestigiosa agencia que dirigía Asuma. Y mientras narraban los curiosos pormenores de sus vidas, los tazones vacíos de ramen se fueron acumulando sobre la mesa.

-Oye, ¿le ocurre algo a tu amigo? –preguntó discretamente Shikamaru al percatarse de que durante toda la conversación, Sai no había hablado, y lo que era más sospechoso, no había variado ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro, semejante a una máscara de porcelana falta de expresividad-. Parece que le haya dado un sincope.

Naruto levantó una ceja y miró evaluativamente a Sai.

-No, tranquilo. Esa suele ser siempre su cara –explicó restándole importancia-. ¿Y qué te trae por este barrio? ¿Vas siguiendo a alguien? –preguntó curioso derivando la conversación. Shikamaru se limitó a asentir ligeramente con el rostro-. ¿Y lo has encontrado?

-Me temo que sí.

Del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta extrajo un par de fotos que tendió a su amigo de forma disimulada, y como un autómata, Naruto las examinó. Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que aparecía ante sus ojos era su propia figura junto a la de Sasuke, en actitud más que cariñosa. Sintió como una frialdad extrema se extendía rápida por todo su cuerpo, paralizándole la sangre y ralentizando los latidos de su corazón. El aire no le llegaba con facilidad a los pulmones y su rostro había quedado completamente desencajado.

¿Qué demonios? Fue la primera pregunta que cruzó por su mente. Alarmado, alzó la vista hacia Shikamaru, preguntando interiormente si era a Sasuke a quien habían pedido que siguiera, y este como si lo estuviera escuchando de viva voz, asintió firme y en silencio.

Naruto no replicó. Tras darle un fugaz vistazo de nuevo a las fotos, se las metió con rapidez en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Sai –lo llamó con un perceptible tono inquieto sin querer mirarlo directamente-. Shikamaru y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto privado. No hace falta que me acerques a mi casa, tomaré el metro cuando termine.

Sobre la mesa del establecimiento depositó unos cuantos billetes, suficientes para pagar todas las comidas, y se alzó seguido del detective.

-Puedo esperar –ofreció Sai con una curiosidad más que despierta. Desde su posición no había alcanzado a ver qué clase de fotografías eran, pero se hacía una ligera idea.

-No –dictaminó secamente el rubio, y al instante moderó su tono a uno más agradable, tratando en vano de sonreír sin que pareciera un gesto forzado-. Es mejor que te vayas a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Tan rápidamente como le habló, se apartó de él y los dos detectives comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. Varios minutos después, tras alejarse de las calles principales y bulliciosas, entraron en un callejón solitario donde el silencio a penas era roto por el ruido de algún ocasional gato buscando comida entre la basura.

-Fui contratado hace dos días para que siguiera de cerca a Sasuke –explicó Shikamaru entrando directamente al tema-. Mi clienta sospechaba que su novio estaba teniendo una aventura, así que pinché su número de teléfono y comencé a seguirlo. Pero no imaginaba que detrás de todo esto fuera a encontrarme contigo. ¿Sabes que está prometido?

En el instante que Naruto rehuyó su mirada, Shikamaru lo supo tan claramente como si su amigo hubiera confesado. Claro que lo sabía.

-Que problemático –suspiró cansadamente mientras se recostaba contra la pared más cercana y cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho-. Esperaba que no lo supieras, desde luego todo hubiera sido más fácil así. Pero si lo sabes quiere decir que estas de acuerdo con el papel que te toca, y consientes ser el segundo plato de alguien.

-No soy el segundo plato de nadie –rebatió el rubio a la defensiva-. Te estás haciendo una idea equivocada de Sasuke, mi situación nada tiene que ver a como piensas. No soy un desahogo ni un juguete nuevo, fue lo primero que me preocupé en dejarle claro antes de comenzar con todo esto. Y aún así él me sigue buscando una y otra vez, me necesita… –tanto como lo necesitaba él mismo, cosa que omitió evidenciar.

Shikamaru resopló ruidosamente.

-Mira, a mi me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida sentimental, no soy quien para juzgarlo, y de tener que hacerlo, dimitiría por vagancia. Pero si estás tan seguro de todo eso ¿por qué no deja a su novia? –comentó indiferente.

-No puede hacerlo –explicó inclinando el rostro para ocultar un gesto disconforme-. Está sujeto a un contrato verbal con su padre, si cancela el compromiso perderá todo por lo que una vez luchó; su casa, su trabajo, su dinero… es un matrimonio acordado.

Shikamaru asintió comprendiendo perfectamente las palabras de Naruto. Era una práctica que se venía repitiendo en el tiempo desde hacía siglos, afortunadamente cada vez con menor frecuencia. Padres avaros e interesados que tratan a sus hijos como moneda de cambio para su único beneficio, e hijos arrastrados irremediablemente a un destino que no eligen por voluntad propia. Sometidos, obligados a vivir una vida que es de todo menos suya. Pero con posibilidades. Quizás no la mejores en esos casos, pero con una opción siempre al alcance de su mano. Escoger la vida que te han elegido que vivas o abandonarlo todo y comenzar desde cero asumiendo todas sus consecuencias. No era fácil, pero sí simple.

-¿Te ha dicho alguna vez si te quiere? –inquirió repentinamente.

Naruto desvió la mirada, torciendo el rostro hacia un lado.

-No –murmuró-. A Sasuke no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos, la verdad, es que es difícil saber si los tiene… pero sé que están ahí –aseveró con ímpetu-. Él no se da cuenta, pero a veces cuando estamos solos deja caer esa pesada máscara insensible en la que se esconde de los demás, y por un momento veo a un hombre libre, humano y feliz… -él es feliz a mi lado, quiso pronunciar.

Shikamaru negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-A mi me parece que es una actitud cobarde –inquirió chasqueando la lengua con fastidio-. Se limita a asentir y obedecer las órdenes de un padre que lo que menos le tiene es en estima. De querer, podría luchar por sus derechos, por hacerse respetar y por vivir una vida junto a la persona que él elija, pero no le interesa. Porque luchar por todos esos valores significa romper con muchos otros que le dan comodidad y estabilidad tanto económica como social –acusó duramente.

Contrariado, Naruto arrugó las cejas con desagrado. No eran las palabras de Shikamaru lo que me molestaban, sino el hecho de no haber recapacitado en ellas antes, sabiendo cuan ciertas eran. Culpaban a su padre de egoísmo y materialismo, cuando el mismo Sasuke lo utilizaba a su favor, manipulándolo para satisfacer sus deseos, impidiéndole la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona a la que amar sin restricciones, incondicionalmente.

-Si no es capaz de renunciar a todo eso por ti… ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? –añadió.

Desconcertado, Naruto no supo que responder.

-No he venido hasta aquí para darte la charla, es muy problemático y cansino de explicar –admitió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero supongo que alguien lo tiene que hacer. ¿Has pensado qué harás cuando esté oficialmente casado con esa mujer? ¿Cuándo formen una familia? ¿Cuándo el tiempo que ahora te dedica a ti sea ocupado por sus hijos? –prosiguió.

Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto, todo lo que Shikamaru decía era innegable. ¿Cómo había podido creer que su relación con él continuaría inamovible después de la boda? ¿Cómo podía seguir acostándose con él con la firme idea de que todo seguiría igual? ¿Por qué seguía dejando que Sasuke entrara cada vez más en su corazón sabiendo que tarde o temprano quedaría hecho trizas?

La mentira era el recurso de quienes viven una vida de vergüenzas, y él no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, nada por lo que ocultar su condición homosexual, nada por lo que reprimir sus sentimientos como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Te mereces algo mejor –resopló su compañero-. Pero si es lo que quieres…

Con lentitud Shikamaru se enderezó, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y extrajo el sobre que contenía los negativos de esas comprometidas fotos.

-Sólo espero que no cometas el mismo error que con Gaara –farfulló al mismo tiempo que se las entregaba. Con eso quedaba todo zanjado. No hacía falta decir que mantendría oculta la relación a pesar de estar en desacuerdo. Valoraba más su amistad.

Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró lánguidamente.

-El amor es tan problemático.

Con una amistosa palmada en el hombro, se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar sin prisas hacia la salida del callejón.

-Shikamaru –lo llamó Naruto con impaciencia.

Este se detuvo antes de que la luz de los faros que iluminaban la calle transversal llegara a reflejar por completo su figura.

-Gracias –musitó Naruto con una sincera sonrisa. Más por la charla que le había echo abrir los ojos que por las fotografías-. Realmente eres un buen amigo.

No intercambiaron más palabras. Naruto se quedó allí de pie, viendo como su compañero desaparecía tras la esquina mientras movía despreocupadamente la mano en el aire.

Por mucho que le costara y le doliera admitir muchas cosas de su relación con Sasuke, Shikamaru siempre tenía razón.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Abatido, Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, echando el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre los muslos y hundiendo el rostro crispado en una mueca doliente que quedó oculto tras el negro flequillo.

La rabia y la impotencia que bullía candente por sus venas le hicieron apretar fuertemente las manos, donde sostenía esa carta ahora arrugada.

-Estúpido nii-san –murmuró mientras dejaba que una solitaria y amarga lágrima se deslizara por su rostro, como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

El final me deja con un mal sabor de boca, pero son cosas que necesitaba ir contando y desgranando de la trama, que poco a poco irá entrando en una situación más complicada. Por fin ha aparecido la dichosa carta, y su contenido será la principal causa de los problemas. Me estoy dando cuenta de que es el primer capítulo donde no hago que estos dos se encuentren… pero con el ritmo que llevaban, no les venía mal un poco de distancia por en medio.

Sé que no es lo que esperabais leer de Shikamaru, tenía en bandeja la posibilidad de destaparlo todo y no lo he hecho. Porque desde que comencé la historia he tenido claro hasta dónde querer llegar con ambas relaciones, y todavía no es el momento de destapar la caja de los conflictos amorosos. Aunque Shikamaru ya haya desatado uno de ellos devolviéndole un poco de cordura al ingenuo de Naruto. Y le hacía falta. Pensar que puede sacar algo fructífero de una relación a dos bandas, es un error.

Besos, y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar. Todos los reviews contestados en mi LJ, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi profile.

**Natusky****, ****SySblood****, ****sheymi****, ****hijadelaluna****, Aghata Malfoy Uchiha, Chidori, Tsunade25, ****YukikO soi io****, ****akane hinode****, ikaru, miru, ****starlightnorain****, Miharu Nikushimi, Zhena Hik, andie, oyuki_flor, ****akari uzumaki****, ****Ryuusai****, ****, bibi009, Envidia, ****Cereza Prohibida****, hitomi_miri, gozatela, ****kyosuke takahashi****, ****lady Sesshoumaru****, AnPo, Mikochan92, ****coptesita****, ****Tenar-Elfarran****, ****claudia Kitsune****, ****, ****Ayumaik****.**


	12. Chapter 12

Este capítulo se me ha atragantado bastante. Ahora seguramente diréis, Naruko-baka llevas diciendo eso mismo tres capítulos seguidos… bueno vale, últimamente todos los capítulos se me están atragantando xD Pero me da la impresión de que este ha sido el que más. Por su complejidad, seriedad y porque esta vez me tocaba desvelar gran parte de los secretos, y quería hacerlo de una forma sencilla, sin sobrecargar la información, ni hacer pesada la trama.

No sé si lo he conseguido, vosotras me diréis.

Gracias de nuevo a Nammy por otra de sus lindas covers para este fic. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 12: Sufrimiento de unos, ambición de otros.**

**Tres semanas antes…**

Había estado ciego durante demasiado tiempo.

Desde la muerte de su hermano había dejado pasar los días, los meses y los años sin preocuparse, o acaso interesarse, en las causas que le habían llevado a arrebatarse la vida. Como un estúpido necio se dejó cegar por las palabras de su padre sin ser todo lo juicioso que esas circunstancias requerían.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que todo formaba parte de un elaborado y astuto plan de coartada.

Una realidad tan próxima a él y no había sido capaz de advertir, en el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, la tormenta que habitaba a su alrededor. Y ahora, dos años después, se preguntaba con frustración por qué se había comportado como un completo idiota y no había recapacitado en la declaración que hizo su hermano de que toda la familia estaba corrompida, palabras que nunca tuvieron explicación y que ahora por fin cobraban sentido. Como piezas de un puzzle que él nunca se había preocupado en completar.

Estaba claro que Itachi había leído la carta, lo sabía todo, y por eso quería que abandonaran el país, para alejarlos de la corrupción que se cernía entorno a su familia.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas? –le preguntó repentinamente el vendedor ambulante mostrando todo su arsenal extendido a lo largo del maletero del coche-. La mayoría son semiautomáticas, de nueve o diez milímetros, aunque si realmente quieres una ligera y sin retroceso, te recomiendo esta.

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron sobre el objeto que el vendedor le mostraba, pero sus pensamientos aún continuaron durante largo rato en otra parte.

La carta.

A Sasuke le resultaba curioso que algo tan liviano y pequeño como una carta le hubiera desmontado por completo su tranquila y pacífica vida, llegando a convertirla en una auténtica pesadilla. E inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar los sucesos más importantes que relataba su primo Shisui en dicho documento…

Las primeras líneas iban dedicadas al perdón. En ellas, Shisui le pedía disculpas a su hermano Itachi por haberse dejado manipular como una burda marioneta y haber acatado sin oposición ninguna las ordenes del clan; ser su sombra y mantener vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos. La profunda enemistad que mantenía Itachi con gran parte de su familia y el rechazo de sus obligaciones para con el clan, habían sido el origen de la desconfianza.

En la carta Shisui confesaba que no estaba orgulloso de su labor y se arrepentía de sus actos. Entre ellos siempre había existido una estrecha relación de amistad y respeto mutuo llegando a considerarlo como un preciado hermano menor, pero no había tenido el suficiente valor para oponerse a las decisiones del clan, y como una hormiga obrera sin voz ni voto, había aceptado el encargo. En la carta no hacía ninguna mención especial al nombre de quién le había encomendado dichas órdenes, pero Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que ese había sido su propio padre.

La relación entre Itachi y su progenitor se había ido deteriorando a lo largo de los años, hasta llegar a ser nula.

Lo segundo que mencionaba Shisui era una importante conversación que por casualidad tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar a escondidas, cuando tras finalizar su jornada de seguimiento, había ido al despacho del directivo a dar el reporte de su misión. Desde el exterior, escuchó tres voces masculinas que claramente identificó como Yashiro, Teyaki y su propio padre Fugaku Uchiha, los tres dirigentes más veteranos del clan. Discutían sin tapujos sobre la escasa eficiencia del espía que habían infiltrado en la empresa rival del clan Seiju, otra compañía armamentista que controlaban la mitad de Konoha.

Semanas atrás, temiendo que la desventaja de su clan y la fuerte opresión que radicaba el clan rival llevara la empresa a la ruina, Teyaki el más radical de los tres dirigentes, sugirió deshacerse del líder de una manera sigilosa pero por ello menos violenta, siendo esto respaldado por Yashiro. No sólo conseguirían el control total de Konoha, sino que también desestabilizarían el mando de su oponente, y para cuando quisieran volver a reestructurarse, ellos ya se habrían consolidado, cobrado una mayor fuerza que tomaría por completo la ciudad. Fugaku, líder principal de los tres, no se negó a la propuesta, aunque sí añadió que infiltraría a su hijo mayor Itachi como el espía encargado de descubrir la franja horaria más vulnerable para llevarlo a cabo.

Pero Itachi se había negado en rotundo a la propuesta, mostrando así su desacuerdo a la violencia. El chantaje y la coacción hicieron que no tuviera más remedio que acceder.

Por esa razón querían que Shisui vigilara los movimientos de Itachi, para que este, en ningún momento de acuerdo con las órdenes de su padre, no pudiera oponerse ni traicionar al clan, y en el momento en que intentara alguna de las dos cosas, fuera eliminado.

_Tu hijo sigue siendo un problema, lleva dos semanas tras ellos y aún no ha conseguido resultados_, reprochó uno de los hombres, _es evidente que oculta algo._

_Mi hijo conoce cual es el precio que pagará si osa traicionar a su clan_, había asegurado Fugaku, _yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo._

La mala suerte quiso que la conversación terminara en aquel instante y la puerta del despacho se abriera. Tres rostros descubrieron tras la puerta a un Shisui estupefacto e incapaz de no confirmar con el rostro la sorpresa que le producía haber descubierto esa revelante información. Corrupción, conspiración y asesinatos. Si en ese instante el chico hubiera pensado con racionalidad, habría accedido a ser uno más de los cómplices con tal de salva su cuello, pero no lo hizo, sus piernas decidieron correr. Esa fue su salida y su condena.

Lo último que escuchó antes de abandonar la última planta de edificio escaleras abajo fue un contundente, matarlo.

-Vamos tío, no tengo todo el día –le insistió el vendedor ante su nula atención-. No serás un poli, ¿no?

Ese mismo día Shisui escribió la carta. Bien sabía que volver a ver a Itachi o intentar hablar con él lo llevaría a caer en una trampa que de seguro ya tenían planificada. Hizo las maletas, y antes de intentar salir del país, consiguió depositar el documento en la caja fuerte de un banco, dejando precisas instrucciones de que la llave fuera entregada a Itachi.

Dos días después, lo encontraron muerto.

Insólita y a la vez surrealista le resultaba toda aquella información.

Si lo dicho en esa carta era verdad, no sólo culpaba a toda su familia de corrupción y conspiración contra un clan rival que actualmente había sido disuelto y con su jefe en paradero desconocido, sino que tenía sobrados motivos para pensar que la muerte de su primo Shisui no había sido un suicidio y tal vez ni siquiera culpa de su hermano como su padre en un principio le hizo pensar…

Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más dudas le asaltaban.

Quizás la carta no era real, quizás ni siquiera había sido escrita por Shisui, quizás podía haberla escrito algún otro interesado en conspirar contra el apellido Uchiha.

Por lo que no dudó en someter la carta a diversas técnicas de autenticidad y estudios comparativos en una importante empresa dedicada al peritaje caligráfico, y sus dudas se vieron reducidas. Era de Shisui, tenía pruebas físicas que lo confirmaban con completa seguridad. Aunque tampoco podía descartar la idea de que el propio afectado no hubiera pretendido dañar el orgullo de la familia escribiendo tales acusaciones.

No. Su caligrafía era de trazos desiguales y algunos difíciles de leer, le habían confirmado en el perito, lo que denotaba un claro nerviosismo y prisa en terminarla. Por norma general no suele ser el estado mental que adoptas cuando vas a escribir algo que tienes previamente deliberado y calculado usar como alegato ante un juez.

Todo lo que contaba era real.

Sasuke cerró fuertemente los parpados y confusas y difuminadas visiones de la última conversación que mantuvo con su hermano confundieron durante breves instantes su mente. Intentaba protegerlo, su hermano había querido que lo acompañara, que abandonaran el país inmediatamente con la intención de alejarlo de toda la corrupción que se cernía en torno a su familia. Algo que él mismo rechazaba profundamente.

No era un asesino. Tarde había descubierto que su hermano era inocente. No mató a Shisui, y definitivamente, ninguno de los dos se suicidó.

Sí. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Con indiferencia, dio un vistazo rápido a todas las armas de fuego que el traficante le ofrecía, antes de ordenar con seguridad.

-Dame la más potente que tengas.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Los nervios le carcomían por dentro.

Naruto había estado meditando durante varios días la conversación que mantuvo con Shikamaru, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Podía seguir fingiendo que su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba, que aceptaba las condiciones de ser un amante, que se conformaba con lo poco que Sasuke podía ofrecerle, pero no era así. Él quería más. Quería lo mismo que tenía cualquier pareja, una relación abierta y sincera junto a la persona que desde hacía varias semanas ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus minutos, el que había devuelto plenitud a su corazón llenándolo de deseos, de alegría, de fuertes y eufóricos latidos. Con Sasuke sentía como la sangre fluía caliente por sus venas, dándole fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier reto, cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ellos. No quería seguir recibiendo las migajas, lo quería todo o nada.

Y no había otra forma de saberlo si no era hablando con él.

Tenía una ligera idea de cual sería su primera reacción, seguramente una obcecada y de rotunda negación. Pero tenía la confianza de que por lo menos accediera a escucharlo, y tras hacerle entender cuales eran sus sentimientos, pudiera ver las cosas de una manera más optimista. Si Sasuke realmente estaba interesado en él, si realmente esos sentimientos que ocultaba celosamente en su interior eran tan fuertes y necesitados como los suyos propios, si le faltaba el aire ante la simple idea de terminar con la relación, Sasuke aceptaría comenzar una nueva vida a su lado. No importaba el trabajo, la familia, el dinero, ni el estatus social, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. ¿Acaso era un pensamiento egoísta querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que amas?

Naruto lo habría hecho por él sin dudarlo ni un sólo instante.

Además, también quería comentarle los frustrados intentos de Sakura contratando a nuevos detectives privados, las importantes acusaciones que recaían últimamente sobre su padre, y según le había informado aquella misma mañana Jiraiya, la desaparición de Kiba; el detective que hasta hacía poco tiempo investigaba el caso Uchiha. ¿Podría tener su padre relación alguna?

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

Con el firme pensamiento de solucionar cuanto antes todos esos puntos cuestionables, se agazapó a última hora de la tarde entre unos coches aparcados en la acera frente a la casa. Había intentado seguirlo varias horas atrás, cuando el vehículo circulaba por los suburbios de Konoha, pero el tráfico y la temeraria conducción del bastardo le hicieron perder la pista cinco minutos después. Por lo que decidió esperarlo en el único sitio donde estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. La vivienda que compartía con Sakura.

Dos horas más tarde, con el estómago encogido por el hambre, el cansancio hormigueando por sus piernas y un tic nervioso parpadeando frenéticamente en el ojo izquierdo producto de un considerable enfado, vio estacionar frente a la puerta el BMV negro, y a Sasuke salir con gesto cansado.

Naruto inspiró hondamente, concentrándose en reunir la suficiente entereza para enfrentarlo antes de salir de su escondite y dejarse ver con total claridad a una distancia prudencial. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse, así como ver aparecer el desconcierto en el rostro del moreno. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Naruto le instó sin palabras a que lo siguiera a pie hacia un lugar más discreto. Estaba tan seguro de que su mensaje había sido recibido correctamente que no logró salir de su asombro cuando avistó como este le giraba el rostro con desprecio y subía los pocos escalones que le llevaron a refugiarse dentro de su casa.

Lo había ignorado, el bastardo había tenido el descaro de marcharse ignorando deliberadamente su presencia.

El desaire no hizo más que acrecentar su furia. Apretó fuertemente los puños, rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y con arrebato lo siguió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la puerta que había sido cerrada en sus narices. En la entrada, con el puño en alto y claras intenciones de golpear la madera, se detuvo en seco. Durante la espera, no había visto entrar a Sakura en la vivienda, pero eso no significaba que la joven no se encontrara ya en el interior.

Irritado por su frustradas intenciones, sacó el teléfono móvil de su pantalón, y rabioso, marcó ágilmente el número completo del teléfono móvil de ese desgraciado Uchiha. Antes de que su ofuscada mente le hiciera apretar deliberadamente la tecla de descolgar, la lucidez volvió a su cabeza. Con el fin de no levantar más sospechas innecesarias por parte de la joven prometida, Shikamaru le había informado que la línea telefónica de Sasuke continuaría pinchada hasta que las dudas de Sakura desaparecieran. Por lo que llamarlo al móvil para soltarle toda clase de improperios dichos y por inventar, quedaba como opción descartada.

-¡Kuso!

Ese bastardo desgraciado…

Era evidente que lo estaba rehuyendo. ¿Pero por qué razón? La última vez que se habían visto fue la semana anterior en el cine, y la verdad, es que Sasuke no había salido precisamente descontento de los baños.

Levemente cojeando sí, pero no molesto por ello.

Lo que le había llevado a elegir otra línea de ataque un poco más agresiva. Si no quería verlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Dos días después volvió a intentar darle caza.

Desde la acera de enfrente, apoyado cansadamente sobre la carrocería de su coche, Naruto consultó por tercera vez la hora en su reloj de pulsera. La nueve en punto de la mañana. Estaba al caer. De repente avistó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento sospechoso, y como bien había supuesto haciendo gala de su perfecto sentido de la puntualidad para ir al trabajo, el BMV negro ingresó en el aparcamiento subterráneo de industrias Uchiha.

Había llegado la hora.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Estacionó el vehículo en su plaza, y soltando un pesado suspiro, colocó ambas manos sobre el volante, dejando caer la cabeza que quedó oculta entre los brazos. Demasiada información que asimilar, demasiadas teorías sin respuestas, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en tan pocos días.

-Sólo tengo que hablar con él –se dijo a sí mismo. De la guantera del coche extrajo la misma pistola semiautomática que había comprado días atrás en aquel barrio bajo de Konoha. Arma que escondió a su espalda, cruzada en el pantalón y oculta por la chaqueta-. Y si lo dicho en esa carta es cierto acabaré con lo que él mismo comenzó.

Tenía sobrados motivos para no sentir por su padre más que odio y desprecio, para no querer ver nunca más su rostro, para sepultarlo un metro bajo tierra.

Decidido, apagó el motor del coche, con los dedos alcanzó el seguro y lo accionó. Iba a salir del vehículo cuando una brusca sacudida abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando entrar a un individuo que se sentó a su lado. Miró hacia su derecha y el corazón le dio un vuelco al contemplar de cerca esos conocidos, intensos y vivos ojos azules.

Naruto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –inquirió ceñudo. Con movimientos nerviosos inspeccionó su entorno, asegurándose de que se encontraban completamente solos en el aparcamiento, y ningún rostro conocido en la empresa los hubiera descubierto juntos. Era demasiado peligroso, de ninguna manera dentro de la zona frecuentada por su padre.

-Bastardo, no he tenido otro remedio. Llevo intentando hablar contigo varios días, pero no paras de evitarme –profirió ceñudo cruzando los brazos con obstinación-. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sasuke apartó la mirada y respiró hondamente, tratando de disimular de manera efectiva el desaforado golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho.

¿Acaso no era evidente? Si lo que narraba la carta era verdad, si las fuertes acusaciones que recaían sobre su padre eran ciertas, cualquier persona a su alrededor estaba expuesta al peligro. El más mínimo error y Naruto sería el siguiente en su larga lista de víctimas.

Tenía que deshacerse del rubio cuanto antes, no iba a permitir que nadie ajeno a la familia se involucrara en algo que sólo le incumbía a él.

Internamente se obligó a anular sus sentimientos y recomponer la mascara fría en la que escondía de los demás.

-¿Hay que tener alguna razón para no querer ver a otra persona? –inquirió rudo-. Lárgate, no tengo tiempo que perder con un dobe como tú.

-Vale –cabeceó conforme Naruto. El bastardo comenzaba a emplear ese tono irónico que utilizaba como defensa cada vez que se enfundaba tras su coraza. Había tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, y su rostro estaba pálido y tirante. Hasta podía detectar un pequeño comienzo de ojera bajo el parpado. Seguramente no debía haber dormido mucho en los últimos días-. Ya me ha quedado del todo claro que aquí ocurre algo. Ahora vas a contármelo –amenazó templado y firme.

-Baja del coche y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí –reclamó fríamente como respuesta, controlando de reojo la nula actividad del recinto.

-Primero vamos a hablar.

-He dicho que bajes del coche ahora mismo –replicó con mayor vigor apretando con dureza el volante del coche.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! –del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta extrajo varias de las fotos que Shikamaru le había entregado-. Tu prometida ha contratado a otro detective para que te siga y nos ha pillado metiéndonos mano de lleno, ¿quieres hablar ahora o bajo y se las doy yo mismo?

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó brusca, y mientras contemplaba en la distancia las claras instantáneas de ellos dos intercambiando fluidos y roces poco decorosos, un gruñido irritado se le escapó sin pretenderlo de entre los dientes fuertemente apretados. Cerró los ojos y con cansancio se frotó los parpados.

Sinceramente, lo que menos le preocupaba en aquel momento era que Sakura descubriera las incontables infidelidades que había cometido, es más, comenzaba a creer que de ser descubiertas lograría deshacerse de otro de sus muchos problemas. Pero esas fotos concretas revelaban el rostro de Naruto, y a pesar de tener la seguridad de que la joven no las utilizaría de forma vengativa, no podía arriesgarse a que el rumor llegara hasta el despacho de la última planta, donde su padre, pondría un nuevo rostro a su crimen.

Abrió los ojos y de reojo le dedicó una mirada dura, casi agresiva al detective.

-Que sea rápido –ordenó secamente.

Naruto lo contempló extrañado. Podía comprender hasta cierto punto su enfado, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente a su alrededor lo obedeciera y no a obedecer, pero ninguna de esas razones tenían el suficiente peso como para justificar el haber provocado aquella mirada gélida en los ojos de Sasuke. Incómodo por la tensa atmósfera que se respiraba, se inclinó hacia delante frotándose las palmas de las manos contra los muslos, pensando con rapidez cuales serían las palabras apropiadas con las que comenzar.

-Es una suerte que conociera al detective. Shikamaru y yo estudiamos juntos en la misma escuela. Es un buen amigo –aseguró escondiendo de nuevo las instantáneas en el bolsillo-. Por eso decidió hablar conmigo antes que entregárselas directamente a ella.

Naruto esperó impaciente algún comentario por parte del moreno, y al no recibir ni siquiera una mirada, añadió a regañadientes.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Sasuke –suspiró, examinando con atención el rostro impávido y carente de atención de su compañero-. Esta vez he podido frenarlo a tiempo, pero si Sakura continúa sospechando y contratando más gente al final se enterará de la peor manera posible.

-Ese es mi problema –replicó adusto.

-No, Sasuke. El problema es de los dos –refutó-. Tanto tuyo como mío. Estoy involucrado en esto desde el momento en que comencé a compartir el riesgo contigo, desde el momento en que me convertí en tu amante.

-Entonces sólo tienes que dejar de serlo –bufó apático.

-¿Cómo dices?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para desencadenar una forzosa ruptura, y mantenerlo alejado de él, a salvo.

-Si has venido a decirme que no tienes suficiente con ser tan sólo un amante, que necesitas más y cualquier otro estúpido argumento sentimental, ahórratelo.

Naruto sólo atinó a alzar abruptamente sus finas cejas.

-Yo también estoy cansado de este juego –prosiguió Sasuke y esta vez mucho más contundente-. Y estoy de acuerdo en acabar con esto. Por eso he comenzado a guardar las cosas que no necesito en una caja.

Naruto arrugó bruscamente el ceño, se enderezó y su rostro se tornó desconfiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –bufó tan molesto como receloso.

-Que tu sitio está dentro de esa caja.

Esas mismas palabras rudas, tanto en significado como en la forma en las que estaban siendo pronunciadas, se volvieron a repetir lentamente en la mente de Naruto de manera sucesiva, y una angustiosa sensación opresiva se enroscó alrededor de su pecho.

-Entiendo –musitó sintiendo su propia voz débil e insegura.

No es que no hubiera pensado ya con anterioridad en una respuesta negativa, que fuera él quien sentenciara definitivamente aquella patética relación, pero en el fondo, estúpidamente había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke coincidiera con él en que permanecer juntos valía la pena. Sólo fue consciente del vacío que producía aquella negativa hasta que lo escuchó de su propia boca.

Y la sangre de sus venas dejó de ser caliente.

-¿Qué esperabas? –prosiguió Sasuke entornando los parpados, dibujando sobre sus labios una mordaz sonrisa-. ¿Qué renunciaría a todo lo que me ha costado levantar por alguien como tú? ¿Que te elegiría a ti antes que a una vida de éxito asegurada? No seas estúpido, tú sólo eras un juguete, y como todo juguete acabé cansándome de ti. Ahora desaparece de una maldita vez de mi vida igual que yo lo hice de la tuya.

Naruto contuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos, sintiendo como por momentos un desagradable malestar crecía atropelladamente dentro de él. Calor, notaba como la marea candente ascendía hacia su rostro, nublándole el juicio y una violenta rabia inundaba todo su ser, trayendo consigo unas irresistibles ganas de golpear aquel rostro recio y nacarado.

-Un juguete –repitió el rubio aplacando a tiempo en una pose tensa y altiva la rabia que pugnaba por surgir de su interior. Apretó con fuerza los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos-. ¿Esa es tu mejor excusa, Sasuke? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

-¿Por qué iba a buscar una excusa? –gruñó entre dientes-. Tú eres el idiota que no entiende…

-Porque las cosas se están poniendo serias entre nosotros y eso te asusta –acusó mostrando un semblante decisivo y serio, adelantando el cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él a muy poca distancia.

Sasuke arrugó enérgicamente el entrecejo en un gesto irritado. No le gustaba el giro inesperado que estaba tomando la conversación. No era por donde él quería que discurriera y terminara.

-Te conozco, mucho más que todas esas personas que te rodean, no pretendas hacerme creer que lo nuestro ha sido tan sólo un juego –inquirió Naruto-. Sé que no eres feliz en el lugar donde te encuentras ahora, es algo que tú mismo me has confesado. Como también sé que has pasado muchos años escondido tras el muro infranqueable que has levantado en tu corazón, intentando protegerte del amor, de aquello que crees que te hace débil, y sin darte cuenta has bajado la guardia, y has permitido que alguien como yo entrara en tu vida, y resulta que por primera vez te has encontrado a gusto con alguien que te entiende y acepta tal como eres. Y eso te aterra.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo que tenía que hacer era alejar a Naruto, crearle el dolor suficiente como para que el resentimiento y el orgullo le impidiera acercarse de nuevo a su entorno.

-No tienes ni idea de…

-Porque dejar que yo entre en tu vida significa romper con la mísera existencia que conoces –prosiguió ignorando sus palabras-. Piensas que para ser digno de tu familia debes aceptar el destino que ellos te tienen reservado, cumplir sus expectativas y así convertirte en el hijo modélico que esperan de ti, pero no te das cuenta de que eso sólo te convierte en un cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a una familia egoísta e interesada únicamente en su propio beneficio, demostrando con ese acuerdo matrimonial que nunca te han respetado lo suficiente como para dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones.

-Cállate –gruñó cerrando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Te conformas con ser la marioneta de un ambicioso padre que no dudaría en deshacerse de ti si osas contradecir su voluntad. Eso no es amor, eso es desprecio. Te trata igual que a sus negocios, como si fueras una inversión financiera de la que espera obtener beneficios.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Callándome no será menos verdad lo que digo!

Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, y rabioso se lanzó contra el rubio, el que detuvo sin problemas su envestida. Sentía como le ardía el pecho y le palpitaban las sienes con fuerza, como si toda aquella palabrería hubiera colapsado su mente y su cuerpo.

-No digas ni una mísera palabra más –ordenó tajante.

¡Maldición, ya sabía todo eso! No hacía falta que le recordara cada una de las miserias que se cernían entorno a su vida, no en aquel momento. No cuando había acumulado tanta rabia, tanto rencor durante todos estos años, siendo consciente de que para su padre él tan solo era un indeseable trozo de carne, una moneda de cambio.

-Tú que sabrás por lo que estoy pasando. No tienes padres ni hermanos, no puedes entender mi dolor –musitó inclinándose desafiante sobre él-. ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? ¿Acaso crees saber por lo que estoy pasando? –con ímpetu llenó los pulmones de aire-. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Sin parpadear Naruto le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, y sorprendido descubrió bajo aquellas oscuras pupilas que algo impreciso se agitaba resquebrajando su máscara impertérrita. El dolor y la impotencia del que se siente vulnerable, tan frágil que apenas reconocía en él al hombre arrogante y seguro de si mismo que tanto alardeaba ser.

-¡Tú no eres nadie! –bramó con el rostro desencajado en una mueca doliente-. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de mi padre. El único con ese derecho soy yo, ¿entiendes? ¡Yo!

-Sasuke…

-He creído como un estúpido cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus mentiras, una tras otra. He vivido odiando injustamente durante los últimos dos años a una persona inocente, a la única persona que intentó salvarme. No digas que me conoces… ¡No te atrevas a decir que sabes lo que siento!

-Estás llorando…

Naruto trató de posar una mano sobre su hombro, pero Sasuke lo impidió con un seco revés.

-¡No me toques! –le cortó tajante con impasible temple. Con movimientos enérgicos se frotó el rostro eliminado todo rastro de humedad sin ser consciente de cuando había comenzado a llorar-. Aléjate de mí.

Naruto lo contempló sobrecogido, incapaz de mover un músculo ni articular palabra, con la sensación de haber cometido un fatídico error al haber obligado a Sasuke a tener aquella conversación sin haber reparado antes en el gran peso que soportaba en sus espaldas. Arrepentido y sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel rostro que por segunda vez veía arrasado por la impotencia y el sufrimiento, posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y dócilmente le hizo girar hasta que el cuerpo tembloroso quedó arropado en su regazo.

-Aléjate de mí –murmuró débilmente Sasuke escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello, aferrándose con desesperación a su cintura.

-Está bien –susurró acariciándole la espalda consoladoramente-. Está bien.

Minutos después, cuando la calma fue relajando los tensos músculos y la respiración se volvió acompasada, Sasuke se apartó lentamente sin poder sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada contra esos cálidos y hermosos ojos azules.

-Ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con calma Naruto, aunque sin poder evitar que su voz sonara preocupada.

El moreno torció el rostro de forma lánguida, sin afirmar ni negar nada.

-Cuéntamelo, Sasuke –insistió inclinándose comedido hacia él-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sí, Naruto era de las pocas personas en las que podía seguir confiando. Pero esa no era la cuestión. Hacerlo conocedor de todos esos datos, de toda esa información, lo convertía automáticamente en un cómplice, lo haría partícipe de aquel peligro. No estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a una persona importante en su vida, no a Naruto. Pero por otro lado estaba seguro de que tarde y temprano el detective acabaría enterándose por otras fuentes, y quizás corriendo un mayor peligro.

Con cansancio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró derrotado.

-Encontré la carta.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Su hogar, esa cálida estancia que desde hacía varios años compartía junto a su pareja sentimental, ya no le resultaba tan agradable y acogedora como en antaño. El silencio del que anteriormente supo disfrutar, ahora se le antojaba triste y claustrofóbico, como un pozo sin fondo. La soledad, que tanta paz interior le había proporcionado, ahora le perturbaba, le incomodaba, le recorría con estremecimiento la columna, erizándole el vello, enroscándose en su estómago, agitándole el pecho. No, a Sakura ya no le resultaba agradable volver a casa después del trabajo, sobre todo sabiendo que en su interior no habría nadie para recibirla.

Sasuke volvía de nuevo a sus escapadas, a llegar tarde a casa, a no contestar las llamadas, a no dar explicaciones…

La joven suspiró abatida y de reojo observó su desanimado reflejo en el escaparate.

Se le acababan las ideas, y comenzaba a estar cansada de luchar por un amor cada vez más marchito, más muerto, a primera vista condenado al fracaso. Si tan sólo pudiera ser de nuevo su centro de atención, el foco de sus regaños, de su mal carácter, escuchar el tono fuerte de su voz, dejarse arrastrar por su lujuria, o simplemente tenerlo junto ella, a su lado, dormido en cama, deleitarse de nuevo a escondidas con la belleza de su tranquilo sueño…

Si tan sólo supiera cómo conectar de nuevo con su pareja…

Una fresca brisa se alzó, alborotándole los rosados cabellos. Con ambas manos se los peinó, recogiendo los mechones delanteros tras las orejas.

Quizás era hora del volver a hacerle una visita a Kakashi. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia volver a ver a aquel hombre de aspecto holgazán, desinteresado y flojo, por no hablar de lo costosa que era su consulta, pero sus consejos eran eficientes, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Un poco más animada giró sobre sus pasos calle abajo, en dirección al consultorio. Sabía que sin cita previa iba a ser difícil ser atendida, pero no le pareció mala idea esperar un poco, de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo frenar ni esquivar a tiempo a la persona con la que chocó de frente al girar la esquina. La sorpresa más que el tropiezo, le hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse torpemente hacia atrás. Oyó un repentino "cuidado" y su cuerpo, como un mecanismo de defensa, se tensó preparado para la caída, algo que nunca llegó a ocurrir. A tiempo lograron unos fuertes brazos rodearla con presteza por la cintura dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo suspendido en el aire.

Presintió el calor de una boca a penas a escasos centímetros de la suya y lentamente abrió los ojos, centrando la mirada sobre la persona que la había salvado de un seguro golpe sobre sus posaderas. Un joven y masculino rostro sorprendentemente familiar, el que inmediatamente provocó que su corazón latiera desaforado y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un vistoso tono rojizo. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella.

Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el joven en un tono imperturbable.

Sakura parpadeó confusa centrando mejor su vista. No, ese no era Sasuke, aunque era evidente el gran parecido físico que existía entre ellos; el mismo color de pelo, la misma palidez en el rostro, nariz recta, labios finos, incluso la misma forma rasgada y color de ojos, tan negros como la noche, pero algo en él lo hacía inquietantemente diferente.

-Sí –musitó débilmente incorporándose y dejando entre ellos el espacio suficiente que exigía la buena educación-. Gracias.

El joven tan sólo le dedicó una artificial sonrisa carente de emoción. Parecía que su silenciosa respuesta era todo lo que pretendía añadir al respecto hasta que segundos después pronunció.

-Me llamo Sai –le tendió una mano amistosamente.

-Sa… Sakura –dubitativa, le estrechó la mano educadamente.

-Sakura –murmuró ingenuamente sin variar ni un ápice el gesto artificial en su rostro-. Es un nombre de mujer.

Las finas dejas de la joven se alzaron abruptamente, sin terminar de comprender muy bien qué trataba de decir con aquel comentario. Inclinó el rostro dando un rápido vistazo a su propia silueta. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Sí, lo es –aseguró vacilante. Aquel chico le resultaba cada vez más perturbador y desconcertante, no sabía cómo definirlo, simplemente no le agradaba. Lo mejor en esos casos era marcharse de forma condescendiente, y con suerte no volvería a cruzarse con él en la vida-. De nuevo gracias por lo de antes.

Mostrando una forzada sonrisa, se dio la vuelta retomando su camino. A penas unos pasos antes de que la voz impávida de Sai la detuviera de nuevo.

-Estoy confuso.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lentamente se giró hacia él.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó insegura.

El muchacho torció ligeramente el rostro hacia un lado sin variar ni un ápice su expresión indefinida.

-Tu cuerpo es muy ligero y hueles a perfume de mujer, pero los rasgos de tu cara son bastante andróginos –explicó dubitativo. Poco a poco Sai se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la joven, examinando con descarada pasividad cada facción de su rostro-. Tampoco eres linda como una chica, ni dulce, pero vistes ropa femenina –alargó una mano, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, palpó curioso el busto de la mujer-. Y además estás plana, no tienes pecho –añadió aún más confuso-. ¿Eres travesti?

Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que sus orbes amenazaron con salir disparadas. Incrédula, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar mientras el joven pasaba descaradamente una mano por sus pechos, comprobando el tamaño.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces! –gritó escandalizada. Súbitamente alargó los brazos empujándolo con tanta brusquedad que Sai se vio impulsado hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y seguidamente cayendo de culo contra el suelo. No contenta con eso alzó una mano y le abofeteó sonoramente la cara-. ¡Pervertido!

Sai vio como la joven entre blasfemias, daba rápidamente media vuelta y con paso acelerado se perdía calle abajo. Aún permaneció en el suelo varios minutos más, con el corazón bombeando fuertemente en su pecho y la mejilla ardiendo allí donde había sido golpeado.

-¿Eso es que sí o que no? –titubeó frunciendo las cejas dubitativamente-. Sigo confuso…

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Una vez mostrada la carta en el interior del departamento del rubio, Sasuke se limitó a fingir de pie, asomado a la ventana del salón, que su atención estaba puesta en la transitada calle. Toda la historia podía haber sido resumida en pocas palabras, obviando los detalles más vergonzosos y escabrosos en los que se veía envuelta su familia, pero algo en su interior le impidió hacerlo, prefirió entregarle el documento y dejar que Naruto lo leyera por sí mismo, permitiendo que sacara sus propias conclusiones personales.

Mientras el detective la leía, Sasuke no dejó de estudiar de reojo sus reacciones; incrédulas en un principio, mudadas a un gesto grave y tenso instantes después. Distinguiendo a cada segundo menos brillo y más opacidad en sus ojos azules, más tensión y rigidez en sus miembros. La misma crispación que días atrás le había asaltado a él tras conocer el relato.

Fue un tiempo casi eterno, o al menos esa fue su impresión, el que transcurrió hasta que finalmente terminó de leerla. Después, ninguno de los dos habló.

Naruto depositó el documento sobre la mesa, y lentamente se aproximó por detrás a su compañero, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio durante largo rato observando algún punto indefinido en su espalda. Podía oír la respiración acelerada del moreno, así como percibir el claro temblor que recorría su cuerpo, esperando que la primera frase delatora fuera pronunciada.

-Tenemos que llevar esta carta a la policía –apostilló finalmente Naruto.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –refutó ceñudo-. Esta carta es la prueba física que puede demostrar la inocencia de tu hermano y lo que es peor, su asesinato. Si la llevamos ante la policía abrirán un expediente criminal a los responsables y serán enviados a la cárcel –explicó-. Sólo necesitamos la declaración de un perito grafólogo que demuestre que la carta y letra es autentica.

Sasuke chaqueó la lengua con irritación. Ya lo sabía. ¿Acaso creía que era idiota? Fue lo primero que se molestó en conseguir; una prueba fehaciente de que aquello era autentico. Pero las cosas no sucederían de la forma sencilla en que Naruto lo explicaba. Por muchas denuncias delictivas que hiciera ese relato inscrito por una persona sepultada bajo tierra, nada aseguraba con completa convicción que lo citado en esas líneas fuera cierto. No bastaba sólo con acusar y señalar criminales, además debías demostrar esa acusación con hechos que lo ratificaran, cosa de la que carecían. Si entregaban la carta, los acusados negarían los sucesos, era palabra contra palabra, inmediatamente el caso quedaría archivado y los acusados libres por presunción de inocencia mientras no se demostrara legalmente su culpabilidad.

La única solución viable era hablar directamente con su padre, hacerle confesar y entonces…

-Yo tengo mis propios métodos –su frente se contrajo como si los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente fueran extremadamente densos y pesaran sobre su entrecejo.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –Naruto intentó tocarle la parte baja de la espalda donde se avistaba un bulto sospechoso, a penas lo rozó con los dedos antes de que Sasuke se girara raudo y le apresara la muñeca impidiendo que sacara la pistola-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sasuke? ¿Convertirte en lo mismo que tu padre?

-Cállate, tú que sabrás –espetó arisco-. ¿Acaso sabes con quién te estás enfrentando? ¿De verdad nunca has oído hablar del apellido Uchiha? –entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada nublada y densa-. Entonces no sabes absolutamente nada de mi padre. Tiene contactos infiltrados en la policía, a los que soborna a cambio de silencio o eliminación de pruebas. Si entregamos la carta los únicos perjudicados seríamos nosotros, idiota.

-Entonces hablaremos con policías de otro distrito –resolvió airoso-. Puede que tu padre sea capaz de mantener controlado un círculo de contactos en esta ciudad, pero dudo que pueda sobornar los de todo el país. Una vez que entreguemos la prueba ellos arrestarán a los responsables.

Sasuke sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, rechazando ese procedimiento, pero no contestó.

-Además, tengo un amigo en Suna que podría ayudarnos –añadió el rubio convincente-. Es el jefe de policía en la villa de la arena.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada inquisidora antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién?

El detective tragó saliva con dificultad, se mojó los labios con la lengua, y trató de que su voz no delatara su nerviosismo.

-Gaara.

Sasuke arrugó ligeramente las finas cejas. Recordaba ese nombre, era el mismo que utilizó semanas atrás para chantajear al rubio. Y si no le fallaba la memoria, ese era… su ex novio. Por un momento el rostro pálido de Sasuke se tornó rígido y sombrío, sin dejar de taladrar con sus inquisidores ojos los del muchacho. No habló ni exigió explicaciones, tampoco era necesario, el detective podía leer en los ojos del moreno como aquel nombre no le era desconocido, igual que Sasuke podía ver en los azules la inquietud que le producía ver de nuevo a Gaara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Y con esto queda desvelada oficialmente la historia de Itachi. No sé si era lo que esperabais, o si me he excedido en algo. He intentado relatarlo de una forma concisa y ligera, sin sobrecargar y manteniendo en cierto modo relación con el manga. Muchas de vosotras habíais acertado, el malo de esta historia es Fugaku.

Creo que ahora se comprenden mejor las reacciones de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, debajo de toda esa coraza indiferente, también hay una persona humana que en ciertas circunstancias de presión y saturación termina derrumbándose. Naruto no ha podido llegar en mejor momento, aunque el tema de la relación sentimental haya quedado desplazado a un segundo plano. No os preocupéis, si grandes son las peleas, más grandes son las reconciliaciones xDD

Por otro lado no tenía intención de sacar a Gaara físicamente, pero en fin, después de mucho meditarlo creo que le viene bien el papel que le tengo reservado, y a Sasuke no le viene mal una buena dosis de celos.

Besos, gracias por leer y comentar. Todos los reviews están respondidos en mi LJ. Pueden encontrar el enlace en mi profile.

**Kaze no Misuki, Hijadelaluna, luna, Sasuke uchiiha, AnPo, Amande Darcy, Starlight no rain, Hriven, Zhena Hik, Zarame-sama, Tsunade25, Selene Mindthelay, , Riznao, Envidia, , Kappuchu, Coptesita, Gozatela, Hitomi_miri, Oyuki_flor.**


	13. Chapter 13

Conmemorando que ya hace un año que comencé a publicar esta historia (como pasa el tiempo…) me he puesto las pilas para traer una actualización. Siento mucho el retraso, ya sabéis las musas, las vacaciones, mi escaso tiempo libre... por eso, para recompensar la larga espera, este capítulo será más largo de lo habitual.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre, mil gracias a **Nammy-chan** por su preciosa octava cover para este fic y a **Noe-chan** por su fantástico dibujo. Ambas las pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 13: Sólo la incertidumbre mata los celos.**

-Sin identificación ni cita previa no pueden ver al Kazekage –les indicó tajantemente la recepcionista de rostro ceniciento y entrada en años que les atendía al otro lado del mostrador. Se colocó las gafas en un precario equilibrio sobre el puente de la nariz, y distraídamente comenzó a pasar las hojas de una agenda, hasta dar con una en blanco-. Si quieren puedo concertarles una entrevista para la semana que viene.

El rubio posó los antebrazos sobre el mostrador, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

-Verá señora… -Naruto ojeó rápidamente la placa que adornaba sobre la solapa de la mujer mientras le dedicaba la más embaucadora de sus sonrisas-. …Chiyo-san. Soy amigo del Kazekage y es urgente que nos atienda hoy. Sabemos que tiene una apretada agenda, pero hemos venido desde muy lejos expresamente para verlo. Si es tan amable, sólo dígale que está aquí Uzumaki Naruto.

-Se lo repito señor Uzumaki –respondió ella dejando entrever cierta hostilidad en su voz-. El Kazekage está reunido en este momento y no puede ser molestado.

-En ese caso esperaremos hasta que pueda atendernos –concluyó.

-Dudo que pueda atenderlos hoy, señor –le volvió a indicar, y en esta ocasión con clara determinación en su voz-. La agenda del Kazekage para el día de hoy está completa. Le aconsejo que tome cita para la semana que viene.

-No. Tiene que ser hoy –reiteró con tanta acritud como impaciencia.

-Y yo le informo de que hoy será imposible –cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho en actitud tajante.

Sasuke se vio obligado a intervenir cuando Naruto, con la paciencia completamente agotada, le indicó a la vieja que haría que la investigaran y si descubría que continuaba trabajando aún después de estar jubilada haría que le quitaran la pensión.

-Déjame a mí –se interpuso obligándolo a apartarse a un lado.

Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta extrajo un talonario en el que se apresuró a escribir una cifra con varios ceros.

-Disculpa a mi amigo, es un poco lerdo en palabras –explicó con un atisbo de resignación en sus pupilas. Con un lento y disimulado movimiento extendió la mano, ofreciéndole el cheque a la vieja sin dejar de taladrarla intensamente con la mirada-. Es importante que veamos al Kazekage esta mañana, no estaríamos aquí si el asunto que tenemos que tratar con él no fuera algo de extrema urgencia. ¿Crees que esta cifra podría hacer algo para que nos recibiera?

A la anciana parecía habérsele cortado la respiración cuando contempló la más que considerable cantidad de dinero inscrita en el talón. Con una codiciosa sonrisa, oculta tras sus arrugas, y los ojos iluminados cual urraca frente a un objeto lustroso, apresuró a retirar de la vista el cheque introduciéndolo en su caído escote.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer –indicó descolgando presurosa el teléfono y marcando varias extensiones en el teclado de la centralita.

Sasuke giró el rostro hacia el rubio alzando el mentón con cierta presunción, dejando al descubierto la hilera de blancos dientes en una altiva sonrisa. Naruto rodó los ojos con sufrida paciencia a la vez que farfullaba por lo bajo algo bien parecido a "bastardo arrogante".

-Tomen asiento, en breve serán atendidos –les comunicó segundos después la mujer, señalándoles con indolencia la larga hilera de sillas de espera.

Una vez acomodados, uno al lado del otro, Sasuke inspeccionó con indagadora mirada su entorno. La antesala, bastante grande para ser un simple recibidor, era de color marrón. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas con una gruesa capa de arena utilizada como aislante de calor y ventanas redondas por las que apenas se filtraba un resquicio de ventilación, lo que provocaba una cargante atmósfera y la impresión de encontrarse en un hormiguero sin salida. La mayoría de las construcciones en Suna estaban adaptadas al árido clima de la zona, algo realmente necesario si tenía en cuenta que la ciudad estaba levantada en medio de un desierto.

-Había olvidado cuanto calor hace aquí –comentó Naruto distraído, pasando una mano por su perlada frente-. Es difícil acostumbrarse a esta alta temperatura habituados como estamos al ambiente fresco de Konoha.

Sasuke emitió un leve gruñido como única confirmación de que coincidía con sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se formó una pregunta que desde hacía varias horas se repetía insaciable.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Ah, sí, ya recordaba. El idiota sentado a su lado había recurrido a sucias tretas de chantaje para confundirlo, enredarlo y hacerle cambiar sus prioridades en la vida. Nada nuevo, lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde el momento en que le conoció.

Aún le resultaba patética la forma en la que Naruto lograba, con una simple frase, rebasar limpiamente las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había ido levantando a lo largo de los años como medio tras el que proteger su debilidad y las cosas que lo hacían vulnerable.

_-¿Por qué? –los parpados de Sasuke se entornaron a la vez que su frente se cubría de finísimas arrugas-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudarme? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué sigues aquí después de todo el daño que te he hecho?_

_Naruto sonrió tiernamente antes de que sus labios acariciaran los del moreno en una tenue caricia. Sasuke quiso atraparlos, morderlos, saborearlos con intensidad, pero Naruto se apartó golpeándole suavemente la frente con un dedo._

_-Alguien me dijo una vez, que si de verdad quieres a alguien, tienes que estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por esa persona. Y aunque a veces esa persona intente aparentar que no tiene corazón… o lo que sea que bombee entre tu pecho y ese lodo negro que tienes por sangre en la venas -rezongó suavemente, dedicándole una mirada colmada en ternura- Yo sé que eres una buena persona. Arrogante, insensible, orgulloso, en definitiva un maldito bastardo, pero después de todo… tú eres mi bastardo._

Escuchar aquello de sus labios de forma tan sincera y repentina, había provocado a Sasuke un agradable estremecimiento en la boca del estómago y que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza. Impetuoso, agarró con ambas manos el rostro del detective y lo besó con vehemencia. Tal fue la excitación del momento, que apenas le bastaron unos segundos para despojarle de toda ropa y arrinconarlo contra el primer mueble lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar una apremiante y tórrida sesión de sexo.

Aunque al final, y como venía siendo costumbre, había sido él mismo quien había quedado aprisionado entre la mesa de la cocina y el cuerpo del rubio. Sasuke tuvo que admitirlo, su respiración cardiovascular había mejorado considerablemente desde el inicio de esas desenfrenadas y ardientes sesiones, pero joder, no hacía nada por mantener el control y el dominio en cada encuentro sexual.

Lo que lo había llevado a rendir la justificada cólera y rabia con la que había comenzado aquel día, a la voluntad del detective. Accediendo a regañadientes a acompañarlo en aquel viaje, aún sabiendo que eso sólo retasaría la condena de su padre y su propia venganza.

-Me pregunto por qué nadie en Suna tiene máquinas de aire acondicionado –reflexionó el rubio en voz alta-. Realmente sería un negocio muy rentable aquí.

Sasuke estudió el rostro de Naruto, intentando leer en el mismo. Su gesto alegre y de aparente desinterés era forzado, igual que venía observando desde que entraron en el país del viento.

Estaba nervioso. Aunque intentara por todos los medios mantenerse sereno, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticos de un lado para otro lo delataban. Sólo una cosa lograba perturbar a Naruto hasta ese extremo.

Gaara.

No conocía las causas de la ruptura, y hasta ahora tampoco había puesto mucho interés en descubrirlas, pero el gesto áspero y reflexivo de Naruto le confirmaba que nada bueno había salido de esa relación. Y eso no hacía más que acrecentar la curiosidad del moreno.

Preguntar un simple _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_ quedaba fuera de lugar. Sasuke no le preguntaría sobre su pasado amoroso, no dejaría entrever su acuciante necesidad de saber qué clase de relación mantuvieron, no rebajaría su orgullo de tal modo aunque eso germinara una nueva semilla de duda en su alma.

Pero necesitaba saber.

Como si hubiera podido escuchar en voz alta sus pensamientos, Naruto se giró hacia él y le dedicó una de sus más amplias sonrisas. Un elaborado y feliz gesto que con frecuencia utilizaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, e impedir que alguien pudiera cruzar la invisible línea que separaba la imagen perfecta que mostraba a la gente, de aquello que guardaba celosamente en su interior.

Odiaba cuando Naruto no era sincero con él.

¿Sería así también con Gaara?

-Estás un poco pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el detective con clara preocupación en la voz-. Te traeré un poco de agua. Este calor va a acabar asfixiándonos a los dos.

Necesitaba saber. Y tenía que ser ahora.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera avanzar hacia la máquina expendedora, Sasuke le agarró de un brazo deteniendo su avance. Y en silencio evaluó meticulosamente su pregunta durante unos instantes antes de formularla con cierta irritación contenida.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste con Gaara?

El rubio frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Su ceño estaba marcadamente fruncido y su mirada se tornó huidiza. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella tan sólo brotó un cansado suspiro.

-Naruto…

La repentina voz, hizo que el cuerpo del susodicho se tornara rígido y la respiración se le cortara. Sasuke desvió la mirada un lateral para averiguar de quién provenía esa voz profunda, y junto a la puerta descubrió un hombre joven, de tez pálida y mirada agua marina, con los cabellos de un intenso rojo vivo al que se quedó mirando en silencio durante largo rato.

Percibió movimiento a su lado y por el rabillo del ojo observó como Naruto se giraba lentamente.

-Gaara.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que Sabaku no Gaara se había visto frente a Naruto en la misma estancia. Tan cerca que apenas bastaba con extender la mano para alcanzar el cuerpo del que un día fue su primera amistad sincera y su primer amor.

Desde la turbulenta ruptura, y de eso hacía algo más de un año, Gaara había querido volver a tener un encuentro con él. Le dolió en el alma perderlo como compañero sentimental, pero nada comparado al sentimiento desgarrador de perderlo como amigo. Naruto no le guardaba rencor por todas las dificultades en la que se vio envuelta su relación, o por lo menos esas habían sido sus últimas palabras de despedida. Pero conocía al rubio, en el fondo de su ser estaba dolido. Por lo que Gaara se vio obligado a tomar la unilateral decisión de poner distancia entre ambos y dejar que el tiempo enjuiciara sus mentes y calmara el dolor.

Un tiempo que a su pesar, resultó demasiado largo.

Y al final no había servido de nada. En cuanto hubo posado sus ojos sobre aquel rostro tostado, sobre aquellos cabellos dorados, sobre aquel par de ojos tan brillantes, tan azules, tan hermosos, Gaara comprendió que ni la distancia ni el tiempo habían hecho remitir sus sentimientos.

No cayó en la cuenta de cuanto llevaba contemplando absorto la figura del rubio, por más tiempo del necesario, hasta que alguien a su lado se alzó. Alguien que a pesar de no reconocer, ya despertó en él una sensación de desagrado.

Naruto no venía sólo, lo que le indicaba claramente que los asuntos que lo llevaron a visitar el país del viento, y más concretamente a él en persona, no debían ser por mera cortesía.

No tardó demasiado en verificar sus sospechas.

La educación nunca había sido un impulso cotidiano del Kazekage, por lo que no hizo amago de invitarlos al interior de su despacho hasta que Naruto amablemente lo solicitó. Fue entonces cuando percibió en su rostro el contraste drástico tanto de preocupación como de nerviosismo. Una vez dentro, y acomodado tras una amplia mesa de escritorio llena de papeles, Gaara clavó su indagadora mirada en Naruto y permaneció en silencio, dejando que su falta de palabras, no de curiosidad, presionara a su ex novio a revelar la inesperada visita. Algo inusual, pero que siempre le había funcionado con Naruto.

Y las palabras, cayendo como pesadas piedras, comenzaron a llenar los minutos siguientes. Los argumentos del detective no sorprendieron del todo al Kazekage pues no era la primera vez que llegaban a sus oídos escabrosos rumores referentes a altos cargos de la corporación Uchiha. Sin embargo conociendo a Naruto, y Gaara era de los pocos que podía decir que lo conocía bien, supo distinguir en sus disimulados gestos que visitarlo con la única intención de dar parte de esos incidentes corruptivos, no era la verdadera razón que lo incitaba a solicitar su ayuda.

Y no se equivocó.

La mención de varios posibles homicidios entre los que se encontraba el propio hijo mayor del jefe de la compañía, seguida de varias miradas hacia el joven de cabellos morenos sentado a su lado, no fue inusitada para Gaara. Como tampoco lo fue el intrigante silencio del muchacho de mirada y pose arrogante, aunque Gaara casi lo prefirió así. Tenía la impresión de que si lo escuchaba hablar, su desagrado iría rápidamente en aumento.

El enojo se hizo latente en el rostro del Kazekage cuando Naruto finalmente presentó a su acompañante, Uchiha Sasuke.

Y por fin todo cobró sentido.

Naruto estaba allí por ese chico.

Después de un año sin llamadas, sin contacto, calmando su desasosiego con la poca información que le hacían llegar terceras personas en común, era Naruto quien daba el primer paso en un reencuentro. Pero no como Gaara había deseado. No por voluntad propia, no porque necesitara tanto como él volver a saber de su existencia, no porque no hubiera noche en la que no tuviera en mente su recuerdo.

Lo hacía por ese chico.

En su mente siguió resonando esa frase como una mantra interminable.

El Kazekage giró lentamente el rostro hacia Sasuke con frío recelo, y una interrogante pregunta asaltó su mente. ¿Qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos? ¿Meramente profesional o algo más? La descarada pasividad con la que Sasuke le sostenía su agresiva mirada y los labios curvados escondiendo una maliciosa sonrisa, le dieron la respuesta.

-Gaara.

La atención del pelirrojo se vio desviada hacia Naruto. Poca gente, a parte de su familia más cercana, utilizaba su nombre de pila para dirigirse a él. Desde que fue ascendido al puesto de jefe de policía de la villa de la arena, lo único que escuchaba era Kazekage-sama. Volver a oír la voz de Naruto con esa familiaridad que en ocasiones resultaba un tanto irrespetuosa, le produjo un agradable bienestar.

-Puedo abrir un caso de investigación –declaró sin interés, respondiendo a la insistencia del rubio-. Pero las pruebas que tenéis no son suficientes para que pueda ordenar su ingreso en prisión. La carta es una prueba equívoca. Ante pruebas que tanto pueden exonerar como culpar a un sospechoso, el tribunal lo interpreta como empate y se pone de parte del acusado basándose en la presunción de inocencia. Al final quedaría libre.

-Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí –adujo el detective con un cabeceo nervioso-. Necesitamos más pruebas. ¿Qué nos sugieres?

-El cadáver –prosiguió el pelirrojo tratando de mantener una actitud fría e inexpresiva-. Si pudiéramos tener acceso a alguno de los cuerpos, la policía científica podría diagnosticar mediante una autopsia clínica cómo se produjeron las causas de su muerte y así confirmar si fue un suicidio u homicidio.

Gaara vio como las finas cejas de Naruto se alzaban dudosas, e insatisfecho reprimió una sonrisa. Conocía ese gesto tanto como a su dueño, Naruto desconocía los procesos por los que pasaba un cuerpo en la autopsia y así se lo haría saber en alguna pregunta.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

Era tan previsible.

Por segunda vez Gaara reprimió un gesto de regocijo.

-A través de los restos se puede dictaminar si hubo forcejeo o no. En este caso al haber empleado un arma de fuego, el ángulo que señale el disparo sobre su cabeza será algo determinante. En un suicidio, el punto de disparo suele ser uno al que la victima tiene completo acceso y comodidad. El de homicidio, suele ser un punto más lejano y dificultoso en el que las articulaciones de la victima no tienen un buen punto de apoyo –explicó.

Naruto posó la vista sobre Sasuke con una expresión de dudosa ansiedad. La propuesta no le pillaba por sorpresa. Semanas atrás, Jiraiya ya le había indicado que exhumar el cadáver de Itachi era lo más indicado, pero conociendo al moreno y sobre todo su extrema reserva en cuestiones fraternales, desistió. Pero como bien Gaara explicaba, esas pruebas eran necesarias, por nada del mundo desearían ultrajar el descanso de Itachi.

-Sasuke… -murmuró sosegado.

Era perceptible la tensión que embargaba el cuerpo de su acompañante, sus manos fuertemente cerradas en dos puños lo delataban. El moreno respiró hondo, como si con llenar los pulmones de aire fuera a resultar más fácil responder, y asintió con un ligero cabeceo.

-Te diremos donde está enterrado –informó finalmente el detective reponiendo la atención sobre Gaara-. ¿Será suficiente?

Este, se encogió de hombros con indolencia.

-Han pasado tres años desde su muerte, sería interesante intentar recoger más pruebas en el caso de que hayan desaparecido las del cadáver –informó-. Una confesión directa de alguno de los imputados en la carta sería la manera más rápida de recluirlos entre rejas. Para eso normalmente empleamos un agente encubierto, un topo que pueda introducirse dentro de la organización con micrófonos ocultos a fin de obtener la información que necesitamos. Eso ya son pruebas rotundas.

-Puedo hacerlo –intervino presuroso Naruto.

-No vas a hacerlo –atajó Sasuke con desaprobación, entornando los párpados sobre un par de pupilas determinantes. No iba a permitir que el idiota se involucrara en algo tan peligroso, y mucho menos arriesgando su vida-. Yo lo haré.

-Es muy arriesgado para ti. Yo estoy acostumbrado a seguir a la gente –replicó con una nota inquieta en su voz y una fuerte sacudida de cabeza.

-Esto no es algo que admita discusión. No vas a hacerlo y punto.

-Pero Sasuke…

La actitud de los dos chicos logró despertar la curiosidad de Gaara, cosa por lo general sumamente difícil de alcanzar. En silencio, estudió el rostro de Naruto con ahínco y cierto malhumor. Sus gestos despreocupados, el mohín de enfado que arqueaban sus labios, la confianza con la que inclinaba el cuerpo hacia él, y sobre todo, el modo en que su febril mirada se posaba en el otro, dejaban al descubierto la evidencia. No era una relación meramente amistosa, Gaara lo supo en el instante en que los ojos negros dejaron a un lado la gélida indolencia con la que hasta ahora se había escudado para mirarlo con una calidez casi palpable.

¿Pero de qué se sorprendía? ¿Acaso había esperado que Naruto no retomara su vida? ¿Qué no se permitiera la libertad de encontrar otra pareja? Un año era tiempo más que suficiente.

Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era simplemente aguardar, esperar hasta el momento idóneo en que pudiera conversar a solas con él.

-Gaara, ¿podrías decirle a este bastardo arrogante por qué es mejor que me ocupe yo de investigar? –profirió señalando a Sasuke con un dedo acusador-. A fin de cuentas, el detective aquí soy yo.

Con tranquilidad, el Kazekage se alzó, bordeando la mesa del escritorio hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-Creo que debería hacerlo él –respondió escéptico-. Conoce mejor que tú a las personas implicadas, y su presencia no les resultaría extraña, por lo que le será más fácil disponer de la información. A fin de cuentas… –enfatizó utilizando sus propias palabras-. …es su problema.

Naruto chaqueó la lengua con desagrado obligándose a no replicar y proseguir con otro tema igualmente importante.

-¿Y en cuanto a Kiba? Lo último que sabemos es que estaba siguiendo a uno de los cabecillas cuando desapareció. No hay rastro de él.

-Probablemente se hayan deshecho ya del cuerpo –apostilló crudamente-. En el mejor de los casos lo tendrán recluido en algún escondrijo y sometido a fuertes interrogatorios, sondeando toda la información posible que les pueda ofrecer. Si ese es el caso, yo dejaría de preocuparme por Kiba –la intensa mirada del Kazekage traspasó duramente la de Naruto-. El siguiente serás tú.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra –refutó enérgicamente Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos con hostilidad.

Gaara lo miró receloso. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que a Naruto le ocurriera nada malo. Si alejarlo de ese Uchiha era la solución, él con gusto lo haría.

-Hablaré con mi brigada –informó al cabo de un rato tan áspero como severo-. Cuando tenga todos los detalles ultimados podremos comenzar la misión.

-Gracias.

El Kazekage se apartó de él, reacio a marcharse.

-Podéis hospedaros en mi casa mientras tanto. Ordenaré que preparen dos habitaciones para invitados.

-Con una tenemos suficiente para los dos –replicó Sasuke con un brillo retador en sus rasgados ojos.

Contrariado, Gaara clavó su indagadora mirada en Naruto, buscando en sus gestos algo que rebatiera tal sugerencia. Pero el rubio, lejos de hacer comentario alguno, inclinó el rostro rehusando su mirada.

-Bien –musitó hosco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Ya se encargaría él personalmente de que Naruto no rozara las mismas sábanas que ese Uchiha.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sai hubiera querido poder entender mejor a las mujeres. No demasiado, lo suficiente como para no ser atacado violentamente cada vez que le surgiera alguna pregunta en su estudio personal de la compresión humana.

En varias ocasiones había intentado acercarse a ellas, más por curiosidad que por atracción, pero cada vez que lo intentaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, normalmente el rostro o sus preciadas partes bajas, sufría algún doloroso altercado. Aún continuaba preguntándose internamente si esto era debido a algún gen femenino obsesionado con la castración. Muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, pero en interés de continuar conservando en funcionamiento e intacto su miembro viril, se resistió.

Definitivamente las mujeres no eran como los hombres, ni física, ni psicológicamente, y además, Sai cada vez estaba más convencido de que aún llegando a entenderlas eso no le permitiría dominarlas.

Cuando Sai comprendió ese principio fundamental del ser humano, después de que una de ellas con bate de béisbol en mano amenazara con hacer peligrar seriamente su futura descendencia si volvía a acercar sus mugrientos pinceles a menos de treinta metros, decidió alejarse de la fuente del dolor; las mujeres. No le gustaban, eran complicadas, agresivas, diferentes, hormonalmente inestables y nunca sabía como iban a reaccionar. Escasa había sido su interacción con el sexo femenino, y Sai ya podía afirmar dos cosas con seguridad; primera, no importaba que dijeras o preguntaras, ellas siempre se enfadaban y posteriormente atacaban sin piedad tu zona de la ingle, y segunda, proponerles sexo sin preguntar antes su nombre no era un buen comienzo de conversación.

Por lo que Sai pronto llegó a la conclusión de que se relacionaba mejor con la especie masculina, mucho más simple y propensa a las relaciones sexuales ilícitas y altruistas. No con todos, Sai pronto aprendió que ciertos chicos también actuaban de forma agresiva ante sus preguntas o comentarios, por lo menos los machos susceptibles a la escasa longitud de su miembro, o los que eran rápidos con el gatillo, o con los de número inesperado de testículos…

…bueno, el número de chicos con los que Sai se llevaba bien era bastante reducido. Pero aún así era un número mucho mayor que el de mujeres.

Las mujeres eran una especie aparte.

Aunque desde su punto de vista, todas esas tensiones acumuladas podían verse considerablemente reducidas si practicaran más el sexo, o por lo menos algo así había leído en un libro.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan diferentes de los hombres? –preguntó curioso el joven detective apoyando los antebrazos sobre el mostrador de recepción-. No logro comprenderlo.

-¿Qui… quieres decir físicamente? –balbuceó.

-No, ya sé que las mujeres no tienen pene, y físicamente son muy diferentes a los hombres. La mayoría son feas, violentas, y otras parecen hombres. Curiosamente, hace un par de días me crucé con una chica que era las tres cosas juntas… -caviló-. Yo me refiero a por qué vuestro comportamiento es tan inestable; le pregunté si era travesti y se enfadó.

Hinata suspiró pacientemente, presintiendo que ese sería el comienzo de otra charla no fructífera y que seguramente, le dejaría profundas secuelas mentales y calurosas pesadillas.

-Sai-kun, no deberías decirle cosas así a una muchacha –le aconsejó.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con la simpleza de quien no sabe que ha hecho algo malo-. ¿No es bueno decir siempre la verdad?

-A veces no. En ocasiones es mejor mantener las opiniones de cada uno en secreto –explicó suavemente-. Se considera grosero y atrevido decir ese tipo de cosas a una muchacha que no conoces.

-¿Por qué es grosero? –arqueó las cejas aún más confuso-. No es como si le hubiera pedido que se acostara conmigo… –torció el rostro pensativo-. …aún.

Hinata notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse e inclinó el rostro un tanto cohibida. Hablar con Sai siempre le era difícil, además de suponerle un gran desgaste mental el intentar hacerle entender, explicarte pacientemente contenidos sexuales que a ella misma le resultaban embarazosos. Aproximadamente tendrían la misma edad, entonces… ¿cómo era posible que hiciera preguntas tan obvias y a la vez tan comprometidas? Sai era una persona rara, y cuando Hinata lo clasificaba con una palabra como raro, ya era ser amable.

-Sai-kun, a las chicas no nos gusta que nos digan ese tipo de cosas. Nos gustan los chicos amables que nos halaguen educadamente con lo hermosas que somos, o lo bien que os sentís en nuestra compañía –explicó esperanzadoramente, aunque en el fondo no creía que su compañero lo fuera a entender tan fácilmente.

-Pero yo no me siento bien con ella –refutó con un parpadeo confuso -. Me pegó, me hizo daño a propósito, y cuando comenzó a insultarme empecé a notar algo extraño aquí –se llevó una mano al pecho, señalándolo-. Era incómodo, a veces se agitaba, me apretaba, estaba caliente… y comencé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. Fui a hacerme una revisión médica, pero todos mis parámetros son normales.

La muchacha le sonrió amablemente.

-Sai-kun, lo que te ocurre es algo muy normal. Creo que te gusta esa chica –pronunció tímidamente.

-¿Gustar? Tú me gustas –declaró con una sonrisa inexpresiva de las suyas.

-Pero no de la manera en la que te gusta ella –contradijo Hinata riendo por la simpleza con la que el detective había hecho su afirmación-. Sai-kun, hay muchas clases de amor.

El detective torció ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado de forma pensativa.

-¿Cuántos?

-Pu… pues está el cariño y afecto que puedes sentir por tus amigos o familiares –explicó de forma concisa-. A los que aprecias y con los que quieres pasar tu tiempo libre ayudándolos, protegiéndolos, eso te hace feliz y les hace feliz a ellos. E… el amor también reúne todas esas cosas, pero lo hace todo más… intenso –tímidamente inclinó el rostro y de forma mecánica comenzó a frotar nerviosamente sus dedos índices-. Cu… cuando estás enamorado de alguien, só… sólo piensas en esa persona. Quieres estar con ella, ne… necesitas verla, escuchar su voz, abrazarla –su voz fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en un ligero susurro-. Eso es amar.

Sai asintió con la cabeza. Podía asimilar la teoría, eso era algo fácil, pero sin práctica no le servía de mucho. Hasta ahora, no había sentido con nadie esa clase de emociones, bueno, en general no solía sentir ninguna clase de emoción con nadie. Era la primera vez que algo diferente a su constante apetito sexual sobresaltaba su pecho, y a Sai le resultaba curioso a la par que extraño, que hubiera sido con aquella travesti fea, plana y de mal gusto para los tintes con la que chocó en la calle.

Nada sabía del amor, por lo que era muy difícil para Sai discernir con claridad si esas extrañas y nuevas emociones vividas podían ser comparadas con la descripción que le daba Hinata sobre el amor.

Quizás si la volvía a abrazar sus dudas serían resueltas. Tal vez entonces podría comprender por qué su corazón latía tan rápido al recordar el color verde de sus ojos, el agradable olor a jabón de su piel, o la calidez que desprendía su menudo cuerpo ceñido entre sus brazos.

-Hinata…

La joven levantó el rostro a tiempo de ver como los brazos de Sai le rodeaban los hombros, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Hinata quiso ahogar sin éxito una exclamación de sorpresa, así como disimular la tensión que adoptaba automáticamente su cuerpo y el sofocante calor que teñía sus mejillas, encendiéndolas de un vistoso rojo escarlata. Tan desconcertada quedó con el imprevisible gesto de su compañero, que no logró articular palabra hasta pasados unos instantes.

-¿Sa… Sai-kun? –pronunció con claro nerviosismo en la voz.

El muchacho la estrechó aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

-No noto nada –profirió el detective al cabo de un rato como respuesta, aspirando hondamente la esencia que desprendían los largos cabellos lilas, concentrando todos sus sentidos en percibir algún incierto movimiento o quemazón dentro de su pecho-. ¿Tú sientes algo?

-Mi… mi… miedo –balbuceó ella torpemente.

Sai ignoró su respuesta y acarició con suavidad la espalda de la joven. Ese abrazo también era cálido y agradable, Hinata tenía un cuerpo igual de menudo, una piel suave, además de un voluminoso pecho haciendo un más que sugestivo contacto contra el suyo propio. Pero algo lo diferenciaba del primero, no era lo mismo, con ella no sentía nada. Su corazón no palpitaba desbocado, no le apretaba, no le quemaba ni le dolía, no sentía ese vacío en la boca del estómago que presintió con aquella dudosa hembra de ojos claros.

-Sa… Sa… Sai-kun –lo llamó de repente Hinata con el rostro desencajado, alarmado y completamente rojo hasta la raíz del pelo-. ¿Si… sigues pensando en esa chica?

-Sí –afirmó inocentemente con una boba sonrisa.

-¡P… por favor, para!

La joven se apartó bruscamente, cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro totalmente avergonzado. Intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios sólo surgieron balbuceos incoherentes, y con la misma rapidez que se había soltado, dio media vuelta huyendo lo más lejos que pudiera de él.

Sai parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Había hecho algo malo de nuevo?

Quiso seguirla, pero no lo hizo al notar una ligera tensión en su ingle. Bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna, y allí de forma visible y abultada, descubrió para su sorpresa una tremenda erección.

-Pennis… -pronunció alegremente con una inocente sonrisa.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera un espejismo, ¿quieres? –le regañó Naruto suavemente-. Vas a hacer que me sienta incomodo.

Pero lejos de obedecer, Gaara esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó observando con anhelo ese rostro moreno. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pudo contemplarlo tan de cerca.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien –prosiguió el detective con reservas-. Sigo viviendo en mi pequeño apartamento, comiendo grandes cantidades del ramen que tanto odias y trabajando para el Sannin pervertido de malas influencias.

-Hay cosas que no cambian con los años –renegó el kage, aunque su mirada era amable e intensa, tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse hasta la médula.

-Tampoco parece que tú hayas cambiado mucho –replicó, y su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada-. Te ves exactamente igual, salvo por las ojeras. Ahora las tienes mucho más marcadas. ¿Sigues con esa manía tuya de dormir dos horas?

-Duermo bien –replicó mansamente.

-No lo haces. Si durmieras bien no las tendrías –replicó de forma irrefutable-. ¿Te acuerdas de aquello que hablamos? Lo de agotar tu energía antes de dormir y eso.

-Ya no tengo quien me agote. Ni física ni mentalmente –apostilló con sarcasmo.

Una rápida sonrisa curvó los labios del detective sin mácula.

-Muy gracioso.

Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque leve.

-Pero ya está bien de hablar de mí –el rubio agitó una mano en el aire despreocupadamente-. Cuéntame qué has hecho durante este tiempo, ¿es muy difícil ser kazekage?

Gaara no contestó de forma rápida. Se limitó a mirarlo, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que Naruto no logró comprender, antes de que sus pasos lo guiaran de forma autómata a sentarse a su lado sobre el tatami del dojo.

-Es aburrido. Debí haberme quedado contigo.

El rubio inclinó el rostro sintiéndose extrañamente insignificante.

-No digas eso. Tu pueblo era más importante que yo.

Gaara negó secamente con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando Naruto pronunciaba esa frase.

-Tú eras lo más importante y dejé que te marcharas.

-Yo lo consentí, ¿recuerdas? –replicó suavemente.

"_También recuerdo una promesa"_, resonó en el fuero interno de Gaara.

La relación que mantuvieron apenas había llegado al año, pero aún así Gaara recordaba esos tiempos como los más felices de su vida. Por así decirlo, Naruto era la luz y la alegría que a él le faltaba.

Lo conoció a través de Shikamaru, el entonces novio de su hermana mayor Temari. La boda tendría lugar en Konoha, y aproximadamente un mes antes, todos los familiares más cercanos se desplazaron a la nueva ciudad para el festejo. Le bastó con una tarde en su compañía para saber que ese chico era especial. El amor no surgió de repente, sus sentimientos ambivalentes fueron creciendo poco a poco, hasta alcanzar la empatía. En muchos aspectos de su vida, Gaara se veía reflejado en Naruto; una persona vulnerable pero fuerte, ansioso por ser aceptado en una sociedad cruel y egoísta, con una trágica infancia marcada por la muerte de sus padres y una rebelde adolescencia en su búsqueda particular por encontrar su sitio en la vida. Naruto era igual que él.

No fue hasta una noche, justamente en la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru, que Naruto, con varias copas de más, se animó a preguntarle algo que nadie en su sano juicio habría cuestionado.

_-"Oye Gaara… -enfatizó alargando la última vocal- ¿tú eres gay?"_

Al pelirrojo le fue imposible descubrir que tipo de palabras o situaciones había ocasionado inconscientemente para que Naruto llegara a semejante razonamiento. Pudo ignorar la pregunta, o simplemente reemplazarla por otra del mismo calibre, pero algo le hizo responder con la verdad.

_-"Sí."_

_-"Bien. Eso pone las cosas mucho más fáciles."_

Las siguientes imágenes estaban un poco difusas.

Recordaba como Naruto había acortado por completo la distancia entre sus rostros, y al no sentir rechazo alguno por su parte, lo había tomado como una invitación a más. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos salían presurosos del local entre furiosos besos y roces poco decorosos. Cuando Gaara despertó a la mañana siguiente, desnudo y con la cabeza del rubio apoyada en su hombro, supo con total seguridad que quería despertar el resto de su vida así.

Y se trasladó a Konoha junto a él.

Diez meses transcurrieron de intensa convivencia, conexión, risas, alguna que otra disputa por la alarmante adicción que sufría el rubio con el ramen, y el desequilibrado metabolismo de Gaara con la falta de sueño.

Pero sobre todo… sexo.

Salvaje, apremiante, en ocasiones cálido y sentido, en otras rebosante y desenfrenado. El lazo que pronto se creó entre ellos fue tan fuerte que parecía que nada ni nadie lograría nunca separarlos.

Pero entonces Gaara recibió una carta de su padre.

En ella explicaba que su jubilación pronto llegaría y con ella la elección del nuevo Kazekage en la aldea. Su padre estaba dispuesto a perdonar el inadecuado comportamiento de su hijo, achacando su inmadurez y falta de ética moral para con su pueblo si Gaara se responsabilizaba y volvía para cumplir sus obligaciones como heredero.

Un rango que Gaara nunca ambicionó, un sueño que nunca deseó hacer realidad, un futuro que lo alejaría por completo de Naruto. Rechazó rotundamente la oferta, pues con ella perdía más que ganaba. Y entonces su padre jugó la última carta. Si él rechazaba el cargo, Akasuna no Sasori ocuparía el puesto.

Sasori, el ser más cruel, soberbio, sórdido, violento y corrupto que jamás hubiera nacido en Suna. ¿Qué macabro futuro le esperaba a su pueblo con un líder así? Gaara lo meditó mucho. Se le presentaba la posibilidad de modificar las cosas, de hacer grandes cambios en la forma de vida de su aldea. Cambios positivos que ayudarían a levantar a su pueblo, y dejar de ser la cuna de la violencia que los anteriores líderes, incluyendo a su padre, establecieron en el pasado, terrorismo que incrementaría Sasori en el futuro de llegar a convertirse en líder.

A cambio, tendría que alejarse de Naruto.

No fue fácil para Gaara tomar una decisión. Sacrificar su felicidad por un pueblo sumido en la desgracia. Por ello, antes de marcharse le hizo una promesa. Una vez que asegurara la protección de su país, cuando nada ni nadie pudiera revocar sus decisiones, cuando fuera él quien pudiera elegir cómo vivir su vida sin la coacción de su padre, volvería a por él.

El tiempo transcurrió raudo, imparable. Suna se convirtió en un país seguro y potencialmente influyente y Gaara se consolidó como el mayor alto cargo de la policía. Pero para alcanzar ese objetivo tuvo que aliarse con sus países vecinos, lo que originó su unión con la hija del líder del país de la Roca, y su distanciamiento total con Naruto.

-Hiciste lo correcto –prosiguió el detective. No había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos-. Tu pueblo te necesitaba, dejarlo en manos de Sasori sólo habría traído miseria a tu gente, y eso te habría hecho sentir culpable el resto de tu vida. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

-Pero no cumplí mi promesa –le recordó con amargo tono.

-Eso… -vaciló mientras sacudía la cabeza como si luchara contra esa idea-. Eso ya no tiene importancia. Eres un hombre casado, ya no tenía sentido cumplir esa promesa.

-Es un matrimonio acordado –gruñó con expresión molesta-. No estoy interesado en ella.

-Lo sé –sonrió con amargura-. Aunque si te soy sincero me dolió enterarme por Shikamaru antes que por ti de la noticia. Podía haber sido tu padrino de boda.

Gaara se quedó rígido. Esa era una de las razones principales por las que no le había dicho nada. Si hubiera visto de nuevo a Naruto, estaba completamente seguro de que la boda no se hubiera llevado a cabo, e incluso se atrevía a predecir que lo habría abandonado todo por volver a Konoha con él.

Deseaba tanto volver a aquellos días y rectificar sus muchos errores.

-Ese chico con el que has venido… ¿es tu novio? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Naruto frunció el ceño y arrugó la boca mientras se debatía internamente. No existía ningún compromiso de fidelidad entre ellos, por lo que clasificar la relación que mantenía con Sasuke con el término de novios, era incorrecto. Ya ni siquiera sabía cual sería el término que definiera con exactitud su relación.

-No, no es mi novio.

A Gaara le pareció escuchar un gruñido entre dientes muy cercano a ellos, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención. Eso significaba que aún tenía una posibilidad con él, por muy remota que fuera.

-Pero tampoco sois sólo amigos –afirmó más que preguntó el kage.

Naruto no tuvo que contestar para que Gaara supiera que la respuesta era afirmativa. De eso ya se había dado cuenta.

-No me gusta –inquirió receloso.

-Es que a ti no te gusta nadie –se mofó.

-Sólo te traerá problemas.

-Todas las relaciones son problemáticas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –su rostro se endureció-. Correrás peligro si sigues cerca de él. Su familia está considerada como la mafia más peligrosa de toda Konoha.

-Que le voy a hacer… -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-, soy un chico emprendedor.

-Naruto –profirió de forma severa, agarrándole el rostro para que le prestara la atención requerida. Era obvio que no le satisfacía ver como hacía caso omiso a sus recomendaciones-. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero quiero que te alejes de él.

Naruto sonrió, aunque su gesto no era alegre.

-Tienes razón –coincidió con un brillo de amarga nostálgica en sus pupilas-. Ya no es asunto tuyo.

El detective se alzó, y con desgana comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dojo. Apenas logró cruzar la mitad de la sala antes de que Gaara le apresara el brazo por detrás y le obligara a darse la vuelta, atrayéndolo hacia sí de una sacudida.

-No lo hagas –murmuró el kage acercando tanto sus rostro que respiraban uno sobre el otro-. Te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Gaara no supo discernir qué emoción fue más fuerte, si el apremiante deseo de besarlo hasta hacer enrojecer sus labios, o la furia que le creaba contemplar el desconsuelo destilando sobre esos claros ojos azules. El pulso se le aceleró ante la idea de poder probar de nuevo su sabor, su cálida y húmeda lengua, y ansioso se inclinó sutilmente sobre él. Naruto parecía inseguro, pero no evitaba su acercamiento. Eso redobló la confianza del kage, que dejándose llevar por un irrefrenable impulso, acercó aún más sus labios a los de Naruto.

-Quédate conmigo.

La puerta del dojo se abrió estrepitosamente, y ambos chicos dirigieron su atención hacia la entrada.

-Suéltalo –rugió ominosamente Sasuke.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke se obligó a mantener la compostura a pesar de que en su fuero interno sólo quería retroceder, y volver para destrozar a golpes a ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a inclinarse sobre Naruto, a tocarlo, a intentar besarlo. Las manos le temblaban de ira, el cuerpo crepitaba caliente y furioso. Nadie tenía derecho a tocar al idiota hasta que él decidiera lo contrario.

Eso en el caso de que alguna vez él decidiera algo así.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bastardo?! –gruñó Naruto intentando no caerse con el frenético paso de Sasuke. En vano, intentó nuevamente soltar la mano en forma de pinza que se cernía entorno a su muñeca y lo arrastraba pasillo hacia delante-. ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke sólo se había despistado unos segundos al llegar a la ostentosa casa del kazekage, y el idiota rubio había desaparecido. La idea de ponerle una cadena atada al cuello no le pareció tan descabellada una vez que hubo inspeccionado al milímetro más de veinte habitaciones de la casa, sosas y carentes de personalidad.

Y lo más inquietante de todo es que en los quince minutos que llevaba buscando al rubio tampoco se había cruzado con el psicópata, ojeroso y cabeza de cereza llamado Gaara. Lo que acrecentó aún más si cabe su mal humor y ansias de matar.

Cuando los encontró finalmente en el dojo, Sasuke sintió una explosión de ira, espesa, acelerada y asfixiante. Los vio uno junto a otro y al instante supo que aquel no era un simple encuentro amistoso de dos viejos conocidos. Lo vio en los ojos de él y en los de Gaara, había sentimientos enterrados, ahora abiertos, y expuestos a la evidencia. La infidelidad no era un termino que él desconociera, más no supo hasta aquel instante cuanto dolor producía.

Su primer impulso fue abrir la puerta e interrumpir la conversación, pero se detuvo al escuchar como el kage preguntaba si era su novio.

La respuesta negativa de Naruto, tan fría y desdeñosa, le hirió en el pecho con una dolorosa punzada. Sasuke no pudo más que apretar los dientes y los puños con ira.

Quizás técnicamente no lo fueran, pero Naruto era suyo. Era sólo suyo.

El minuto preciso en el que perdió el control y todo su sentido común fue cuando Gaara se inclinó e intentó besarlo.

El homicidio estaba perfectamente justificado.

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo, y se abalanzó contra Gaara, el que parecía estar esperando con gusto el enfrentamiento. De pronto sintió como todo el odio que albergaba por ese tipo se duplicaba y resurgía con fuerza convertido en puños y patadas. No fue consciente del espacio ni el tiempo hasta que el rubio logró separarlos.

Sasuke agarró de la muñeca lo que le pertenecía por ley, y con una intimidante amenaza más propia de un yakuza que de un ciudadano intachable, salió por la puerta arrastrándolo con él.

-¡Te digo que pares, bastardo! –insistió el rubio.

Pero Sasuke no atendió su demanda hasta que no estuvieron solos dentro del cuarto de invitados que compartían. De una patada cerró la puerta, y lo arrinconó de espaldas contra ella.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él –rugió, agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. Su rostro estaba contraído en una muestra colérica. Ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente.

Inmediatamente las manos de Naruto rodearon las de su compañero, evitando que pudiera ejercer más presión sobre su cuerpo.

-Sasuke, cálmate.

-Iba a besarte –se inclinó sobre el rubio, fijándolo con más fuerza sobre la puerta-. ¡Dejaste que se acercara, dejaste que te tocara! ¡Estabas coqueteando con él!

-¿Qué?

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo o esto se ha terminado! –bramó.

Naruto estaba perplejo. El menosprecio que destilaba su mirada casi podía palparse.

-¡¿Para eso querías que viniéramos hasta aquí?! –prosiguió enloquecido. Sus pupilas, belicosas y rebosantes de rabia se clavaron en Naruto-. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de follártelo? ¿Te has puesto cachondo al verlo? Dime una cosa, ¿eras tú el que le jodía o te jodía él a ti?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando por fin comprendió su actitud.

-Tú… estás celoso –replicó incrédulo-. Toda esa mierda que dijiste de que no necesitas a nadie en tu vida, de que yo no era nadie importante para ti, era mentira. De lo contrario no te interesaría lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ni me tendrías fijado contra la pared exigiendo saber sobre mis relaciones pasadas. ¡Estás celoso!

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Sí lo estás! –chilló, y con un contundente empujón logró apartar a Sasuke de él-. Maldito bastardo, ¿sabes lo que no es justo? Que esperes a que otro se fije en mí, que esperes a sentirte amenazado para que decidas intervenir, a mostrar tus sentimientos.

Sasuke tomó aliento de forma ostensible, negando constantemente con la cabeza. La sorpresa recorría su rostro. No podían ser celos, no tenía nada que envidiarle al kage. Sólo sentía rabia, y un dolor inhumano al pensar en la posibilidad de que Naruto se marchara con otro, a no volver a escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios, su estridente tono de voz, su terquedad de adulto inmaduro, su molesta determinación, y regresar a una insípida rutina con una mujer a la que no quería y una vida vacía y solitaria.

-¡Tú fuiste el que le dijo que no era tu novio!

-¡¿Y qué es lo que debería de haberle contestado?! ¡¿Qué eres mi novio, amante, compañeros de cama?! –inquirió, retándole con los ojos a contestar-. ¿Por qué no me explicas de una vez qué es lo que somos, Sasuke?

Sasuke enmudeció, y a Naruto no le sorprendió su silencio. Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

-Amantes –se respondió Naruto a si mismo con reproche-. Eso es lo que somos, eso es lo que quieres. Nada de sentimientos, nada de compromisos por ninguna de las dos partes. Disfrutamos del sexo sin las obligaciones que requiere una relación de pareja seria y fiel. ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿No es eso lo único que querías de mí?

-No -musitó de forma tan débil que Naruto no estuvo seguro de si quería que lo oyera.

-Demonios, tú eres el que se va a casar con otra ¿no? Recuérdame entonces por qué eres tú el que está enfadado aquí.

-¡Maldita sea, porque tú eres mío!

Sasuke lo atrajo de un fuerte tirón y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, doblegándolo, subyugándolo, fustigándolo con su lengua, sus labios y sus manos explorando el torso hasta finalmente apresarlo por la nuca.

-Eres mío –repitió con una oleada de posesividad.

Naruto quiso resistirse, quiso detener aquello hasta que Sasuke no le diera una respuesta clara a su relación, quiso luchar contra esas apasionadas caricias que lo instaban a dejarse llevar y corresponder con otras de igual o mayor intensidad, pero su voluntad apenas logró imponerse al apremiante deseo que como siempre Sasuke despertaba en él.

Enredó con ansia los dedos en los cabellos morenos y le devolvió atropelladamente los besos, mordiendo su lengua, respirando su aliento, notando como la excitación ardía impaciente.

No fue hasta entonces cuando Sasuke lo tuvo tan claro. Él mataría si alguien tratara de arrebatarle a Naruto de su lado. Amor, querer con la desesperación que él quería a Naruto lo había convertido en una persona débil y vulnerable. Pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importó. Si él tenía esa debilidad, entonces él lo protegería con toda su fuerza.

-Mío.

-Deja de repetir eso, ¿quieres? –le reprochó con un mohín divertido-. Voy a pensar que además de celoso también eres del tipo posesivo. Bastardo, tal vez deberías marcarme como de tu propiedad o algo.

Los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un repentino brillo malicioso, parecía valorar la oferta seriamente.

-¡Teme, estaba bromeando!

Marcas… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, marcas de propiedad que informaran de la exclusividad del individuo. Con un rápido movimiento atrapó el borde de la camiseta del rubio y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Marcaría todo su cuerpo. El kage tenía que aprender de una vez por todas que Naruto no estaba a disposición de nadie. Clavó los dedos como garras sobre sus caderas y succionó de forma brusca el cuello y la clavícula, dejando un pequeño rastro de puntos rosados allí donde su avara boca se posaba.

-Sasuke… -musitó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo su cuello y su pecho, todo aquello que el moreno quisiera besar. Una violenta sacudida lo convulsionó por completo cuando este se desplazó mordiendo sin compasión uno de sus pezones.

Su excitación aumentaba por segundos, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo como una marea abrasadora. Dejó caer las manos sobre la cintura de Sasuke y deslizó los dedos bajo su camisa. Disfrutó del suave tacto de su piel pálida, tersa y ahora tan caliente, mientras remontaba sobre la espina dorsal hacia el cuello. Ansioso tironeó de la prenda y varios botones salieron despedidos contra el suelo, donde segundos después también descansó la camisa. Rodeó los hombros desnudos con ambos brazos y dejó reposar cuidadosamente la frente sobre la de su compañero.

-Estaré contigo hasta que tú quieras que esté –susurró buscando con los ojos los del moreno-. Hasta que decidas dejarme ir.

Sasuke simplemente asintió. Eso no iba a suceder nunca. Él no lo dejaría ir, no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Recordó como Gaara había intentado que Naruto volviera junto a él, y su pecho se agitó furioso. Sería un completo idiota si permitiera que otro ser en la tierra pudiera tener derechos sobre el rubio más que él mismo. Lo besó deseoso, apremiante, recorrió su vientre con la palma de la mano, acariciando su costado hasta alcanzar una prieta nalga, la que apretó entre sus dedos con vehemencia.

Escuchó satisfecho un ligero gemido cuando lentamente comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo, lamiendo el pecho y el tembloroso vientre, arrastrando los dientes por el borde de las costillas, hundiendo la lengua en el redondo ombligo mientras sus dedos iban más allá. Desabrochó el pantalón y lo hizo caer. La tela negra del boxer ajustado que Naruto llevaba apenas podía cubrir el erguido y palpitante miembro.

Hábilmente lo hizo deslizar entre las piernas torneadas, y contempló con descaro el recio pene, la piel oscura que lo envolvía y el vello dorado de su ingle. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició lentamente. Estaba muy húmedo. Sintió una tenue caricia sobre la nuca e instintivamente miró hacia arriba. Los ojos de Naruto lo miraban deseosos, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Y Sasuke dudó.

Sería la primera vez que probara el sabor de otro chico.

No es que le desagradara la idea si era con Naruto, de hecho, en aquel instante no había otra cosa que quisiera más que ver como se retorcía de placer con sus caricias, ser él quien dominara y satisficiera, llevarlo hasta borde de la locura y hacerlo estallar en su boca, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Él no era gay. Y los chicos no se chupaban la polla entre ellos a menos que fueran gays.

De hecho, a él no le gustaban los chicos.

Sólo Naruto.

Bueno, ese punto ya lo había discutido anteriormente.

Él era dobesexual.

Mientras se debatía internamente, visualizó la patética pelea que sufría el rubio intentando deshacerse torpemente del boxer alrededor de sus tobillos. Naruto se lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, ¿por qué no devolverle el favor?

Reprimiendo sus dudas y rindiéndose a su apremiante deseo, Sasuke se inclinó y con cautela envolvió la erección con sus labios, obteniendo como recompensa un tortuoso gruñido satisfecho desde arriba.

Naruto sintió un desgarrador latigazo de placer recorrerle las venas, quemándole la piel, encogiéndole deliciosamente el vientre. Su pecho inició un frenético galope y sus rodillas temblaron estrepitosamente, amenazando con no continuar sosteniéndolo. Desesperadamente miró a su alrededor, necesitaba agarrarse a algo con urgencia o él caería de boca contra el suelo. El placer era demasiado intenso como para poder ser controlado. Nada a su derecha, nada a su izquierda. Naruto cerró las rodillas una sobre otra y rezó porque se mantuvieran así hasta el final.

-Joder… -profirió asustado ante el sofocante placer.

Clavó la mirada en un punto fijo sobre la pared frente a él y se concentró en no desviarla hacia abajo. La razón era sencilla. Si él echara un vistazo, si él lograra visualizar aquel rostro perfecto teñido con un leve rubor y aquellos labios finos enroscados sobre su polla… él se correría instantáneamente.

Sin lugar a dudas.

Era consciente de que su voluntad estaba haciendo un exhausto esfuerzo manteniendo la vista lejos de su amante como para también sofocar sus gemidos. Era imposible contenerlos, en aquellos momentos era una copia exacta de su jefe Jiraiya con una sobredosis de viagra, y atado a la silla de un bar de striptease.

Pero por nada del mundo iba a detener lo que Sasuke había iniciado por voluntad propia.

A fin de cuentas, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Sasuke cerró los ojos concentrado en sus sentidos. Tenía un gusto salado, levemente amargo, pero no desagradable. El olor era intenso y embriagador. La piel estaba caliente, no era suave pero tampoco áspera. Y en cuanto a las dimensiones, de una proporción ancha pero no suficiente como para desencajarle la mandíbula. No tenía ni idea de si lo estaría haciendo bien dada su nula experiencia, había rozado varias veces la base con los dientes, pero Naruto no parecía haberse quejado. Tan avergonzado como inseguro, Sasuke alzó la mirada esperando encontrar una mirada burlona, un gesto socarrón, pero su sorpresa fue mayor.

Naruto claramente no estaba en ninguna clase de estado mental.

Y si tenía que definir alguno, probablemente fuera al borde del orgasmo.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha, y con el ego acrecentado, intensificó las succiones haciéndolas más profundas e intensas.

El detective gimió enardecido y rígido se inclinó hacia delante envolviendo entre sus temblorosas manos la sedosa cabellera negra. Todo el placer parecía concentrarse sobre aquel punto. Deseó con fervor que aquello no terminara nunca, que fuera a más, que la sensación de goce se extendiera hasta nublarle el juicio. Se imaginó descargando su semilla sobre la boca de su compañero, goteando sobre sus labios rosados, lamiendo con lujuria el espeso líquido del orgasmo…

Y los ojos azules se abrieron desorbitados.

Perdió el aliento y la tensión se expandió rápida por sus músculos. Fuego sobre su vientre, el latigazo de placer recorrió su espalda igual que una corriente eléctrica.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó alarmado-. ¡Me voy a correr!

La mirada aturdida de su amante le confirmó que no reaccionaría a tiempo.

El orgasmo, repentino e inesperado, estalló con una intensidad desmesurada, y un chorro tibio y espeso salió despedido contra la boca. La primera descarga, cayó directa sobre la garganta de Sasuke, el que sorprendido, retrocedió instintivamente hacia atrás. La segunda fue vertida sobre su rostro y la tercera sobre su pecho, dejando a su paso un rastro denso y blanquecino.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta satisfacción. A pesar de su inexperiencia había conseguido doblegar a su compañero. Y de qué modo. Recogió la camisa del suelo y se limpió con ella el rostro. El primer trago había resultado imprevisto, un segundo le indicó que la sustancia era tolerable. No supo que le desconcertaba más, si el no haber sentido desagrado alguno, o la idea de que con gusto podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Con un largo y extenuado suspiro, Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento –apresuró a excusarse avergonzado-, no quería… yo no pude…

-Está bien, dobe –le sonrió conciliador.

Naruto depositó un suave y casto beso sobre los labios de su amante antes de envolverlo cálidamente entre sus brazos.

-Siento lo que ocurrió antes –murmuró cálidamente el detective en su oído-. Gaara tenía que haber sabido que ya no estoy disponible. Que tú eres ahora lo más importante para mí. La próxima vez intentaré explicárselo.

-Si vuelvo a verlo a menos de veinte metros de ti, le abro la cabeza –arguyó Sasuke por lo bajo.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

Y así, entrelazados en un íntimo abrazo, se sostuvieron el uno al otro durante largo rato.

-Naruto… –susurró mansamente Sasuke cuando el sueño parecía empezar a acunarlos. Con fuerza le rodeó la cintura y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. No podía ser tan difícil decirlo, sólo eran dos palabras. Él se sentiría mejor, y Naruto sabría lo importante que era en su vida-. Yo…

Las puntas de sus orejas se colorearon ante la simple idea de mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Redobló su abrazo, como queriendo fundirse con su cuerpo y rezó porque Naruto comprendiera lo que intentaba expresar.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, y una tierna sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Realmente me hacen sufrir estos dos…

Ha tenido que salir Gaara para que Sasuke abriera la caja de sus miedos y verse amenazado ante la posibilidad de perder lo que posee-tiene. Y ante algo así no queda otra salida más que la de expresar tus sentimientos de forma sincera y abierta. Y aunque las palabras no son la especialidad de Sasuke… no es como si Naruto se fuera a quejar por la forma en la que se lo ha hecho saber… (ya quisiera más de uno/a). Sai como siempre, en su línea sincera e inoportuna. Al final va a traumar a la pobre Hinata. Ya intuís hacia qué pareja lo estoy acercando, de veras lo siento por aquellas a las que no les guste.

En el próximo, la misión. Cada vez queda menos para el final, el fic ha entrado en su recta final.

Ahh se me olvidaba, a finales de Octubre se celebra el salón manga de Barcelona, y nos vamos a reunir allí unas cuantas autoras de este fandom ¡Si alguien va a ir también al evento que nos avise! ¡Concentración de fangirs Sasunaru xDD!

Besos, y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar. Todos los reviews contestados en mi LJ, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi profile.

**Tsubaki Uzumaki, hijadelaluna, Umi-reira, kryn hoshi, Tsunade25, Sephiroth Malfoy, Genesis, lu, Daksidein Deem, Andie, Tenar, Aoi-Hikawa, Mikochan92, Envidia, Saya_Uchiha, Zhena Hik, zarame, Kaze no Misuki, Natusky, starlightnorain, coptesita, ddeiSmile, gozatela, Lyra Raven-k, sasuke uchiiha, Oyuki flor, Uchiha Shii, Aleli HanaSaki, kakii chii!, hoshinautau, sxn-lady, Leona Dark, atashi-hime, Nelira, Saikias, Dakota Boticcelli, Anycomi989.**


	14. Chapter 14

Suspiro, ya estoy aquí. Cinco meses, que se dice pronto, han pasado desde la última vez que me deje ver por el mundo de los fics, creo que se me está pegando del sensei pervertido de Kakashi eso de llegar tarde a todos los sitios, pero os aseguro que no ha sido por voluntad propia. La falta de musas, de tiempo, inspiración y motivación, que os voy a contar que vosotras no sepáis, cuando las idean no quieren salir, no salen. Y de repente una tarde –con bolsa de chocolates en mano– conseguí terminarlo. ¿Sería una sobredosis de azúcar?

En fin, gracias por la espera, los reviews, infinitas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes de ánimo y apoyo. El capítulo viene cargado como una bomba de relojería, así que espero que haya valido la pena.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 14: La misión.**

**Dos semanas antes…**

Pocas cosas lograban agotar con tanta facilidad la paciencia de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y una de ellas era que le repitieran las cosas más de dos veces. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con acatar unas órdenes que iban en contra de su voluntad. Si la persona en cuestión no se tratara de ese idiota testarudo, el que comenzaba a considerar seriamente golpear hasta dejar inconsciente, ya le habría cortado la lengua y cosido la boca.

Era una agresión justificada.

-Sólo necesitamos la confesión directa de tu padre, ni siquiera los nombres de los demás acusados, eso podemos conseguirlo una vez sea arrestado ¿entiendes? –explicó Naruto intentando aparentar calma mientras que varios técnicos colocaban con eficiencia los micros ocultos pegados al pecho de Sasuke.

Se encontraban en un polígono desierto a las afueras de la ciudad ultimando todos los detalles antes del comienzo de la misión. La brigada de Gaara ya estaba extendida por la ciudad, vigilando a cada uno de los altos cargos de la corporación Uchiha a la espera de una orden de asalto, mientras que ellos equipaban al gancho.

-No seas imprudente ni hagas nada temerario, no te pongas en peligro innecesariamente, ni te quedes allí más tiempo del necesario –le recordó Naruto con vigor-. Limítate a enseñarle la carta, mostrarle que conoces todos los detalles y sobre todo que apoyas todas las decisiones que han tomado por el bien del clan, hazle ver que eres uno de ellos. Y en cuanto tu padre confiese su crimen, la brigada de Gaara entrará en el edificio y los detendrá a todos. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío. Se sabía aquel discurso de memoria. Naruto llevaba recitándoselo desde primera hora de la mañana y comenzaba a cansarse. Haciendo a un lado su irritación, al menos de momento, recogió con fastidio la camisa y comenzó a abotonársela ocultando los micros.

-¡Eh, eh! –reprobó el rubio rápidamente con una crítica expresión en sus ojos-. ¿Dónde está el chaleco antibalas?

-No lo necesito –replicó, complacido por la creciente preocupación del rubio- No me ocurrirá nada, idiota.

Naruto resopló ruidosamente.

-Eso no es algo que se pueda preveer –gruñó señalando la prenda apilada entre el diverso material policial-. Póntela, son gente peligrosa y no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar. Además, no quiero tener que recogerte hecho un colador.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron ligeramente -un gesto más que asombroso dado su estrabismo en la risa-, e ignorando sus palabras, continuó recolocándose la camisa hasta tener cada botón en su sitio. A penas termino de enlazarlos todos cuando de pronto su mirada se tornó huraña y su cuerpo rígido al percibir una presencia no grata invadiendo repentinamente la atmosfera personal entre ellos.

Ese maldito de Gaara…

La aciaga pareja se contempló desafiante largo rato, segregando tanta tensión y animadversión, que cualquiera a su alrededor hubiera optado por huir cuan rápido dieran sus piernas o hacerse el muerto y no respirar hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro. Pero Naruto, más bien ciego a las cosas más obvias y catástrofes naturales, se recreaba examinando con tesón el chaleco antibalas.

-Gaara, dile que se lo coloque –recriminó el rubio señalando la prenda, buscando apoyo en el kage como máximo dirigente a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada desaprobadora a Sasuke.

La mirada límpida del kazekage pasó de la protección a Sasuke varias veces, y la expresión de antipatía de su rostro en la que claramente se podía leer "Si lo eliminan, uno menos" bastó para dejar clara su respuesta.

-Hemos encontrado el nido donde ocultaban a Kiba –anunció repentinamente sin ningún tipo de tacto-. Mis hombres acaban de detener a uno de los máximos dirigentes del clan, Teyaki Uchiha.

-¿A Kiba dices? –inquirió alterado el rubio-. ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Él… él está bien?

-Está inconsciente y sufre heridas graves debido a los fuertes interrogatorios a los que ha sido sometido, pero los médicos apuntan que su vida no corre peligro -aclaró.

-Gracias a dios –suspiró aliviado.

-Nuestra misión debe comenzar inmediatamente –Gaara dio una fugaz mirada a Sasuke para aclarar que se refería a él antes de centrar de nuevo la atención en su amigo-, antes de que la noticia del asalto llegue a oídos del resto del clan. Si algo así ocurre no nos será fácil detener al resto.

Naruto cabeceó efusivamente y el kage retrocedió en dirección hacia la furgoneta improvisada como base de control de operaciones, no sin antes dedicarle una furibunda mirada al Uchiha advirtiéndole silenciosamente que sus diferencias aún no estaban saldadas.

Se jugaban demasiado en esta misión. Un paso en falso y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, comenzando por la vida de Sasuke. Y aunque Naruto tenían la seguridad de que todo el edificio estaba franqueado por agentes policiales de Suna, la angustia que aquella misión le imponía no le abandonaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo el bastardo en una situación así?

Sasuke bien podía acabar como Kiba.

-No pongas esa cara, no me ocurrirá nada.

Naruto notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas y avergonzado apartó la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Quién se preocupa, idiota? –protestó sin mucha convicción.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia el coche de Sasuke, el que conduciría en solitario hasta introducirse como todos los días en la corporación Uchiha. El moreno sacó la llave y abrió la puerta del conductor. Era la hora de la despedida.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en centrar su mirada en él, y algunos más en decidirse a hablar.

-He estado pensando…

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-¡Cállate, idiota! –replicó fulminándolo con la mirada. Carraspeó y tomó aliento para proseguir-. Bien, ya sabes que cuando todo esto termine no podrás volver a tu antigua vida. Tendrás que pasar un tiempo oculto bajo protección policial en un programa de testigos protegidos. Te harán cambiar de nombre y de ciudad, no podrás ver a tus amigos, ni ellos podrán saber dónde te encuentras. Por así decirlo, comenzarás una vida nueva desde cero.

Sasuke cabeceó afirmativamente. La policía le había informado previamente de todos esos detalles. Aunque lograran encerrar a los altos cargos de su clan, su vida seguiría corriendo peligro dada la cantidad de lacayos de los que disponían los corruptos dirigentes. Ni siquiera necesitaban una orden de asesinato, se tomarían la traición para con el clan como un desagravio.

-Al principio te costará un poco adaptarte, los comienzos nunca son sencillos. Una vez tuve que desplazarme a otro país por cuestión de trabajo y pasé una larga temporada fuera de casa. Fue una experiencia interesante, hice muchos amigos...

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente sin terminar de comprender muy bien qué trataba de decirle Naruto.

-… aunque estoy seguro de que un bastardo arrogante e irritable como tú no lo tendrá nada fácil.

Y entonces se preguntó qué sería primero, su dolor de cabeza o la conclusión de Naruto.

-Si tan sólo dejaras de pagar tu frustración sexual con los demás yo creo que…

Su dolor de cabeza, sin duda.

-Además de insultarme –interrumpió Sasuke con irritación y un tic severo en su ojo izquierdo-. ¿Tiene algún sentido esta conversación?

-Sí, bueno –con nerviosismo se rascó una mejilla-, Sakura… -dudó-, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

Sasuke suspiró. Esa era una buena pregunta.

Ya era hora de ir colocando cada pieza en su lugar del puzzle, comenzando por ser honesto con la mujer con la que había compartido tantos años de su vida. No estaba seguro de qué le diría, ya que ni siquiera él comprendía con total claridad cómo del día a la mañana había llegado a despertar esa clase de sentimientos por un hombre. Pero ella tenía que saber que continuaba queriéndola, aunque de forma equivalente a un mejor amigo o a parte de su familia. Simplemente no podía seguir manteniendo una relación que carecía tanto de pasión como de amor.

-Hablaré con ella. Alejarse de mí es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle.

-Bueno, en ese caso –con nerviosismo se rascó el perpetuo desorden amarillo-. Iré contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Eso he dicho.

Una risa suave y susurrada que no reconoció como suya se escapó entre los labios de Sasuke mientras una agradable y cálida sensación de bienestar inundaba su pecho. Era un sentimiento consolador, de afecto, uno que le decía que aún era necesario para alguien, que todavía se preocupaban por él. Y en aquel momento, eso era precisamente lo que único necesitaba oír. Saber que cuando todo esto terminara, ya no se encontraría solo.

Nunca más.

-No estoy seguro –replicó con burla-, es una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

-¡Bastardo, en todo caso sería yo el que me desharía de ti! –vociferó indignado.

Una maliciosa sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los labios del moreno, el que despacio y con aire pensativo, se cruzó de brazos elevando la vista al cielo.

-Bien, ya que te ofreces y según tú no lo tendré nada fácil para hacer nuevos amigos –se mofó con un reflejo intenso en los ojos-, puedes venir conmigo. Pero de ninguna manera comeré ramen siete veces por semana. No pienso someterme a un suicidio estomacal. Ni tú tampoco. Alguien tiene que controlar tu mal nutrición.

-Olvida lo que te he dicho entonces –gruñó frunciendo la boca con repulsión-. No viviré con un bastardo creído, arrogante y obsesionado con los tomates como tú ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Una mueca de triunfo y un destello malicioso cruzando las pupilas negras fue lo último que vislumbró con claridad Naruto antes de que su nuca fuera agarrada con fuerza e impetuoso Sasuke depositara un ávido beso sobre sus labios.

Naruto gimió y contagiado por la fogosa caricia, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, empujando lascivo su cuerpo contra el de este para lograr sentirlo más cerca. Entreabrió los labios y ansioso deslizó la lengua entre ellos buscando la de Sasuke. Se mordieron, acariciaron, atrajeron y saborearon durante largos minutos.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

De fondo escucharon a un militante anunciar el inicio de la misión, y reticentes a responder a la orden se separaron pero no así sus rostros. Naruto cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de su compañero tomando lentas y fuertes bocanadas de aire que calmaran su congoja. El fuerte nudo cerrado sobre su garganta le impidió hablar.

Tenía miedo.

De perderlo, de que la misión no terminara bien y le arrebataran aquel sentimiento confuso que era el amor, querer incondicionalmente a alguien con todo lo bueno y lo malo de una relación. La felicidad que le proporcionaba sentirse correspondido. Sasuke era su eje, su mundo, su principio y su final.

Y si él lo perdiera…

-Sasuke… -de pronto notó una sensación angustiosa y fría deslizarse por su piel ante tal pensamiento. Apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza luchando contra esa idea. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ninguna salía de su boca.

-Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Con ese juramento y un último beso en los labios, Sasuke se separó de él y subió al coche.

La misión daba comienzo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sintió que alguien la perseguía y cauta miró hacia atrás, pero en un primer momento no localizó a nadie a excepción de varias señoras cargadas con bolsas de la compra y dos estudiantes que hablaban animadas frente a un escaparate de moda. Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces, hábilmente cruzó de acera y variando su habitual rutina hacia el hospital, se adentró en una de las calles más atestadas de la zona.

Caminó varias cuadras, filtrándose entre la gente para despistar a su perseguidor a la vez que miraba hacia atrás intentando reconocerlo, hasta que, a escasas calles del hospital, decidió aumentar el paso y torcer por una vía oscura y estrecha donde se escondió tras unos altos contenedores de basura.

Lo escuchó entrar en la travesía y tal y como había supuesto, el hombre pasó por alto su escondite. Cuando Sakura tuvo a su merced la espalda descubierta del misterioso joven lo agarró por los brazos con fuerza y lo estampó de cara contra la pared contigua inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡¿Quién coño eres y por qué me sigues, cabrón?! –gritó exaltada.

El joven no parecía sorprendido, o al menos no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente se limitó a clavar sus ojos negros en los de la joven, y ella contuvo el aliento al reconocer al fin ese rostro ceniciento e impávido.

-¡Tú otra vez! –bramó indignada. De todas las personas del mundo con las que podía encontrarse, tenía que ser aquel idiota repulsivo e intratable-. Jodido acosador, ¿se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo?

-Quería verte.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió dando un paso hacia delante de forma ofensiva, presionando con más intensidad el cuerpo del joven contra la pared-. ¿Acaso el bofetón que te di la otra vez no te dejó claro que soy yo la que no quiere volver a verte a ti?

Sai arrugó las cejas y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, intentando revivir en su mente aquella primera conversación.

-Dijiste que era un pervertido pero no que no podía volver a verte –mencionó con la más inocente de las miradas.

Tan sincera sonó su excusa que Sakura no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo desconcertada unos segundos, antes de que lentamente diera varios pasos atrás soltándolo de su agarre.

-Tú… ¿Acaso eres un imbécil integral? –preguntó irónicamente.

Sai no respondió. Como si aquel insulto no hubiera sido pronunciado o no se hubiera percatado de la acidez de sus palabras, se giró hacia ella y sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear, con una vistosa e inexpresiva sonrisa.

-Ya veo que sí –confirmó la joven con un pesaroso suspiro.

Esperó que el joven psicópata –no podía clasificarlo de otro modo- explicara los motivos que le llevaban a perseguirla, pero Sai lejos de querer dar sus motivos, permaneció en silencio. Sakura entornó los ojos, comenzaba a sentir una ligera curiosidad.

-¿Y bien? –lo contempló tan intrigada como desconfiada-. ¿Por qué querías verme?

Al instante la expresión risueña del joven mudó a un gesto serio, casi reflexivo.

-Creo que me gustas –declaró con total desenvoltura y sin un ápice de vergüenza, con la simpleza del que no conoce reparo o medida en sus palabras-. O por lo menos eso me dijo Hinata, aún no estoy seguro. Últimamente tu cara aparece mucho en mi mente, sobre todo en sueños, y nos imagino haciendo cosas, una única cosa en realidad, pero en muchas posturas diferentes, y tú llevas un disfraz de conejita…

Sakura se quedó muda de la impresión, con los ojos como platos y rígida cual gárgola de monasterio. Parecía tan descolocada y su expresión era de tal desconcierto que distorsionaba completamente su rostro. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, tan sólo pestañeó repetidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –logró articular al fin incrédula e incapaz de asimilar que un lunático, demente y pervertido tenía sueños húmedos con ella.

Porque vistiendo un disfraz de conejita pocas cosas se podían hacer…

Esa imagen mental le costaría muchas sesiones en el terapeuta.

-Me gustas –repitió Sai como tal cosa sin dejar de sonreír artificialmente-. Pero para estar más seguro necesito abrazarte.

El detective hizo amago de acercarse a ella pero esta alzó ambas manos presurosamente y con firmeza, cortándole el acceso.

-Mira pirado –gruñó, fulminándolo con unos ojos tan enfadados como desorbitados. Sobre su frente había aparecido una pequeña pero consistente vena palpitante-, estoy a punto de partirte la cara y será la primera vez que no vaya a tener remordimientos por ello, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

-Vale, pero va a ser difícil que tengamos sexo si no me acerco –caviló confuso.

-Ya te la has ganado.

Sakura alzó un puño amenazante, y más confuso que asustado, Sai sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón un pequeño libro que comenzó a ojear con vistosa urgencia. Tan desconcertante fue la acción, que la joven no supo si continuar con su tentativa de golpearlo o preguntarle por qué demonios había sacado aquello de repente. Tan curiosa como enfadada, inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y leyó el título de la portada.

"Cómo comprender mejor a las mujeres" leyó en el encabezado.

-Definitivamente no estás bien de la cabeza… -murmuró para sí misma, más por su propia incapacidad para enjuiciar la surrealista situación, que por el hecho de verle pasar las páginas mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

-Sexo, abrazos, besos, regalos, menstruación –Sai continuó pasando rápidamente las hojas del pequeño libro hasta dar con el capítulo que buscaba-, ¡Citas!

El semblante de la joven cambió bruscamente de incipiente curiosidad a súbito recelo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Sin embargo la mirada expectante y serena del joven de cabellos negros la hizo dudar.

-Antes del sexo hay que tener una cita –enjuició Sai como si hubiera descubierto cómo se creó el mundo.

No añadió nada más, pero Sakura supo por esa viva luz agitándose en sus ojos negros que se lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿Una cita? ¿Contigo?

El moreno asintió efusivamente con una sonrisa azorada.

-Tiene que ser una broma. Preferiría frotarme con una piña de arriba abajo antes que salir contigo –no quiso hacerlo, pero terminó riendo-. Lárgate por donde has venido y deja de seguirme, pirado –le conminó con voz ominosa.

Dio media vuelta, eludiendo el cercano y enclenque cuerpo de Sai, pero este se movió hacia un lado cortándole el camino. Rápidamente volvió a ojear el manual de auto ayuda y a murmurar por lo bajo las instrucciones que allí le marcaba.

-Insiste, insiste, insiste, no escuches los noes, insiste, y si continua negándose, miente e insiste.

-¡Deja de leer esta basura! –con un movimiento brusco se lo arrebató de las manos, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó ferozmente.

Si continuaba escuchando a ese psicótico paranormal de seguro iba a dejar serios e irreversibles daños psicológicos en su mente.

-Mira, estoy prometida, ¿lo ves? -alzó la mano en la que portaba el anillo de compromiso y movió los dedos para captar su atención-. Voy a casarme dentro de dos semanas con mi novio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó cándidamente como el niño que no entiende la explicación de su maestro-. El matrimonio es la causa número uno de divorcio. Estadísticamente hablando, el cien por ciento de los divorcios comenzó con un matrimonio.

Sakura entornó los parpados y en silencio lo observó. Aquella conversación no tenía lógica ninguna, y aquel chico era el tipo más excéntrico, raro y sin un ápice de decoro, mucho más allá de lo socialmente aceptable, con el que se había cruzado en su vida.

Claro que su trastorno iba a juego con la presencia del inquilino.

-En cualquier caso –prosiguió Sai encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado-, puedes usarme sexualmente para desconectar de tu pareja. He estado con chicos casados, también con chicas casadas, incluso con travestis casados…

Sakura no conseguía salir de su asombro.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

A pocos metros de su posición, se escuchó el chirrido de unos neumáticos de coche seguido de varios gritos de alarma, y Sakura centró su atención al final de la calle donde varios transeúntes corrían y gritaban por una ambulancia.

Una ambulancia, pensó.

Eso significaba que había heridos.

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia la salida, ella era médica, y hubiera dado más pasos si Sai no la llega a coger de un brazo reteniéndola en el sitio.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! No es momento para…

No consiguió terminar la frase.

Sai le selló los labios con un repentino beso que le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Unas manos fuertes rodearon su cintura quedando encerrada entre un pecho firme, más consistente de lo que a primera vista imaginó. Calor, le ardían las mejillas y su pecho había iniciado un alocado pulso. Intentó zafarse, o al menos lo pensó, pero el gusto dulce de su boca o el embriagador aroma de su cuerpo borraron cualquier intento.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una tierna caricia, un beso robado, unas manos cálidas y acogedoras desplazándose lentamente por su espalda.

Sasuke.

El recuerdo de su amado le hizo bajar de su nube y poner los pies firmes sobre la tierra. Sakura abrió súbitamente los parpados, preguntándose cuándo los había cerrado, y con un enérgico empujón lo apartó de ella.

Avergonzada y temblorosa por lo sucedido, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca con las mejillas encendidas.

-Maldito seas, cabrón.

La sonora bofetada que le propinó se escuchó retumbar por la solitaria callejuela instantes antes de que la joven, entre injurias, blasfemias y cinco improperios bien escogidos, desaparecía con firme paso de su vista.

Nada mejor para liberar el estrés que un poco de violencia gratuita, y por otro lado, bien merecida.

-Que agresiva…

Aún con el dolor latente y la sangre palpitando en su mejilla, Sai descendió lentamente la mirada hacia su ingle, ahora visiblemente abultada, y suspiró compungido.

-Sí, ya sé que te gusta.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Estás seguro de que este cacharro funciona?

Dentro de furgoneta y provisto con grandes cascos auriculares en las orejas, Naruto contempló dubitativo las luces parpadeantes de los diferentes aparatos electrónicos instalados a su alrededor.

Habían aparcado el coche –improvisada base de operaciones- a varios metros de la corporación Uchiha, y no muy lejos de allí, toda una cadena de policías personales de Suna vestidos de paisano y camufladas medidas de seguridad, resguardaban la zona.

Cualquier medida era poca para el enemigo al que se enfrentaban.

-Funciona perfectamente –gruñó Gaara a su lado con habitual indiferencia, observando con mesura como su compañero rubio se frotaba las manos una contra otra en perceptible señal de nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué no se escucha nada?

-Todavía no ha entrado.

-¿Y a qué espera ese idiota?

De haber tenido cejas, Gaara hubiera levantado una.

Realmente Naruto no había cambiado durante todo este tiempo. Seguía siendo tan impaciente, ruidoso e impulsivo como una vez conoció. Aunque ciertamente algo nuevo sí veía en aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos. No sabría exactamente cómo definirlo, un inusual brillo febril, una profunda tibieza preñada de afecto, viva, cálida y hermosa, una mirada que sólo emergía en la compañía de Sasuke.

Sólo con él.

-¿Por qué él? –se escuchó preguntando en voz alta metido en el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto miró desconcertado al Kazekage y el nervioso tic de su pierna derecha quedó repentinamente paralizado. No tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, el rostro recto y destilado en desprecio del pelirrojo evidenciaba claramente que a qué, o mejor dicho, a quién se refería.

-No es él, Gaara. Soy yo –murmuró con comprensivo afecto-. No te creas, a veces yo también me hago esa misma pregunta. ¿Por qué él?

Gaara gruñó, no satisfecho con la escueta respuesta, por lo que Naruto prosiguió.

-En ocasiones es odioso, tiene muy mal carácter, me pasaría un día entero pateándole el trasero, es egocéntrico y un bastardo sin sentimientos. A primera vista no nos parecemos en nada, tenemos caracteres completamente diferentes. Las cosas que a mi me gustan él las aborrece, y las cosas que a él le gustan… bueno, no es que le gusten muchas cosas realmente –caviló-. Entonces, si tan diferentes somos ¿por qué sigo buscándolo sin remedio cuando la diferencia entre nosotros es abismal?

Gaara no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa última pregunta.

-Porque en realidad todo es una fachada –susurró, y el tono de su voz pareció el de alguien ausente que cuenta sus secretos al aire-. Debajo de todas esas barreras de defensa, de toda nuestra apariencia, llegas a darte cuenta de que somos bastante semejantes. Nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, pero eso no es más que nuestra peculiar forma de demostrar nuestro afecto. Los dos cargamos con un sentimiento de soledad que nadie conoce, un dolor que sólo en compañía del otro dejamos que se cure –entrecerró los ojos melancólico y una fugaz sonrisa perfiló sus labios-. A mi modo de ver las cosas, él es la tranquilidad que yo necesito, y yo soy la acción que necesita él.

-No se diferencia mucho de mí –apresuró a añadir Gaara con más rencor del que quiso hacer latente.

-Cierto –coincidió riendo por lo bajo, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente-, creo que por eso me gusta tanto.

_-"Adelante."_

La ruda y desconocida voz que les llegó sorpresivamente a los auriculares, alertaron a ambos jóvenes. Sasuke ya había entrado.

_-"Finalmente apareces, Sasuke. Últimamente me he estado preguntando dónde estarías. No te he visto por aquí en toda la semana."_

La voz, ominosa y cáustica de Fugaku, connotaba un fuerte carácter intimidante y de autoridad, lo suficiente como para que pensaras con calma la respuesta. Naruto contuvo el aliento hasta que por fin escuchó su voz.

_-"Trabajando." _

-"_De eso… no me cabe la menor duda."_

Algo extraño destilaba su tono de voz, quizás algo de sarcasmo.

_-"Y dime, Sasuke. ¿En qué has estado trabajando?"_

_-"Quizás esto te de una idea."_

Durante un tiempo que a Naruto le pareció eterno, ningún sonido salió del micrófono. Sentía cómo le palpitaban las sienes y el desaforado golpeteo de su corazón a punto de salirle por la boca. ¿Le estaría mostrando la carta?

_-"Ya veo. Así que al final la descubriste." _–se oyó al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas-._ "Aunque no me sorprende en absoluto, después de todo no he criado hijos estúpidos. O quizás sí. Has tardado dos años en darte cuenta. A tu hermano a penas le bastó un mes."_

La respiración de Sasuke se volvió irregular, sin embargo, optó por callarse. Son muchas las emociones que le recorren, y ninguna parece gustarle.

_-"Pero está claro que tú no eres él, de lo contrario no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación" _–Fugaku rió cínicamente-_. "¿Y bien, qué quieres saber? ¿Si lo que pone es cierto?"_

_-"Me mentiste" –_susurró sin ocultar en su tono de voz la repulsión que le causaba mirarle-_. "Dijiste que se había suicidado. Me hiciste creer que mi hermano era un asesino. ¡Hiciste que lo odiara durante dos años, y aún seguiría odiándolo de no haber encontrado esta maldita carta!"_

Por el auricular se escuchó un golpe seco, como de puños estrellándose frustradamente sobre la madera de un escritorio, y Naruto dio un respingo asustado.

_-"Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio hijo…" -_masculló con los dientes apretados_._

_-"Itachi no era la clase de persona que tú creías conocer, Sasuke. Todos tenemos una vida oculta. Tú mejor que nadie lo deberías saber."_

La sátira sonrisa de su padre nunca antes le causó tanta repulsión.

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_-"Era mi hijo, pero también mi sucesor. Nació con un cometido en la vida, preservar la continuación del clan Uchiha, ampliarlo y acabar con todos aquellos que se interpusieran en nuestro camino. Él lo sabía, desde el día en que nació me encargué de que quedara grabado en su mente. Y lo cumplió. Se convirtió en mi mayor logro, mi mayor orgullo, un digno sucesor. Jamás pensé que se aliaría con el enemigo. Le dio la espalda a su clan, y lo que es peor, a su familia. Se convirtió en un cabo suelto, un peligroso cabo sin anudar."_

_-"Y por eso lo mataste, porque se negó a cumplir tus órdenes."_

_-"Tu hermano murió por un motivo."_

_-"Dirás que lo mataste sin motivo."_

Naruto se mordió los labios. Esto no marchaba bien, la confesión de Fugaku era más cruda y atroz de lo que esperaba. Y Sasuke no parecía estar bien; su voz cada vez más aciaga y ruda no presagiaba nada bueno. Aunque no era de extrañarse, si fuera él quien estuviera viviendo cara a cara esa situación ya se habría tomado la justicia por su mano dos frases atrás.

-¿Es suficiente no Gaara? –Naruto se volvió hacia él con ímpetu-. Ya lo ha confesado. Ha dicho que él lo mató.

-No, aún no lo ha dicho.

_-"Pensé en matarte" –confesó repentinamente Sasuke con voz baja, pero autoritaria-. "Idee un plan, no me importaba recibir la misma moneda de cambio, nada en este mundo me hacía sentir mejor que la idea de acabar con tu vida de la misma forma que tú se la has arrebatado a tantas personas inocentes. Sin escrúpulos, sin remordimientos. Eso desde luego me convertiría en un digno sucesor ¿verdad?" –_hizo una pausa. Parecía estar pensando_-. "Pero alguien me hizo comprender que el odio, sólo trae más odio. Y mi mayor vergüenza sería verme convertido en alguien como tú."_

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, por lo menos ahora le quedaba claro que le escuchaba y no simplemente hacía como que le escuchaba.

_-"Y después de todo, creo que no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa" –prosiguió-. "Ahora mismo no me reconforta en absoluto la idea de verte pudrirte entre rejas" –aseguró con determinación-. "Te mereces algo más."_

El rostro de Naruto mudó a uno extremadamente grave cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonoro clic de un gatillo de pistola siendo cargado, antes de que la risa grotesca y silbante de Fugaku irrumpiera en la estancia.

_-"Sinceramente Sasuke, me decepcionas" –_increpó su padre_-. "Te he dado una buena educación, te he enseñado todo lo que hay que saber en la vida, a ser agudo, ambicioso, a distinguir lo malo de lo peor y así me lo pagas."_

Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara con ímpetu.

-¡¿Quién de los dos lleva la pistola?! –gritó alarmado-. ¿Es Sasuke? ¿Le has dado una a Sasuke?

Gaara simplemente gruñó con irritación. Sabía que ese chico le iba a causar muchos dolores de cabeza. Si salía con vida de allí, él mismo lo mataría.

_-"Te creía más inteligente, pero ya veo que me equivoqué contigo. Después de todo nunca has valido para nada."_

_-"No me subestimes."_

_-"El que me subestima eres tú, Sasuke." _–Fugaku rió entre dientes_-. "Eres igual que Itachi."_

_-"¡No lo nombres!" _–rugió potente-._ "No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre."_

_-"Quizás tampoco quieras escuchar el nombre de Naruto."_

Las palabras llegaron a él como un eco distorsionado en un acantilado. Su nombre, Fugaku había pronunciado su nombre.

-¿De qué está hablando? –logró pronunciar Naruto con la última comida a medio digerir subiendo del estómago a la garganta.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada confusa, antes de que Gaara tomara el walkie talkie e intentara contactar con su brigada, inesperadamente disuelta en su campo de visión.

Ninguno contestó.

_-"Eres tan estúpido, jugando a detectives y policías como si fueras uno de ellos, que te olvidaste de que en Konoha, yo soy la ley."_

Los pasos que acontecieron a las siguientes palabras susurradas indicaron que Fugaku se había acercado a él.

_-"¿Acaso creías que podrías engañar a tu propio padre?" _–inquirió antes de susurrar premeditadamente_-. "Lo sé todo."_

Naruto sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones se vaciaba a la vez que en su mente se repetía como una mantra interminable esas últimas palabras.

_-"¿Quieres saber dónde se encuentra en este momento tu amigo rubio?" _–prosiguió Fugaku con sorna antes de volver a susurrar-._ "Acorralado."_

El Kazekage dirigió la vista a sus alrededores con alerta, colocando una mano instintivamente en la funda de su pistola, mientras procesaba toda esa nueva información a toda velocidad, atando los cabos sueltos.

-Tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente –caviló el pelirrojo segundos después.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta lateral de la furgoneta y procedió a ocupar la parte delantera del vehículo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –exigió Naruto sin poder contener su impaciencia.

-¡Es una trampa!

En el interior de la corporación Uchiha se hizo el silencio.

-_"No me engañarás con algo tan ridículo como eso"_ –aseguró Sasuke. Aunque no pudiera comunicarse con el exterior, una cosa tenía clara. Gaara estaba con él. No dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo.

_-"Mocoso, ya has caído."_

-¡¿Cómo que una trampa?! –gritó Naruto frenético-. ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo, Gaara?

-Fugaku lo sabía, desde el principio sabía que su hijo se había puesto en contacto con nosotros y que estaríamos aquí. Nos ha estado vigilando. Lo sabe todo.

El Kazekage giró la llave de contacto. La furgoneta no parecía querer arrancar a la primera.

-Pero entonces… -caviló el rubio rápidamente analizando la situación-. ¡Hay que sacar a Sasuke de ahí!

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Tampoco parecía querer arrancar a la segunda, ni a la tercera. Un insospechado disparo que reventó la luna delantera le impidió intentar arrancarla por cuarta vez.

-Mierda.

Les estaban disparando dos coches negros con cristales tintados que se lanzaban simultáneamente hacia ellos, acercándose por ambos costados.

En qué momento pensó Gaara que una aburrida misión sencilla y rápida de completar, como le gustaban a él, iba a complicarse a una de manera potencialmente peligrosa.

_-"No me queda otra opción que matarte, Sasuke."_

Insistió con la llave de contacto hasta que por fin esta encendió el motor. Puso marcha atrás y pisó fuerte el pedal de aceleración. Naruto tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo del sillón delantero cuando el coche hizo un brusco movimiento al dar un trompo para colocarse de frente.

-¡Da la orden de que entren, Gaara!

-¡Cállate, tú eres el blanco ahora idiota!

-¡Maldita sea lo van a matar! –gritó ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

Los ojos del Kazekage iban y venían de un lado del retrovisor del coche al otro. Maldición, los tenía encima. Había sido una decisión muy estúpida el enfrentarse al clan Uchiha sin el suficiente número de policías y efectivos. A estas alturas seguramente ya se habrían cargado a más de la mitad de su brigada.

_-"Pero antes te haré una confesión."_

Los disparos alcanzaron las ruedas traseras de la furgoneta y Gaara tuvo que dar un volantazo para estabilizar el coche. La situación pintaba cada vez peor, con las ruedas traseras pinchadas no llegaría mucho más lejos. Instó a Naruto a que cogiera el walky e intentara pedir refuerzos mientras él sacaba su pistola y por la ventanilla intentaba darle caza al conductor entre giro y giro de volante.

_-"Sí, yo lo maté"_

Por el auricular se escuchó un disparo, y Naruto sintió cómo su corazón por un momento se detenía con un último y violento latido.

-¡Sasuke!

Sin siquiera dudarlo un momento, abrió la puerta lateral del vehículo y saltó al vacío aún con el coche en movimiento. La caía, a pensar de ser la más fuerte de su vida, no le dolió. Las balas, que rápidamente comenzaron a ser disparadas en su dirección, no le causaron el más mínimo terror. Los gritos de Gaara, mentando su nombre, no frenaron a que se pusiera en pie y corriera como un loco hacia la corporación Uchiha.

Lo único que detuvo a Naruto, fue el impacto de uno de los coches negros precipitándose contra él.

**Continuará…. **

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Aisss, yo y mis finales cardíacos. Como me suele decir Rey, se está convirtiendo en una obsesión muy mal sana eso de crear más dudas e incógnitas de las que resuelvo, y la probabilidad de que vaya al infierno cada vez es más alta… o que me lapidéis si no lo continuo, lo que antes suceda xD.

Si no calculo mal quedan tres capítulos para que esto llegue a su fin. Por un lado me da un poco de pena, le he cogido mucho cariño a esta historia, pero por otro lado tengo ganas de comenzar nuevos proyectos y one shots que tengo pendientes.

Ya sé que con ese final ahora mismo me estaréis maldiciendo xD pero en fin, la culpa como siempre es de Sasuke. Si tan siquiera practicara eso de seguir órdenes de los demás…

Dudas, reclamaciones, amenazas y extorsiones, en la casilla de review. Si yo me vendo por poco, unos cuantos caramelos virtuales nada más y os doy el parte de baja completo de Naruto o Gaara, de quien fue el disparo en la oficina, o los detalles de cómo se hartó Sai a darse amor propio después de su segundo empalme.

Besos, Naruko.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**sasuke uchiiha****,**** Mein Sonnenschein, Kaze no Misuki, luna, Dakota Boticcelli, hijadelaluna, katsurag, kryn hoshi, dilaripa_tsuzuki, noemicita01, Tsunade25, ddeiSmile, Natusky, starlightnorain, Saya_Uchiha, Tenar-Elfarran, hitomi-miri, Selene Mindthelay, Envidia, mik0, Tsubaki Uzumaki, Denisuki, Hriven, Nekomata Mizu, coptesita, Tilly Reyes, kakii chii, Lyra Raven-k, Awe-chan, Gesshoku Safri, Enit Shadow, Rominapr, Oyuki-Flor, SySblood, Cereza Prohibida, Anzu brief, samej, anbak4, NelIra, ginna, lightless.x, Mysticroze, sabaku no eli, N-Zelink, Jaelin Michaelis, Kappuchu09, ulkiorra hatake, mitsuki-chan.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ocho meses después…

Ya sé que me queréis matar, lapidar, fusilar, o realizar cualquier otra tortura (china o no) hasta reducirme a cenizas por esta desaparición tan prolongada. Y seguramente cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo esas ansias de matar (viablemente incitadas por genes Uchiha) serán mucho más grandes, por lo que intentaré ser breve (para poder escapar pronto).

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Uno más y todo se habrá acabado. Sí, habéis leído bien, ocho semanas llega a su fin. Y quiero daros a todas las gracias por haberme seguido, animado, apoyado con vuestros comentarios y sobre todo por haber tenido la paciencia (que remedio xD) de esperar por la actualización a pesar de mis largos atrasos. No tendría suficiente página para escribir todos vuestros nombres, desde las chicas que incansables me siguen en cada historia que presento, a las nuevas lectoras que me da una oportunidad. ¡Gracias a todas!

Y gracias nuevamente a Nammy por esa maravillosa cover para esta historia. Podéis encontrar el enlace en mi perfil.

* * *

**Cap 15: El principio del fin.**

**Una semana antes...**

Lentamente abrió los ojos y casi al instante tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo con molestia. La fuerte luz del sol, brillante y cálida que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio, iluminaba por completo el pequeño cubículo blanco y estéril en el que se encontraba. Parpadeó repetidamente intentando salir de su sopor, e inspeccionó nuevamente su entorno no reconociendo el lugar. A su derecha escuchó el rítmico pitido que emitía una máquina vital y no fue hasta que notó los cables y sensores conectados a su brazo que comprendió que los emitía él.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, sintiéndose torpe y pesado, y un dolor lacerante le punzó en el hombro izquierdo, descubriendo que lo tenía vendado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Alzó la mirada al tiempo de descubrir el familiar rostro de su prometida sentada en un pequeño taburete próximo a la cama. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una inusitada felicidad. Verdes, no azules, los ojos que él había esperado contemplar. Su sonrisa era amable y a su rostro rubicundo le acompañaba un gesto de fiel devoción de aquel que transmite amor y cariño. Rosado, no tostado, ni con tres marcas en cada mejilla, el semblante que él había anhelado divisar.

-Sakura.

-Gracias a dios que has despertado. Me tenías tan preocupada, habías perdido tanta sangre que yo por un momento pensé que… que tú no… -con fervor acunó una mano entre las suyas, besando tiernamente su palma-. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó cerrando los ojos con pesadez. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le ardía la garganta.

-En el hospital. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Este negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Los servicios sanitarios te trajeron hace dos días con un disparo de bala en el hombro izquierdo. Tenías una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y habías perdido mucha sangre, dios mío, todos los médicos pensaban que no saldrías vivo de la operación. Si la bala llega a impactar a penas dos centímetros más hacia la derecha te habría dado de pleno en el corazón.

El disparo, eso sí lo recordaba. Se encontraba en el despacho de su progenitor cuando este sacó del cajón una pistola y le disparó a sangre fría.

-Mi padre… -aventuró a preguntar.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora –le sonrió afable-. Ya no te puede hacer daño. Estás a salvo.

Sakura le mostró la portada del diario de Konoha en la que se podía leer claramente de titular; "_Detenido el más alto capo de la mafia_"

"_Agentes de la policía de Konoha en una operación conjunta con Suna desarticulan un clan organizado dedicado a la extorsión de cargos públicos, cohecho, negociaciones ilegales y trafico de armas, así como varios asesinatos nunca antes resueltos. Fugaku Uchiha, cabecilla de la organización y a quien se le imputan delitos de homicidio y corrupción, ha sido detenido y pasado a disposición judicial. La policía no descarta que sea el autor material del asesinato del primogénito de sus hijos y primer heredero de la compañía; Uchiha Itachi, habiendo encontrado sus restos mortales enterrados a las afueras de Konoha. El dictamen del forense apunta una muerte por impacto de bala en el cráneo. Investigación criminal se encargará de comparar los casquillos de bala con los recientes encontrados en la compañía Uchiha, donde Fugaku intentó eliminar al segundo de sus hijos. Su pronostico es reservado, al igual que el de un detective de Konoha también implicado en la operación."_

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Acaso pensabas solucionarlo todo tú sólo? –le reprochó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza angustiada-. Siempre me mantienes al margen de todos tus asuntos, nunca me cuentas ninguno de tus problemas. Si yo lo hubiera sabido, si me hubieras dicho que tu padre era… -calló, resultaba demasiado doloroso utilizar la palabra asesino aún después de conocer todos los delitos por los que se le imputaban-. Podríamos haberlo solucionado juntos.

-Era demasiado peligroso.

-Sasuke, somos una pareja, pero también somos un equipo. Tú y yo –se levantó y con afecto le retiró varios mechones de la frente-. Y los problemas hay que superarlos entre los dos. Yo soy tu apoyo al igual que tú eres el mío –se inclinó, y con suavidad apoyó su frente contra la de su prometido-. Prométeme que nunca volverás a ocultarme nada. Sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sakura… -realmente aquel no era el mejor momento para confesarle su condición sexual y forzar una ruptura anunciada, pero era algo que llevaba retrasando demasiado tiempo. La quería, sí, como una hermana o una mejor amiga, pero no la amaba. Ella no era la persona con la que quería despertar cada mañana ni pasar el resto de su vida. El idiota de Naruto había ocupado ese puesto y era algo irreversible.

Con su imagen trazada en la mente recortó la última vez que lo vio, justo antes de comenzar la misión, y de pronto a su recuerdo volvieron las últimas palabras del diario en las que anunciaba el pronóstico reservado de otra persona implicada en el arresto.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó con urgencia.

-¿Naruto dices?

Repentinamente Sasuke sintió una incómoda sensación de sofoco, como un mal presentimiento, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él?

-Dónde está –exigió ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

Sakura se quedó sin resuello durante unos instantes, observando inquisidora la actitud impaciente de su prometido antes de contestar con reservas.

-Por lo visto se encontraba colaborando con la policía de Konoha en el arresto cuando un vehículo no identificado lo atropelló. Ahora mismo se encuentra ingresado en la planta de urgencias con traumatismo craneoencefálico.

¿Ingresado?

Sasuke notó como un fuerte nudo opresor se cernía entorno a su garganta mientras el pulso se le aceleraba hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Intentó hablar pero durante unos segundos quedó mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en Sakura. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ese idiota para acabar así?

-Él… ¿se encuentra bien? –pronunció a duras penas entre agrias nauseas agitándole la garganta.

-Está en coma –susurró afligida-. Tiene una pierna rota y algunas magulladuras, pero el golpe más fuerte se lo llevó en la cabeza. No se sabrá el daño que ha sufrido su mente hasta que despierte. Todo depende de su evolución.

Un asfixiante calor subió repentinamente desde su estómago hasta su cabeza, cortándole de golpe la respiración. A su alrededor todo comenzó a perder definición, no escuchaba y no sentía nada más que el violento palpitar de su corazón martilleándole el pecho. Los brazos comenzaron a hormiguearle y su cuerpo se tornó blando y débil, tanto que por un momento Sasuke creyó que estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

Vehemente apartó la sábana e intentó incorporarse ignorando el dolor de sus heridas. Tenía que verlo, comprobar por si mismo que se encontraba perfectamente y despertarlo a golpes si era necesario.

-Ese idiota –masculló iracundo intentando deshacerse de la aguja de suero en su muñeca. Si no se hubiera involucrado en el caso no le habría ocurrido nada.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡En tu estado no te puedes mover! –Sakura intentó vanamente sujetarlo contra la cama oponiendo resistencia-. Apenas acabas de salir de una operación, ¿es que acaso quieres que te salten los puntos?

-Acércame las muletas –demandó una vez logrado sentarse en el borde de la cama, era a lo máximo que podía aspirar dado su débil estado físico.

-No vas a levantarte –negó ella rotunda-, lo que necesitas es descansar.

-Sakura –pronunció con voz severa y autoritaria. Alzó el brazo bueno y lo extendió señalando demandante los apoyos-, acércamelas.

Tan firme era su mirada, su voz y sus gestos inexorables, que la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que complacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –cuestionó ayudándolo con cuidado a ponerse en pie-. ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia por verlo?

-Tú no lo entiendes.

Con paso inestable avanzó hacia la puerta pero a penas dio dos pasos cuando la joven se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a frenar.

-Claro que no lo entiendo –espetó con el ceño fruncido y manos en jarras-. Porque nunca me cuentas nada. Así que explícamelo.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Bien, si eso era lo que quería, le daría una merecida explicación.

-Estoy enamorado de él.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Blanco.

La mayoría de veces, no lograba visualizar en su mente nada más que un extenso espacio de un blanco impoluto. Sin formas, ni olores, sin objetos, ni colores.

Tan sólo blanco. Un color que siempre le había producido una sensación de alivio y confort, que en ocasiones le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y su espíritu, pero que en aquel momento, encerrado en ese etéreo espacio, se le antojaba solitario y frío.

Otras veces, las menores, ese blanco impecable comenzaba a diluirse, a volverse menos turbio y cegador, y de repente todo cobraba forma y vida, y Naruto se sorprendía reviviendo durante escasos momentos el turbio recuerdo de disparos, gritos, un fuerte golpe contra un coche y el sonido estridente de una sirena de ambulancia.

No recordaba nada más, ni rostros, ni nombres.

Ni siquiera sentía dolor.

_-"Hinata, ¿qué significa tener una media naranja?_

Y era tan agradable la sensación de encontrarse libre de cargas, de sufrimiento, de tristezas o soledad. No había nada, y eso le proporcionaba una inusitada felicidad. La vida parecía lejana junto con todos sus problemas.

_-"Jiraiya-sensei dice que a las chicas que les gusta beber semen son llamadas tu media naranja, pero no consigo entenderlo. ¿Qué relación tienen las naranjas con el pene?"_

Pero escuchaba, claro que escuchaba. Aquella voz le había llegado en varias ocasiones desde alguna parte de su subconsciente. Masculina y curiosa, un pálido eco que evocaba frases sin sentido a la par que carentes de decoro.

_-"¿Es por la vitamina C? ¿Si como muchas naranjas haré que crezca sana y fuerte?"_

Entonces Naruto comenzó a sospechar que tal vez se encontraba en una especie de sueño profundo del que no era capaz de despertar, pero tampoco lograba deshacerse de esa voz tan familiar. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Al menos esa era la vulgar definición que se aplicaba a aquellos que escuchaban voces en su cabeza.

_-"Sai-kun, no es de caballeros mantener este tipo de conversación con una muchacha."_

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres la media naranja de alguien que conozco?"_

Naruto sonrió internamente. Él también tenía una media naranja. Algo estoico, emocionalmente tosco y con muy mal carácter, pero con una lengua prodigiosa. Si tan sólo utilizara más esa húmeda boca para otros menesteres más placenteros y no para insultos hacia su persona….

Ese bastardo de Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, luchando desesperadamente por emerger de su forzado sueño hacia la realidad, y se incorporó sobre la cama impulsado por un violento resorte de ansiedad.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó cuando al fin pudo recordarlo todo. La misión, Fugaku, el disparo, las balas, el golpe, una ambulancia, doctores gritando órdenes a su alrededor.

Intentó moverse, salir de la cama donde se encontraba postrado, pero un lacerante pinchazo en sus costillas y una gruesa escayola cernida en torno a su pierna izquierda le impidió cualquier tentativa. Desubicado y ansioso, movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados, recorriendo los rostros conocidos de los dos espectadores reunidos entorno a él.

-Na… Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te… encuentras? –preguntó una tímida Hinata a su costado izquierdo.

-¡¿Dónde está?

-E… estás en el hospital –vaciló la joven, dando una significativa mirada a Sai justo frente a ella, al costado derecho del rubio-. Sufriste u… un accidente y…

-¡Yo no, él! –interrumpió vehemente. Alargó una mano hasta conseguir agarrar de la pechera a Sai y acercarlo amenazante, taladrándolo con la mirada-. ¡Dónde está Sasuke!

-Está en una habitación de la tercera planta –informó monocorde.

El rostro de Naruto mudó a grave.

-¿También está en el hospital? –vaciló titubeante con los ojos desorbitados-. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Su padre le disparó.

-¿Le disparó? –repitió con voz trémula mientras un aterrado gesto de pánico cruzaba su rostro-. Pero él se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? Él no ha… él no… -ahogó un lamento, y con rabia agarró a Sai de un brazo sacudiéndolo bruscamente-. Dime que está bien.

-Está bien –concluyó con su habitual falta de expresión facial y raro trastorno psicológico-. Sakura-san dice que pronto despertará.

-Gracias a dios.

Con pesadez y un largo suspiro de agotamiento, Naruto se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, llevándose una mano a sus costillas adoloridas. Se le estaba pasando el efecto de la morfina.

-Sasuke… -pronunció inesperadamente Sai, acaparando de nuevo la atención de los presentes-. Es el chico con el que estás saliendo.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, por lo que Naruto se abstuvo de responder lo evidente y simplemente giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario, rehuyendo de su mirada.

-Y también es el prometido de Sakura-san –prosiguió Sai levemente enfurruñado.

Lo descubrió pocas horas después de que trasladaran a Sasuke a una habitación propia. Ella era su prometida, y como tal, permaneció inamovible a su lado en todo momento. Ella era la clienta que solicitó los servicios de Naruto para investigar las supuestas infidelidades de su novio. Infidelidad que Sasuke perpetuó posteriormente junto a Naruto mientras ella vivía en la inopia.

Pero eso no fue todo. La prueba definitiva vino poco después.

-He visto las fotos que escondes en el cajón de tu despacho –confesó el moreno sin tapujos, como si el hecho de haber violado la intimidad privada de su compañero no fuera un delito importante-. Al final no se las entregaste.

Y Naruto enmudeció de la misma forma que alguien que se sabe descubierto pero no se atreve a poner en evidencia sus pecados. Al fin y al cabo, las mentiras siempre habían tenido las patas muy cortas.

-Tienes que decírselo –ordenó repentinamente Sai molesto.

-No puedo –sacudió el rostro en forma negativa y replicó-. No me corresponde a mí tomar esa decisión.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió.

-Porque no es ético, Sai. Porque no merece enterarse de todo esto por alguien que se ha convertido en parte de esas infidelidades. ¿Entiendes?

Pero hacer que Sai entendiera algo, era casi tan imposible como que el viejo Ero-senin dejara de visitar sus habituales clubs de alterne.

-Entonces lo haré yo –dictaminó el susodicho.

Extrañado, Naruto frunció el ceño, tanto que el extremo de sus cejas casi se tocaba.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que Sakura lo sepa? –inquirió dudoso.

Sai movió los labios, pero no salió de ellos sonido alguno.

Lo cierto es que él tampoco lo sabía.

¿Qué interés o beneficio le podía proporcionar que ella estuviera al tanto de todo esto? Ninguno evidentemente. Él no era del tipo de personas que malgastaban su tiempo en asuntos triviales que no le concernían, y menos los asuntos de alguien con quien ni siquiera había compartido ningún tipo de placer carnal. Pero por alguna extraña razón, un agudo desasosiego se agitaba dentro de su pecho ante la imagen de una Sakura sumergida en la tristeza, ahogada en lágrimas, viviendo un desengaño y casada con un hombre que jamás la amaría.

No, no podía consentir eso…

Sai desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

…por lo menos hasta conocer qué relación tenían las naranjas, el pene y el gusto por beber semen. Más tarde pasaría por la biblioteca a investigar eso de la vitamina C.

Sin previo aviso, el detective dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Sai! ¡Sai! –gritó Naruto, pero si el joven escuchó su orden, no dio indicio alguno de ello y continuó su paso hasta desaparecer tras la puerta-. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Creo… creo que le gusta esa chica –dudó la joven.

-¿Que le gusta? –parpadeó con asombro-. ¿Pero no era gay?

Hinata apartó la mirada rápidamente con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas mientras sus dedos índices comenzaron a frotarse entre ellos en un claro gesto nervioso.

-Ayúdame a levantarme –le indicó seguidamente Naruto apartando con un gesto enérgico la sábana y alargando un brazo hacia ella-. Quiero ver a Sasuke. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Aquí.

En el umbral de la puerta descubrió al susodicho enhiesto, con una bolsa de papel entre las manos, y a su lado, la alta y reconocida figura de su viejo jefe Jiraiya, que con una ladina sonrisa en los labios y cruzado de brazos relajadamente, lo miraba con cierta ternura.

-Muchacho, ya te creía con una pata en el otro mundo. Y no me equivocaba cuando dije que eres como un imán para los problemas. Si hay algún peligro en un radio de tres millas a la redonda, irremediablemente te encontrará –increpó Jiraiya molesto acercándose a la cama hasta quedar sentado a sus pies-. Mocoso, acortas tu vida y la de toda la gente que te rodea cada vez que tu obstinada mente cree tener una brillante idea. Así que simplemente deja de pensar.

-¿Bromeas? No hay nada en este mundo que consiga derrotar a Uzumaki Naruto –bravuconeó arrogante.

-Uzumaki el idiota más bien –apostilló mordaz-. La próxima vez haz el favor de no sobrevivir a la catástrofe.

Ah, nada como estar de vuelta con la familia para que te levanten el ánimo alicaído.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Ero-senin.

Jiraiya gruñó desabrido como única confirmación de que él también se alegraba de verlo, aunque sin lograr contener una media sonrisa.

-Por tu culpa tengo mucho trabajo acumulado –recriminó.

-Y seguro que la mayoría son videos porno sin revisar –rebatió el rubio mordaz.

La desvergonzada y contagiosa risa de Jiraiya resonó fuertemente en la estancia.

-El porno es inspiración, y la inspiración la musa que te hace soñar. ¿Acaso crees que mis novelas se escriben solas? –apostilló indignado-. Y hablando de videos, mira lo que te he traído.

En el suelo, al lado de Gaara, Naruto atinó a ver una gran caja de cartón de dimensiones extrañas y logotipo aún más extraño. Icha Icha Paradise… el nombre le era familiar, aunque no recordaba de qué.

-Hinata, ábrela –le indicó risueño el viejo.

Naruto no se sorprendió encontrar en el interior un alijo de pornografía barata en video, y cientos de libros escritos y dedicados directamente por él. Y no es que Naruto no la agradeciera, pero su libido hubiera estado de mejor humor si todo ese gran alijo obsceno no fuera exclusivamente hetero, y el no fuera gay.

-Así podrás satisfacer tu apetito hasta que te den el alta.

-Lo has hecho a posta, ¿verdad? –recriminó Naruto ceñudo.

Con un grácil movimiento Jiraiya se inclinó sobre él, tanto que este se vio forzado a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo sin bizquear.

-Tú lo que necesitas es venirte un día de putas conmigo –susurró con una aviesa sonrisa, alzando repetidamente sus blancas cejas en un claro gesto degenerado-. No ibas a querer apretar entre tus manos nada tan duro como los firmes y tersos pechos de una mujer con talla ciento seis. Se te iba a quitar pronto toda esa tontería de ser gay. Conozco unos movimientos pélvicos que harán que todas griten tu nombre como locas.

Y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras, se levantó y comenzó a mover sus caderas obscenamente.

-Viejo pervertido –recriminó, y esbozando una mordaz sonrisa, Naruto añadió-. A lo mejor eres tú el que necesita cambiar de género. Tengo entendido que no hace mucho hiciste sondeos consentidos en la parte trasera de tu motor.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, mocoso? –se exaltó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. Los supositorios me los recetó el médico. ¡No son por vicio!

Naruto rió relajadamente, llevándose una mano a su costado derecho adolorido.

-No me hagas reír, porque si me río se me partirá la única costilla sana que me queda.

Era tan gratificante poder compartir el tiempo con tus seres queridos.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ese clan maldito.

El rubio alzó el rostro a tiempo de ver un gesto reprobador impreso en el rostro de Jiraiya. Ahí venía su primera reprimenda.

-Si te relegué del caso no fue porque no confiara en tus facultades, sino precisamente para evitar esta situación –el viejo movió la cabeza con desaprobación, cual padre regaña a su hijo-. ¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Sí te escucho, pero no te hago caso. Es un matiz –giró el rostro hacia un lado evitando cruzarse con esa mirada acusadora, con la esperanza de que con el gesto dejara de oír un sermón más que justificado.

-Y mira lo que has conseguido con tu irresponsabilidad, con tu falta de juicio a la que curiosamente sueles dar poco uso –recriminó con firmeza-. Estás vivo de milagro –buscó la mirada esquiva de Naruto, que avergonzado, enterraba el rostro en su pecho-. Nunca me escuchas, nunca escuchas a nadie más que a ti mismo. Tan obstinado, tan idiota, insubordinado e insensato.

-Por no decir terco, irreflexivo, temerario e imprudente- añadió Gaara.

-Eh, eso no vale –recriminó el rubio alzando un dedo acusador-. Sois dos contra uno.

Pero como siempre, de nada servía enfadarse con Naruto. Por muy impulsivo que fuera, por mucho que camuflara a la perfección esa parte de muchacho inmaduro e irreflexivo que aún habitaba en él, ver sus labios contraídos y la mirada alicaída en signo de profundo arrepentimiento siempre terminaba ablandándole el corazón.

-Vuelve a darme un susto como este y juro que yo mismo te mataré –ominó Jiraiya, reacio a permitir que su justificada furia se rindiera a los pies de su enérgico discípulo.

Con un gesto rápido, evitando que pudiera ver la pequeña sonrisa que habían arqueado sus labios, Jiraiya se giró retomando los pasos hacia la salida.

-Vamos Hinata. Dejemos intimidad a estos dos mocosos.

Una vez que la puerta quedó cerrada, el ambiente se enrareció en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Tú también vas a regañarme? –susurró Naruto alisando distraídamente las miles de arrugas que surcaban la sábana.

-No.

-Bien, porque ya he tenido suficiente con el viejo –sonrió y con un gesto despreocupado de cabeza le señaló el paquete-. ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

Gaara alzó el contenido y una mal disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ramen –respondió. Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de estrellas.

-Ahh, nadie te entiende mejor que la familia.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Encontrarla no fue difícil.

Bastó con un par de preguntas a la persona acertada para localizarla en un pequeño descansillo, sentada en las escaleras de emergencia del hospital.

A Sai nunca le había perturbado ningún tipo de escena, en realidad, pocas cosas lograban turbar sus nervios de acero, pero aquella imagen en la escalinata consiguió inquietarle; Sakura, con los hombros hundidos, manos vencidas ocultando su rostro y encorvada hacia delante, sollozaba temblorosa y consumida.

-Sakura-san.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Lentamente, como si le costara la vida misma, ella alzó mínimamente el rostro y lo miró entre las manos que ocultaban su rostro. Su primera reacción fue de asombro, después, de desconcertada calma hasta acabar en una total desidia.

-Qué haces aquí –musitó bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Vete por favor –le instó a media voz-. Hoy no tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo.

Pero Sai no movió un solo músculo. Ni siquiera cuando la contempló apretar fuertemente los puños y sollozar.

-Déjame –insistió-. Quiero estar sola –incluso el simple hecho de hablar le causaba dolor.

Pensó en marcharse, en concederle su deseo de llorar en la intimidad. Sai no era bueno exteriorizando sentimientos y el apoyo emocional que le pudiera proporcionar en aquel momento -y seguramente en cualquier otro- vendría a ser el equivalente a una piedra. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto con sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos negros clavados en ella, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

Recapacitó brevemente en ello intentando encontrar una explicación a su desconsuelo, pero Sai tampoco era bueno dando respuesta a las preguntas más obvias. Y en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era abrazarla, protegerla, reparar su dolor, y no volver a contemplar nunca más esos grandes ojos verdes vacuos y carentes de vida.

Anhelaba confortarla, pero estaba muy perdido para saber cómo hacerlo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Los labios pequeños de Sakura sonrieron, pero sus ojos no.

-No es de tu interés.

-Puedes contármelo –le animó calmadamente-. No se lo diré a nadie.

-No hay nada que contar –gruñó irritada.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-¡No estoy llorando! –gritó frotándose con energía los ojos, borrando el sendero húmedo-. Maldita sea, te he dicho que me dejes tranquila, ¿acaso no me escuchas?

Sakura se levantó, y Sai no pudo más que asombrarse de su aspecto deplorable. Aquel rostro desencajado era la mascara de la angustia, macilento, tan pálido y enjuto que resultaba casi enfermo, agrietado por un profundo camino de lágrimas, párpados hinchados y ojos inyectados en sangre.

Sai sintió que la imagen se le atravesaba de parte a parte.

La joven comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la salida y Sai inconscientemente se lanzó tras ella, alcanzándola justo cuando giraba el pomo de la puerta entreabriéndola. De un brusco golpe de puño el detective volvió a cerrarla, taponándole el paso con el otro brazo.

-¿A sido él? –preguntó con un tono más áspero de lo habitual-. Tu… prometido.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo y temblorosa se abrazó los hombros en un gesto tan desesperado como doloroso. No respondió, pero tampoco fue necesario. Sai se aproximó lentamente, tan cerca que podía percibir su dulce aroma tanto como el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, y con ternura le recogió unos mechones rosados tras la oreja.

-Cuéntamelo –le susurró cerrando los brazos en torno a sus hombros, resguardándola en su pecho.

Las defensas de Sakura se quebraron al instante.

-Me mintió –susurró en a penas un hilo de voz-. Durante todo este tiempo me ha estado engañando burdamente. Una mentira tras otra, una excusa tras otra. No era yo, nunca he sido yo. No me quería a mí, no me deseaba a mí –apretó con rabia los puños y tomó aire llenando bruscamente los pulmones-. ¡Nunca me ha amado!

Se inclinó hacia delante, aferrándose a los antebrazos de detective como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo hubiera comprendido –sollozó entre gemidos-, si me hubiera sido infiel con una mujer yo… no lo habría perdonado, pero habría aceptado mi derrota. El amor tiene caducidad, ¿no es así? De la pareja depende que la llama nunca muera. Pero con un hombre… alguien de su mismo sexo… -negó lentamente con la cabeza-. No es una cuestión de competencia entre mujeres, tampoco de virtudes o defectos. Se trata de gustos completamente diferentes, de una condición sexual totalmente opuesta. ¡Está enamorado de un hombre!

Sakura se sacudió, girándose hacia el detective con un resuelto movimiento, y con brazos rígidos y dedos engarrotados, asió fuertemente la pechera del moreno.

-¡De un hombre! –repitió aún incrédula-. Llevo cuatro años con él y ahora me confiesa que está enamorado de un hombre. Dime entonces ¿En qué posición me deja todo esto? ¿Qué he sido yo para él hasta ahora más que un plato de consolación? ¡Más que una burda tapadera!

Inclinó el rostro, y notando como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, Sakura rompió en llanto. Lo necesitaba, verdaderamente necesitaba descargar toda esa rabia y frustración que atenazaba en su pecho. Llorar hasta agotar todas sus lágrimas, gritar hasta quedar exhausta. Su vida, su mundo, su felicidad, su corazón. Todo había quedado hecho pedazos por la persona con la que se suponía pasaría el resto de su vida; por su amigo, su pareja, su único amor.

Notó unos brazos rodeándole los hombros con tierno afecto, acunándola con dulce tacto, e intentó resistirse. No necesitaba su compasión, ni la de él ni la de nadie. Pero a penas fueron unos segundos en los que creyó mantener controlada la situación, antes de que cediera ante el necesitado abrazo y dejara que las cálidas manos de Sai la sostuvieran, la calentaran, la mimaran y consolaran. Y desmadejada, se fundió con él asiéndole de la cintura con crispadas manos, entregándose completamente al acogedor sosiego.

Y Sai disfrutó aquel instante pese a todo el dolor que contenía.

Dejó que llorara largo y tendido sobre su pecho, intentando vanamente calmar con su abrazo las fuertes sacudidas de cada lamento, envueltos en una atmosfera de intimidad inhabitual. A su alrededor el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Era la primera vez que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba tanto, y Sai no pudo evitar querer adherirse a esa sensación acogedora y cálida por el resto de su vida. Apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza rosada y se tomó unos minutos para lograr encontrar las palabras de apoyo y comprensión necesarias. Pero como siempre, nada ocurrente y no erótico acudía a su mente, por lo que de forma acertada prefirió guardar silencio.

Cuando consiguió apaciguar el llanto y que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse, Sakura se apartó un poco con los dedos aún aferrados a la camiseta y rostro alicaído.

-Lo siento –se disculpó frotándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano-. Te he empapado la camiseta.

No estaba muy segura de lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero de pronto se vio impulsada por la nuca hacia el detective y sus labios chocaron contra la boca ansiosa de este. Aturdida por la lengua feroz que le invadía, Sakura se agitó en un lánguido intento por rechazar el húmedo contacto, a penas unos segundos, antes de que ella misma lo avasallara con la suya, lo besara, lo mordiera, le robara el aliento y empujara su cuerpo contra el firme torso de este. Rendida al cariño que Sai le proporcionaba se descubrió ansiosa por unos brazos que la consolaran, unos labios que la calmaran con tiernos besos, un cuerpo que la cobijara, la protegiera, y calmara el candente pulso en su pecho.

Añoraba tanto sentirse amada, sentirse correspondida.

A pulso Sai la levantó, instándola a rodearle las caderas con sus piernas, mientras retrocedía hacia la pared más cercana y la empujaba, dejándola aprisionada entre su caliente cuerpo y el duro muro. Los besos se volvieron más habidos, más necesitados, los gemidos lascivos, suplicantes, sofocados, las respiraciones entrecortadas, y el calor asfixiante irradiando de sus cuerpos.

Y de repente un molesto sonido de algún aparato mecánico quebró la apasionada atmósfera.

Con un gesto torpe, Sakura apartó un poco el rostro, momento que aprovechó Sai para deslizar su hambrienta boca por el cuello de la joven, mordiendo, lamiendo, subyugando, mientras ella sacaba algo del interior del bolsillo de su falda.

-Es mi… es mi busca –balbuceó sofocada mirando el aparato.

Sai se detuvo, y contempló al igual que ella el mensaje de la pantalla iluminada.

-Es una llamada de urgencia –informó extrañada. Con facilidad salió del cerco que eran los brazos de Sai, y abrió la puerta de emergencia que comunicaba el descansillo con el hospital.

A su alrededor, las enfermeras iban y venían con paso rápido o a la carrera en diferentes direcciones, gritando algo sobre asistencia médica urgente para un paciente y la del cuerpo de policía. Notando una incipiente angustia extendiéndose helada bajo su piel, Sakura se introdujo en el pasillo donde se desataba todo el alboroto, y su respiración se cortó de golpe.

Era la habitación de Sasuke.

Rauda se abrió paso entre las enfermeras hasta llegar al dormitorio, sólo para contemplar una escena aún más escalofriante en el interior. Sasuke se encontraba tumbado en la camilla con una parada cardíaca, mientras que doctores y enfermeros a sus costados hacían uso de un desfibrilador intentando recuperar sus constantes vitales.

-¡Sasuke! –corrió hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo y le arrebató de forma violenta el puesto al doctor que hacía uso de los electrodos-. ¡¿Qué demonios le ha ocurrido?

-No estamos seguros –informó el docente-, pero creemos que han intentado asesinarlo.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras no cesaba en su empeño por recuperarle el pulso-. ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Una enfermera dijo que vio salir precipitadamente de la habitación a un hombre de tez pálida y con un paipai rojo tatuado en el hombro después de haberle inyectado algún tipo de droga en el suero.

Maldición, ese era el emblema del clan Uchiha. ¿Es que acaso su padre no lo iba a dejar tranquilo ni siquiera entre rejas?

-¡Sasuke! –la joven se mordió los labios con rabia, y se tragó las lagrimas que pugnaban por surgir. No podía perderlo de aquella forma, no podían arrebatárselo así sin más. Pidió más carga a una enfermera y procedió a efectuar nuevamente el masaje cardíaco-. ¡Reacciona maldita sea!

Un pitido incesante en el monitor le hizo alzar el rostro y aterrada comprobó como la línea horizontal en la pantalla le notificaba el fin.

-¡SASUKE!

Ya no había remedio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Yo y mis finales de infarto… definitivamente se han vuelvo un vicio malsano para mí. Será la primera vez que me cargue a un personaje… ah, que dilema xD Por lo menos no morirá sin haber revelado su secreto a Sakura.

Como dije al principio, un capítulo más y esto se habrá terminado. Me da un poco de pena, pero como siempre digo, cosas nuevas deben nacer, y se me empiezan a acumular las ideas (quien dice ideas dice desvaríos) en la mente.

Dudas, reclamaciones, amenazas y extorsiones, en la casilla de review. Nos vemos en el último capítulo.

Besos, Naruko.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Anzu Brief****, ****hijadelaluna****, ****Black17Silence****, Tsunade, ****Nekomata Uchiha****, ****Selene Mindthelay****, ****Dakota Boticcelli****, ****Azrael92****, ****Hriven****, ****Lyra Raven-k****, ****zutale****, ****Mein Sonnenschein.****, ****Beautiful-Veela****, ****Ale-are****, ****Hikari x Takeru****, ****noemicita01****, kakii chii !, ****starlightnorain****, ****kryn hoshi****, anbak4, ****NelIra****, mitsuu, luna, Zhena HiK, Nyû, ninn, ****Tenar-Elfarran****, morgana malfoy, sam, ****Gesshoku Safri****, barbarita guaimaran, Kanishi, ****aoi-shii uchiha****, ****Jaelina****, ****SySblood****, ****Aoi-Hikawa****, tsu-chanX3, ****Eirin Braginski****, ****Anidimuka****, ****FershaSparadisE****, ****Denisuki****, ****sabaku no eli****, ****Grayse****, ****A.J Cross****, ****Aiko Echizen Li****, Oyuki Flor.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando… por fin la maldita de Naruko ha actualizado el fic y leeremos el merecido final. Bueno, dejémoslo en que he actualizado el fic y punto xDDD El final tendrá que esperar un capi más.

Antes de que saquéis la artillería pesada y me fusiléis, os diré que ha sido por razones puramente técnicas ya que el capítulo me estaba quedando tan sumamente largo que en vez de un final parecía una trilogía.

En fin, espero de corazón que me perdonen por separar el final en dos partes. Prometo que pronto vuelvo con la última.

* * *

**Cap 16: Ocho Semanas.**

Día 0 – Primera parte.

Ino sirvió en dos tazas un poco de té blanco recién hecho, esparciendo por toda la cocina un intenso y delicioso aroma. Contra la fatiga física y mental había leído en el envoltorio, cosa que sin duda aquella ocasión lo requería. Tomó ambas tazas, y sin poder evitar la tentación de probar una de ellas, salió de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio de su amiga. La imagen dibujada tras la puerta no se diferenciaba en nada de los últimos veinte minutos. Sakura continuaba sobre la cama en la misma postura que la había dejado al salir; encogida e inerte, con los ojos abiertos aunque ausentes y abrazada fuertemente a una vieja camiseta que aparentemente aún conservaba el aroma de su dueño, el aroma de Sasuke.

Llevaba así tres días consecutivos: sin hablar, sin comer y sin dormir. Estática, como una muñeca quebrada y sin vida a la que le han arrancado el alma y agotado las lágrimas de tanto llorar. No reaccionaba con nada, Ino no exageraría con la definición muerta en vida. Y lo cierto es que comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por su precario estado de salud. Si continuaba así, en ese estado prácticamente vegetal, la próxima persona que pasaría a mejor vida sería ella.

-He preparado un poco de té –anunció depositando uno de las tazas en la mesita de noche junto a la cama-. Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe. Te sentará bien.

Pero como era de esperar, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Sakura –gimió completamente impotente. Dócilmente le comprimió un hombro, y al no obtener respuesta alguna más que un débil parpadeo, suspiró abatida.

La perdida de Sasuke sin duda había sido un duro golpe para ella. A las once y treinta y siete de la mañana de aquel fatídico día, y a expensas de los vanos intentos de Sakura por devolverle el pulso, se dictaminó su hora de muerte oficial. Intoxicación por vía intravenosa de cloruro de potasio, un compuesto químico difícil de encontrar que sólo era utilizado en medicina y aplicaciones científicas, lo que dio pruebas suficientes a la policía para barajar un posible homicidio, y buscar al asesino entre el personal más cercano al hospital. Pero tras muchos interrogatorios y búsqueda de pruebas, nadie pudo dar finalmente una pista fiable sobre el paradero y rostro del homicida.

El entierro se llevó a cabo en la más estricta intimidad justo un día después. Únicamente arropado por las personas más allegadas a la victima, y su prometida, encabezando la comitiva. Una hora después de la finalización del acto ella aún continuaba allí, anclada sobre la tumba como una más de las miles de estatuas de caliza que adornaban el camposanto. A Ino le resultó tremendamente difícil trasladarla a su casa, donde rápidamente se había desplomado sobre la cama y de la cual no se había levantado en tres días.

Comprendía su dolor, la profunda herida que le había sido infringida en su alma, el sufrimiento que la asolaba y consumía al haberle sido arrebatado por la fuerza a la persona más importante de su vida, a su único amor. Pero dejar que el dolor de su perdida la consumiera no iba a solucionar nada.

Ino se aproximó a la ventana.

La lluvia fría de otoño la saludó tras el cristal. Nubes grises y embotadas, calles solitarias y salpicadas de charcos, árboles deshojados y sin color. Una estampa que a Ino le resultaba tan sobria como elegante. Bebió de su té y durante largo rato se dedicó a contemplar las diminutas gotas de agua golpear contra el vidrio y bajar en regueros, antes de percatarse de la presencia, que inmóvil, permanecía en la acera de enfrente con la mirada clavada hacia su ventana.

-Ese chico vuelve a estar ahí –pronunció en voz alta con la esperanza de que su amiga se diera por enterada.

Moreno, pelo corto y lacio, piel extremadamente pálida y en su mayoría ropaje negro. Durante tres días, los mismos que llevaba Sakura negada a salir de la cama, Ino lo había avistado en varias ocasiones parado en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo conoces? –dudó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Al joven no parecía importarle el frío, la larga espera, o que la lluvia lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos. Él continuaba allí, de pie sobre la acera, esperando.

¿Pero a quién demonios esperaba?

Ino hizo girar entre sus manos el vaso de té, y en silencio lo contempló en la distancia. No reconocía a la perfección las facciones del chico, pero algo en su físico le recordó a Sasuke. Frío, inexpresivo y falto de empatía. No eran virtudes que una mujer buscara en su hombre ideal, aunque por otro lado lo de serio y misterioso lo vendía muy bien. Cosa que había logrado levantar su curiosidad.

De repente vio como el joven extraía del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un documento y alzaba la pétrea mirada en su dirección.

Ino parpadeó confusa.

-Creo que necesita entregarte algo –titubeó-. Tal vez debería dejarlo entrar.

-No.

La aciaga voz de Sakura le hizo dar un respingo y girar hacia ella con rapidez. No se había movido de la cama donde permanecía recostada y aparentemente inerte, pero escucharla pronunciar una sola palabra después de tres días en el más absoluto silencio alivió inmensamente a Ino, quien no pudo evitar pensar que ese era un primer y buen paso para su recuperación.

-¿Entonces lo conoces? –preguntó, tan pendiente de continuar motivando a Sakura a participar en la conversación como de curiosear en su vida privada-. ¿Quién es?

-Nadie.

-¿Nadie? Ninguna persona catalogada como nadie se pasa tres días frente a tu casa esperando para verte –dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la calle y añadió-. Está calado hasta los huesos. Si sigue ahí va a pillar una pulmonía.

Sakura no respondió, e Ino se acercó hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-¿Quién es él? –insistió intentando retomar de nuevo una conversación que sacara a su amiga de la oscuridad donde se había sumido-. ¿Trabaja contigo? ¿Es algún enfermero del hospital?

Pero el interés por hablar parecía haberse esfumado, y la Sakura de hace tres días volvía a su mutismo y falta de interacción.

-Sakura –la llamó, y su voz sonó tan preocupada como enfadada-. Deja de hacer eso, con tu actitud la única que sale perjudicada eres tú. Te estás autodestruyendo, y yo no puedo soportarlo más.

Se levantó enérgica, colocándose a un costado de la cama.

-Sé que es doloroso, sé que ahora mismo lo único que sientes es un profundo agujero en tu pecho y que ya no te importa nada más en esta maldita vida, pero dejar de comer no lo va a traer de vuelta, ni dejar de hablar, ni dejar de dormir, ni permanecer postrada en esta cama por el resto de tu vida.

Sakura se encogió, cobijándose entre sus propios brazos, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos. Era tan doloroso y frustrante verla así. Ino se tragó sus propias lágrimas y la angustia que se clavaba en el pecho, y continuó con su reprimenda aunque en un tono más afectuoso.

-Él se ha ido, pero tú sigues aquí. Te quedaste para seguir adelante. Te quedaste para vivir por los dos y demostrarle que sigues siendo la Sakura fuerte y decidida que un día conoció. La Sakura que todos conocemos. Y aunque ya no pueda estar más entre nosotros, piensa que siempre habrá un sitio donde permanecerá eternamente vivo –susurró-. En tu corazón.

Las palabras de Ino, que se suponía levantarían su ánimo alicaído, desataron la angustia de la joven, que del llanto pasó a un total desconsuelo. Debería sentirse culpable por hacerla llorar, pero sinceramente prefería que descargara su desconsuelo a que se sumergiera de nuevo en estado de permanente shock. Por lo que simplemente se sentó a su lado y le acarició mansamente el cabello, hasta que el llanto cesó y su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

-Vamos, levántate. Te prepararé algo de comer. De lo contrario a este paso vas a conseguir alcanzar mi talla de pantalón y eso es algo que no puedo consentir –bromeó.

Hizo ademán de ayudarla a alzarse pero Sakura la interrumpió.

-Él no me amaba –murmuró repentinamente en un tono ronco y bajo.

-¿Qué?

-No estaba enamorado de mí –repitió esta vez con más decisión-. Tuvo el valor de confesármelo el mismo día en que lo envenenaron. Durante todo este tiempo había estado manteniendo una relación sentimental con otra persona. No me amaba a mí, nunca lo hizo.

Ino se incorporó de un salto como si la cama quemase y miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Te engañaba? ¿Con quién?

Sakura vaciló en su respuesta.

-Con un hombre.

-¡¿Con un hombre? –chilló incrédula-. Tienes que estar de broma. Sasuke no era gay, él no puede… no puede… ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? quiero decir, ¿Sasuke estaba en plenas facultades mentales cuando aseguró algo así? ¿No estaba drogado, o anestesiado, o enredado en alguna especie de secta satánica especializada en cambiar de acera a todo semental con genes cualificados para proliferar su estirpe?

Sakura negó apáticamente con la cabeza.

-No se consideraba homosexual, cuando le pregunté desde cuando había estado encubriendo su sexualidad me dijo que no era gay, que los hombres no le atraían en absoluto. Sólo estaba interesado en él.

-¿Sólo él? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien conocido?

-Naruto –respondió con voz quebrada-. Estaba enamorado del detective que yo había contratado para que lo siguiera durante los dos últimos meses.

Ino se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa.

-Con el rubio macizo –exclamó-. ¿Pero acaso ellos ya se conocían?

-No. La relación comenzó a formarse a raíz de que Sasuke lo descubriera siguiéndolo una de tantas noches. Desde entonces lo habían estado ocultando mientras yo, como una tonta, creí cada una de las mentiras que el detective tuvo la insolencia de comunicarme sobre el seguimiento. Incluso en una ocasión lo invité a pasar la noche en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, a dormir junto a él. Fui tan ilusa…

El timbre de la casa resonó ruidosamente sobresaltando a ambas chicas, aunque ninguna hizo ademán de acudir a la llamada. La noticia recientemente revelada por Sakura había dejado a Ino completamente descolocada, y no fue hasta escuchar un segundo timbrazo que consiguió salir de su estupor y con pasos imprecisos llegar hasta la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando encontró en la entrada al que hasta hacía escasos diez minutos había sido el tema principal de conversación; el chico misterioso de la ventana.

-Tú –señaló Ino entornando los ojos con recelo-. ¿Al final encontraste el timbre de la casa?

El joven inclinó el rostro hacia un lado con visible confusión y miró repetidamente el pulsador, el que señaló dubitativo adoptando una pose al estilo E.T. que decía a todas luces "el timbre está aquí, no comprendo la pregunta".

-Olvídalo –farfulló la rubia chasqueando la lengua con molestia. Otro tío macizo con cerebro de mosquito. ¿Debajo de qué piedra tendría que buscar a alguien con medio seso?-. ¿Qué quieres? –ahondó directamente eludiendo explicaciones innecesarias-. No serás un acosador de esos que te esperan a las puertas de casa para asaltarte, ¿no? Te advierto que sé técnicas chinas de control mental y patada en los huevos que te dejan castrado de por vida.

-Ino.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pasillo donde descubrieron apoyada en la pared más cercana a una Sakura dificultosamente erguida y rostro enrojecido.

-Déjalo, no es peligroso –comunicó la joven.

La rubia frunció el ceño y recelosa se hizo a un lado para que el joven pudiera pasar al interior de la vivienda. A sus pies el reguero de gotas que desprendía de su ropa comenzó a crear un pequeño charco.

-Y tráele una toalla, por favor.

Cuando Ino desapareció a lo largo del pasillo, Sai se acercó a Sakura y con la pasividad propia de todos sus actos, la saludó inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza aunque sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica.

Y lo que a primera vista vio, no le gustó nada.

La imagen que desprendía continuaba siendo tan inquietante como la última vez que se encontraron en las escaleras del hospital; rostro macilento, ojos rojos e hinchados, pupilas vacuas y carentes de vida, cuerpo endeble, encorvado hacia delante y extremadamente delgado. Temblorosa, sollozante y consumida. Una mujer rota tanto física como psicológicamente. Sai inspiró fuertemente intentando controlar la rabia que pugnaba por surgir de su pecho.

-Estás horriblemente fea –declaró sin maldad.

Ya era la segunda ocasión en que la contemplaba derruida, y las dos veces por culpa del mismo hombre. Sai no se consideraba una persona vengativa, pero si ese bastardo no llega a morir, él mismo lo habría matado.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó la joven ignorando el insulto.

-Quería verte.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-Sí.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación que había llevado al muchacho a visitarla, pero tras varios segundos de silencio y miradas examinadoras, Sakura terminó por cansarse.

-Lo siento pero hoy no me encuentro bien. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, preferiría que te marcharas.

Sai reaccionó como un resorte metiendo una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y cerrando con dedos crispados el borde de una carta, un documento oficial, un acta de defunción. Hasta ahora no lo había tenido muy claro, pero tras mucho meditarlo, al final había terminado llamando a la puerta de su casa. Debía mostrárselo, era su deber como detective y aún más como persona enamorada, enseñarle ese revelador documento que a penas había contrastado a primera hora de la mañana.

¿O tal vez debería guardarlo y dejar que el tiempo lo colocara todo en su sitio?

Sai dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás, pero se detuvo casi al instante.

Tenía en su mano la oportunidad de conocer la felicidad, de aprender a amar, de sentirse correspondido. Pero… ¿qué clase de persona sería si ocultaba la verdad, si utilizaba la actual vulnerabilidad de la joven para hacerse un hueco en su corazón? Eso lo convertiría en alguien despreciable, ruin, mezquino.

Y él no se consideraba una mala persona.

¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Sai suspiró y sin ser realmente consciente de la decisión que acababa de tomar, sacó la carta del interior de su chaqueta con un movimiento rápido y fluido y se la tendió a la joven.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió ella sin interés, como si ni siquiera le importara la respuesta.

La decisión de Sai ya estaba tomada, aunque ésta sin duda, no era la más favorable para él.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Gaara salió del dormitorio, y con cuidado de no despertar a su dueño, cerró la puerta silenciosamente, recostándose cansado contra el marco.

Por fin Naruto dormía plácidamente. Después de haber soportado dos noches de forcejeos, gritos, rabia, desaliento y llantos. Después de haber escuchado sus lamentos, su frustración, toda una verborrea de improperios, e incluso amenazas de hacérselo pagar él mismo a las personas que le arrebataron cobardemente la vida a Sasuke. Y ni siquiera en su duermevela, saturado a calmantes, logró mantenerse quieto.

Conocía su dolor, ese sentimiento de frustración, de impotencia, la necesidad de calmar su rabia para no ahogarse en ella, de llorar hasta quedar exhausto, de destrozarlo todo a su paso, de recuperar lo perdido. Cómo no reconocer el dolor cuando él lo llevaba sufriendo durante tantos años.

Desde que lo perdió a él…

El Kazekage se frotó los ojos con cansancio, y descalzo, fue hacia la pequeña cocina. Llenó un vaso de agua que se tomó prácticamente en dos tragos y consultó la hora en el reloj de pared. A penas había descansado un par de horas, y su mente más que su físico, le reclamaba un merecido descanso.

_El dolor es pasajero_, se decía a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el maltrecho y dolorido cuerpo de Naruto, encogido en un ovillo, con el pelo revuelto y su bello rostro ahora macilento y desmejorado por unas profundas ojeras dormitando sobre la blanca almohada. Acarició tiernamente con la punta de los dedos la fría mejilla y Naruto tembló sin llegar a abrir los parpados ni alterar su pausada respiración. D_entro de poco estarás bien_.

_Yo me encargaré de ello…_

Con silencioso paso fue hasta el salón, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, recostándose contra el respaldo. Y en algún momento sin ser consciente de ello, sus ojos se cerraron agotados.

_-Ven conmigo a Suna_, le había propuesto la noche anterior después de haberle prácticamente obligado a ingerir algo de cena. _Necesitas un sitio alejado donde descansar y poder aliviar tu mente de todo lo sucedido. Lejos de las personas que te rodean, de tu entorno, de todas aquellas cosas que únicamente te traen más recuerdos dolorosos._ _Cambiar de aires durante unos días te irá bien._

Naruto no había respondido a la oferta, pero la ausencia de un categórico no, significaba que había posibilidades. Las que él no iba a desaprovechar.

Aún si tenía que vivir por el resto de su vida con una calibrada mentira.

Escuchó de repente el sonido amortiguado y rítmico de su teléfono móvil, resonando desde algún punto impreciso de la casa, y no fue hasta unos segundos después que lo localizó en su chaqueta descansando abierta sobre una silla.

Logró descolgando antes de que la llamada concluyera.

-¿Diga? –susurró por lo bajo, mirando en dirección al dormitorio por si hubiera señales de que el sonido hubiera despertado al rubio.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿Estás con Naruto? –preguntó una voz ronca y masculina-. No consigo localizarlo en su teléfono, ese idiota lo tiene apagado.

Gaara no necesitó preguntar el nombre a su interlocutor. La voz descarada e insolente de Jiraiya era inconfundible.

-Sí, está conmigo –replicó cortante, eludiendo el hecho de que él mismo había sido quien había desconectado el aparato.

-Dile que se ponga –demandó el viejo con energía.

-No se puede poner en este momento. Está durmiendo.

-Despiértalo entonces.

El tono conferido por el viejo sonaba desafiante y provocador, cosa que no agradó en absoluto a Gaara.

-No voy a despertarlo –rebatió ceñudo con mismos modales-. Si tienes algo que decirle, dímelo a mí. Yo me encargaré de darle el mensaje cuando despierte.

-Qué más da –cortó exabrupto-, a fin de cuentas tú ibas a ser el tema de conversación –dejó caer despreocupadamente-. Sabes, una de las cosas que más me gusta de mi trabajo es cuando por fin logro resolver el caso después de haber recolectado todas las pruebas, y finalmente logro darle forma, nombre, y rostro al malhechor. No utilizo ningún método en concreto para localizarlos, simplemente me limito a recoger una a una las piezas que van cayendo de ese plan que ellos creen perfecto, brillante, sin fallos, hasta que consigo recomponerlo por completo. Porque sin duda, lo que la mayoría de esos pobres mocosos olvida, es que no existe el crimen perfecto. No para mí. Dime Gaara, ¿Has cometido algún delito últimamente?

-No sé de qué me hablas –espetó indiferente.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes –rió entre dientes, tomándose su tiempo para proseguir-. Cloruro de sodio, un componente químico difícil de conseguir ¿verdad?, pero no para un gran jefe de la policía como tú.

Gaara habría alzado una ceja, de haber tenido.

-Debo reconocer que fue una idea brillante, digna del capitán de la policía de Suna –prosiguió el viejo-. Falsificar las pruebas, cambiar el medicamento, contratar a alguien, un supuesto Uchiha, para que todas las acusaciones apuntaran a un ajuste de cuentas por parte de su familia –reveló con falsa sorpresa-. De tal modo que nadie nunca descubra el nombre de la persona que tras las sombras ha movido todos los hilos para que esa muerte fuera posible. Tu propio nombre, Gaara. Todo ha sido idea tuya.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado con petulante presunción.

-¿Acaso está insinuando que yo lo maté? –inquirió.

-¿Insinuar? Ni mucho menos –rió-. Estabas junto a Naruto cuando se produjo el altercado ¿verdad?, tu coartada es perfecta. Es evidente que no pudiste estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, a no ser que… no fuera necesario que estuvieras allí para llevarlo todo a cabo.

Gaara aspiró con fuerza y apretó con rabia los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y sin que sus labios se separaran a penas, replicó con una calma poco acorde con el rictus ácido de su rostro.

-Esa… es una acusación muy grave, Jiraiya-sensei.

-Nada que no esté a la altura de tu rango –rebatió airado-. Vamos a dejarnos de juegos, chico. No me interesa saber dónde está el muchacho, sólo quiero saber por qué no le has contado nada de todo esto a Naruto.

-Le repito que no sé de lo que me ha…

-Esta mañana envié a Sai al forense –cortó exabrupto-, y fíjate qué casualidad, Shizune es una vieja conocida mía. ¿Y sabes lo que lleva entre manos mi discípulo? –inquirió misterioso-. Un acta de defunción falsa.

Un torrente incandescente hirvió en el interior de Gaara, quemándole, hiriéndole. Inspiró hondamente, y su habitual serenidad fue sustituida por una incipiente ira.

-Lo que aún no comprendo es el truco que utilizasteis para hacer posible la parada cardíaca –reflexionó dubitativo Jiraiya-. Pero supongo que no me lo vas a contar –suspiró con acritud-. Habéis montado todo este circo para que la gente crea que verdaderamente ha muerto, cuando en realidad lo que habéis hecho es ocultarlo tras un programa de testigos protegidos en otra ciudad, ¿Me equivoco?

Gaara entornó los párpados con disgusto, y en silencio permaneció envarado y tirante, haciendo aún más evidente el por qué de su falta de respuesta.

No, no se equivocaba.

-Me pregunto qué ocurrirá si a su prometida se le ocurre exhumar el cadáver y descubre que dentro del ataúd no hay nada… -insinuó cáustico-. Lo que ocurrirá si le cuento la verdad a Naruto.

-Ocultarlo era lo mejor para todos –ominó Gaara finalmente traspasados unos tensos segundos de silencio.

-¿Lo mejor para quién, Gaara? –rebatió el viejo contrariado-. Desde luego era la mejor salida que se le podía ofrecer al muchacho. Ya no tendrá que preocuparse del daño que pueda infringirle su padre o cualquier sicario bajo el mando del apellido Uchiha. Podrá comenzar una nueva vida en otra ciudad, con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo trabajo -caviló-. ¿Pero por qué no le has contado nada de esto a Naruto? ¿Por qué le has dejado creer que verdaderamente había muerto?

El Kazekage sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

-Nada de esto habría ocurrido si él no llega a existir –gruñó iracundo entre dientes-. Naruto habría vuelto a Suna conmigo.

-¡Maldito cabrón egoísta, no tienes ningún derecho a tomar las decisiones de los demás sin su consentimiento!

-Él será infeliz si sigue en Konoha –refutó con sequedad.

-¡Y aún será más infeliz con alguien como tú a su lado! –replicó enérgico-. Alguien que no es sincero, alguien tan rastrero y mezquino que es capaz de traicionar la confianza de la persona que más ama y vivir entre mentiras con tal de retenerlo a su lado.

Gaara apretó los puños con desesperación y se revolvió como un animal salvaje enjaulado en el pequeño salón. Al hacerlo, su vista calló sobre un espejo cuadrado que colgaba en la pared, y se asustó al no reconocer su propio reflejo en él.

¿En qué demonios se había convertido? Jiraiya tenía razón. Le había traicionado, había pretendido sin el menor rastro de remordimiento llevarse a Naruto, mentirle, ocultarle la verdad a cuentas de recuperar una vana esperanza, la última oportunidad de compartir su vida.

_No te alejes… no me dejes solo._

Avergonzado se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se retiró unos pasos huyendo de la distorsionada realidad que le devolvía.

-Tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo –escuchó que le decía Jiraiya ahora con tono más calmado y paciente-. Dile la verdad Gaara, dile dónde lo tienes oculto y deja que sea él quien decida con quién quiere compartir su vida.

-No –musitó temeroso.

-¡Hazlo, maldito cabrón!

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que las lágrimas, tan desconocidas para él, rodaran lentas por sus mejillas. Con la esperanza de que arrastraran consigo toda su amargura y sufrimiento.

No necesitaba una respuesta.

Ya sabía que no lo escogería a él.

-O de lo contrario, nunca te lo perdonará.

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pues poco más me queda por decir. Sakura con el acta de defunción falsa en mano, y Gaara a punto de revelarle al rubio dónde tiene escondido a Sasuke. ¿Quién llegará primero a su destino? Hagan sus apuestas xD

No me fusilen a Gaara, pobrecito. La fe ciega que depositamos en el amor a veces te incita a hacer cosas equivocadas con tal de retener a la persona amada a nuestro lado. Lo importante es que al final recapacites y asumas tu error a tiempo.

Dudas, reclamaciones, amenazas y extorsiones, en la casilla de review. Nos vemos, ahora sí que sí, en el último capítulo.

Besos, Naruko.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Hijadelaluna, Bonnie dattebayo, Nekomata Uchiha, anbak4, Dakota Boticcelli, Aoi-Hikawa, zutale, Lyra Raven-k, Jaelina, Sephy Black, katsurag, Gesshoku Safri, Ale-are, starlightnorain, Anidimuka, aoi-shii uchiha, SasuDaii -SasuYukii -SasuNaru, Tsunade, miru, Hokuto no Ken, Moka, coptesita, Yoshiko12, Sheymi, Denisuki, FershaSparadisE, Beautiful-Veela, dealizardi-7up, Oyuki-Flor, NelIra, fdgt, Zhena Hik, Kakii chii, Anzu Brief, UchihaLuci, , sabaku no eli, hinamor007, AkariU, Lenay-Chan, lightless.x, miriamor85, saskenaru, Koi Aoi.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mis queridas niñas, después de muchos altibajos, alegrías, penas, dolores de cabeza, hemorragias nasales y una calvicie crónica incurable, me complace anunciar que 8 Semanas ha llegado a su fin.

Y no puedo despedir esta historia sin antes daros las gracias a todas por haberme aguantado hasta el final, por las largas esperas y mis muchas idas de olla. Por todos vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos, los llevo todos en mi corazón. A Kapuchu, que tuvo la valentía de traducir mi historia en otro idioma, y a las chicas portuguesas que también leo todos sus comentarios.

Sois muchas y seguro que no tendría página suficiente para colocar todos vuestros nombres, por eso desde la primera hasta la última: Un millón de gracias.

* * *

**Cap 17: Ocho Semanas.**

Día 0 – Segunda Parte.

Sasuke hubiera preferido no haber entrado en aquel último despacho. Un rápido vistazo a la mujer entrada en años que lo esperaba sentada tras el amplio escritorio le bastó para determinar que aquella entrevista no iba a ser agradable. Brillante y depredadora mirada repasándolo continuamente de arriba abajo, sonrisa seductora, tocamiento compulsivo de cabello y contoneo sospechoso de hombros. Cuando las uñas lacadas de un furioso rojo pasión abrieron sugestivamente el primer botón de la camisa dejando entrever el voluminoso escote, Sasuke dio por finalizada la entrevista.

Y con esta ya sumaba diez.

Definitivamente encontrar un trabajo no era nada sencillo. Sobre todo si las supuestas jefas, jefes, o lo que dios quisiera ocultar bajo la ropa interior del sospechoso individuo, no estuvieran más interesados en desnudarle y arrebatarle por la fuerza sus genes, que en finalizar correctamente la reunión.

Agotado entró en el ascensor y con apatía pulsó el botón luminoso que marcaba la planta número cuatro.

_Nada ostentoso_, le había advertido la policía que lo escoltó. Sin herencia o apellido que lo respaldase, debería vivir durante los dos primeros años integrado en la sociedad como un ciudadano vulgar con un trabajo mediocre. Nada de llamar la atención, acudir a grandes eventos o acceder a puestos de trabajo importantes donde pudieran reconocerlo. Algo a lo que por ahora sólo encontraba ventajas. Por su parte el apellido Uchiha podía pudrirse entre rejas junto con su padre.

Llevaba a penas una semana en su nueva vida y Sasuke no echaba en falta nada de la anterior. Bueno, tal vez algo, o más concretamente a alguien. Un rubio idiota, torpe, escandaloso y de boca por lo general mucho más ruidosa.

-Ese dobe.

Con dolor se llevó una mano al cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo herido y suspiró con acritud. Se sentía sumamente cansado. Había intentado localizarlo en varias ocasiones, todas por supuesto desde el anonimato, pero ninguna había surtido efecto. También le había mandado varias postales del Sonido, su nueva ciudad de acogida, con la intención de que hiciera gala de sus dotes de detective, de las que casualmente hacía poco uso, e intuyera su paradero. Pero siendo tan idiota como el rubio era, seguramente pensaría que era mera publicidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la llave de su nuevo apartamento.

Quería haberle explicado él mismo los últimos detalles de la misión, la falsa muerte que lo introduciría en el programa de testigos protegidos, e invitarlo a unirse junto a él en una nueva vida, pero la brigada de Suna que lo custodiaba a las puertas de su habitación en el hospital no le había dejado salir de la misma, argumentando que era de vital importancia finalizar la misión lo antes posible y evitar contacto con terceras personas, ni dejarse ver, mucho menos vivo. Finalmente tuvo que conformarse con la palabra de Gaara de que informaría de todo lo ocurrido a Naruto, y en breve se reuniría con él. Pero lo cierto es que nunca había confiado en su palabra, y la falta de contacto con Naruto le resultaba alarmantemente sospechosa.

¿Quizás aún desconocía que él seguía vivo?

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar, accionando seguidamente la llave de la luz que dejó plenamente iluminado el pequeño recibidor.

En cualquier caso, era una estupidez por parte de Gaara mantener oculta una cosa así, sabiendo que tarde o temprano él mismo intentaría ponerse en contacto con el rubio y aclarar toda esta situación.

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al salón, pero a penas cruzada la entrada se detuvo en seco. Delante de él, sentada en el sofá de dos plazas con el rostro inclinado hacia delante, hombros hundidos, falda arrugada y manos reposando laxas sobre su regazo, se encontraba ella. La que hasta escasos dos meses había sido su prometida.

-Sakura –pronunció conteniendo el aliento. No es que no se alegrara de verla, aunque siendo sinceros, le sorprendía más el hecho de que durante todo este tiempo alejado de su antigua vida no la hubiera recordado, ni echado en falta. Como si jamás hubiera estado en su mente. Tal vez, porque en aquel momento sólo una persona la ocupaba. Pero lo más preocupante de toda aquella situación era saber cómo demonios lo había localizado, y aún peor, cómo había entrado en su casa sin forzar la puerta.

La seguridad de un testigo protegido dejaba mucho que desear.

La joven se estremeció visiblemente al llamado de su nombre y lentamente, como si le costara la vida misma, alzó el rostro mostrando un gesto tan cargado de tristeza como de alivio. Su barbilla tembló, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea amarga y su mirada, turbia y lejana, con pupilas tan dilatadas que ocupaban la totalidad del iris, lo miraron con fervor. Como aquel que contempla un espejismo en el más árido de los desiertos.

En un parpadeo Sakura se había alzado, y decidida avanzaba con agitados pasos hasta colocarse frente a él, descargando sobre el rostro una sonora bofetada que le viró crudamente el rostro hacia un extremo.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos enterrando desesperadamente el rostro contra su pecho.

-¡Cabrón! –gritó furiosa. Al inclinar el rostro y sentir las lágrimas deslizarse ligeras por la barbilla, cayó en la cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo-. ¡Idiota, gilipollas, miserable, eres un cretino, un desgraciado que no se merece ni una sola de mis lágrimas, ni una pizca de mi amor! Un estúpido, un tarado, un indeseable…

Sakura sintió el brazo sano de Sasuke rodearla lentamente por la espalda y su retahíla de insultos cesó para dar paso a un largo, lento y desconsolado llanto. El temblor de sus hombros se hizo entonces mucho más evidente. Quería matarlo, el lado más irracional de su mente quería estrangularlo allí mismo por haberla engañado, por haberla obligado a pensar durante los tres peores días de su vida que había muerto, que nunca más volvería a verlo, a oír su voz, a tocar su piel, su rostro, sus manos, aspirar su esencia que tanto la reconfortaba. Noche tras noche se había visto asaltada por la horrible pesadilla de verlo morir entre sus brazos, impotente, incapaz de llevarlo de nuevo a la vida.

-¿Por qué? –demandó sintiendo su voz pesada y ronca-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué has dejado que pensara que habías muerto?

Sasuke no respondió. No había mucho que agregar al respecto. Con su presencia como algo constante en la vida de la joven, Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella continuaría negándose a cerrar el capítulo entre ellos, a poner fin a la relación, y mucho menos a retomar su vida junto a una persona que realmente la mereciera.

Su muerte le causaría dolor, pero mucho menos que verle con vida y saberse no correspondida.

-Sakura…

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más o yo misma te mataré –amenazó entre sollozos-. Te juro que te mataré.

Incapaz de detener las lágrimas que caían copiosas de sus ojos, la joven cerró los puños fuertemente a ambos lados de la camiseta y se reclinó contra él intentando inútilmente sostenerse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Sentía un deseo incontrolable de gritar, de continuar insultándolo, de golpearlo hasta que tuviera su merecido castigo, pero el terror de volver a perderlo si lo soltaba de su agarre la asaltaba en oleadas.

-Duele –se quejó Sasuke haciéndole ver que cuanto más fuerte era su apretón más presión ejercía sobre la herida.

-¡Lo… lo siento! –se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para ver el hombro vendado y el brazo sujeto a un cabestrillo, pero no lo liberó de su agarre, como si con ese gesto no fuera a perderlo de nuevo. De repente comenzó a recordarlo todo-. ¡Te dispararon! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha revisado algún doctor?

-Estoy bien.

-Tengo que examinarte. La herida puede infectarse si la cura no es buena. Y es importante que sane bien, de lo contrario te quedarán secuelas irreversibles que...

-No es necesario.

-La bala no logró dañar tu órgano por a penas escasos centímetros, si llega a impactar un poco más hacia la derecha…

-Sakura –cortó exabrupto.

La joven enmudeció de repente, y no fue hasta entonces que pudo reparar en la expresión cordial aunque un tanto hosca de Sasuke. Una sonrisa delineaba ligeramente su boca, paciente y resignado a escuchar su constante cháchara, aunque sus ojos siempre tan negros y hermosos, le obligaban a detenerse.

-De acuerdo –musitó ella, dejando que el moreno tomara ventaja. De sobra conocía sus reacciones evasivas cuando éste se sentía presionado. Finalmente accedió a soltarlo de su agarre e instantáneamente le dio la espalda comenzando a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Puedo tocarte y puedo abrazarte. Estás vivo y eso es lo único que me importa.

Francamente se sentía muy feliz. También estaba enfadada, algo evidente a estas alturas y que se encargaría de hacérselo pagar más adelante, pero la felicidad que le producía saber que continuaba con vida era tan grande, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tu casero me las ha prestado –le informó depositándole en mano una copia de las llaves de la casa-. Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto. Ese tío con pelo a lo cazo y mayas verdes a penas se ha dejado sobornar por un ligero coqueteo y mi número de teléfono, el cual obviamente es falso. Por cierto, no sabía que ahora te llamaras Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sasuke frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se rozaron.

-Es algo provisional hasta que termine el programa de protección de testigos –aclaró arrugando la boca. ¿Ichigo? Por favor, sólo un idiota dejaría que le llamaran como a una fruta por el resto de su vida. Naruto era un claro ejemplo de esa falta de raciocino y una abusiva estupidez.

-Eso pensaba.

La habitación se puso incómodamente silenciosa, y Sakura decidió contrarrestarlo comenzando a pasear cauta alrededor del pequeño salón. El mobiliario apenas estaba compuesto por un viejo sofá que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, un destartalado televisor, una estantería prácticamente vacía, con tan solo un par de libros en sus lejas, y a su izquierda una mesa estrecha de madera con dos sillas roídas. Nada de lo que veía podía relacionarse con la calidad y el buen gusto que acostumbraba a rodear a Sasuke. Pero a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Tu nueva casa parece muy… acogedora –musitó tratando de parecer lo más sincera posible.

Y lo más importante, a primera vista daba la sensación de no disponer de compañero de piso.

-¿Vives sólo? –aventuró a preguntar. Sin atreverse a dar forma sobre sus labios el nombre del chico por el que realmente estaba interesada. ¿Dónde está él? Quiso haber preguntado en su lugar.

-No por mucho tiempo.

Eso pensaba. Que en aquel momento no encontrara indicios de que la relación con Naruto continuara activa, no significaba que no estuvieran juntos. Un amargo sentimiento de celos, enojo y melancolía comenzó a bullir en su interior y las preguntas revolotearon ansiosas una detrás de otra en su mente. Preguntas que en un momento como aquel, no podía evitar preguntar. Por lo que Sakura tomó aire profundamente, y las dejó salir.

-¿Por qué lo has elegido a él?

La muchacha se giró para encararlo de frente, mientras lo taladraba con unos ojos tan expectantes como ansiosos. Aquellos que buscan respuestas a preguntas imposibles.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –volvió a preguntar anhelante.

Con un pequeño chasquido de lengua, Sasuke entornó los ojos y los desvió hacia el lado contrario, dibujando a Naruto en su mente. Todo lo que le gustada de él, lo que le disgustaba, lo que encontraba excitante, atrevido, molesto, divertido. Con Naruto no existían las apariencias, la ética ni la moral. No tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era, ni escoger cuidadosamente las palabras. Se insultaban, se pegaban, reían y follaban como conejos. Y por el amor de dios, el sexo era fantástico. Frecuente, salvaje, ruidoso, creativo. Naruto no era una aventura pasajera de una noche, lo quería para siempre. Y con esto debía reconocer que en gran parte también se refería a su polla metida en su culo.

-Se trata más bien de una cuestión de equipamiento –resolvió con reserva.

Sakura se quedó callada por un largo rato, asimilando las palabras.

-¿Eres gay?

-El dobe es el gay –se defendió torciendo la boca.

Sasuke no le aguantó la mirada más que un instante, y algo definitivamente comenzó a cambiar entre ellos. Sakura lo miró fijamente, exigiendo silenciosamente una respuesta franca, y Sasuke asintió, dejando la verdad desnuda entre ellos.

Tantas cosas cobraban sentido finalmente en la cabeza de Sakura, tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por se una persona distante, reservada y un tanto indiferente ante cualquier insinuación, incluso de las más exuberantes mujeres, las más hermosas. No parecía mostrar interés por ninguna, y eso aumentaba aún más su fama de inalcanzable. Por eso cuando finalmente la eligió a ella, Sakura se sintió la mujer más afortunada y dichosa del mundo. Y fue feliz, realmente feliz. Pero todos sus esfuerzos por agradarlo, por complacerlo, por crear un vínculo indestructible entre ellos habían sido completamente en vano.

-Es culpa mía –susurró para si misma-. Yo soy la responsable de que hayas tenido que buscar otros brazos. De no haber sabido comprender y satisfacer tus necesidades.

-Tú no tienes la culpa –sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente-. No se trata de ti, se trata de mí. Eres una buena mujer y una buena amiga. Como novia has sido impecable, has hecho todo lo que una prometida tiene que hacer y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de estar casado contigo.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me eliges a mí? –insistió con el corazón en un puño.

Sasuke suspiró pacientemente y se dispuso a confesar lo que causaría el final de su relación. Por lo menos esperaba que todos sus años de amistad no fueran desperdiciados y lograran mantener una relación cordial después de esto.

-Porque no estoy enamorado de ti, sino de él. Y nada de lo que digas o hagas puede cambiar el hecho de que él es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

La verdad no se había hecho más fácil de confesar, pero sí mucho más transparente, y Sasuke quería que ella lo entendiera completamente, sin lugar a equivocaciones ni errores.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro? –preguntó Sakura al cabo de unos segundos rompiendo ese silencio incómodo y pesado.

-No –aseveró con un tono tranquilizador e indulgente-. No me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en tu camino, ni que tú lo hicieras en el mío, porque si no lo hubiéramos hecho, nunca nos habríamos conocido.

La joven alzó el rostro con sorpresa y Sasuke le regaló una leve sonrisa cálida e complaciente. Esa etérea expresión que lo hacía tan dolorosamente hermoso. Sakura se tuvo que morder los labios con resignación ante la alocada idea de quemar su último cartucho y besar una última vez sus labios. No lo hizo.

-Yo no cambiaría nada –se oyó decir a si misma en respuesta-. Si tuviera que vivir de nuevo lo nuestro, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, porque si no te hubiera conocido no me habría enamorado de ti. Nunca me disculparé por eso. Jamás.

Sonoros golpes azotaron repentinamente la puerta y ambos miraron inquietos hacia la entrada. Aquel era un piso franco, y Sasuke era un testigo protegido, por lo que en teoría muy poca gente debía conocer su paradero. Sasuke dirigió una mirada urgente a Sakura preguntándole silenciosamente si ella tenía algo que ver en el asunto, y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes y esta vez una voz nerviosa los acompañó.

-¡Sasuke!

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron al doble de su tamaño y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Esa voz, todo lo importante en su vida comenzaba y terminaba con esa voz chillona, irritante y respondona. La voz de un rubio escandaloso, risueño, atrevido y bravucón. Su amante, su compañero, su secreto, la persona a la que había estado esperando durante todo este tiempo.

Con pasos imprecisos acudió a la llamada notando como su respiración se tornaba cada vez más acelerada y profunda. Le temblaban las manos, el pulso le iba a mil por hora y un cosquilleo impreciso lo recorrió desde la espalda hasta la nuca.

-Naruto -logró articular a duras penas antes de abrir la puerta y que un torbellino de pelo amarillo, piel tostada y ojos azules se abalanzara sobre él y reclamara ansiosamente sus labios. Los que lo recibieron con gusto.

Las muletas de Naruto cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, pero Sasuke a penas les prestó atención mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared más cercana y las manos fuertes del rubio se cerraban sobre su nuca mientras la suya propia rodeaba con firmeza la cintura de este. Se besaron con desesperación, como si aquella fuera la primera y última vez que sus bocas pudieran entregarse la una a la otra, a reclamarse como suyas. Mordiendo, avasallando.

-Maldito seas –clamó el rubio entre besos, lamentándose por el simple hecho de tener que separarse de él para hablar-. Maldito seas mil veces. Bastardo, te mataré, si vuelves a hacer algo así yo… por un momento pensé… yo pensé que tú… –la voz se volvió pesada y las palabras murieron en un quedo lamento. Cerró los ojos y lentas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas quedando prendidas sobre su mentón-. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a morir ¿me oyes? No lo harás hasta que yo te lo diga.

Ya era la segunda amenaza que escuchaba aquella tarde, pero sólo la de Naruto le hizo sonreír. Con sosegada calma, apoyó la frente en la del detective y musitó bajito para que sólo él lo escuchara.

-No pienso irme a ningún sitio –no sin ti, quiso haber finalizado.

Acomodó el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello instándole a hacer lo mismo, mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el dorado desorden de su cabeza. Sosteniéndose mutuamente en un reconfortante abrazo de una intensidad tan cálida al que no dudabas en abandonarte sin remordimiento.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? –quiso saber Sasuke. Intuía quién había sido el causante, pero aún así necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. El nombre de ese traidor de Gaara.

-¡Teme!, cómo demonios iba a saber que… -Naruto se apartó un poco, y al hacerlo, sus ojos repararon en la figura femenina, que a un lado de la estancia, los contemplaba con una tibia tristeza albergando en el fondo de sus pupilas. La expresión relajada de Naruto se esfumó de un tajo, y Sasuke adivinó antes de que él lo pronunciara cuál era la causa de su tensión.

-Sakura-chan.

Al llamado de su nombre, la joven tomó rápidamente conciencia y parpadeó volviendo de su letargo. De poco valía tratar de engañarse y continuar persiguiendo su pasado. Ahora por fin lo tenía claro. Los gestos, las miradas, los roces, todo ello evidenciaba lo que su corazón tanto le negaba. Y es que entre ellos realmente existía un sentimiento correspondido y una fuerte unión. Lo supo en el hospital, cuando Sasuke le confirmó tan seguro de si mismo que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y de nuevo lo corroboraba allí. Nunca existió ni siquiera una insignificante posibilidad para ella, el más mínimo resquicio de esperanza. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos y por eso estaba allí, por eso había obligado a Sai a revelarle la dirección, había subido a su coche y había atravesado el país entero.

Casi por instinto sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, de no hacer evidente sus celos ni su decepción. Pero en cambio se vio forzada a responder con una benevolente sonrisa, y un asentimiento resignado de cabeza.

-Esto es más de lo que necesito ver.

Con orgullo, intentando no hacer evidente cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante semejante reencuentro, Sakura se enderezó y se acercó hasta ellos. Todavía es demasiado pronto, se escuchó decir en su fuero interno, todo era demasiado reciente como para tratar de asimilarlo. No todos los días tu prometido te dice que es gay, y te abandona a favor de otro hombre. Sin proponérselo se sorprendió fulminando con la mirada a Naruto.

-Me engañaste –en realidad la acusación podía ser válida para ambos muchachos, pero ella sólo se dirigía hacia el detective-. Me hiciste creer que todo iba bien en mi relación con Sasuke, que no existían infidelidades, y finalmente resultaste ser tú esa tercera persona en discordia.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza y aceptó toda su parte de culpa.

-No es culpa suya, sino mía –intervino el moreno entrando a colación-. Yo lo provoqué y lo incité a que me correspondiera, a que me prestara más atención de la debida. Nuestra relación estaba muerta mucho antes de que él llegara. Llevaba años visitando los suburbios en busca de chicos, en busca de aquello que hasta ahora nadie más me podía dar. Siempre supe cual era mi orientación sexual, pero durante toda mi vida me he negado a aceptarlo.

-¿Sabes lo idiota que me has hecho sentir? –prosiguió ella sin aparente intención de haberlo oído.

-Te repito que…

-¡Cállate! –se giró brusca hacia el moreno-. No estoy hablando contigo.

Y Sasuke enmudeció más sorprendido por la réplica de la joven que por la exigencia.

-Lo siento –musitó Naruto aún cabizbajo-. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo por no haber sido todo lo profesional que mi labor me exigía. Te mentí, oculté pruebas y además terminé involucrándome en vuestra relación. Soy responsable de todo y lo asumo –alzó el rostro y sus límpidos ojos la miraron con determinación-. Pero no puedes culparme por cargar con este sentimiento, por amar y ser amado, por intentar ser feliz. Uno no elige de quien se enamora, simplemente lo hace. Y yo lo he hecho –brevemente miró a Sasuke-. Así que de corazón, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Sus ojos le pedían perdón con la más absoluta sinceridad, y Sakura casi sintió la necesidad de dárselo, de decirle que lo comprendía, y aunque era doloroso, aceptaba su relación, sus palabras y sentimientos.

Casi.

Inesperadamente dio un paso hacia delante, y Naruto atinó a ver sus ojos relampagueantes y su frente arrugada antes de que sus huevos fueran cogidos enérgica y literalmente con una mano. A lo que sólo pudo soltar un doloroso, _hip_.

-Si se te ocurre hacerle daño, si me entero de que Sasuke-kun ha sido infeliz por tu culpa, yo misma me encargaré de hacértelo pagar cruel, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿He sido suficientemente clara?

De cerca su rostro era aún más temible. El rubio asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, en parte porque le faltaba el aire por arriba y la sangre por abajo.

-Bien.

No había nada más reconfortante como un poco de violencia gratuita.

Con las mismas Sakura lo soltó y giró sobre sus pies dirigiéndose en este caso hacia el moreno, el que instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sigo siendo tu amiga, y estaré ahí siempre que me necesites –dijo con sinceridad regalándole una escueta sonrisa-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

-Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, sin querer mirar ni a uno ni a otro, ni forzar una despedida que le sabría a un adiós definitivo, Sakura abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Frente al ascensor tuvo que detenerse presa de un incipiente malestar y un sudor frío. Agitada, se llevó una mano al corazón en un intento por estabilizarlo e inspiró hondamente. Le picaban los ojos, la humedad comenzaba a enturbiarle la vista y supo con toda certeza que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Estúpida, no te atrevas –se dijo así misma tragándose las ganas-. Ya has llorado bastante.

Respiró profunda y pausadamente durante varios minutos, y una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente calmada como para salir a la calle, avanzó.

Aunque no sabía que era peor…

En la acera de enfrente, apoyado en un ford negro, le esperaba paciente el joven que la había conducido hasta allí, el que nada más verla, se enderezó acudiendo raudo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sai, que avispado, creía haberla notado más pálida de lo normal.

Sakura no supo con exactitud cuando la cercanía del joven había pasado de ser extremadamente irritante a ligeramente admisible. Sai colocó amablemente una mano sobre su frente y la miró con ojos preocupados, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un delicioso calorcito intranquilo, uno peligroso, tratando de subir por su pecho. Un sentimiento tan agradable como alarmante a partes iguales. Definitivamente estaba en problemas, lo sabía, pero hoy no es el mejor día para resolver el conflicto, así que tranquilamente asintió, y se separó de él interponiendo una mano entre ellos.

-Estoy perfectamente, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

Le dio la espalda, en gran parte por miedo a que tras mirarla descubriera en sus ojos la mentira, y aceleró su marcha hacia el vehículo. Logró llegar a la puerta del copiloto, antes de que repentinamente notara como Sai se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Déjalo salir –le instó el joven detective en un susurro. Los brazos igual que garras, se cerraron aún más fuerte entorno a la joven, enterrando atrevido el rostro en su cuello-. Hace tiempo leí en un libro que no es bueno mantener dentro el dolor. Te hace sufrir hasta consumirte lentamente. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas que abrieran la caja de Pandora, Sakura rompió en un lento y silencioso llanto que Sai tuvo el gusto de calmar. Y en silencio, ambos gozaron de la cálida sensación del cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo.

-Eres tan fastidioso –gruñó la chica secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo realmente le agradecía que estuviera allí, abrazándola, reconfortándola-. ¿Habrá alguna situación en la que no tengas que estar siempre detrás de mí?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es una fantasía particular tuya? ¡Ough! –la joven le dio un codazo en el estómago obligándolo a soltarla de su agarre e inclinarse hacia delante adolorido.

-Más quisieras.

-Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte una cita?

Sakura se ruborizó por completo.

-¿Una cita? ¿Yo, contigo? –era una idea mala a tantos niveles.

-Quiero que seas mi media naranja –afirmó Sai decidido una vez ya recompuesto.

Las mejillas de Sakura mutaron a un rojo escarlata intensivo.

-¿Tú qué…? –se escandalizó.

-Quiero que crezca sana y fuerte –aseveró convencido de sus palabras, como si no hubiera una verdad más absoluta que la suya-. He comido muchas naranjas, y creo que ya tengo suficiente vitamina C. Así que puedes chuparla y beberte todo mi semen cuando quieras. Tengo de sobra.

Y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras se agarró con impúdica soltura su entrepierna en un ofrecimiento sincero.

El rostro de Sakura pasó por al menos seis expresiones de asco distintas, y una de morboso interés, antes de quedarse en una de repulsión extrema. Alzó un puño y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito pervertido! –gritó indignada, comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección opuesta-. ¡No te acerques a mí!

¿Ella y él? ¡Por favor! Tal vez podía estar de acuerdo en que Sai físicamente no estaba del todo mal, y ese bulto en su entrepierna lo hacía ver nimiamente dotado, pero también era el hombre más raro, idiota, pervertido, inoportuno, políticamente incorrecto, y con menos tacto de la faz de la tierra. También alto y musculoso, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Sai se sobó con brío el gran chichón que comenzaba a aparecer en su coronilla y sonrió más divertido que molesto antes de correr tras ella.

-¿Eso significa que saldrás conmigo?

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? –con tanto ajetreo, Sasuke a penas se había dado cuenta del lamentable aspecto que lucía su novio con una pierna escayolada y sujeto por unas muletas. La última vez que lo vio, antes de iniciar aquella misión contra su padre, no lucía en absoluto lastimado. Y es que ni siquiera cuando despertó en aquel hospital había podido contactar con el rubio. Por lo que aquella podía decirse que era la primera vez que se veían después de todo aquel altercado.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos. Es una historia larga de contar.

Naruto fue desgranando el relato poco a poco, como si fueran pesadas lozas que construyen un sendero. Desde el asalto y atropello que sufrieron Gaara y él en plena misión, la corta estancia en el hospital, la trágica y pesada noticia de su muerte, hasta la ignorancia del programa de protección de testigos. Sin apartar ni un sólo segundo los ojos de su compañero, Naruto narró sin tapujos lo que había vivido y lo que había sentido. Era difícil de creer que todo no hubiera sido un mal sueño. Decidió no ocultarle nada, quería que su relación estuviera basada en la confianza y la sinceridad, y él debía ser el primero en dar el paso si quería ser tratado en las mismas condiciones, a pesar de que sus palabras no dejaran en muy alta estima la reputación de Gaara.

Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon.

-Ese cabrón –masculló apretando los dientes con rabia y levantándose de sopetón-. Sabía que no podía confiar en él. Sabía que a la más mínima ocasión iba a tratar de apuñalarme por la espalda. Esa rata del desierto… ¿Dónde está?

-Será mejor que ambos olvidemos todo este asunto –concilió el detective desde el sofá-. Lo importante es que supo rectificar a tiempo. Y es gracias a él que ahora estoy aquí.

-¡Y también es gracia a él que pensaste durante tres días que yo estaba muerto! –replicó tan bruscamente que su rostro se crispó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Es cierto. Pero no le guardo rencor. Me ha pedido disculpas de forma sincera y yo las he aceptado. Fin del asunto.

Sasuke parecía más indignado a cada palabra, a cada segundo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo después de todo el daño que te ha causado? –inquirió atónito. Él perfectamente podría odiar a cualquiera por un desaire así durante las siguientes siete vidas.

-No te equivoques, bastardo. Claro que estoy enfadado con él, y tardaré mucho en dejar de estarlo –aclaró ceñudo-. Pero no dejaré que el rencor marque mis principios. No dejaré que un error arruine todo nuestra amistad.

Sasuke no parecía en absoluto convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Dónde está? –volvió a exigir con la misma tesitura amenazante. Naruto suspiró con agotamiento.

-Ha vuelto a Suna –indicó paciente-. Pensó que sería suficiente con amarme como lo hacía, con demostrármelo cada día para que yo correspondiera de igual forma ese amor y así lograr cambiar mis sentimientos. No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara conseguirlo, pues contigo fuera del camino el tiempo jugaba a su favor. Me ofreció irme con él a su país, comenzar una nueva vida alejado de todo aquello que me producía dolor. Pero cuando tienes la suerte como yo de encontrar el verdadero amor, de encontrar a la persona de la que realmente estás enamorado, nunca dejas de quererlo aunque la muerte te lo haya arrebatado, y sólo puedes aprender a vivir sin él. Finalmente comprendió que nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad de conseguir mi amor, porque yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente como un idiota, y Sasuke no pudo más que enmudecer sofocado. Definitivamente no comprendía como ese idiota es capaz de aplacar toda su furia con unas simples, tontas, tal vez un poco lindas pero definitivamente vergonzosas palabras. Las que sin duda ha grabado a fuego en su mente.

-Te mandé varias postales de aquí –se oyó decir a sí mismo en respuesta, intentando mantener sin éxito un tono de rencor inexistente.

-¿Postales? ¿Para qué?

-¿Y tú dices ser detective? –bufó ceñudo-. Idiota se suponía que tenías que investigar un poco, descifrar su procedencia y remitente hasta darte cuenta de que me encontraba en otro país.

-Bastardo, ¿y no habría sido más fácil llamarme por teléfono?

-Se supone que estoy muerto, dobe. No se me permite llamar a nadie.

-Está bien –el rubio alzó las manos conciliador antes de recoger las muletas y alzarse sobre ellas-. Esta discusión ya no tiene sentido. Los dos estamos aquí y es lo único que importa. Podemos comenzar otra vez desde cero.

Hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo sacudido por un resquicio de inquietud.

-Porque me has elegido a mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó vacilante.

Ese era el momento para una réplica astuta e ingeniosa, y Sasuke casi se vio tentado a decirle que no, que jamás querría pasar el resto de su vida con un dobe como él, y hacerle pagar con su mentira esos tres largos y tediosos días de ausencia. Vio como Naruto se mojaba espontáneamente los labios un tanto resecos, y al instante, como si una nueva idea hubiera invadido su mente, Sasuke olvidó todo aquello en lo que había estado pensando.

-Cállate dobe, y pon esa boca en un mejor uso.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo, antes de sonreír con malicia mientras un placentero cosquilleo le recorría el estómago, excitándolo en anticipación. Él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

-¿Y tienes pensado algún uso en el que quieras que mi boca ponga especial interés? –pronunció lentamente tratando de enmascarar su euforia.

Sasuke redujo todo el espacio entre ellos, entrecerró los ojos y sus pupilas se volvieron más profundas, más inquietantes, más hermosas.

-Tus labios sobre los míos sería un buen comienzo –susurró ronco.

Naruto no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. Se lanzó sobre sus labios con avaro deseo, hambriento por encontrar dentro de la tórrida boca una lengua tan ansiosa como la suya. Dejó caer las muletas pesadamente al suelo mientras sus manos se concentraban en tocar cada rincón del fibroso cuerpo. Podía sentir el deseo vibrando bajo su toque, el batir desordenado de su corazón, la rápida respiración y el calor filtrándose a través de la tela.

Movió las caderas hacia delante, y su erección se frotó impúdicamente contra el muslo del moreno.

-Sasuke –gimió mientras tomaba y devolvía abrasadores besos. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo, y apretó ansiosamente una nalga redonda y prieta. Casi no podía esperar para embestir entre esas curvas-. Sasukeee.

-Cállate y fóllame de una vez –exigió éste, impaciente y deseoso. Casi se sentía explotar de tanta necesidad.

Con urgencia comenzó a dar tirones a la camiseta del detective, y se la quitó casi con violencia. Procedió entonces a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, pero llegados a esa prenda el rubio no pudo seguir sosteniendo el equilibro y calló de culo contra el sofá. Se atascaron en la escayola, y Sasuke terminó rompiéndolos de pura frustración.

-Cierto. Llevamos tres días de retraso –concluyó el rubio sonriente.

Pero Sasuke no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esa uve de vello dorado que adornaba la pelvis de Naruto.

-Sí, lo haremos tres veces. Cállate ya.

La prenda interior quedó igualmente atascada en el yeso, pero esta vez Sasuke no se molestó en retirarla por completo, pues ya tenía a la vista, y a su alcance, lo que en aquel momento le hizo salivar: esa larga, dura y húmeda polla. Sintió repentinamente un deseo irrefrenable de probarla, chuparla, amamantarla entre sus labios hasta hacerla estallar en su boca, y obedeciendo el impulso, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Naruto. No era precisamente un experto en ese terreno, ambos lo sabían, pero la primera y única vez que se lo practicó a Naruto, este no parecía en absoluto disgustado con el proceso, sólo tenía que recordar mantener sus dientes a buen recaudo.

Extendió su mano sana y con cuidado cerró los dedos alrededor de la base, separando la rígida dureza del estómago. Se inclinó para poder lamer a placer la ligera capa de preseminal que la húmeda punta había dejado en su vientre y Naruto aspiró con fuerza preguntándose si sería demasiado humillante tener un orgasmo sin apenas estímulo. Eso lo colocaría en el estatus de eyaculador precoz, sin duda. El sabor le recordó a Sasuke que la sustancia era tolerable, y más animado, deslizó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, buscando la fuente del fluido y comenzando a chupar.

-Oh, dios, sí.

A Sasuke siempre le había gustado la boca de Naruto. Cuando lo besaba, cuando sonreía, cuando se arrugaba en un infantil puchero y sobre todo cuando se volvía terriblemente sucia.

-Joder, no pares, así, fóllame con tu boca –Naruto enterró una mano en los sedosos cabellos negros, guiándole en cada movimiento-. Se siente tan malditamente bien, tan jodidamente bien.

Cada vez que Naruto gritaba, temblaba, o se retorcía de placer, Sasuke sentía una oleada de inflado orgullo llenarle el pecho y un candente placer extenderse por su vientre, endureciéndole la ingle, obligándole a apretar los dientes.

-¡Ahh, bastardo no muerdas! –siseó el rubio adolorido apretando el agarre en el cabello, aunque sin voluntad para apartarlo-. El significado de comérmela no es realmente literal.

Sasuke se incorporó de sopetón, y por la expresión de su rostro Naruto creyó que iba a insultarle o a hacerle algo violento. Y aunque en el fondo la idea de una sesión de sadomaso no le disgustaba del todo, realmente ninguno de los dos estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas para ello. Pero lejos de su pensamiento, Sasuke comenzó a pelearse con la camisa que quedó atorada en el cabestrillo de su brazo y con todo lo demás que traía puesto. Vagamente pensó en prestarle ayuda desgarrando la manga, pero el bastardo había empujado los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, y apartar los ojos de aquella perfecta carne plena, tersa, dura y brillante por la punta, era prácticamente una misión imposible. La quería dentro de su boca, pero ya.

-Sasuke… –gimió en un intento por hacerse entender. En ese grado de excitación las frases se tornaban confusas en su mente y completamente impronunciables en su boca. El moreno separó las piernas y hundió las rodillas en el sofá, colocándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos del rubio.

-La pierna –le recordó el rubio antes de que dejara caer totalmente su peso.

-Ya lo sé, idiota.

Sin dejarse caer en ningún momento, tomó en su mano el pene de Naruto, y alzando ligeramente las caderas, lo atrapó entre sus nalgas, frotando incesantemente sobre su hendidura. Si pretendía llevarlo hasta la locura, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. El detective gruñó roncamente y con presteza lo atrajo hacia sí, acercando la boca al torso para poder lamer tanto como morder los rosados pezones que tan apetecibles le exponía.

-Ponte de pie –le pidió el rubio colocándole ambas manos sobre las caderas y obligándolo a quedar sobre el sofá.

Sasuke no comprendió qué pretendía hacer con aquello hasta que su polla estuvo a la altura de la boca del rubio. Sonrió, aquello mejoraba por momentos. La punta de la lengua dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor del glande antes de que esa boca, por lo generalmente tan ruidosa, la hiciera desaparecer en su interior. Sasuke se dobló en dos sacudido por un placer irracional y desgarrador. Sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su ser temblaba incontroladamente con cada succión, con cada lamida, con la calidez de esa boca hambrienta y deseosa que enturbiaba su mente y quemaba sus entrañas.

A penas fue capaz de embestir un par de veces sobre esa fantástica boca antes de sentir el latigazo electrizante cruzar como un relámpago por su espina dorsal. Tuvo que separarse urgente y presionar fuertemente con una mano sobre la punta para evitar el pérfido orgasmo.

-Lubricante –logró mascullar Sasuke con urgencia.

Naruto no estuvo seguro de si esa era una pregunta o una respuesta. Y en cualquier caso no llevaba encima ningún tipo de aceite, por lo que se decantó por mover efusivamente la cabeza en negativo. Sasuke farfulló lo que seguramente vendría a ser una maldición por lo bajo y le instó a abrir la boca, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el interior.

-Chúpalos.

A penas tuvo tiempo de ensalivarlos bien cuando Sasuke ya los estaba sacando, y ansioso se los introducía él mismo en su trasero. Frunció el entrecejo ante la molesta intromisión, pero continuó imprimiendo un determinante ritmo, moldeando la estrecha abertura para algo aún mayor, y evitando a su vez rozar contra su próstata. Estaba prácticamente en su límite.

-Sasuke –jadeó el rubio contra su boca en un entrecortado suspiro. Aprisionó sus caderas, y lo guió hacia su miembro.

-Te mueres por follarme, ¿no es así? –se jactó su novio lamiéndose los labios. Aunque el deseo sin duda venía a la par. Extrajo finalmente los dedos y posicionó la polla de Naruto sobre su entrada-. Dilo.

Sintió la presión, el dolor, y como poco a poco comenzaba a introducirse, adentrándose, apoderándose del estrecho sendero. Inspiró hondamente y se mordió los labios a la vez que trataba de relajar su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente sobre la del rubio y lo miró con tanta intensidad como impaciencia.

-Dilo -gruñó.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me correré.

Sasuke sonrió complacido.

-Idiota.

Casi sin respiración, el moreno fue tomando poco a poco todo lo que Naruto tenía para dar, que en aquellos instantes, se le antojaba del tamaño de un tren. Pero la visión de un Naruto temblando, sudando y seguramente luchando contra una eyaculación le distrajo del dolor. Pasó una mano alrededor del cuello del detective, mientras éste se aferraba de manos a sus caderas, y así, en un estrecho abrazo, comenzaron a moverse, despacio al principio y más osado a medida que la necesidad se volvía apremiante.

Sasuke rotó sus caderas hacia un lado y al instante sintió como daba con en el centro del placer. _Sí, justo ahí._ Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un rugido enardecido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, arqueando la espalda convulso. A penas podía respirar con el caliente placer brotando violentamente desde su interior. Sentía, necesitaba morder algo con urgencia para no gritar como un poseso mientras Naruto lo golpeaba una y otra vez ahí, justamente ahí.

Era más de lo que podía resistir.

Sasuke se corrió tan fuerte que creyó desfallecer. Cerró los ojos, y se mordió los labios, incapaz de pronunciar siquiera el puñado de gemidos que trepaban sin resuello por su garganta. Aún tenso, y con las últimas sacudidas de placer regándole por dentro, notó como Naruto lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho, eyaculando en su interior mientras gritaba su nombre.

Cayó sobre Naruto sin aliento, acomodando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, relajados, enlazados en un estrecho abrazo que duró largo tiempo. Consolándose mutuamente con delicadas caricias, hasta el punto de quedarse prácticamente dormidos.

-Vayámonos a la cama –Naruto bostezó y fue un claro ejemplo de lo que pretendía hacer una vez llegado allí-. Este sofá es realmente incómodo.

Sasuke se levantó, liberándolo de su abrazo y le ayudó a incorporase.

_Una nueva vida_, pensó mientras contemplaba al alborotado rubio a su lado vociferando y gesticulando algo sobre hambre suficiente como para poder comerse un restaurante entero de ramen. Sasuke sonrió complacido, sin duda no la podía comenzar de mejor manera que teniéndolo a él a su lado. Aunque aún había algo, una pregunta rondando incesante por su mente.

-¿Estás seguro de querer abandonarlo todo? –preguntó sosteniendo el aliento por si la respuesta fuera negativa-. No podrás volver a ver a ninguno de tus amigos, ni podrás ejercer en tu profesión. Todo en la vida de un testigo protegido debe comenzar desde cero.

Naruto arqueó sus finas cejas durante un segundo, antes de que su rostro se adornara con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada sincera.

-Por mí está bien si para ti también lo está.

Bien, no era la respuesta que él buscaba, pero igualmente calentó el pecho y las mejillas de Sasuke, que para no ser tan evidente, tosió y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Y qué sabes hacer a parte del idiota? Quiero decir, ¿en qué te gustaría trabajar? –preguntó con curiosidad. Había estado fantaseando durante los últimos tres días con la nueva ocupación laboral de su novio, pero no había encontrado nada que se ajustara plenamente a su perfil.

Naruto alzó los ojos meditando seriamente la pregunta. Tenía que haber algo, alguna cosa que le llamara especialmente la atención. Al instante sus ojos se llenaron de un inusitado brillo entusiasta y cegador.

-Podríamos ser ninjas –respondió con devoción.

Sasuke rió divertido. No sabía por qué esa respuesta no le pillaba de sorpresa. Después de todo, la originalidad era lo suyo.

-Quizás en otra vida.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahh, me da tanta pena terminar esta historia, pero como siempre digo, cosas nuevas deben de nacer y tengo taaantas ideas estúpidas para fics rondando por mi mente...

No, no me he olvidado. No vayáis a pensar que se me ha ido la pinza –cosa que suele suceder muy a menudo- y me he olvidado del tan esperado "él o yo". Aunque ya advertí que no iba a encajar justo donde más lo esperabais. Soy una lianta de trama, después de tantos capítulos e historias ya deberíais de saberlo xDDD Ahora lo subo en un epílogo.

Besos, Naruko.


	18. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Naruto alzó el rostro y desde la cama miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, de donde surgía Sasuke con los dientes limpios y un conjunto ligero a modo de pijama.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –preguntó a su vez el detective señalando la prenda de tela con forma de castor que adornaba su cabeza-. Es un gorro para dormir.

-Ya sé que es un gorro para dormir, idiota –declaró irritado, avanzando de nuevo hacia su lado de la cama-. Me refiero a qué demonios hace sobre tu cabeza.

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Tengo problemas de sueño –resolvió simplón.

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente el rostro y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes, inquietantes, inquisidores. Mirada que sólo se producía cuando tenía un kilo de tomares en mano, o soñaba que torturaba a Gaara entre terribles sufrimientos.

-¿De sueño? –ironizó con un tic parpadeando frenéticamente sobre su ojo derecho-. El único de aquí que tiene problemas para dormir soy yo, dobe. ¡Pero por culpa de tus ronquidos!

Naruto volvió la cabeza tan rápido hacia él, que su cuello emitió un peligroso crujido.

-¡Bastardo, eso no es cierto! Yo no ronco –se defendió.

-Roncas como una marmota, usuratonkachi.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tú… pues tú… -pensó rápidamente algo en su contra-. ¡Gruñes por las noches! Aunque también gruñes por las mañanas –caviló-. ¡Y das patadas, y puñetazos! Y a veces no sé si estoy dentro de una cama o de un ring de lucha libre.

A Naruto le pareció ver una ráfaga de rojo sobre negro en los ojos de Sasuke, si eso realmente pudiera ocurrir.

-Yo no gruño –gruñó. Y en ese preciso momento tuvo que darse con un canto en los dientes. Al instante sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y se incorporó con una expresión severa y confiada-. Cállate de una vez y dame el maldito gorro.

Naruto se lo caló hasta las orejas y arrugó la boca en un puchero obstinado.

-De ninguna manera. Sólo dios sabe lo que harás con él si te lo entrego.

Los siguientes tres minutos transcurrieron entre patadas, empujones, golpes, insultos, amenazas de castración y de quemar toda la despensa con los miles de botes de ramen instantáneo dentro, a lo que Naruto alegó tirar por el retrete los noventa botes de gel fijador que Sasuke utilizaba cada mañana para levantar cada una de las puntas de su cabello.

Sasuke detuvo en seco todos sus movimientos.

-Eso sí que no…

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. En sus ojos podía reconocerse esa expresión autoritaria y severa que tan a menudo mostraba cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera, y Naruto supo con total claridad que la batalla aún no había terminado.

-Él o yo.

-Bastardo, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Él o yo.

-Sasuke, ¿te das cuenta de que esta discusión es surrealista? Por el amor de dios, sólo es un maldito gorro para dormir.

-Él o yo –exigió con seguridad el rostro amenazante.

Fue en ese momento cuando realmente comprendió que la vida estaba llena de importantes decisiones; correctas o erróneas. No tenía miedo a los problemas que pudiera acarrearle su decisión, lo difícil era enfrentarse a la rotunda obligación de escoger uno de los dos caminos. Estabilidad emocional o rebosarte pasión. Caminar en uno significaba abandonar el otro.

-¡Él o yo! –le volvieron a gritar insistente.

Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no dispones del tiempo suficiente para meditar tus acciones y te arriesgas a escoger uno camino apresurado.

Pero ese no era su caso. Por fin lo tenía claro.

Escogería el camino correcto.

Con un infantil puchero luciendo en su boca, Naruto se quitó el gorro y se lo entregó a regañadientes.

Sasuke lo cogió con rabia, y frunciendo el ceño, lo toqueteó. Era blandito, suave al tacto, y desprendía un aroma familiar que le recordó al champú de Naruto. Inconscientemente se llevó la prenda a la nariz y aspiró hondamente. Igual que sus cabellos, pensó. Era algo demasiado valioso como para malograrlo o dejárselo al idiota rubio. Con codicia se lo llevó al pecho y procedió a acurrucarse en su lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? No estarás pensando en dormir con él –preguntó Naruto atónito.

-Cállate, dobe. Y da gracias a que haya decidido quedármelo.

Una sonrisa ancha y divertida apareció en los labios del rubio, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos.

-Quién diría que el maldito es un fetiche de los gorros…

**FIN**

* * *

De corazón os quiero dar las gracias a todas por escribirme y animarme en cada review, por transmitirme tanto cariño e ilusión, incluso las amenazas de castración han sido divertidas. No terminaré nunca de daros las gracias porque mi trabajo haya sido tan bien recibido, porque haya merecido la pena invertir mi tiempo libre escribiendo mientras hubiera alguien que quisiera leerlo. Y para una autora no hay mayor recompensa que esa, saber que alguien tras la pantalla espera por ti. Por ello, y por esta pareja tan hermosa, miles, de millones de gracias a todas.

Esta historia acaba aquí, pero no será la última. Ya me conocéis. Mientras quede un resquicio de perversión en mi mente y mis dedos quieran teclear, volveré con más.

Besos, Naruko.


End file.
